


Feather Heart

by MysticInsanity



Category: Gravity Falls, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Bill Cipher, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Disorder, Art will appear, Autism Spectrum, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Break Up, Childhood Sweethearts, Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hero Public Safety Commission Bashing (My Hero Academia), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Not gonna let Hawks get hurt XD, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Bill Cipher, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Repressed Memories, Reverse Mabel Pines, Social Anxiety, This might not be great, Yandere Bill Cipher, not sure what I'm doing yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 111,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticInsanity/pseuds/MysticInsanity
Summary: Ford's daughter is raised as a slight people pleaser to those she likes, if it's in her ability she won't say no. With this she attends U.A an develops a complicated romantic relationship with a dark-winged boy, all around her are not in favor of this but she doesn't see a problem. 3 years later, a new winged figure enters her life and helps her see the issues she didn't want too, and how some around her are just users... An that certain people are not who they truly seem in these dark times with Villians.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Female Character(s), Bill Cipher/Original Female Character(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Origins/The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be great, all I know is I had a basic plotline and cute ship scenes. So...yeah, I'm also very tired writing this XD I might honestly redo it later so ye, if you read that's super cool.

_‘I remember the day we had met, 3 years ago maybe 4, my ability with time and dates isn't top tier. Which is probably surprising, I remember how the trees looked down to everyone's pattern of footsteps. Everyone's excitement, except yours, you were cold and nearly calculative...And cocky?..’_

**~3 Years ago, UA High~**

The students, each walked beside someone they had known, each had a pal that they got in with it seemed. The ones that passed clearly looked capable, and like there was no doubt they would have passed. A car rolled up to the gat, the sleek silver of the vehicle catching the sunlight, “sorry sweetheart, I know you hate making a scene but let's get 2 birds with one stone and drop you off on my way out of town.” A deep voice seemed cheerful as it spoke to a smaller form gripping her bag and looking down, “people are staring…” she whispered, as the man leaned over and kissed her head. “Sweety, go hay hi to Aizawa for me okay? Show them how amazing you are, you’re my baby girl,” the girl looked up and puffed her cheeks in frustration. “Alright papa..,” the girl's tone was low and nervous as she unbuckled and slowly got out, “I love you, dad, be safe. I can walk home, don't worry.” The man with slightly greying hair smiled before driving off, leaving the girl to look up at the gate and whimper as she moved out of people's ways. Rushing to her classroom without a single thought, her head low as she tried to relax. The classroom wasn't hard to find for nearly everyone, inside she put her bag down and got ready to go out for a drink real quick as the teacher wasn't there yet, but that plan was foiled as someone tapped her desk. “Hey there!” The voice was startling as she looked up to see another girl with fiery red hair, “You’re not talkative are you?” 

“I...uh...s-sorry how can I help you?” The fiery-haired girl smiled as the smaller form spoke up weakly, “awe you sound so small! My name's Wendy, I'm just meeting all my classmates, what's your name?” The tan girl held her hand out firmly, watching the nervous form take her hand cautiously, “I prefer going by Mystic...my real name is not used often outside of my home…,” The girl named Wendy nodded, “an alias, oooh mysterious, well nice to meet you Mystic! I’m sure we’ll be great friends!” Mystic gave a soft smile, “eh sure… excuse me but I’m gonna go get a drink before Ai--the teacher arrives..” By the time the words left her mouth a figure came in the room, “alright everyone quiet down.” The tone of voice was filled with a form of tired irritation, a figure in black standing in the front of the class, his eyes looking dead with sleep deprivation. The class blinked in surprise as they slowed to silence, Mystic's mouth clamped shut as she sat down and put her head on the desk with an internal cry as her body shook, she’d have to take different measures to calm down now it’d seem.

“Took you all quite a bit to quiet do--,” the door opened suddenly, cutting off the teacher mid-sentence. There stood a boy with two-toned blonde and brown hair, “sorry teach, air drying wings takes some time,” the boy smirked as he folded a pair of black and gold wings behind his back. The wings were covered in amber eyes, and at the tops was a bone like a bat's wing, Mystic tilted her head and from afar, examined the wings. _‘Those aren't dried at all, lying?’_ Aizawa's face looked to be more dead from before, “sorry doesn't mean anything, take a seat and get ready to learn.” The boy chuckled like he had no problem getting all eyes on him as he took the last open seat, resting his feet on the desk as Aizawa began to explain what they were going to do today. Mystic’s head didn't move off the table as she watched the cocky seeming student who sneered when their eyes met. Her ice eyes froze at the deep ambers burning into her with some sort of untamed anger, having her close her eyes tight and hide her head, shaking lightly. The boy letting out a short laugh.

Her head seemed to feel a bit fuzzy, pen tapping, clothes shuffling, whispering, pages rustling, the teacher talking still. She took a breath and decided to rest her eyes, still capable of listening as she stayed still. A few minutes passed and finally, she heard the boy speak, “aye teach, lemme ask somethin’. You’re looking tired as hell if you don't mind me pointing out, but last I checked we’re not allowed to sleep in class.” Aizawa let out a long sigh as the boy flicked a pencil at Mystic who let out a squeak as the object hit her head. She lightly pulled on her hair as the class looked at her, “rise and shine chihuahua,” the boy laughed as Mystic froze up. Her eyes looked to be near tears as she gulped before looking at the pencil he tossed and glared, “listen big shot how bout you shut your mouth and pay attention instead of acting like an a--nevermind, sorry I won't rest my head on the desk…” Day one was just as bad as every day when it came to education.

_‘How we met...It’s funny to think how quickly he changed after we showed our quirks.’_

Everyone stood outside for the exercise, a boy with dark hair leaned on her, “you okay there tiny? Seems Ciphers picked you as a punching bag heh,” Mystic glanced up at the boy in confusion, “I’m fine, eh..thanks for the observation.” The boy laughed lightly, “ah exactly as I was expecting, a resting face of annoyance, you don't like people do you?” “It’s not that I don't like people, I’m just easily irritated by them, you decided to talk to me after all.” The boy tilted his head, fixing his rat-tail, “true true, names Leo. Leo Higurashi, and you miss, are the daughter of Portalizer, aren't you~?” The air grew tense as she looked to meet mischievous brown eyes, “you’re not denying, so let's see what else I can get right. You’re names Pandora but you go by Mystic for comfort, your quirk is unknown and we’re gonna see it first hand. You have bad anxiety and managed to get in by a hair chance that you can't leave someone in danger?” The boy whispered to her, smirking, seeing her look straight ahead and watch the other student prepare to throw a ball. “Should I keep going?” “What the fuck do you want Mr. Leo?” She hissed out in frustration, “let's say..friendship? You seem useful,” her face twisted a bit, “odd definition of friendship but if it gets your breath away from my air then sure, why not.”

“You’re really trying to hide that you’re scared huh?”, “You really like to hear yourself talk,” she moved away from him and crossed her arms, “Cipher you’re up,” the boy's feathers puffed with pride as he stepped forward, taking the ball into his hands. He seemed to have an athletic build, most in the class seemed to have a decent build now that she was looking over the class. Cipher stretched his wings as he got into a decent position, winding his arm back and building strength. Springing his arm forward with his opposite leg to send the small ball flying, his wings closing to send a large gust of wind at the ball which sent it soaring. If it wasn't for the gust of wind the boy's wings had made, the ball might have not gone extremely far as it did now, 600 or something. Mystic honestly wasn't listening as she examined the now spread wings, the eyes each moving individually, could he see out of all of them? It didn't matter as one narrowed on her as each student moved forward to see their scores. In the crowd of students, she heard some whispering about not wanting to be expelled, were they gonna be expelled? “Pardon me, what are you guys talking about, it's the first day?”

The chattering bunch turned to her, “weren't you listening? The lowest-scoring is being sent home,” their voices shook a bit as she tilted her head and looked to their teacher. _‘Messing with them? Alright, whatever gives you a laugh,’_ she waited till the boy, Leo, stepped up and chuckled as he lifted the ball above his head. Dropping it before letting out a high pitched note, seeming to send the ball rocketing forwards, the sound resembled a dog whistle, and the students seemed impressed while Mystic hissed lightly and covered her ears. She glanced at the boy who knew too much about her, seeing him smirk as she held her ears firmly, did he know about that fact too? Only a few who were close to her knew about that, did this boy have the ability to get doctors' information on clients or something, why was he going at her?

“Alright Pines you’re up…” Mystic blinked, “yikes..okay” she gave out a nervous laugh and stepped forward, taking the ball. Hesitantly she raised her shirt upwards, “woah woah keep your clothes on, no one wants to s--,” “you out of all people should know, not all quirks are easy or in plain sight. Some need specific clothing requirements to use them, Cipher,” the teacher's tone was cold as Mystic tied her shirt to hold itself right below her chest. A set of long tentacles sprouting out of her back, the flesh seeming to move aside like melted wax as the long black appendages writhed. She looked down as the students stepped back in shock of this as one of the tentacles scooped the ball and coiled itself. Unfurrowing quickly to build up speed and release, she didn't know if it went far, nor did she care. If no one was going home she would have actually just tossed it normally, no quirk at all. But it was best to desensitize those around her, as the long black tentacles receded back into her skin she untied her gym shirt to let it drop and cover her strange, marked body once more.

That was the moment the amber eyes of Cipher didn't seem to glare at her, but look with intrigue. Down in lunch, he decided to try to talk to her as she was dragged by some of the students. “Let me go please, I have somewhere to be, I really need a drink, I don't even know you guys!” The girl complained as the others didn't listen, soon having her stamp her foot and yank herself away hard, “what the hell is wrong with all you people?!” “Ah, sorry, we were excit--” “no, don't apologize I’m leaving.” Mystic lowered her head and moved to leave the lunchroom, “aren't you hungry sweetheart?” A staff member asked, “no... no thanks,” her voice was near a whisper as she brushed past everyone till a black object popped up in her face. “Aye, there's the chihuahua, how bout you come sit with me and my pals, hmm~?” The wing wrapped around her as she froze up, “thanks but no, I'd rather be alone.” Cipher cocked his head with a smirk, “a pretty thing like you, all alone? That's dangerous in this world,” he seemed to purr, “alone is better than hanging with a jackass…,” she pushed out of his wings to escape the room that was too loud for anything to be logically said, Cipher watched her go with a confused look, usually girls tended to fall in his arms when he gave a charming smirk and compliment, even if a few moments before he was rude.

She sat outside the classroom for a bit till a teacher found her, “hun you okay?” The voice was confused to find a student curled up against a wall in the open, “I’m sorry...I’m fine,” the teacher gave a soft sigh, “hey come on, what's your name and where are you supposed to be?” The teacher picked her up as she tried to hide her face, “my names...Mystic Pines, I’m supposed to be at lunch but I’m not hungry I’m sorry.” The teacher tilted their head, “Pines...Pines...Oh right, Aizawa mentioned you, said you were trying to talk to him but some girls dragged you away? Still, want to talk to him? He’s in the teacher's lounge,” she slowly nodded, “yes please, just don't let anyone look at me, please? I’m a mess, heh, I mean maybe I should go..,” the teacher put a hand on her back, “don't worry about it, you’ll be okay. First days are always nerve-wracking, lemme look at your file while we walk okay?” The teacher just felt her nod and move sluggishly a bit, shaking with each breath, opening a file that the teacher made appear out of nowhere, probably a teleportation quirk. A few soft noises were made as they walked, “is it too loud in the cafeteria? We can try to help you with that,``''don't trouble yourself with me please, I don't eat much in public sorry to say.” The girl's tone was low as the teacher tried to find the best response, opening the door to the lounge the teacher kept her close. “Hey kid, everything okay? Was there a fight?” A male teacher spoke up with odd concern till she heard a dry voice she recognized, “if there was a fight she would be laughing, I got it.” Mystic rubbed a bit of fabric between her fingers as the man patted her shoulder. “You okay?” “You blind?” She shot back playfully, “ah okay you’re still functioning, sit down over there, take a nap I don't care.”

She nodded and smirked as she calmly flopped on his sleeping bag, ignoring how others were in the room, “you know this kid?” A woman asked as she sipped some coffee, “surprising I know a student. Ford’s kid, Pandora,” he watched the girl look up at her name while calming down with a strange squishy object, “met her when she was 8-9, already figured she’d be here, to be honest. Not a people person, has problems with bright lights, and sounds mainly, her quirk deals on panicking so logically she's got quite a bit of anxiety.” 

Mystic looked down in shame at the words escaping her father's friend's mouth, remembering meeting the man and how she wasn't so..friendly.

**~8 years ago from now, The Pines Household~**

  
  


“Ah hello old friend” Ford smiled as he opened the door, “please do come in, take a seat, dinners nearly done.” A man nodded, “thanks for having me over,” the man walked in across the room, “of course, what kind of friend would I be if I did not help out, plus you can meet my daughter. Though she's a bit different from other kids,” he smiled proudly. “Is she quirkless?” Ford blinked, “oh far from that, she has a part of her mother's quirk, so be warned, she likes to scare people by poking shoulders with her tentacles. But no, she's just got a different functioning style, ah there she is.” The pair glanced into a room where the girl was curled up on the back of the couch, glancing out the window seeming to watch a squirrel. “Panda?” Ford spoke softly, watching the girl turn her head with a happy..meow. Though the meow was cut off as she “puffed up” and hissed at the new person. Aizawa blinked as Ford approached, “it's okay, he's nice,” he picked up the small dark-haired girl that whined and let out low growls. “She's not very verbal around new people, or often, she more so does this. Growls and hisses are her scared, and nervous, or angry. Meows and purrs are her happy sounds or curious depending on the tone, and whines are..whines. It makes it easier for her to communicate how she feels.”

“Your kid..behaves like a cat?” Aizawa looked at her as she curled up against her father and hissed lowly, “yeah, she’ll grow out of it I’m sure, now Panda, say hi.” The girl looked away and waved, “alright now no biting, why don't you show our friend your hamster?” The girl's eyes lit up, and the mood shift was startling, “oh can I really show him Demon?!” The girl bounced up and down, “ask if he’d like to meet your hamster” Ford chuckled, “mr...do you wanna see my hamster?” He watched her shuffle her feet, “sure kid..,” the girl bounded off happily, “she's usually nonverbal, but bring up something she likes and her battery lights up. It's cute” Ford seemed to smile with joy at his only child, “I see...so this is the difference, not quirkless just--?” “Autistic, she was diagnosed about a year ago, usually girls don't get diagnosed so soon but she showed signs strongly.. So we went to see and yes, from then on we worked to see what was better for her. And if meowing can bring her a bit of ease I don't see why not, let her have her childhood,” Ford spoke lovingly about his little girl. Watching the girl walk carefully, “no jumping now Mr, ball time is later, then daddy will get us some treats!” She spoke to something in her hands giggling before she looked at the adults, “he's a bit tired, but here!”

Holding out her hands she showed the man in black and orange and white Syrian hamster, the hamster was grooming itself happily, “you can pet him, he's very friendly,” the little girl spoke with a bright smile. “She loves animals, they’re her special interest, she will absorb any information about them, thus...cat behaviors.” The stranger calmly pat the hamster, seeing the girl glow with pride as the hamster yawned and then ran up her arm, distracting her from talking to the man. “Alright go put him back to bed and sit down, be nice to our guest too.” Ford crossed his arms as his daughter blinked and nodded, leaving only to come back and sit in front of the television that was playing cartoons. But instead of being glued to it, she began to draw on some paper, slowly glancing up to her father's friend who was sitting on the couch. She looked at her paper then her colored pencils, “hello sir,” she spoke quietly though it still caught Aizawas attention, “hello,” “you look cool, not like daddy.” The girl spoke bluntly, Aizawa nodded as the girl sat beside him and handed him a colored pencil and paper, “you look bored, when I’m bored I draw. Drawing’s fun, I like drawing kitties!” She happily showed some decent drawings for a child of cats, “I like all kinds of kitties, but especially tabbies and calicos, do you like kitties?” The more the child spoke, the clearer it was to spot her lisp, “yes I do,” the man said with a short laugh as she smiled and began to ramble. Holding a black panther plushie as she spoke, those were fun times.

The pair would grow used to each other through the years, frequently found taking naps or reading quietly.

When Mystic grew older though she was diagnosed with a severe anxiety disorder, specifically social anxiety and panic attacks were normal for her. With these, she developed a quirk besides her tentacles, and her family could only assume it was a hidden quirk that just grew strong, like a late bloomer. During her meltdowns or bad panics, she’d ask Aizawa to just for a moment, cancel her quirk, though he only agreed a few times so she’d feel safe, the rest of the time he gave coping mechanisms. Learning how her quirk worked during these times and seeing people's reactions to it until she finally feared it herself. Ford on the other hand was proud of her quirk which pushed her to attend UA. She was a bit of a people pleaser for those she liked, which were few, she’d bend over backward for some if she had the energy, though that wouldn't always last long.

**~Back to UA~**

“I see,” the woman said silently as Mystic stared at those in the room, “you don't look like Ford though.” Her eyes were ice-like, and her skin was pale with patches of color lining her shoulders, arms, and torso, though the uniform covered all of it. Her hair was a dark black naturally, with the front strands dyed a deep amethyst purple. She sat up and gave a small yawn, “I got my mother's looks..or so I've been told...I don't remember her much sorry,” she looked down and seemed to go quiet in thought. Aizawa threw a pillow to her before cocooning himself, letting the girl get a bit of rest beside him, there it was clear to notice how tired the girl looked, and physically weak as well. But her loyalty seemed strong, which led her to the test, and now the school.

By the end of the first day, she prepared to walk home, her body functioning long enough to move home, pleading for her soft bed. The path home was a bit longer than she remembered though, and parts of her felt like she was being followed, though she convinced herself she was overthinking the sounds surrounding her. The house was rather large for a small family as at the time it was just her father, her, and her uncle. The yard was bright and flowers lined the outside with a few trees to create shade. Slowly she pulled out her set of keys, assuming her uncle was at his job not too far away, meaning she’d be home alone with peace, and quiet, glancing back one more time and swearing she saw someone causing her to move inside quickly.

Once inside she found a note left on the table with a slice of cheesecake in a plastic cake, “your aunt dropped by with this for you, knowing it's your favorite, make sure to thank her for the gift.. -Stan.” She picked up the cheesecake and smiled lightly, “just for me? Oh boy, hehe, I’ll save it for later though,” running her hand through her hair, she put the sweet treat in the fridge and went up to her room. Changing out of her uniform and laying down in the darkroom, face in a soft pillow. After a few minutes in silence, she put a pair of earbuds in and played some comforting sounds to ease her to some form of rest. Letting her body curl up on a pillow, day one was done, she could now just isolate herself till day 2. And repeat. 

_‘He was always close to me from that day on, along with Leo, it was a bit irritating truthfully. Shota always seemed suspicious of him, he still is. Bill is the suspicious type I guess, he's a...meanie sometimes but it’s fine...truly.’_

**~ Weeks Passed ~**

The students were gathering for a fun, short camping exercise, Mystic was a struggle to convince but Aizawa managed by playing into the fact that there would be critters she could observe in their free time. With her suitcase held close to her chest, she took a seat on the bus in the front, looking out the window with nervous eyes. “Breathe kiddo,” her eyes shot open before closing a bit once she recognized the voice. “I’m fine..,” a soft chuckle escaped her family friend, “uh-huh, totally. Not like your fingers are tapping the seat as if to distract yourself” the sarcasm was strong in each word. “I’m that obvious?... Damn, I’ll be fine, I’ll just rest my eyes during the ride, cry later, and then question life.” A small smile crossed her lips as she glanced to the class teacher who laid back in a sluggish manner, “sounds like a plan, don't stress though. You’ll be fine, worse that’ll happen is a fire,” the man closed his eyes as the bus pushed forward. The kids talked amongst themselves, some were louder than others, Leo and Bill were near the back talking to each other like they normally had been. A note later being passed up the rows by the students, “are you sure..she’s by the teacher?” Bill popped his head out, “...what?” “It looks like her and Mr. Aizawa are sleeping,” the fiery-haired girl whispered, “think they’re..? Cause they tend to always be close and sleeping,” the bus began to be filled with whispers. Mystic mumbled about the odd noise as she leaned on her father's friend, who she saw as her closest friend, heck she’d jokingly call him “dad” to tease him for taking care of her, but she knew better in school.

“Just tap her, wake her, I don't care,” Bill lowly growled, “I don't think that’s a great idea buddy, I’ve heard she hates being woken to non-important stuff. Plus you might wake the teacher.” Leo spoke quietly, “they shouldn't be sleeping anyways let's be honest, daytime, school time, it ain't fucking naptime. They’re not kindergartners.” The students seemed a bit surprised but shrugged and passed the note down the line. One student tapped Mystic who hummed and stirred against Aizawa. Another tap made her lightly growl and the student tensed as Aizawas eye opened, feeling Mystic grip him as if saying “stop it” to the kid. “Need something?” He asked tiredly as the kid froze up, “uh...I uh...was told to give this to her.” The boy handed the older man a black paper that was folded up neatly, the older man sighed, “alright I’ll give it to her when she wakes. Now don't disturb your classmates'' the kid nodded and glared back at Bill. Mouthing that Aizawa had woken up and that Mystic was still asleep. 

Bill nodded a bit with a huff, leaning back again, he’d have to wait for her answer now and waiting wasn't his favorite thing to do. The bus ride was a bit longer, other students seemed to have calmed down about the little rumor that was beginning to spawn. Aizawa had been woken a few times making him irritable but he tried not to let it out on the students, Mystic woke after a bit, feeling the man lean over and whisper her name to shock her out of sleep. “Hmm, we there?” Bills pointed ears perked up hearing her voice suddenly, the soft mumble hard to hear but it was there. “Yeah, go ahead and get ready,” the older man got off the bus as she blinked in confusion for a bit. Slowly getting off the bus as Aizawa would explain that this was a normal camping trip except they’d use their quirks to assist them through tasks. 

Mystic thought to herself, how could she use her quirk for anything?

The students were excited about the basic idea of a break while Mystic stood back knowing she was most likely going to be in trouble with her way of life if she wasn't careful. While watching the students set up tents, Aizawa explained that they’d be sharing, and that the teachers were close by if needed. A soft sigh escaped Mystic at the idea of sharing, she didn't really know anyone in her class, but before she could even ask about how they would be split up she felt something wrap around her. There, a large black and gold wing, had dragged her close to the boy who had picked on her from day one, “hey their doll, wanna share with me? You seem like the anxious type, I don't mind protecting you at all~,” the boy's voice was filled with flirtatious interest. “I uh..um...eh?” Mystic couldn't figure out words, she hadn't came prepared for this scenario, was there a basic way of responding to this? She wouldn't rely on Aizawa to help her though so she nervously smiled, “eh..heh, sure just um..yeah..,” Bill smirked and put an arm around her, “awesome, let's go set up a tent then.” He glanced back at Leo who was basically distracting the teacher so Bill could get close to the anxious girl, nodding in approval as Mystic was led off to get a tent kit and set up. 

Bill seemed to take most of the work, not really caring as he had phase one done, “did you get my note?” He asked calmly to break the silence, catching Mystic off guard, “huh oh um..this?” She reached into her pocket to find that their teacher had put the black paper there, “yeah that, did you not look at it?” She blinked and shook her head, opening it with shaky hands, the note was simple, use this week to get to know Bill as Bill confessed he liked her. She read the words back to him and looked at him in disbelief, “you’re joking, there's no way you like me.” She grew weary as Bill laughed, “ouch doll, don't disregard my feelings so coldly, let me show you it’s true.” He calmly lifted her chin to look at him, “shouldn't we focus on the hero course, I don't think I have time for a relationship... Of any kind.” Slowly she started to back away until his wings stopped her, “it doesn't hurt to try, does it now? I don't want to get down on my knees and beg but I will if need be,” she looked away and hummed, “fine you can show me you’re not a jerk or something, though if this is a game well, then you can go fuck yourself.” The boy chuckled at her angered tone, “touched a nerve but sounds like fun, I like your feistiness anyways, you should show it more.” He smirked happily as she kept her face in an irritated neutral manner.

After the basic setting up of tents the groups moved on to the lunch area, Leo joining her and Bill out of nowhere making her even more frustrated, “uh listen, you two go enjoy your meal. I’mma go..to the uh..ladies room.” Before there could be an objection she raced off to find some peace, and quiet. Watching the others as they gathered by the campfire to have fun, an ecstatic giggle escaping her as they sang a bit and ate a meal. No one really noticed her presence being missing as her not being in sight became the norm, but she’d play with her classmates a bit. Listening to them starting ghost stories, Bills was gruesome and nearly shook the group to the core after a series of less dark ones. Some students were trying too hard but Bill’s felt like a story passed on through generations, her interest peaked as she listened despite knowing it would make her nervous. Leo seemed to whisper to Bill every now and then before the group asked questions on the story. Aizawa looked up from his warm drink to see Mystic peeking out from behind a tree, giggling quietly as she slowly made her tentacles travel to the group, poking them. The dark appendages sliding across shoulders and poking sides, the students freezing up before letting out screams and scattering to their tents.

Bill had been startled and nearly ran as well before hearing Mystic’s wild laughter from behind the tree, “did you have fun, you little nightmare?” Aizawa asked, noticing Bill and glancing at him before patting Mystic's shoulder, “I couldn't help it, the opportunity was too hard to pass up. I haven't gotten to scare someone in a long time,” she smiled as if the fact that frightening the students filled her with some semblance of joy. Bill seemed confused about why she was in the hero course if she liked scaring people, but he could ask that later, “alright just no heart attacks, I’ve got enough paperwork on my hands. Try and get some sleep,” he ruffled her hair before letting her go to her tent.

In the tent, she laid out her sleeping bag and sighed, noticing Bill had a mattress meant for camping and a large blanket, thick for cold nights. “Nice little spook out there,” the familiar voice said quietly, having Mystic tense as she looked at him, “ah..so you know?” She mumbled, “well if you don't like it I’m sorry to hear that, can't trade tents now,” with those words she got into her sleeping bag and looked to the wall. “I didn't mind it at all, it's a fun way to use your quirk, but hey besides that how ‘bout you sleep over here? That ground probably sucks, and the other students have decent mattresses, come on I won't do anything.” She glared at him and thought about it, the ground did hurt quite a bit. “Touch me once and we’ll have a problem, got it?” She growled as she moved her sleeping bag onto the mattress and got back in it, nervously facing away from him, “what are my limits here doll?” Bill sat up a bit, “any SINGLE touch, ANY,” she curled up, “goodnight.” Her tone was sharp as if not to be messed with making Bill chuckle and sigh as he laid down to rest.

Bill kept the distance so as not to anger her, and through the night he didn't do much. Occasionally he glanced at the girl curled up in a sleeping bag, it was odd to see as she looked to physically curl up in the bag and shivering. Slowly Bill placed his thick blanket over her in hopes she wouldn't shake too much more, getting some rest for himself afterwards. Mystic slowly opened her eye to glance around the darkroom, relaxing once Bill's breathing slowed to that of someone fast asleep. Sleep soon came for her fully afterwards.

The tanned boy was much kinder to her for that week it seemed, training with her, helping her get some form of food, and soon enough she let him come sit and watch her draw wild animals. Leo had joined in some of these activities, pushing them closer together, to the point where Mystic felt that a relationship would be fine.

Aizawa was quiet, observing his students and watching the two show a form of teamwork with their powers. Bill would work on building up his wing speed, seeing as speed was his weak spot, he would shoot up into the sky and then dive down quickly. Mystic had her appendages out and ready, she needed to work on how far they could go out so Bill would pick her up while going at a fast speed. “I can't see to well, be my eyes?” Mystic would scoff playfully and use her tentacles to direct them along as they flew through the wooded area, back and forth. Without Mystic though Bill would frequently find himself slamming straight into trees, while Mystic showed a strong ability to save people with her powers. Using her skills to cause a person to go into some form of sleep paralysis and her appendages to get the hostage, she was great for protection as a hero. 

“Alright you’re doing great Mystic, but I’d love it if you worked on your strength for the rest of your time here okay?” Aizawa looked at Mystic who nodded slowly, moving away from Bill who was told to continue working on his stamina and speed. Bill lightly glared at their teacher but did so without a second thought, watching Mystic get set to spar with other students. Frequently finding herself slammed to the ground and giving out small cries as pain surged her, but she’d shake it off and try again. Learning her opponent's pattern as fast as possible, dodging the attacks and countering with her elbows and knees. Aizawa nodded in approval when she ended up pinning her opponent after many ties, continuing these exercises through the week. Her breaks leading to her sitting in the woods watching critters, and drawing them. Sadly Bill was a louder person and would frequently startle them away when trying to join her. 

Tired, she glared at him, “can’t you be a bit quieter, gosh you have wings you don't need to stomp on twigs and shit.” Bill hadn't gotten snapped at her before and part of him growled at this, leaning down to her and cupping her chin. “Oh hush now, it’ll come back,” his voice was rough, smirking as she tensed up before feeling a pressure against her lips… It would all spiral down from there, one kiss had Mystic feeling conflicted, she believed she was being played but there was no reason to kiss her. At least, there wasn't one she could easily explain, “wouldn't you like to spend quality time with your boyfriend anyways?” Mystic looked at the cocky blonde in shock, “e-excuse me?” Slowly she backed away from him, “you heard me, we’re dating, aren't we~?” Leo peeked in, “am I disturbing something?” He asked, smiling casually as Mystic froze up and faked a smile, “no not at all,” Bill swung an arm around her and nuzzled his face into her neck, “just spending time with my baby~.”

By the end of the camping trip Mystic seemed lost in a world of spiraling thoughts, not even Aizawa was capable of talking to her. She stared at nothing in front of her, eyes wide and the color of her shocking ice blue eyes dull. Almost looking like she was on the edge of tears, Aizawa had done everything from whispering her name to waving a hand in front of her or patting her head. She just hummed in response, opening her mouth to speak but no words came out, this didn't worry her friend too much. After all, he knew she had moments where she would go dead silent but the fact that she wasn’t replying at all gave him a sense of unease. “Mystic I’m going to call your father to come pick you up alright?” Her eyes moved to look at him, “...fine,” the first word in what felt like hours, Aizawa brushed her hair out of her face, “you're okay, we’ll be back at the school gate in no time,” his face twisted with concern as she nodded slowly. 

With her father on the phone, she knew she had to get her story straight soon, but not even she knew exactly what happened. Leo had called them a cute couple, and Bill was being rather affectionate in front of everyone, but she didn't remember ever agreeing to date. But the class knew now, cheering them on when Bill had kissed her before Aizawa split them up and led to her silent dazing. Would her father kill her, would he kill Bill? She assumed Bill would be her father's target over herself, after all, she was his baby girl.

“She’s sitting her dazed out, I tried doing the usual, she's not even responding to clapping and shit Ford. You need to come get her….I Cant...Fine, I’ll take her home but you need to come home and help her too.” Aizawa seemed to nearly snap at her father on the phone, “it's fine, just let me go home, don't make me a burden…” If it wasn't for her small hand movement with her tapping her friend's leg Aizawa wouldn't have noticed her. “You’re not a burden, don't start with that, your fathers just a stickler with work. We can head to my place, do paperwork, I got some new coffee, maybe you’d like that.” He watched her lightly smile, “sounds good, dad,” he lightly chuckled to see her become semi responsive to him now. The ride returning to normal with her quietly resting with him.

That was all two, three years ago and nothing really changed outside of the romantic relationship. Bill had grown to be more uninterested in her, and when he did have time for her he seemed aggressive and such. Aizawa had been trying to get Mystic to break off the bond when learning about what happened, but Mystic felt bad and decided to at least see if she would like his company. She didn't know how attached she’d grow to be though, and with Leos help any doubt on the relationship would wash away, but the longer things ran..the more self-doubt would come.


	2. Self Destruction

**~Present Day, 2 weeks before Mystics birthday~**

The pool was loud with children running around, “Mabel, be careful out there, I understand you want to show off but brain damage isn't worth it!” Mystic called out across the sea of people, Mabel looked at her confused before rolling her eyes and going to the other side of the pool. Dipper gave an apologetic glance to his cousin who sat in the shade with a warm towel covering her, watching the kids play, they were about 16 while Mystic would soon be turning 19 yet they would behave younger. Having forced herself to mature faster than others as best she could, she let them behave younger than they were without a second thought, her uncle taking a seat beside her. “Aren't you going to join them? You’re paler than a ghost, a nice tan might help you and your spots.” Mystic's tired eyes glared as she rolled under the towel, “yeah, no, sun and me don't mix. Warmth and me do though, goodnight.” Stan gave a sigh, “its like 4 in the afternoon,” he never understood her sleep issues, “sounds like nap time,” she mumbled back. Though she could feel the idea of sleep would not arrive as Mabel made a nerf gun appear, capable of making objects if her mood was in the green, which it usually was. The nerf gun firing cold water straight at the person trying to sleep, Mystics eye opened and a loud hiss escaped her, “come on you made the towel cold! I have to rewarm that!” The dark-haired girl gave out a whine while her brunette cousin laughed, “well you shouldn't be sleeping at a pool. Probably explains why your boyfriend doesn't spend any time with you, you’re always tired and lazy as hell, don't cry when he comes and gets something better~.:

Mystic reached down to get the towel, looking shocked at her cousin's words, not hearing her being scolded by Dipper and even Wendy. Who stuck around through their time at U.A, “Mysty, don't listen to her,” Wendy tried to ease as Mystic smiled lightly, “huh oh don't worry about me. I didn't even hear her,” she reassured her friend, raising the towel, “I’mma go warm this up and get a drink.” Dipper watched the pale figure move along the side of the pool, face neutral though anyone that deeply knew her could tell the words stung. Her family knew her relationship with the boy she had gone through school with was rocky, she had grown to care for him and in her own way, supported him. Believing he had truly loved her and was just growing busy with his own stuff, adults got busy after all, he’d have time for her at some point. And wouldn't it be wrong of her to want to end it over all these little insecurities?

Leo had told her his work had gotten them busy, but she was never told what their work was, only that it could be spontaneous, that the schedule was random sometimes but mainly he was gone from the afternoon to night. She didn't want to complain, there wasn't reason too, but she did feel lonely, all these thoughts making the world fuzzy around her. She couldn't hear anyone talking to her till a family figure touched her, “Panda, hey it's okay, what's wrong?” The man sitting there in front of her was her father, hair greyed now, his skin wrinkled and face freckled behind his glasses. She froze on the spot, holding her towel with a tight grip to her chest, Ford’s hazel eyes widening as he gently caressed his daughter's face, “shh shh, hey it’s okay,” he watched as her eyes watered and listened to her breathing break. Gently he pulled her close to his chest, “Am I really lazy?...He could really find someone better couldn't he?” Ford ran his hand through her dark hair, it hurt him hearing her cry especially in public as she tended to hide her issues till she was alone. “Honey you’re not lazy, I’ve seen you work so hard with what you do . You take such good care of your kitty, and when you put your mind to something you don't stop till it's done. Sure you don't enjoy exercise, but you draw for how long? Sure you play games, but you like to entertain people while doing so. That's not as lazy as some might think, it's really draining. Heck don't get me started on how often you help around the house,” Ford spoke softly as Wendy poked her head in, looking at the scene in surprise, she had never seen her friend actually break down and cry.

“But, I can't do anything logical, like---,” “Pandora, you’re fine, if you didn't need help with some simple things then what would I be doing? You give me a purpose, plus..you’re an amazing human being, and a grand hero that I’m happy to call my daughter. And I'm sure Shota is proud of anything you do as well right? He doesn't think your lazy and you two are the same in ways, dont overthink false words,” he gently wiped her face, “I’m sorry about starting to cry, they just don't stop, and I just..feel so tired.” Her father chuckled and held her close to him, “cry for as long as you need, I don't mind, we’ll get you a drink as soon as you’re done. Then when we get home you can take a nap with your kitty, I’m sure she misses you.” Mystic nodded, softly sniffling and sluggishly leaning into him, just happy to not experience a panic over those words, though she felt it could spiral into one later on. Ford comforting her through all her tears, making quiet jokes to have her giggle a bit and return her breathing to normal, glancing to Wendy who frowned and simply explained it was Mabel’s doing. Ever since Mabel had been preparing to attend U.A she had become more aggressive towards her cousin who had graduated already and was busying herself with her own work. She wasn't an active hero but if it was needed she would help, mainly as an assistant during attacks where rescuing or freezing the target was needed. Mabel did not agree with this way of life, why use your quirk sparingly when you have the license to use it freely? She even believed her and her brother could outrank Mystic quickly with Mabel having the ability to make anything her heart could imagine as long as she was producing serotonin and dopamine. OR simply put, happiness, but she couldn't do anything with a heartbeat or make something when her emotions were wild as the object would come out malfunctioning. Dipper had believed he had no quirk for the longest time, but it seemed he was a late bloomer with a memory quirk, if given a map he would know the place inside and out. Though he could only remember so much, so he had to hold certain information such as a buildings layout; while someone else would need the plan.

The two would make a great duo sure, but the hero's job wasn’t a competition in Mystics mind, she didn't care to be known or be highly ranked like her father and mother had been before her father retired early. An Ford was fine with this, he didn't want her to experience the stress that came with being a high ranking hero, but besides that, she was great with paparazzi as her father would be tracked down during their walks sometimes. Getting asked if he planned on returning to the field at any time, and Mystic would be questioned about their relationship, if she planned on climbing the ranks ect. Though the answers were always the same and not very interesting. “He’s my father, and I really don't feel I need to climb the ranks. I do my job when I can and to the best of my abilities, it’s not a popularity contest to me, I really don't mind if no one knows who I am. All I care for is the people's lives I can change a little at a time,” each word tended to be said with a smile, hiding her internal panic questioning each thing she did from how she smiled to how she moved, or how she looked. 

After awhile Ford and her walked to the drink stand, “what do you want sweetheart?” Mystic clung to her dad and hid behind him a bit, looking at the menu, “they have those smoothies you like, do you want one of those?” She seemed to brighten up at the mention of her favorite drink, “if it's not too much, yes please!” Ford chuckled, kissing her head as he got himself and her a drink, waiting calmly to the side as Wendy whispered to Ford about Mabel's behavior in the past month. Mystic didn't pay attention, sitting down watching a bird sitting on a chair not too far from them. Part of her was nervous at the bird's presence, but it was too lovely to look away. By the time it flew away the pair had got their drinks and returned to their chairs, Mystic curled up in her warm towel and sipped her drink, calm as the pool was splashed about. Stan seemed to be slightly asleep, and Mabel prepared to shoot at Mystic again now that she had returned, but Mystic spotted her and in a few seconds the nerf gun was caught by a black tentacle, “Don't! Don't you have boys to gawk at?” Mabel puffed her cheeks as Mystic made the gun disintegrate by popping it, returning to relaxing till they would go home.

When home Mystic helped her dad put some of the stuff away calmly, “did you go in the pool at all?” He asked as they folded laundry, though Mystic wasn't very good at it but tried her best. “No it was too crowded and..I preferred not too,” she looked away, “hey you shouldn't be so insecure sweety, you’re just different, you’re still a pretty young girl inside and out.” He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out, not replying as her words would probably come out as self-deprecating. After the pair finished some housework Ford had sent her to do whatever she liked, calmly she smiled and bounced away. Walking through the hall she found her cat, a lovely tortoiseshell she-cat with an orange diamond-like shape on her head, connected to her white muzzle with a white underbelly. The cat looked up at her with green eyes and purred, meowing loudly at her, the cat was usually very quiet but frequently grew excited near Mystic. Having been a birthday present when Mystic turned 15, “there's my chonker, come ‘ere!” She picked up the cat that meowed and purred loudly, letting herself be carried to her room. “Should we draw or play a game for tonight, Vitani? I feel like gaming would be a bit funner, maybe Bill will join me this time!” She chirped as she changed out of her beach outfit into a pair of leggings and a hoodie, yawning as she got everything set up. Watching her cat stretch out on her black bed, claiming her pillows without a problem, “such emotional support Vitani,” her voice laced with playful sarcasm as she gently stroked the cat. Preparing everything to play and entertain people who would drop by from time to time.

After choosing a fighting game she got her streaming stuff set up, “I suck but its all for fun,” no one would hear those words but she didn't care, calmly she went to her chatting platform and scrolled through some folks, there were many people but only a few actually spoke to her. Usually, she was left alone all day, everyday besides the few messages here and there, her partner at the top.

_“Hey, you free? I was thinking about streaming and was wondering if you’d like to join me, its okay if you're busy ^^.”_  
  
She sat back to wait for a reply as she played with the volume of her game, watching a notification pop up and sending her to look.

_“Again? Don't you have anything better to do then entertain people who don't even know you?”_

Mystic frowned at the message, a bit hurt as it was something she enjoyed.

_“That doesn't answer my question, but for yours..it’s something I like doing. They don't need to know me as long as I have fun, and they do as well. I was just wondering if you wanted to play with me since we haven't done much recently, since you’ve been so busy.”_

She felt bad, but a bit angry with him as well, and was fighting showing it too much as not to anger him. Honestly, she just wanted to spend a sliver of time with him, and he treated it like a chore recently, seeing a simple _“sorry, I’m still busy, just do whatever you want.”_ The tone she felt from the message almost ruined her mood but she shook it off, leaving her room to get a drink beforehand. Her family was practically asleep besides her dad who was in his office, working away. Calmly she glided past the open door, going to the kitchen and getting herself a glass of soda with some frozen plastic ice cubes, the fruit-shaped objects floating about in the drink. After getting that she quietly made a cup of coffee and a few slices of toast, using her tentacles to carry her drink as she slowly walked to her father's office, quietly knocking. Ford looked up in surprise, “hey there night-owl, you okay?” He smiled, “course I’m fine pa, don't worry about me, I just came to give you your coffee and some toast. Since I guess you’re gonna be here for a while and don't want you to forget to take care of yourself.” She spoke quietly as she placed the warm mug down beside the plate of freshly buttered toast, “thank you, sweetheart, you gonna be up late?” He asked, taking the mug and sipping the lightly sweetened drink.

“Yeah, I was thinking about streaming for a bit..thinking it might up my mood, but honestly I dunn--,” “if it's because that Cipher boy is blowing you off again, ignore it, honey. Just go have fun, and call if you need me okay? I’ll peek in on you later, I love you.” Ford smiled at her as she calmly organized a stack of papers, “I know, I’m trying not too. I think I’ll take this week to think stuff over, don't work too hard okay? I love you too,” she left him to work and enjoy herself by talking to a live chat while playing a game based on the heroes in their world. Not really having a favorite so she randomized hers and just scanned the moveset before playing. Most seemed to play well-known heroes or well-known villains. In the chat she would reply to comments happily, laughing and enjoying the company of people even if they were not physically there, though one she recognized. “Hey Leo, I thought you and Bill were busy?” Her tone lowered in confusion, usually Bill was with Leo, _“no Bill just left to go get some drinks, seems a bit pissed off, why?”_ Her lips let out a sigh, “oh nothing, I was just curious,” she smiled as to give her words the effect of being okay before focusing on the game. Lowering her mood a bit before ending the stream within an hour and a half, tired as she had focused a lot of energy on being entertaining. 

Once everything was off she laid in her bed with her cat in her arms, the cat meowed and purred as she burrowed her face into her soft fur, “you’re a good kitty, you really are.” Her voice was cut off by a yawn, noticing the streetlamps outside, and tilting her head, believing she saw some large creature on them. But her father had cut off her train of thought, “you still up sweetheart?” He seemed exhausted, “huh, a bit, I was gonna try and sleep. Did I bother you?” Her ice eyes lightly glowed with the light of her fairy lights, the room pretty dark besides the purple glow. “No not at all, just was heading to bed,” he came in the room and sat on the bed, “do you have anything on your mind before I go?” She glanced to him, “eh just thinking, I don't want to keep you from your rest though, I’ll be fine, promise.” Ford’s eyes gave her a look as if he didn't believe those words but sighed and nodded as she calmly covered herself up, “Alright, goodnight little terror,” he kissed her head gently and left the room, “night dad..,” the door closed with a click and left her and her cat to the silence again. 

Closing her eyes to start her normal routine, again and again, time going by boringly. She frequently dealt with her cousin puffing with pride as they prepared for the entrance exam, “you know being too cocky could ruin your chances…” Mystic mumbled a bit, laying on the couch with her eyes half open as a fan brushed over her, “how did you even get in, you don't even do much. You could be kicked off the couch and have a bone broken I bet.” Mabel stood over her slightly shorter cousin who glanced up, “I got in on compassion and worked in strength when attending, with a poor attitude I don't see you getting far. You really need to tone it, you’ll get on everyone's nerves.” The brunette scoffed and went to start a fight, reaching to grab her cousin's hair till a static black creature appeared and pinned the girl to the wall. Mabel’s breathing went up into a panicked state as she couldn't speak or move, the creature wrapping around her though it soon disappeared after a few minutes. Once it disappeared Mabel gasped loudly for air, holding her throat and shaking intensely, “what the hell?!” She soon screamed, catching the family’s attention.

“What's going on girls?” Stan asked, “Mystic used her quirk on me, I don't know what happened! I couldn't breathe, move or scream! It was scary Grunkle Stan,” she cried, hearing Mystic growl, “oh you experienced one and earned it, you were gonna attack me! I can call self-defense,” she scoffed, the pair bickering a bit till Ford split it up as Stan was usually on Mabel’s side. “Mabel don't pick a fight with your cousin, Mystic don't use paralysis on your cousin.” Dipper watched and gave a sigh, “to be honest Mabel, Mystic is right, you shouldn't be so overly confident, it could get ahead of you. It's okay to be cautious sometimes, Mystics cautiousness is the reason she got in too, not her connection. She got in by saving her classmate even if the bot cut one of her tentacles as she fought it, her goal was the person, not the points. That's a hero,” Dipper smiled at his cousin who just put her face in a pillow and gave a thumbs up. “Yeah but now here she is doing nothing, not very hero-like.” A knock came disturbing their conversation before the door was opened, “..She here?” A familiar voice grumbled.

Mystics head poked up a bit, “oh..hey, you didn't text, everything okay?” “Come on, we’re going out for a bit,” the tone was giving an order having Mystic look down and nod as she went over to her dark-winged partner. Ford’s eyes narrowed as the boy looped an arm around his daughter and left without a word, “he's no good for her I swear. And now he comes by after ditching her for work over what, the past month? If they lived together then maybe I could let it slide but he doesn't even call.” Dipper nodded, “yeah I’m not very okay with it either...think one of us should talk to her about all of it?” The pair glanced to each other, “it’d be worth a try, but let's not go overboard, her birthdays next week.

At the park Bill was pretty quiet as they walked, glancing at female joggers that came past them, “could you not..please?” Mystic whispered as she adjusted her hoodie, looking up at Bill who rolled his eyes a bit, “do what?” She looked down quietly, “stare at..other woman?” Bill laughed and pulled her close, his touch a little too tough on her as always making her flinch a bit, “tch I wasn't staring, don't you trust me? We’ve been together for how long, if I wanted I would've left, but I haven't cause I love you that much.” He glanced down at her as she nodded, “..Ah, alright, sorry,” her tone was quiet as they moved along the walk. Bill pulling out a cigarette to smoke, having Mystic turn her head and wrinkle her nose at the smell, feeling Bill purposely blow smoke near her to have her shake her head and sneeze, “could you not, please?” The tone was whiny, having Bill smirk and rub her side, “you’re cute, you know that?” He watched her glare a bit but stop quickly and look back down, “I guess so..”

“Listen I’ve been busy with work but was thinking, we need more people and I was thinking about tossing you in. Though the morals of the job are a bit iffy for someone like you, but if you want time with me this is basically all I’ve got for you.” The blonde stood still and looked down at the small girl who seemed confused, “are you gonna tell me anything further? Cause Shota’s offering me a part-time to full-time job with him as an assistant and chaperone,” her eyes were sharp as now she wanted to know what this job was that had to play in morals, “I can't tell you much besides a few missions and your hands will get dirty.” His golden amber eyes were cold just like they had been in the past, she sighed lightly and crossed her arms, stepping back from him. “How do you expect me to agree to something like that without any finer details?” Her tone was bothered as she stood there, glaring up at him, “honey you’ve never been great with the finer details, it's all very complicated. You’ll be great, your quirk is helpful as well, we’d love you for our cause.” He gently caressed her cheek as she tensed up and naturally leaned into a bit, “you really can't tell me anything about this job? And ignore me, brush me off constantly for months? I don't think that's a job I’d want to have but I’m logical, I’ll think it over okay?” In her head, something was telling her to try and get more information about it, that the job was suspicious and she would rather work with someone she saw as family than someone who ignored her.

Bill sighed, “fine you can think it over, but you gotta promise me something hun. For your safety, and your families.. You can't tell anyone anything,” he whispered to her before pecking her lips and smirking, “got it?” She looked at him in disbelief and slight fear, was he messing with her? He occasionally would do that to her as she was the type to be constantly alert, “fine, I’ll ask you about your stance on your birthday then,” this caught her off guard, “I have plans on my birthday though,” Bill yawned, “yeah, you do, we’ll go to the mall, get some food, all that stuff.” He began walking ahead of her as she tried to complain that she preferred not to but just sighed and walked on alongside him. Occasionally he’d wrap a wing around her tightly, blocking her whenever an incident occurred, at one point a cat had gotten stuck in a tree and was too scared to come down. “Bill you have wings, you should get it,” Mystic said softly, watching Bill look to the woman reaching out to the cat, then the cat itself, “we’ve got better things to do.” 

Mystic growled lightly, “the least you can do is lend a helping hand you know?!” There was an animal in trouble, she wouldn't let that slide, having her move around Bill’s wing and running up to the woman. “Hey, I’ll help you don't worry,” she spoke happily to the elderly woman, “how’d she get up there?” Her tone was gentle as she tied her hoodie up under her chest, having the woman speak so as not to frighten her as the tentacles grew out of her, wrapping around the branches and raising her up. “Well Rain saw a lovely bluejay and decided to go after it like any kitty, but she's not too good at climbing down herself.” The woman adjusted her glasses as Mystic gently reached out to a Russian blue cat with dark blue eyes, calling it gently and having it closely move to her. Its claws outstretched and gripping the bark, “so does this happen often, miss?” She asked as she gently scruffed the cat and pulled her into her chest, rubbing its head to calm it as it lightly kicked for a moment. 

“No, my grandson came over and accidentally let her out the front door,” the woman sounded nervous as Mystic carefully used her tentacles to lower herself back to the ground, her feet dangling a few inches off the ground by the end. “I see, well I hope your day goes without another problem then, should probably tell your grandson to be more careful.” She smiled kindly and handed the cat over happily, the woman smiled up at her, “thank you so much, oh your old portals daughter aren't you?” Mystic untied her hoodie and nodded, “yes I am miss,” the woman gasped and looked at her, “my he raised such a pretty young lady! Would you like a treat as thanks? I’ve got some freshly made cookies inside,” Mystic giggled, “thank you miss, but I don't need anything, you’re very kind though.” The two parted ways and when she looked back to Bill, he wasn't there, instead he was further down near the sidewalk. “You done being a goody-two-shoes?” He scoffed a bit as she stretched, “I couldn't leave it in need, sorry Mr. busy-bee,” she mumbled as Bill glared down at her, “what was that?” “Nothing nothing, lets go..I guess you’re going to drop me off back at home and leave me alone for the next few days.” She sighed as he pulled her along, away from a villain attack oddly enough, “don't worry about that,” “shouldn't we help though, isn't that our job?” A soft whine escaped her as he moved along with her wrist in hand, “I’ve got only a little bit of time, would you prefer I spend it with you, or fighting a villain? We’re not even dressed to fight! And honestly, I don't think you really want to be seen in that outfit those designers made for you, after all, have you even looked at yourself?” He asked sharply, having her bite her lip.

“I mean it is revealing, but it's necessary just like yours made space for your wings...I don't look that bad..,” Bill brought her into her arms, “I haven't even gotten to see you fully myself, I’d prefer it if others didn't see you so compromised,” he spoke roughly, “or will you finally decide we can have a bit of fun~?” Gently he nipped her ear and began to trail kisses on her neck, feeling her squeak and tense up, “what?” Bill let out a growl and 'lightly' bit on her neck, having her shriek slightly only for him to shush her, “god don't act like I’m murdering you or something, this is what couples do, you’d think you’d know that by now.” She looked down as he continued to nibble and mark her shoulder and neck, being as aggressive as he pleased despite her squeaks. Finally hearing her whisper, “I don't want to do that with you, you’re too rough, I..,” “You’re seriously still scared?” Bill leaned back and ran a hand through his golden hair, seeming annoyed, “fine, whatever be scared, I could always find someone who’d help me hmm?” The words struck her sharply, having her tear up right there, “I’m sorry..,” the apology was coming hard, she couldn't help that she feared that act of intimacy with him, she hadn't even felt that way about him or at least she believed she didn't. In the beginning he just seemed annoyed by that fact, just seeing it as a phase, but after her 18th birthday, he had grown more intense on acting with those desires. 

She had marks to prove it but figured it was nothing, she hadn't had anyone else besides Bill, and even Leo told her she was overreacting to Bill’s basic desires. Even telling her she should’ve counted herself lucky he wanted her when there were plenty of other girls from their old class that had wanted Bill the same way. Before the scene could continue on her phone began to vibrate in her pocket, causing her to jump and look at it, moving away from Bill so he couldn't take it away. Seeing it was her father, causing her to answer calmly, “hey dad..need something?”

“Hi sweetheart, I know you don't like calls, but it's getting late and your dinners getting cold..” Ford’s voice was fatherly, “Shota’s here too and I think we should have a talk about something..” Mystic’s heart rate rose as she gave out a nervous “okay, I’ll be home soon, sorry to keep you waiting,” before the call ended. Bill sighed, “I’m going to guess your family doesn't want me to join you?” He chuckled when she gave him a sorry filled look, “they want to talk to me, and Shota’s gonna be there!” She beamed with delight about her older close friend who was offering her a job, “don't you think old Eraser is a bad influence on you? If you hadn't told me your dad was Portalizer, I honestly would’ve assumed Eraser was, he's not a great teacher. Sleeping so often, seeming uninterested, ect.” Mystic puffed up to defend her childhood friend, as she always did, Bill constantly had these complaints about Shota and each time she didn't want to hear it. “He’s a great influence, and a great teacher. He’s just got lots of work on his hands and has to preserve energy just like me. Quirks are tiring, and I’m glad to call him my friend.” She turned her head away from him, Bill tapped his foot and put his hands firmly in his pockets, letting out an irritated ‘tch’ before closing his eyes. “Fine, be safe on your way back, have fun with that group you call a family.” 

  
  


Bill walked back into the shadows and went back to whatever he’d have called work, leaving her to go off on her own to her family. The walk was quick and the feeling of panic was constant as she looked at the ground, occasionally rubbing her ear as the wind was loud each time it blew past her. She listened to the scruffing of the pavement as she walked, all the way to the sounds of bikes passing by, the metallic clicking and whirring as it passed her. All these sounds mixed per usual but she honestly never really noticed anymore. She did think a lot of the things she did were quite loud, but when talking to her father he had told her she wasn't loud at all. Making her question if she was crazy sometimes, as even running water in the kitchen when everyone was watching tv sounded extremely loud.

By focusing on the sounds surrounding her she made it home faster than she originally was expecting, walking in quietly and looking around, “I’m home..you wanted to talk to me?” She asked, hearing talking in the dining room, alongside the small clinks of kitchenware. Cautiously she adjusted her hoodie to cover Bill’s bite mark, not knowing how visible it was. Ford was cleaning after Mabel and Dipper had prepared to go get some rest, the pair in their sleepwear and Mabel seeming to smirk. “Think Grunkle Ford’s not happy with you..Shocker!” Mystics blue eyes narrowed, “oh go to bed girly,” her tone was instantly set to pissy as she took her shoes off and went to the kitchen, “okay I swear no one was murdered. An if there was a murder, the police have not found out yet.” She said this little joke as to lighten the air seeing Ford look back at her and glance to the chair in the middle of the table, “...did I do something?” “No not you technically sugar,” Ford said softly as Aizawa sipped his coffee. “Your father's been saying your moods been decreasing rapidly lately, anything wrong lately?” Mystic blinked and went dead quiet, not knowing the pair knew what she was doing, “you can't mask your way out of this Pandora.” Ford's tone was cold, “that boys been affecting your mood, hasn't he? You get so easily bothered, and..honey I love you but you’ve been asking if we love you so much recently. What's making you think we don't love you, and making you think you’re a burden, an pain?” He gently grabbed her hand as they sat there, “I...Can't say for sure,” she looked away from them and played with her hair a bit.

“You’re okay,” Aizawa spoke up, “your feelings are okay,” even the short sentence had a strong effect on her. She ran her hand through her hair and gave a nervous breath, “I don't know...have I been off recently? I'm sorry, I’m so sorry,” Ford listened to her voice crack as she looked away from them, focusing on anything in the room. “Just state what's on your mind,” Mystic nervously laughed before a tear ran down her cheek, “I don't know..I just...everythings wrong recently, I can't have a good day.” They were both silent listening to Mystic begin to let out what was on her mind, nervously messing up her hair quite frequently, “I feel terrible, I feel useless constantly. I feel dumb as fucking hell! Like no one cares that I’m here, no one would notice if I disappeared, I’m nothing besides something to be used?” Her words were unsure as she slowly broke before the pair. “You’re not dumb, or useless, we care for you, and if you went missing I know a few laws might be broken real quick.” Aizawa gently reached over to wipe her tears as she soon flinched under his touch, his eye glancing to Ford with dark intent. “Its just me,” he spoke softly as he brushed her hoodie aside, there he saw the fresh mark Bill had made. The bite was still slightly bleeding, and was surrounded by bruise-like hickeys, “did Cipher do that?” Aizawa's tone was cold and murderous as Ford got up to look at what his friend was investigating.

Ford let out a gasp as he examined the marks, “has he done anything else to you?” The man's voice was low as he looked to his daughter who shrunk a bit, “Panda...has he hurt you elsewhere?” She looked up nervously, “he doesn't mean it, he just doesn't know his own strength..” Her voice shook lightly as she defended Bill, he had never hit her or anything to her memory after all, he just went too rough a lot of the time, Aizawa let out a soft growl like noise, “it doesn't matter if he means to or not.” Ford carefully removed her hoodie and got a first aid kit to heal the areas where she was bleeding to keep from infections. The pair watching her flinch and look down in shame, “has he hurt you anywhere else?” Aizawa gently patted her hand as she slowly nodded, rolling up her arm sleeves to reveal bruising from when Bill would grab her and drag her around, “that’s all there is though..., I promise he just doesn't know his own strength! He loves me I swear!” She looked between the two men who both grimaced, “Pandora, as your father, you’re going to break up with him.” Mystic's heart dropped like glass, “w-what...I can't do that! I…” She looked to her legs and gave a quiet cry, Stan poked in and watched the scene. 

“Why can't you do that?” Aizawa asked blankly, looking at her, “you fear him, don't you?” The words caused Mystic to pause and look up at her older friend, “I...N-No I don't fear him, he's my boyfriend…” She shook her head at the idea that Bill was rather frightening at times, “you’re scared of angering him, cause you say he doesn't know his own strength, so he might strike you, if he hasn't done so already.” The idea from Ford’s words made her flinch again, putting her head on the table and sniffling quietly. “How about this, since Bill knows you live here, you can spend the next few nights at Shota’s, there you can prepare yourself and Shota will be there to keep you safe. I’m sure you and him could also talk about your job as his assistant, maybe check over and prepare the offices etc?” Ford looked to Shota who seemed momentarily shocked before nodding understandingly, “I got some new coffee creamers, we could try them out and watch some shows, work on stuff?” The long sentence caught her off guard as she glanced up at him, “are you sure it's okay?”

The group agreed on Mystic not being home for a bit, going through some ground rules that were simple; no contact with Bill at all. Aizawa waited for Mystic to pack her bag, getting a few changes of clothes, her drawing tablet, and laptop so she could draw from home, phone, and phone charger, and lastly her earbuds so she could listen to stuff without annoying Shota. Coming down to see her cat being pat by her dark clothed friend, “you ready to go?” Mystic rubbed her eyes and nodded calmly, preparing for the next few days counting down to her birthday, too tired to remember that Bill would be coming for her on her birthday.


	3. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People want to ship Mystic with Aizawa so that might happen for a bit of time, idk. RN I'm just 'winging' the story hehe

Once at Aizawa’s home Mystic moved aside so he could clean up anything, wanting to stand out of his way. “So, anything you want to say now that Ford can't hear?” He asked, walking around the living room before sitting on the couch, “..you’re right, I think, I’m not sure.” Her tone was neutral now as she stood still with her bag in her hands, looking down in critical thought. “And he's been aggressive in other areas...I just didn't want to say in front of Stan, he was listening in and I can tell Mabel and him might use it to call me weaker than I already am.” The messy-haired man looked up with tired eyes, “where else?” She sighed and put down her bag, raising her shirt a little bit revealing a scratch on her side close to her breast, then moved to show her hip where a bruise laid. Aizawa sat in silence, quiet rage flooding through him, “did you say 'okay'?” Mystic’s feet shuffled a bit, ashamed of herself, “I said nothing, I don't know what to say. I never know,” “‘no’, that's all you need to say… Do they hurt?” She slowly moved to sit a little ways away from him, “no, they’re old, it was during a small argument..though I did anger him so--,” Aizawa shook his head and cut her off, “it's not your fault, don't even pull that line.” The younger girl froze up and nodded almost obediently, “go on and unpack your stuff, do you want me to get you the air mattress or do you still wanna be the little girl that likes cuddles?” Mystic blinked at the amount of words, “I don't want to bother you more than I am, so I can sleep here..”

There wasn't much more to be said, besides the fact that if she needed him she could wake him up, the pair turned the tv on and ordered some food, too tired to cook something fresh. Mystic after a bit looked at her friend and then the tv, “do you want me to fill out the assistant paperwork now or later?” Her voice cracked as it tended to do sometimes when she was quiet for awhile, Aizawa yawned, “you can fill it out now or later I don't care much.” The girl pouted a bit and laid down beside him, using his lap as a pillow, “you let me procrastinate too much,” she lightly chuckled and closed her eyes a bit. “I’m assuming we’ll be going on patrol near morning?” The man hummed a yes, gently playing with the girl's hair while drinking some coffee, putting Mystic quickly to sleep as if it was a snooze button. The man looked down at her and chuckled as she breathed shallowly, lightly holding his leg as if she feared being alone. Lightly rubbing her shoulder as he watched the tv before planning to get some sleep himself. “Alright little nightmare, wanna stay here, or are you snuggly?” She hummed in response, “I’ll carry you just tell me,” she mumbled a quiet, “don't go..please?”

Aizawa placed down his cup and carefully picked up the smaller figure, watching her eyes open just a bit, “sorry…,” “no need to apologize, it's fine. Everyone doesn't want to be alone sometimes,” he spoke softly and let her wake up enough to sit her on the bed, “you gonna just pass out in that or?” “Too tired, don't care, I'll change in..morning,” she laid on one of the pillows and seemed to go still. “Alright little terror, fine by me,” calmly he got on his side, creating space between them a bit before trying to get some sleep himself. Though at one point in the night the feeling of someone hiding into his back slightly shocked him, opening a grey eye to look behind him, seeing the girl holding him tightly and shaking a bit. “Shh, you’re safe,” he mumbled, lightly patting her hand to try and ease her before sleep reclaimed him.

By daylight the clock blared loudly to wake the sleeping man, feeling a form curl into his chest before watching a long black tentacle press snooze on his clock. Aizawa chuckled faintly, looking at the smaller form that slightly stretched and opened an eye, “morning already?” Aizawa nodded, not caring that the girl was clinging to him, “can I have five more minutes?” She whispered, “I’d let it slide but I think you should take a shower, and I’ll make coffee,” carefully he sat up, bringing her along as she whined lightly. “You can nap later, come on I doubt much will happen anyways.” He gently patted her head only to see a tired glare, “oh I’m so scared, go along now, if I see you asleep again I’ll drag your ass out of bed.” The girl just smirked, “bet,” her head went back to the pillow and her body rolled over, Aizawa stretched his back, bones cracking a little before clearing his throat, counting. Mystic glanced back at him before feeling something wrap around her, and then her body being pulled along out of the bed lightly to the floor, a squeal escaping her as a thunk came. Aizawa didn't worry that he hurt the girl as she giggled a bit and poked her head up, “no fair!” “You said ‘bet’, now go take a shower and get ready.” The girl puffed her cheeks before going along obediently. Aizawa just shook his head and left for the kitchen, cleaning any messy spots by the counter before getting two cups calmly.

The sound of the shower turning on interrupted the silence of the house, alongside the bubbling of the coffee machine as it began to brew. Aizawa checked his phone, seeing a message there that had him squint his eyes for a moment. “You’ll need that assistant of yours to get the paperwork in by tomorrow so we can make an id.” A soft yawn left his lips as he looked up from the message to hear Mystic’s faint, sleepy humming, it was all welcomed in his quiet life as Mystic tended to be rather quiet from talking to her own footsteps. He tilted his head to see if he could recognize the melody, which wasn't too hard but it seemed like a rather sad song to hum so early in the morning, perhaps he could ask her about it later.

He glanced over to the couch and noticed Mystic's phone, it wasn't fancy, rather plain to be honest; no case, not even a sticker. He watched it vibrate loudly multiple times, walking over to it and tapping the screen to see it turn on, her background was simply her cat wearing a funny costume but the cute image was interrupted by the call screen. There was Bill, doing a morning call with a simple message popping up, _“are you going on patrol? Mystic, answer. Where are you gonna be?”_ Aizawa turned her phone on silent and let the call go to voicemail as if to make it seem like she was asleep, before going back to the coffee pot and pouring both cups. As he began to work on Mystic's over-sweetened coffee, he heard the shower go quiet and a few minutes later the girl came out dressed in her hero outfit, covering the top with a hoodie. She looked to the dark man as she brushed her hair out after lightly drying it, “everything okay Sho? You look angry, was I in the bathroom too long? I’m sorry”.

Aizawa shook his head, “don't worry about it, lil terror, how was the shower?” He noticed her hiding her top hard as she lightly smiled, “it was fine, thank you,” a soft frown laid on his expression, “you don't need to be shy, you look great in your outfit.” The attempt at a confidence boost caught her off guard, “it's revealing though…,” “I'm not bothered by it, and anyone who is, that's their problem.” His tone was sharp as she sighed and unzipped the hoodie a bit, “it is a bit uncomfortable to hide it, so if you’re really sure about it.” She placed the hoodie on a chair to reveal a long-sleeved, hoodie crop top with cut shoulders, stretching a bit as the dark purple fabric moved with her body, the design was simple with lighter purple tentacles wrapping around it. The skit matching similarly with a pair of dark sparkly pants, she stood beside Aizawa, “is this one mine?” Her voice was soft as she pointed to a cup, “it's white as hell, of course it’s yours,” she nodded as she smiled and took a sip of the peppermint flavored coffee. “Thank you Sho, I’ll pay you back,” the man shook his head, “it's just coffee, don't worry about it.”

When the walk around the city began Mystic was highly alert, “everything okay?” Aizawa asked with his hands in his pockets, her phone still getting notifications though neither of them heard it due to being on silent. The girl snapped to reality and looked at her taller friend, a gentle smile crossing her lips at the question, “yeah I’m okay sorry,” she felt an arm go over her shoulders as they walked, “don't worry I’m right here for you.” Mystic stuck her tongue out, “you’re so nice, ya know that? You don't let people see it much do you? I mean, I’m not one to talk on it at all, I don't show people how I feel often either..,” quickly she shook her head, “sorry, uh let's see..,” her eyes darted around to keep track of anything that was happening. Luckily as the day was just starting it seemed to be rather quiet, having the two walk along quietly like they tended to

The occasional assisting of daily struggles was more of Mystic’s doing, Aizawa was better for assisting in battles but didn't mind helping where he could. Occasionally lifting Mystic up as they walked along to pick an apple for someone, “you two can get one if you want, free of charge” the farmer smiled kindly, “Eraser, you want one?” Aizawa yawned, “it’s not necessary,” Mystic twisted her mouth and picked two, one green and the other a sweet red one. She slipped a few coins into the can by the farmer after they left, handing the apple to Aizawa who thanked her, “you need to eat something okay? If I have too, you have too,” she took a small bite out of the sour apple, looking up to the older man caringly. “Can't have my friend hungry after all, so how bout for dinner I get us something?” The older man ate his apple with little words, “you don't ha--,” “Sho, I want too, got it?” Seeing the smaller form put her foot down made him smile a bit, nodding, “alright, see someones waking up completely.” They walked side by side once more, the sun now high in the air and shops running with the sounds of a city going about actively, though it didn't take long for a loud ringing to erupt from a bank not far away.

The pair took in a deep breath and looked at each other with an expression that read _‘you jinxed it’_ as they moved quickly to the bank. “Get back here you fiend!” Someone shouted as police sirens roared, speeding to the location as Mystic flinched at the sound. “Come on terror, let's get a view from above,” Aizawa calmly picked her up having her squeak before she nodded, her tentacles wrapping around a hanging bar and quickly swinging them up onto a building to see a series of men trying to get past the cops. “Let them handle the front liners...there's someone in the back,” Aizawa glanced to her as she squinted her eyes. “Blending in with the crowd perhaps? No...I think I hear something.. A car starting..it's old? Sounds low on gas maybe?” Aizawa listened to her talk whilst watching the cops handle the distractions only for them to notice they had barely any cash on them. Mystic gritted her teeth, “it's hard to pinpoint, there's too much noise! Fucking--,” “breathe, where do you think it's coming from?” She pointed down an alleyway, Aizawa got up and the pair moved along to it. Noticing other heroes came to help handle the situation that seemed too easy..to calm? At the back of the alleyway was an old truck, dusty grey with a few rusted areas. 

A familiar boy got in the car, money bags being tossed in alongside a few gold bars, “I think I can sedate that one, but I have to get close to him..,” Aizawa could see Mystic growing nervous at the thought of using her quirk, “you’ve got this.” Mystic nodded and calmly threw her hood up, sliding down into the shadows, her steps quiet as she walked towards the truck, tentacles ready to grab it if needed. “Back up hero..,” a man with a mask on growled, pointing a finger gun at her making her tense, “I can't and won't do that.” She spat lightly, having to figure out his quirk, hearing a voice in the car, “shoot by her ears, she's sound-sensitive” the man nodded and raised his finger before flicking his hand back as the sound of a bullet came. The wall beside her soon having a dent in it similar to a bullet hole, flinching slightly before smirking and covering her ear that only lightly rang. “Thank you now I know what's best to do,” calmly she let herself leave the shadows and approach the man. His gun pointed at her before she had her tentacle wrap around his arm and fling it back, the tentacle glowing as the man suddenly froze up and began to cry. The tentacle receded as other heroes arrived at the scene, Mystic's aura was misty as she kept the one man in a hallucinating state of panic, looking to the heroes and nodding. 

A familiar man with ginger hair dyed pink at the tips smirked, revealing a series of sharp teeth before spreading a pair of torn dragon wings, scales lining his body. And a set of deep red horns sat atop their head, a tail swaying in the wind as they flew over her, “Insanity, remember to breathe,” he called, “oh move along stink breath,” Mystic lightly smirked. Another hero formed a blade using the water from a pipeline, racing through Mystic’s attack, having no chance of jumping over it. The man in the car smirked, noticing Mystic was trembling a bit, soon letting out an ear-piercing song note, echoing through the alleyway which snapped Mystic out of her concentration and had her cover her ears. Aizawa hung upside down, looking for the person emitting the noise but they were hiding well as if they knew their quirks.

The dragon boy flapped his wings violently, trying to stay steady but the power of the note threw him back far more than he anticipated, the rain shifter groaned slightly in pain. Soon Aizawa saw the figure emitting the sound and quickly erased their quirk, even if just for a mere few seconds. Mystic looked shocked before the man she was paralyzing stood up and raced to the car, the dragon boy spitting a ball of fire at the car, whilst the rain shifter got on the back. Aizawa used his scarf to grab onto the car's rusty pipe, Mystic helping by having her tentacle go under the car and attempt to tip it. Soon feeling her tentacle being shot a few times, but this gave the others time to get in front of the car, the dragon blowing hot fire at the front and melting the metal a bit, the villains inside having to evacuate. Oddly enough they ran to the shadows and disappeared in moments, leaving the now near exploding car alone along with the money. Mystic looked around confused before Aizawa came down to her, noticing her tentacle was receding and limp like, “Fire Scale, Rain-Blade go to the cops with the money,” the two younger heroes looked at Aizawa and Mystic before taking the money and leaving the scene to return it.

Aizawa took her close, “you okay Mystic?” Her body was still lightly shaking as she wasn't immune to her own quirk sometimes, “I’m..fine, it just hurts a bit,” she looked to where the men had disappeared, going over to it and lightly smacking the wall. “Must’ve had help, someone that can make portals maybe?” She glanced over to Aizawa who took off his goggles, “maybe, we’ll report it but I think we should stop by the hospital, get your little buddy there checked,” he watched Mystic grow nervous before nodding.

The cops and heroes were surrounded by the news team, Aizawa groaned and led Mystic around them, she could care less as Fire Scale and Rain-Blade took the spotlight. At the hospital, Mystic clung to Aizawa, whimpering like a child as a needle was brought out to numb her tentacle so it didn't attack as it was worked on. Aizawa looked down at her and kissed her head when they were alone, “you’re fine,” he whispered, canceling her quirk till she’d calm down, “sorry..scared, help, no want,” a small cry leaving her lips as the nurse pulled out a large needle. Aizawa held Mystics head in his chest, “would she like a smaller one?” A nurse asked, Aizawa didn't need Mystic to answer as she just whimpered the whole time. The tentacle curling up and tensing as it waited for the sting of pain, “after this we’ll go get a drink okay?” She sniffed in reply, gripping Aizawa's shirt, the nurse chuckled, “you two are cute..now it’ll just be a second, ready?” Mystic went quiet in response, the nurse calmly holding the tentacle and sticking the needle inside, Mystic let out a small squeak as her body went alert to the foreign object, her eye glancing to the needle now in her body. Aizawa carefully cupped her cheek and made her look at him and not the needle, “it’ll just be a few seconds..,” his response to her panic was calm, while others peaked in the room with confusion.

A hero was showing panic? But it only seemed natural for someone whose quirk was named Paranoia, she looked at Aizawa with teary eyes, the man holding in a chuckle as he got a tissue. Her eyes shrinking as she took a sharp inhale, “cold, cold!” This nearly broke Aizawa into a laugh as she held onto him, her tentacle slowly going numb to be operated on. The pair talking to each other till Mystic and him just seemed to rest as the hospital worked on finding the invisible bullets embedded in her appendage, the nurse reading her file and sighing as they worked away. Aizawa occasionally was startled awake by kids running as a few hours passed, he finally watched the nurses cover Mystics appendage with a bandage while she had her head on his shoulder and was lightly drooling. “Sir, if you don't mind me saying, you’re an amazing partner, I don't see many who ease their lovers so gently. She’s lucky to have you,” Aizawa blinked in shock, opening his mouth but just sipped a free coffee that was brought to him earlier, “eh...sure, thanks,” his focus was on the smaller girl that shifted as some form of sensation slowly returned to her tentacle. He brushed the purple strands of hair out of her face and chuckled, “that boy never deserved someone like you anyways little terror,” he whispered. Her phone lighting up to reveal a number of messages from Bill, “speak of the devil..,” Aizawa groaned, looking at her before looking at the notifications on her lock screen. His phone soon rang, Mystic’s eyes opening for a minute till Aizawa patted her head and shh’d her.

Ford's name flashed on the device's screen having him answer, “Hel--She’s right here with me don't worry, what's wrong?” Aizawa seemed confused, Mystic had been hurt before during fights, this isn't their first rodeo yet Ford sounded panicked, and police sirens sounded in the background. “Bill came, said Mystic was ignoring him and is looking for her. Police are trying to catch him for breaking and entering, but I think he saw the news.” Aizawa grimaced and his grip on Mystic grew firm, “I see, don't worry, I’ve got her right here. She’s asleep, the operation on her tentacles done, they’re just getting her ice and we’ll be heading out.” Ford sighed in relief, “thank you Sho, sorry for the inconvenience,” he spoke apologetically. “It’s no inconvenience, she’s no bother to me at all,” Aizawa glanced at her as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes with a quiet mumble. “I'll have her call you when we get home, sound good?” Ford agreed to this before the call ended, “feeling okay?” Aizawa brushed her hair off her shoulder, “yeah..sorry abo--,” her sentence was cut off by her friend's sharp glare, “right…”

On the way home, Aizawa was cautious with Mystic who hadn’t heard about Bill's sudden desire to track her down. She seemed fine after getting a smoothie, seeming to bob about as they walked, Aizawa seemed to laugh at the nurse's words swaying in his head. It didn't really bother him all too much, he had just helped her with her form of fear, did others not do that? Mystic noticed him zoning and turned on her heels, looking up at him and lightly poking his nose, “Sho~? You’re mumbling about me, you okay? Are you worried I’m still injured?” Her ice eyes gazed at him with caring concern, the straw of her smoothie lightly pressed to her lips as she spoke in between tiny sips. “Huh? Oh no, don't worry about it, here take the keys and go unlock the door,” he handed her his keychain, having her take them and nod calmly bouncing to the door. She opened the door and moved inside, hanging the keys up before putting her drink down, “do you want me to go change?” Aizawa hung up his goggles, “you can if you want, choice aint mine.. You know that right?” He looked at her with concern, while she seemed confused, “know what?” “You don't have to ask to do things like changing..” She blinked before nodding, “then..I’mma go change..?” He watched her go into his room while he sat on the couch, placing down the paperwork she’d need to fill out after calling her dad.

She soon returned with her hair up in a messy ponytail, looking to Aizawa who was relaxing his back and putting eye drops in his eyes, she calmly sat beside him in a black shirt and a pair of black sparkly pants. “I’m back,” she said softly as she went to grab her phone, “you need to call your father, he's rather worried cause...we’ll need to be vigilant...Bill’s not happy you were ignoring him.” Mystic’s face drained of any color that had been left, “h-he is? Oh god,” Aizawa took her hands away from her face, “breath, I’m right here, you’re safe.” She gulped before nodding, “okay..I’ll call dad..,” slowly she scrolled through her contacts, Bill had mass spammed her since 4am it seemed, ringing Ford nervously. “Hey dad..yes I’m fine, it was just a few bullets..No I don't think we saw him...Yes, we’ll be careful...No I’m fine,” the call was simple and straight to the point with them, afterwards, Aizawa handed her a pen. “Here you still want to be my assistant?” She looked up at him, nodding happily, “you have to fill out the paperwork, once it's done I’ll take it to the school, you will stay here to rest.”

Mystic took the pen and nodded calmly, beginning to fill out the paperwork calmly, occasionally asking what some questions meant exactly. Aizawa helped but ended up using her back and shoulder to rest on, a giggle escaping her as she looked to the messy-haired man. “Thank you Sho,” she whispered gently into the air, letting him rest his eyes till she was finished with the paperwork. Waking him with a few gentle nudges, “Sho, I finished..do you want to check it over?” The man opened his eyes and calmly took the paper as she looked like a kid during a test, though when she attended school written tests were something she was good at and seemed to enjoy. “Seems fine to me,” he spoke calmly, “thank you..for giving me the opportunity Sho, it’s really nice of you,” she smiled up at him. Aizawa seemed to freeze as he looked down at her leaning on him, “it’s nothing, I wouldn't find a better assistant…,” He coughed lightly before turning his head. “Want me to make something for you before I go?..,” the girl seemed concerned at his behavior, “you don't have to Sho, it's fine..are you okay? You’ve been off since we left..did the needles scare you too?” Aizawa covered his mouth, silently cussing in his own head and looking to her. “Eh, perhaps a little, I’m sorry, don't worry about it.” He patted her head before getting up and heading to the kitchen where he searched through the cupboards to find some form of meal. Glancing back to the girl laying on his couch, “can I set up my laptop and draw?” 

He shook his head, “you’re hopeless Pandora… You can do whatever you’d like, I trust you won't make a mess.” She looked up at him in slight shock but nodded, taking out her laptop and setting up her tablet to distract herself, letting out a squeak as she put pressure on her tentacle accidentally. “Careful, it’ll hurt for a few days, they found quite a few embedded pretty deep,” Aizawa spoke calmly to the girl whilst making simple canned chicken noodle soup, knowing she’d have an easier time eating that than other hard foods. “I’m sorry if I may have been reckless,” she whispered, “you weren't reckless, you did your best to assist in the situation,” he walked over to her and placed the bowl down, “just don't move it too much so it can heal.” Mystic sighed and nodded, “you’ll be safe out there..right Sho?” Aizawa looked a bit surprised but gave a smile, “I promise I’ll come home lil terror.”

The days passed easily matching the same pace, with Mystic staying at Aizawa’s to keep her from Bill who had seemingly lost it in his messages. Finally realizing the danger she was in as the days counted to her birthday, “Sho, I can't do it...something says 'Danger'! My body says run…,” she whispered to him as she would be taken home, Aizawa looked at her with saddened eyes. “Don't let fear hold you back, you’re strong, and your family is here to keep you safe,”

She sat with Aizawa for a bit, “I’m always a call away,” he said looking down at her as she took a breath, “I..alright, thank you Sho..” Aizawa patted her head, “go inside and relax now, enjoy your birthday. Okay?” She tilted her head at his words, “I’ll be busy setting up the office that day, but I’ll get you something nice.” She leaned up and smiled, hugging him, “you’re the greatest friend I could’ve ever asked for,” Aizawa sighed lightly and watched her go inside her own home.


	4. Fanart

I decided to add a bit of art to this fic cause why not. So here's Mystic in her hero outfit with Hawks. This may become a scene in the future, who knows.

Art by myself  
[Speedpaint Link Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoWaCRsZHyg)


	5. Red Feathered Present (Birthday Chapter)

Mystic had fixed up her room with Dipper's help, Mabel seemed annoyed at her return, “you know you shouldn't treat your boyfriend like you did. The silent treatment, ignoring, he seemed to care about you, yet you plan to break up with him.” Mystic sighed as she washed a dish for herself to eat, Vitani sitting on the counter and watching her, “you’re in no place to speak.” Her words were cold as she got some oatmeal out of the cupboard, “and to think you also got injured in a simple bank robbery~, some hero.” Mystic took a breath, “listen, Kid, I don't need to hear this from someone who only uses her quirk for her own desires in gaining popularity,” her tone was cold as she glared back at her cousin. “As for Bill, do you want him so bad? It won't be fun.” Mabel raised a brow as Mystic seemed to have had enough with the mockery, her tentacle dangling out of her back a bit, taped up neatly. 

“I wouldn't want him, tch,” Mabel seemed to shut down as Mystic grabbed the tea kettle off the counter and poured warm water into her bowl of oats, the silence was deadly as the water poured. “Good, then kindly shut up,” she spoke dryly as she stirred the mixture before walking past her to head to her room. Dipper looked confused to see Mabel standing still as Mystic walked past, her cat following after her. Mystic had been putting up a guard, Dipper had noticed it more than anyone else that Mystic was preparing to be injured, having locked any entrance to her room. “He’s gonna come isn't he?...” Dipper whispered to her, “yes, he’ll come..he won't hurt any of you so when he arrives just let what he does happen,” Mystics tone was once again blank, she was hiding her emotions hard, “I can't allow th--,” “you are not trained to handle what he's capable of! So if I say sit, please do so!” Ford peaked out to see Mystic yelling at Dipper, her hands shaking as she firmly held the bowl of oatmeal in her hands. “But Mystic--,” “No buts Mason! Just let me make sure no one in this family gets hurt, even if it risks me a bit..that's the job of a hero, you know that. End of discussion.” Mystic walked on with regret bubbling up in her as she walked past her father who sighed at her instincts that risk herself for the safety of others.

In her room she sat on her bed, the bowl on her lap as she stared off into the darkness, her cat meowing at her as she didn't move for a while. “I’m fine Vitani, dont worry too much about me kitty.” Her voice was soft as she stared at the clock, counting down the days left. Insomnia forming as she couldn't sleep at all, her family watching her grow overwhelmed with loss of sleep, shaking and drinking coffee. “Honey let me trade the shift with you, get some rest as a present..” Ford was gentle as he put a hand on her shoulder, “you’re looking like Sho, go take a bath and rest...that's an order” she stared in disbelief but realized..her father had a point and thus went along to sleep.

  
  


**~Birthday arrives~**

Ford poked his head in his daughters room, chuckling at her room back to being dark with the curtains closed and purple lights lining the walls. It seemed fitting for someone whose quirk dealt with anxiousness, and seemed villainous to many. Mystic laid on her bed, her breathing calm and steady. She laid with her arms around a long pillow, her body sticking out from a blanket, her hair a mess as she seemed to be in a dead sleep from days without it. “Alright guys, she's still out cold, let's make the cake and get ready for the day, she’ll most likely not want to do much so yeah. Decorate and go,” Stan looked at Ford, seeming tired of this, “just let it sleep. If that's all it wants to do, why treat it nicely after all the trouble we’ve been through?” Ford sneered lightly, “because she's family, and you;d give the same to Mabel.” 

Dipper smiled, “she likes strawberries right? So let's do a strawberry cheesecake with lemonade? As for snacks we could get a traditional party platter with lots of veggies and ranch since she likes that. And for dinner we could do maybe pizza logs?” He seemed to be planning heavily, “ew a veggie and fruit platter for a party? You bore,” Mabel groaned while Dipper tapped his pen to a notepad, “well you see Mystic is too easily hyper by overly sugary goods and can get quickly sick off them, which does not work well with her quirk as that requires focus. Coffee and caffeine is a different matter as that's more energy based to her and keeps her awake and alert, so she prefers normal foods more than you. Especially celery, and carrots with ranch, and kiwis, strawberries, pineapples, ect. Sweet foods do better than cookies, though we did order the only cookies she seems to get excited for early.” Ford chuckled at his nephew who was rambling off facts he had observed, “yes we did, we’ll pick them up on the way to the store for all that. Meaning Stan, Dipper. You will be heading out for the quick shopping.” Stan blinked in shock and nodded, “alright fine.”

**~Time Skippy Dippy~**

The party was set up with streamers, balloons, to a special strawberry cheesecake with ice cream. Ford smiled in pride of their work before stretching his back while Stan seemed to be smoking only for Ford to glare at him, “no smoking in the house, you know how bad second hand smoke is.” Ford's tone was fatherly as he scolded his brother who scoffed and left the room to a window, continuing to smoke the lit cigarette there as Dipper organized the presents. Mabel had her arms crossed while listening to music on the couch, giving no care for the celebration as she didnt see why Ford cared so much as Mystic was just turning 19, she was getting old. Ford checked the time after a bit of clean up, “she still asleep? She wasnt getting that great of a rest so I guess it's only natural that she would still be fast asleep,” Ford mumbled to himself, getting ready to go wake her up gently when their nightmare came to life.

###  **~This is where violence takes place, you can look for one of these to tell you when the violence is over~**

“Where the fuck is she? You can't lie that she isn't here today Sixer,” Bill stood at the door with a sickening grin, his fangs glistening in the light of the house as he examined the decorations. “Get out,” Ford growled but the boy didn't listen, having Dipper join in blocking him off, the taller boy smirking down at both his blockades. “I’m going to get my girlfriend, so no I won't be leaving.” Bill’s tone was demanding as he pushed past them to her room, Mystic's body feeling alert to danger but too asleep to firmly wake to prepare for running. Her room door opened with such a force it nearly cracked a bit, “Aye. Get up Moon, we’re going to the mall remember?” Mystic opened an eye slowly before panic caused her ice eyes to shrink as she stared up at Bill’s molten amber eyes. “N-No I’m staying h-home,” she whimpered, feeling his hand grab her wrist, “we made plans for the mall. That’s. Where. We’re. Going. Got it.” He pulled her up, “get cleaned up,” his eyes narrowed on her, “I don't want to..I wanna stay home and do my own things..” Her voice was weaker against Bill who closed her door and locked it. “I said change, we’re leaving.” Mystic backed away from him nervously, shaking her head before feeling him grab her arm and slam her to the ground with a hard smack, “Mystic I swear to god.” Bill had had enough with her disobedience in the recent months, holding her on the ground with his foot. 

She squeaked and shook under the pressure, unsure of what to do, “don't make me push down harder, I could snap you in half an I wouldn't want to do that to my lovely girlfriend whos so well behaved~,” he leaned down to her as she reached for her phone. Her mind immediately wanted to call for Aizawa, but Bill scooped her phone up and held it, “oh no you dont think I’d allow that now would you?” Calmly he tossed the phone at the wall, the phone cracking a bit, “now get up or I’ll give that pretty face another mark, I don't care if we’ll be in public either.” She lightly hissed, “g-go away!” Bill rolled his eyes, calmly taking a handful of her hair and pulling her up as she let out a cry, trying to grab his hands to get him to release, “you’re hurting me s-stop it!” 

Bill groaned and looked at her, “get dressed, now.” She looked up at him, seeing harmful intent glowing deep in those amber eyes, “o-okay just let me go..please?” Bill smirked and ‘lightly’ pushed her to her wardrobe, enjoying the sick thud that came from it, “good now change into something nice for me birthday girl~,” he ran his hand down her neck and side, ‘helping’ her by undoing her nightwear. She held in a shocked whimper as her father was busy getting the police to block the house off, while Dipper worked on the door lock, but soon gave a scream of agony as his arm broke suddenly, “D-Dipper! Dont, he’ll hurt you..please Bill leave my family alone?” Bill smirked at her, “I can't do that, not if they cause me any trouble my moon,” he took her lips hungrily, a cry leaving her as she flinched. Knowing she didn't want him anymore, she didn't want this life anymore. He smirked as he calmly dressed her despite her opposing such a thing, her defiance leading to him digging his nails in her side to get her to stop “..I miss Sho..,” she muttered under her breath in pain. “What was that?!” Bill growled as he took her hand in his and walked to her window, “n-nothing….,” she whispered, hiding the side of her face that was now bruised from hitting the floor hard and the harsh smack from the wardrobe which led to a nosebleed. 

Bill didn't care as he dragged her along, even around the police who later got in her room to find that her phone was slightly busted and her window was open. They also found a few items scattered from the wardrobe alongside a blood stain, making it appear an altercation had happened. Ford wouldn't forgive himself as he grabbed his phone to call Aizawa, racing out to the car wanting to find his daughter.

Once Bill had gotten Mystic to the mall by forced flight he pushed her to a wall in the mall's blindspot, “you’re going to be good and keep that mouth shut, right doll~?” He whispered threateningly, “o-or what?” This ended in a harsh slap as she squeaked, “we’ve been through this before, I can get rid of what you love if you’re not careful.” He then pulled her close by her waist and drug her along once again through shops, the entire time she thought about how to break up with him, how to escape this torment that was the relationship. Realizing she had lied to herself frequently, that this wasn't the first time he had hit her, and that she must’ve blocked it out of her mind due to it being during fights… Specifically fights where she grew opinionated.

Up ahead in the mall seemed to be a large crowd surrounding someone who was sounding joyful as he greeted everyone. Bill froze and looked closely, seeing a shorter man with large red wings, “h-hey he has w-wings like you d-do…,” Mystic pointed out, flinching as Bill glared at her, her heart froze as he shook his head. “We’re going around him,” “w-what? Why..I would like to see his wings though..c-cant I?” Bill laughed and began to pull her along, “stop it, I just want to look!” Her whining began as she began to push herself away from Bill, the crowd not hearing her though as she was quiet. “I said we’re going around him,” “but it's my day..a-an you’re being an asshole!” She gulped, hoping getting her voice louder in the crowd would attract attention and bring herself safety. “Excuse me?!” Bill barked as he towered above her, watching her step back in fright, “you’re being a r-real jerk...and I don't want to be with you any-anymore.” Her voice shook as Bill scoffed, “3 years and you want to leave me? And to think I had a ring ready for you..” Mystic tensed up, a ping of guilt filling her, “You hurt me..so much, Sho and dad said enoughs enough..”  
  


####  **~The violence/dark stuff ends here thanks to a feathered man~**

  
Bill gripped her shirt, raising her a bit, “old Eraser and Sixer got to your head again? What have I fucking told you!?” He went to smack her yet again when a red feather picked Bill up and pulled him away, “is there a problem here?” A new voice asked, Mystic froze up, looking to see the red wings from before now close up, Bill snarled at the man. “Hey get away from my girlfriend fucking birdbrain!” Bill seemed to grow pissed as the blonde man examined Bill, Bill's eyes seeming nervous before he pulled out the feather holding him to the wall, Hawks’ golden eyes narrowed on him as he put a wing around the panicked girl when Bill approached. The dark winged man growled, knowing he couldn't use his quirk in public due to having failed to get a license, his eyes questioning what to do. “Is he your boyfriend, miss?” The red winged man looked down at her, only a few inches taller, “n-no. Not anymore…,” she whispered, the man raising her face carefully, “I see.” Before Bill could get caught for public disturbance he flew away, “oh you’re paying for this shit Doll,” he laughed lightly as Mystic froze up. 

“Do you have someone who can come get you?” The man asked as he called for a first aid kit, “I…..No..my phone was left..at home.” She shook as she looked at the man, backing up, “I’m sorry for troubling you,” “it's fine, it's my job as a hero to get in trouble, here let me help you.” He had one of his feathers have her sit before cleaning her face, “wait...I’ve seen you before haven't I?” The man asked, trying to lighten the mood probably, “maybe, I don't know…” “My names Hawks, yours?” Mystic blinked, “people call me Mystic,” she whispered as she looked this person over, his outfit was strange causing her to tilt her head. “Your jacket looks heavy, aren't you really warm?” She covered her mouth, “I’m sorry I don't need to know that,” he chuckled, “it is quite warm yes, do you need a way to get home miss Mystic?” She seemed distracted by his wings, tilting her head quite a bit, “you’re molting..,” she mumbled, making the man hum before looking at his wings, “you have a keen eye. Seems fitting for you, miss, you look like the observant type, especially with your eyes. They’re a strange blue,” he commented as she lightly blushed, “I just..know quite a bit about animals is all, here..” she gently reached her hand out and lightly grabbed the tip of the molting feather, feeling him tense up.

“Don't worry Mr Hawks, I won't touch them, I’m very careful.” She whispered as she took out a small feather slowly, showing it to him, “there are a few more but this one was sticking out quite a bit.” Hawks looked at her with it, “I see, I’ve heard you're the cautious type, it seems odd that you’d be so beaten up with how you’re known.” Mystic froze up as she lightly played with the feather, “w-what?” “You’re Mystic Insanity..Mystic for short. Your quirk is paranoia,” Hawks whispered as she gave him a suspicious look, “an if I am?” Hawks chuckled as he packed up the first aid kit, giving it back to a mall employee, “it's a pleasure to meet you then, your father must be worried. Perhaps I can give you a lift home?” Mystic’s eyes widened in surprise, “I don't want to trouble you--,” “you’re already in trouble, let me help out another hero. Plus that boy you had with you, he seemed to be quite angry with you, a little protection won't hurt.” She puffed her cheeks but realized that the man was right, “a flight from a nice man seems like a good way to start a birthday,” she gave a cute smile full of friendliness. “Oh a birthday girl, well then,” he calmly got up and held a hand out to her, “flight it is then.” She looked nervous but took his hand, feeling him pick her up and give a surprised look, “how old are you?” She thought for a minute, “I turn 19 today, why?” A sense of worry filled her, “you’re really light,” the girl squeaked in offense as the man laughed. 

“Sorry to part my adoring fans so soon but I have someone to help, I’ll be back soon,” he called calmly with a smile before opening his large wings and taking flight, Mystic making a verbal sound of awe as she looked at them. “Your wings are absolutely stunning,” she whispered “I get that quite a bit,” he said calmly, “can you hear alright, feeling nauseous?” She shook her head as she held onto him, “not at all, you're going at a great pace, plus the airs really nice up here,” her voice was a bit louder as she knew she might be hard to hear. “So, miss where do you want me to drop you off?” Mystics eyes looked down as she gave an address and apologized for the trouble, “oh stop the apology Miss it’s fine, I couldn't just leave someone in possible danger.”

She gently nodded as they glided through the air, Hawks’ mind thinking as he had noticed Bill seemed ready to use his quirk, but something about the boy made Hawks curious. Was he a strategic villain, or just an abusive man? There was only one way to find out right? He calmly asked questions as they flew, though Mystic seemed uninterested in answering, which seemed reasonable, “was he really your partner?” Hawks asked calmly, “yes he really was...we were together for 2-3 years…” She looked down to see her balcony and pointed, “there you can just drop me off there, and please let me pay you back for this, you must’ve been mighty busy.” She whispered, Hawks lightly chuckled as he swooped down to the balcony and placed her on it, watching her tap his hand as if telling him to stay as she went inside and rummaged through a drawer. She raced back to the window and handed him some money, “h-here I dont have anything you might see as useful outside some cash, and it's not much, I’m sorry.” Hawks laughed lightly as he pushed the money away, “no no it’s fine, you just stay safe, and here. Since you seemed to like them so much I’ll let another hero keep one.” He calmly took one of his larger feathers and gave it to the girl who carefully took it, “h-huh are you sure? Don't you nee--,” “its molting season, I’ll go home, clean up, they’ll come back. You just stay safe and have a good birthday Mystic, think of it like a present. I’ll see you again maybe, bye for now miss,” he lightly ruffled her hair before flying off.

She stood still in shock, watching him fly off calmly and then pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, the small amount of pain confirming she was still awake. Slowly moving inside she looked at the feather, wondering what she could do with it as she held it up to her purple lights. Studying the crimson color with awe, “what kind of bird could you be Mr. Hawks? Surely not a hawk, they have brown wings, and only red tail tips, I’d think cardinal but the colors are a bit too dusty and desaturated maybe?” She mumbled as she went and got one of her jewelry chains and a chain ring, making a necklace so she could hang the feather and not lose it. Having a feeling she wouldn't meet Mr. Popular again and not wanting to risk losing it, she was very gentle with it as she connected it to the chain, not even hearing her phone vibrate violently for a bit. Putting the necklace on and sliding it under her shirt, giggling as the feather tickled against her delicate skin. 

Soon glancing to the phone and picking it up, noticing the harsh crack in the screen as she answered the phone, squeaking as Ford shouted at her, “Where are you? Are you okay?!” His tone was lit by fear as she sat there, “I-i’m home..I got some help and they helped..fix me up. I’m sorry papa..” she whimpered, hearing a car's tires squeal, “we’re coming home then, stay on the phone with me, is he there with you?” Mystic laid down on her bed, her healing tentacle locking her window, “no...we broke up in the mall...he got..scared off by..a hero?” Her voice was unsure as she spoke, “he was scared off by a hero? Well isn't it your lucky day honey, you’ll have to tell me about it when we get home,” Ford smiled, Shota driving calmly, “so she’s fully safe?” Ford nodded to his friend who gave a sigh of relief as the car drove quietly back to the house. “Can you tell me what happened? Or do you prefer to tell me the details later?” Mystic sighed gently, “later..please? I..it really hurts, and I'd rather forget that pain for now, I just want to be safe..and not scared,,I knew this would happen and did not set up any precautions for anyone but myself. And even then I failed, I’m sorry...I’m so sorry..” she softly sobbed, hiding her face in her pillow as she laid still, “oh no honey don't cry, no its gonna be okay. Shhhh, shh, papas here with you, we’re gonna have a good day. We’re gonna eat a special cake, and you can kick our asses at Just Dance! We got the newest one just for you, that’ll be fun right?” Aizawa raised a brow, “hell I’ll throw myself in the competition for you lil terror, hows that sound?”  
  
She lifted her head up with a sniffle, “are you sure you want to challenge me?” she giggled lightly through broken sniffles, Ford smiled at this and agreed to it once again, “so you wanna stay home, hang with Sho, and later tonight you can do a birthday stream? Maybe tomorrow we can stop and do a photoshoot at the shelter with the critters who need a home?” Mystic squeaked, “I forgot about that, Sho theres some really pretty kitties, you should come with me!” She got excited at the thought, “alright, sounds like an interesting time,” he yawned as they drove back to the house, keeping Mystic awake just in case.

Once at the house Ford raced to his daughter, pulling her into his arms and checking her over in shock at her bruised face. “Honey, be honest...has this happened before?” She looked away in thought, remembering the night she stayed with him a few months back, Bill had made advances on her that were undesired with some of his friends. There was booze and they were trying to get her to drink as well, she remembered unwanted touching and kisses, and comments about how she should give them a bit of fun, calling her sweet names and making comments that had her stomach churning. She froze up, remembering how one of Bill's friends had blocked off her front, while Bill held her back, and how she panicked and used her quirk in self defense, feeling Bill grab her and slam her to the couch again, the smell of alcohol reeking on him as he had hit her each time she defended herself. The fight felt like it lasted forever but she managed to run out thanks to her quirk acting up from fright, Aizawa reaching a hand out to her slowly as she had been shaking and hiding in her fathers chest. Whispering for someone to stop and get off her, Ford held her firmly, confirming that this wasn't the first time.

The sobs had her cat rushing into the room, meowing loudly and rubbing against her crying owner, trying to ease her, Ford glanced at Aizawa as if the pair agreed on something. “Want to tell me about this hero you met?” Aizawa asked, rubbing her back, she looked over, “oh...right...I guess I’m known for my quirk and being cautious..according to him.” Her voice was weak as Ford left to go get her a glass of lemonade as she gently patted her cat that sat on her lap and bumped her head to her owners face, purring aggressively and meowing still. “Oh?” Aizawa said calmly as Mystic nodded, looking to her companion, “he had wings..an he looked kinda similar to Bill except..smaller” she giggled, “smaller yet..he wasn't afraid of him, he had more sandy blonde like hair, it was kinda messy and like pushed back. His eyes were yellowish though it was hard to tell, and he seemed to have a bit of stubble on his chin,” Aizawa listened as she described the man, “but he also had wings! They were absolutely beautiful, like a peacocks if that makes sense. They’re just eye catching,” she giggled, Aizawa blinked in surprise, “he gave me a feather as a gift, cause I noticed he was molting, he said I have keen observation, and that my eyes seem like the observing type cause they’re so strange?” She pulled out the feather carefully and lightly stroked it, feeling its silky texture as if it calmed her, “I’m gonna try to figure out what kind of Bird feather it could be, but I can't see it being a Hawks despite his name. I think his name is more based on traits that Hawks have, but I don't know for sure, maybe I’m letting my curiosity get ahead of me….oh am I talking too much? I’m sorry Sho,” Aizawa seemed to daze off while looking at her, smiling lightly for a second as she rambled “no its fine.”

She tilted her head before her dad put a tray down with a few glasses of lemonade, “..wait you said Hawks?” He asked, she blinked, “I honestly do--wait, he's one of the playable characters in that fighting game!” She squeaked, “well I haven't got him yet..he costs a bit extra..” She mumbled as if trying to remember anything about the character, ready to race to her computer to research before her father stopped her. “You can do that later, I’m guessing he brought you home?” She nodded, “he was very generous, well..more than Bill was. He asked if I felt sick while flying or anything, which no. I’ve got a strong stomach,” she giggled as she sipped the lemonade, “oh I know you do sweetheart” Ford chuckled, none of them noticing the feathers random wiggle. “We’ll be waiting down stairs, feel free to change before you come down, it's still your day,” Ford patted her head before leaving. Aizawa getting up next, “I’ll be with them, call if needed, seriously.” She nodded, waiting for them to leave before changing into something she hadn't worn before, a black tank top with a light flannel jacket and a black skirt, brushing her hair out and covering her bruise for pictures. Wondering if she should put her hair up or not, deciding to have it up so not to make a mess when eating cake and such. Walking down happily with her phone in her back pocket.

Her family turned to her once she arrived, “alright problem child, go get your presents poor baby~,” Mabel rolled her eyes, brushing past Mystic who looked down and bit her lip. “Mystic stay here, Mabel you’re grounded later, I’m sick of this attitude from you and will be talking to your mother.” Ford huffed out, watching Mabel freeze in her tracks before storming off, Dipper sighed before racing up to his cousin. “Are you doing better?” He asked, knowing not to touch her as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, seeing her mask right in front of him, “I’m doing fine, don't fret.” She tilted her head calmly, smiling through her fear for her family, “how's your arm? He has that ability to break your body in turn for breaking apart of himself,” her voice a soft whisper as she took his arm carefully, noting that it was bandaged, “it still hurts but ain't nothing much, I guess he didn't focus his quirk well enough to cause me severe damage.” Dipper chuckled calmly, his caramel brown eyes swirling with happiness just by seeing his cousin safe, “come on we got the good stuff!” He gently took her hand and led her to the table excitedly where a party platter was set out, “your cake is in the fridge, you’re gonna love it. Though you’ll probably have to thank Mrs. Susan,” he said calmly, her family sitting around the table besides Stan and Mabel. Wendy was there alongside her boyfriend Robbie, “there's our little goth! Oh my you’re wearing that outfit finally!” Wendy smiled proudly as Mystic rubbed her arm, “I figured why not?..Does it look bad?” 

Wendy’s green eyes lit up with joy as she pulled the girl into a soft hug and took a selfie, “what? Of course not, you look so fucking pretty! If it wasn't for Robbie I’d take a bite,” Wendy joked, Mystic squeaked and smiled at her friend, the two having playfully flirted many times so this was nothing. Aizawa and Ford we’rent bothered by this either, they were supportive of the two when Weny came out as Bisexual, and Mystic having come out as Panromantic and Demisexual, though she was still unsure fully but felt comfortable with those labels, and felt quite proud of the support. “Alright girlies you can go make the boys jealous later, we’ve got some cake calling all of us,” Dipper teased, “awe you’re just jelly lil sleuth~,” Mystic said as she leaned against him even though Dipper was taller.

Dipper puffed his cheeks whilst Robbie laughed in the corner, “aye you’re both jealous, she's already taken,” he said, sitting Wendy on his lap calmly. Mystic looked to Robbie, “jealousy is difficult to feel when I have no reason too, Wendy is my best friend, I don't need anything more. Well Sho is my bestest friend, but I’ve known him longer than Wendy,” she calmly looped her arms around Aizawa who was drinking coffee. The man freezing up before looking at her and gently patting her arms, “heh yeah,” his tone was back to monotone. Mystic stayed leaning on him, watching her family get to work on getting out a lovely frosted cake with cheesecake crumbs patted along the side neatly. Her eyes lighting up as she saw the rim was piped with frosting and lined by strawberries, a 1 and 9 candle on the top in black and purple. “Do you like it lil Terror?” Aizawa asked, chuckling as he could hear her stomach rumble in hunger, “it looks amazing,” she whispered before the anxiety struck. “It's okay, we’re not gonna do anything big, no large ‘happy birthday’ song, ect.” 

Mystic nodded as the cake was lit and the lights were dim, the song sung more quietly than normal, even Sho sang a bit making Mystic snicker into his back a bit. Her blue eyes looking up to him with no sense of fright as they had been filled with prior, feeling her lean over him a bit to blow out the candles. “Did you make a wish?” Ford asked, “I don't need one papa, I’ve already got my wish, but you’ll never know what it is,” he listened to his daughters playful tease before the cake was cut. “Keep a slice for Mabel, please? I know she doesn't like me, but I’m not mean,” Ford smiled at his daughter and nodded, setting a slice aside in the fridge for the other girl. 

The group calmly eating the sweet layered cake, Mystic smiling and occasionally her foot or hand would seemingly wag with delight. These small stims making her family smile as they tended to mean she was happy and excited in these moments, Aizawa checked his phone quietly before noticing Mystics sticking out, seeing the cracked screen. Quietly he walked away with Ford to discuss that the phone was seemingly broken, “she won't take anything pricey, you know that.” Ford spoke calmly as he looked back into the kitchen, watching his daughter talk with Wendy and all of them, the party was small. Which was another thing that bugged Mabel when planning, ever since the younger girl had arrived she seemed to try and bend Mystic, having suggested inviting her friends over and much more, though last time Mabel’s friends were over Mystic had to knock on the door and request the noise level to decrease. Resulting in the girls seeming confused, no matter how many times Ford mentioned how Mystic would hear things louder than others she always dismissed it. Having dragged Mystic into shopping with them a few times as well, taking the older girl far out of her comfort zone with the way they behaved and had her dress. 

Mystic preferred things just quiet, small, not overwhelming and too hard to focus on. And seeing as it was her day, that's exactly how it was going to go from now on, returning his focus to Aizawa who went out to the car to grab a gift bag. “So we’re going to fix her phone?” Ford asked calmly, “yeah, later, I couldn't tell how bad the crack was, but from remembering that boy back when I trained him..I’m surprised the phone still works.” Ford looked down, “I regret letting that go on for so long, there were so many nice boys who would’ve been better for her. But trusted her judgment for way too long, she's trusting of people sometimes, and easily forgetful, I hope to be more careful of her in the future..after all what would Miranda say if she found out,” the elder man gave a guilt filled sigh. “She’d tell you you’re doing your best, and not to blame yourself,” Aizawas words were calm as he led Ford back to the kitchen where Mystic was excitedly rambling on about her favorite things, Robbie seeming to fall asleep as most couldn't keep up with Mystic once she got to rambling. “Heh, there's my motorboat, how about you go set up your game with Dipper so you can sweep the floor with us folks?” Dipper tilted his head before they widened in excitement as he watched Mystic calmly grab the new game and bound off to the living room. “Dippy come help me with the couch please~!” Dipper got up and followed after her, “my money is on her 100%” he whispered to his uncle before joining his cousin.

The group lining up with two in the front, and three in the back, giving each space. “Do you want to do a group one first to warm up, and then do verses?” She asked calmly, “how long can you last?” Wendy asked nervously, Aizawa answering for her with pride, “well back when she attended U.A she was known for her stamina over speed and strength..So quite awhile, not up to the challenge? All we have to do is tire her out, right nightmare?” Mystic and Aizawa gave each other a playful, competitive set of glances, “oh try me. I can last about 5 songs in a single go if I remember correctly.” Wendy blinked, “you mean with no breaks?” She watched her friend nod, blinking in surprise, “yeah lets do a group on first then.”  
  
The battle for all of them was on as each’s goal was to outrank the birthday girl who was just smirking as she danced to the music. Teasing the others as she began to sing along while dancing as if it was nothing, the group was careful of bouncing into each other before verses would begin. “Dippy come on, I think you’ll be a challenge,” Mystic smiled, “pick a song, I don't care.” Neither had practice before these ones, each was new, it was all a blind guess till they began. The pair moving in rhythm with each other as the others watched, Aizawa looking away with a soft sigh, “nervous buddy?” Ford whispered as the girl performed each move with some form of ease, her hips swaying side to side in a practiced manner, “I’m a grumpy man that needs a nap, I’mma lose either way so theres no need to be nervous,” he told his friend calmly as each took their turns challenging the girl. Watching her loosen up and calm from the day's events as they all tired themselves out, Mystic panting a little with a soft laugh as she sipped her drink.

Aizawa pinned his hair back as he let out a few soft huffs, “take it easy on your elder, damn,” he chuckled, Ford having left to go shower while Wendy had to head home early due to a family dilemma. Mystic giggled as she leaned on her friend, poking his nose, “haha..no,” she smiled up at him calmly as he glanced down at her, eyes meeting her joyful blues. Putting an arm over her shoulder as she moved up to him, “Sho, what's wrong? You look nervous,” she spoke softly, “you’ve been off since the bank robbery…” That was about a week and a half ago maybe? Neither was sure, Aizawa leaned his head back, “ah..sorry lil terror, just a lots on my mind..” Mystic sat on her knees and turned her body to face the man, “wanna talk about it?” She spoke with caring concern, “eh, I dunno if that's best, it's neither of our fortes..just dont worry your pretty little head about my issues okay?” He gently pulled her close and let her relax against him, “mm..is it bad Sho?” She asked softly, “no..it's just odd,” he chuckled, “odd is like mine and Pa’s middle name, we can help you.” Aizawa’s heartbeat was a bit faster than normal as she rested against him, though she believed that to be from the competition, “nah it can all wait, it might just be nothing, here have your present.”

Carefully Aizawa handed her a bag, which had her sit up and take it carefully, opening it up with a hum of curiosity., “I saw it and thought you might like it. I know that boy didn't let you wear what you wanted but...just know you’re a lovely young lady and can wear whatever you want.” She seemed confused as she pulled out a halter top attached to a choker, giving out a soft “ooo” as she looked it over. “Sho, this is really pretty!” She smiled up at him, “oh you like it? I have no idea how to wear it, but the store owner said that if you like chokers you might like this. And it's a sof fabric so it might not bother you too much.” As Aizawa explained his reasons for the choice in gift she just giggled, “you’re so considerate Sho, I love it, thank you.” Leaning up she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, not noticing the man had froze up and seemed to stop working as she folded the apparel back up and neatly put it in the bag. 

The two related till Aizawa had to leave, “hey we still on for our usual coffee?” He asked as he went to the car, Mystic blinked, “of course scruffy,” she giggled, patting his cheek, “just remember to like alert me an hour ahead okay?” Aizawa nodded, “night lil terror, remember, you can call me anytime,” he watched the girl show that she had him on speed dial before they would part ways. Ford looked to her as she let out a heavy huff of air, “wanna take a shower then go relax on stream?” He watched as Mystic rubbed her fingers on the chain around her neck, the feather hidden under her shirt, “uh yeah, that sounds like a great way to end the night. Thanks for the party Pa, and sorry for any trouble I caused,” she whispered as he hugged her. “I love you, my little princess, have a nice shower and don't worry about anything.” He kissed her head and watched her go to the bathroom where she took the feather off, “now it's time to figure out what you are Mr. Hawks..guess I’mma spend a few bucks on your dlc and see what's known about you, then comes the bird search.” She mumbled, lightly rubbing the feather, not caring that it wiggled again as she assumed it was her fingers doing before she got in the shower. Hissing as she cleaned her bruises and slight cuts, knowing she wouldn't get anymore now...the torment was over.

After the shower she did exactly as she had said, telling Ford she was spending a little bit of money on something and playing the same game from before intensely. Playing as the man she had met and studying everything she could in the game out of curiosity, having never heard of him before. Not noticing Leo and Bill’s pals were in the chat for a while till some rather scary comments were made.  
  
 _“Aye, pay attention or else. You know Bill has some risque things of you”_  
  
Her breath caught in her throat though mods were quick to kick them out and began to privately message the girl who had to play it off. “Haha, sure he does, it's fine don't worry about me everyone! Lets just have a fun night to end this birthday, I’m getting quite a few notifications, lets see the gifts you guys are sending.” Mystic hummed as if nothing was wrong to background music playing as she calmly showed gifts she was being sent, thanking each person with joy in her voice. Each gift was amazing to her, and she felt unworthy of each, the virtual party slowing to an end, and once the stream was done she felt drained and scared. Practically falling asleep as she began searching for red winged birds and anything about this hero as she wasn't caught up on Hero News thanks to Bill having her avoid anything to do with heroes. 

She had her head resting at her table in the dark, the headphones falling around her neck playing faint audio. The computers light outlining her brightly, the feather around her neck loosely swaying before it tugged itself randomly, Mystic mumbled and stayed still. Slowly beginning to whimper and grip onto the blanket she had wrapped around her to keep warm, “stop….go away…,” her voice was faint as these soft cries continued. The feather slowly brushing itself against her face making her flinch and cry a bit more in sleep, “b-back away…,” her breathing labored, and as these soft cries continued a figure decided to pay a visit.

The window slightly open as a figure flew to the balcony, knocking lightly, “miss?” A voice asked, startling Mystic awake who looked at the window and covered her mouth, her eyes showing fright as she observed the figure that was a bit hard to see in the night's light. “Miss Mystic?” The voice spoke softer and backed up, putting its hands up as she shook in fright, noticing a form with wings and gold eyes. “It’s Hawks...you’re okay,” he could hear her panicked heart beat due to the feather, watching her slowly move to her room's light switch by the door, her eyes never leaving the figure. Switching it on and holding her blanket tightly around her, there on her balcony stood the red winged man from before. “Oh god you’re probably cold out there,” she whispered, opening her window and backing up to let him in, watching chuckle as he carefully sat on her window sill. “It is a bit nippy, thanks for not leaving me hanging but..were you okay there?” She looked away, hiding her tear stained face from the nightmare, “yeah I’m fine down worry about it.” She faked a smile as she wiped her face as she went to turn off the light.

“You’re a terrible liar after panicking, but I won't push it.” He spoke calmly, “can I help you mr. Night visitor?” She asked as she sat in her gaming chair, “figured I should check up on the birthday girl that had a rough day, make sure you had a good day, why..do you want me to leave?” He asked, leaning his chin on his hand with a curious smirk, “..no, just am surprised,” she mumbled, calmly. “Ah I see, well I heard you having a fright as well, that feather, it picks up things like that.” She gave a curious hum, looking down at the feather, “I thought you were doing research on me, miss~?” He chuckled as he showed her that he could make the feather move, “oh..wow..I mean I figured that was something you could kinda do but I didn't think you could hea--” she covered her mouth as her face lit in embarrassment. 

The man laughed lightly, “I heard quite a bit of your curiosity, and you seem to have a few smarts on you, I hope that doesn't bother you.” “Just call me Mystic, I don't care much..isn't it late for you?” She asked, looking to see it was near 4am, “I was on my way home after a mission, but wanted to drop by and see those keen eyes again, make sure you weren't hurt.” He spoke gently to her, “I’m quite fine now..thank you..,” she looked away nervously, “is everything alright? You keep looking to objects in the room,” he commented, “I..just nervous, ya know after all that happened today. I don't know how I’mma sleep tonight but you don't need to worry about that mr. Hawks… you should go home and get some rest.”

Hawks shook his head, “I can take time on my missions, don't worry, I want to make sure you're safe. Even if you’re a hero too, you can't take on the world alone. If that doesn't bother you,” she sighed as she laid down in her bed, looking to the man with a tired blue eye, “try anything and we won't have any fun.” She growled, too tired for bull, “oh you wound me Mystic, I wont do anything,” he calmly took a seat on her bed as she let out a tired sigh. “Do you want to ask me your questions so not to tire yourself out with fan theories? I don't mind answering, but..you’ll have to answer my questions as well.” He looked to her as she plugged in her cracked phone, “how old are you?” She asked softly, “as of now..22, and you're 19?” She nodded, “you’re rather young for a hero,” his comment made her softly laugh as she rolled onto her back. “Says the man who started his own agency at 18?” “Touche,” he chuckled, “your quick deals with your wings?” She asked next, “mmhmm, my rather ‘stunning’ wings as you said.” He playfully mocked her words from hours ago as she lightly glared, “well..I wasn't lying..they’re pretty, is that wrong of me to point out?”

He put a hand up and shook it, “not at all, hmm do you work for an agency?” She shook her head, “no, I don't really, I’m going to be a school assistant for my friend so my job with hero work is going to be slow. Not that I mind, I prefer a slow day over a overwhelming on.” She yawned a bit, “mm sorry,” “its fine, you’re just getting tired,” he said lightly flapping his wings to stretch them a little, “you can lay down to stretch them away from the wall. I know full well how grumpy some can get from not stretching them,” she mumbled, feeling her bed shift a bit. “If you say so miss, so you’re going to be a teacher?” She shrugged, “not sure if I was approved yet. I’mma meet my friend in a few days for coffee, if I get an ID then yes,” she calmly twirled his feather around, “are you trying to figure out what species I am still?” He seemed to read her mind, catching her off guard as she looked at him, “a bit..yeah, I’ll um try to sleep. I don't want to keep you too long from your home.” She said softly, curling up under her blanket nervously, she looked away from him, “alright, though I don't mind talking to you..you’re calmer than others. Usually girls are squealing and yeah,” he chuckled, “I see, well you’re free to talk away about whatever you like sir. I may be asleep but I’m still responsive for awhile,” she said softly, not looking at his gold eyes for long. The color scaring her still but they were softer than Bill’s, “I can be a bit chatty if you let me go, are you sure?” 

She nodded gently, “yeah, go right ahead, tell me about your day Hawks..,” her voice slurred as she yawned again and held the pillow, hearing the man chuckle as he realized him talking was putting her to sleep, telling her about just random, unimportant details till she was fast asleep. Staying for a few minutes more to notice it was around 6, using the feather around her neck to check her breathing before he got up. He stretched and thought for a bit, no one had let him just talk about what he wanted too, and even while she was half asleep she had been commenting on his words and giggling along at his jokes. Calmly he took her phone and opened it, working around the crack as he put his number in her phone, texting her so they wouldn't have the fright attack like a few hours ago. “Sleep well miss Mystic,” he whispered before leaving, locking her window with a few of the feathers he left behind and heading home. Thinking about what questions to ask about the violent winged boy later on.


	6. Growing and Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than expected, and near the end it isn't top tier, I apologize for that.

Days had passed and frequently the bird had been visiting her, they would just hang out and talk as if it was a casual day for them. Hawks was now messaging before dropping by though, having learned Mystic wasn't fond of broken routines, and seemed very jumpy to his presence..leading to an uncomfortable conversation one night. 

She had been calmly at work on a random art idea, her headphones on, the house was empty due to the twins having late night training, Ford was staying late at work, and Stan was probably out at the bar. She sat in her swivel chair and seemed to frequently shake her head, “stop, there's no reason to cry, stop..” her voice was low as she lightly laughed at herself. Wiping her eyes, “come on, its fine, lifes gonna be okay...ah I can't see if my eyes get blurry.” She sighed in frustration, taking a drink before feeling someone else was in the room, freezing up and looking back at the figure with wings. “Feather?” The voice asked calmly, knowing not to approach if she started to shake, watching her once again stare in fear of him. Her face contorting to that of someone holding a sob in for too long, “oh no, what's wrong?” Hawks approached, careful as he cupped her face and got a tissue. She began to let out soft weeps, “please don't hurt me...please? I’m sorry...I’m sorry, I’ve been good, I’m sorry!” Slowly realizing, she couldn't tell who he was having him turn on the light, watching her flinch. “..H-Hawks?” Her throat clenched as she seemed to stare in disbelief for a few moments.

“It’s alright Feather, I won't hurt you..ever. I have no reason to, are you okay?” He got on his knees in front of her as she wiped her face and sniffled, her body still trembling in shock as she apologized. “It’s fine...what's wrong? Why did you think I’d ever hurt you?” His voice was even in curiosity, “....I...you..look similar to h-him.” Her ice eyes weren't looking at Hawks as she quickly turned to her computer and shut the stream down in panic, forgetting her mic was on. “Shit shit, sorry..I’m so dumb, fuck,” Hawks watched her hastily edit the stream to make it private, but by then it was probably too late. “You’re not dumb, here, dont care about a stupid clip of us talking. Are you all alone?” He had gently picked her up and sat her on his lap as he sat on the bed. “I..you..I’ll handle it later..and yes I am..,” she looked at the feather still around her neck, lightly playing with it whilst not seeing his wings wiggle. “You heard me start crying again...didn't you?.. I’m sorry I’m such a baby,” she rubbed her eye and lightly laughed, looking up to him, “no you’re not a baby. You’re human, and from what I’ve gotten to know about you, you’re taking on a lot more than you let on. So cry if you need too,” his words were still calm as she sighed, ready to apologize again but just becoming too tired to do so. 

“Did you need something, birdbrain?” Mystic soon had her tone change from sad to lightly playful, the quiet sniffles still included. “Oh, I need a reason to visit you now, Feather?” His tone was joking as he cocked his head down at her, “mmm...no I guess not,” slowly she tried to get off his lap but his wings formed a barrier, “I can hear you're still upset in your tone,” she grumbled and lightly leaned into his chest, “you’re a pain.” The pair sat quietly for a bit, “can I ask something, Feather?” A hum came in reply to give him the okay to keep talking, “what happened to cause you to be like that...ever since I’ve met you you’ve had a tendency to panic at the sight of me.” Her body flinched as he waited patiently, “it's quite the story…?” An attempt to avoid the question was quickly shot down as Hawks smirked, “I’ve got time, nice try though.” She lightly glared at him, fiddling with the rim of her shirt before grumbling.

“If I answer, you have to answer one of my questions, deal?” Hawks’ head bobbed side to side, “sure, but no promises,” Mystic seemed to shut down for a bit, “my ex,” she began calmly. “We broke up thanks to your help...he probably would’ve drugged me around the corner and.. taught me the right way to behave...like a good girl?” Her voice trembled as she began to comb her fingers through the bottom of her hair. “He had beat me up a bit..not a lot...before we got to the mall, which is why I was bruised when you came--,” she felt Hawks’ grip tighten a bit but calmed after a moment, “honestly a lot was wrong with our relationship. He’d say lots of things that weren't very..nice? Like how I look...How my hero outfit was revealing and I was okay with wearing it to strangers...but wouldn't show him myself… or give myself to him.” Her voice began to shake, “he had made many advances dealing with that..and each time he told me I..didn't love him because I wouldn't give him just one thing.” Hawks was quiet as she spoke, feeling her shake a little, “his friends were no better, they had made similar advances and the whole time he’d..just laugh and join in, then when my quirk reacted..he’d find me the next day and...punish me.” Her voice broke as she aggressively shook her head remembering the shoving, and pinning, giving out a whine as she rubbed her neck, making Hawks conclude she may have had people lick or kiss there without her consent. 

“Take a minute if needed,” Hawks’ voice interrupted her thoughts, having her look at him as he took off his visors and headphones, placing them beside him as she nodded. After a bit of recomposure she continued, “we had actually met back when I was in U.A..he wasn't a shining star but his quirk..or the mutation part of it was eye-catching..hehe,” a soft giggle left her lips at her little pun, referring to the eyes lining Bill’s wings. “I wasn't well known, and though Sho would tell me otherwise..I don't think I would have made it through if Sho did not motivate and support me.. We ended up dating in an odd way...we were out camping and my ex had come to me and ended up basically calling me his as we had been getting to know each other. After he had said he liked me that is, beforehand we didn't talk much. But I don't remember ever saying we were dating, I just remember his friends congratulating us, and the school had grown more in popularity due to us being a power couple..as our quirks made interesting attacks.. But I never once remember ever saying yes to dating?.. I remember just..thinking it was the best I was gonna get and not questioning.” 

She looked up to see Hawks raising an eyebrow, “so then it was one-sided, and abusive..,” she nodded at his words hesitantly, “m-maybe...I’m not sure...feelings are hard to understand..and maybe if I had been better I wouldn't have been hit..” Hawks shook his head, “no, if he was better he wouldn't have hit you, period. I don't know you much, but you’re a great hero, attentive, and you give your heart out as much as you can sometimes. You were most definitely too good for a guy like that.” The words made Mystic lightly laugh and look away, she wouldn't believe that, and Hawks understood that. Being the same way to personal praise.

“Let's change the subject then, you can ask me something now,” he let her off his lap, watching her stretch and touch her lips in thought, “..why have you been visiting me almost every night? I’m not bothered by it, no..company is nice just..why someone like me?” Hawks leaned back and thought the question over, “you’re chill to be around Feather, not too loud, you don't seem to smile much till I’ve started to come around which means I must be helping somehow perhaps. You feed me too which is a bonus,” this had the two laughing, “of course, I may be socially awkward with cues, but I know my manners and how to treat a guest.” Her tone was back to that softness she used around her cat and children, “but besides that, I guess it's cause you don't break into treating me differently,” he yawned, “to you, I’m Birdbrain..not Hawks, a normal guy who chats about his day with a girl who has few words sometimes. And that's a nice break.” She glanced to him in understanding, “that makes sense, I guess it's cause I know what it's like to be treated differently..not like a normal person. So I treat you how I want to be treated, in hopes that maybe one day...we won't have to pretend?” 

Hawks’ amber eye gave a curious look, “hmm, pretend?” She smirked lightly in her playful manner, “don't worry about that, Birdie, you must be hungry. I can try to do a late-night order of some food if you want..” She went and grabbed her phone, the screen no longer cracked and seemed to be bare, Ford had convinced her to get a new phone clearly. “Don't need to ask twice there Feather, but here's a better question, have you ate?” She went silent as she looked for something to order, nodding, “yeah don't worry about me.” Hawk shook his head, “you’re eating too, you can't lie so easily. And a cheese stick from hours ago doesn't count.” His tone shifted from playful to stern, watching her become unresponsive to him from the soft scolding, a sigh escaping her lips as she handed the phone to him. “O-Order what you want..I can't,” her eyes darted away as he took the phone, “what would you like from KFC then hmm? Seeing as they were open on my flight here,” “I’m not picky when it comes to chicken really,” she answered as he took her hand. “Good, come on let's go out to eat instead of staying shut-in, okay?” He saw her eyes grow fearful, “don't worry Feather, I’ll protect you, and do all the talking, but you need fresh air.” Slowly Mystic stepped forward, “I’m not in great attire to go out sir..,” “you look grand silly girl, come on,” he lightly smiled before leaping off her balcony and landing calmly. She grumbled, following after him and putting her hair into a messy ponytail as they walked.

“Aren't you worried about the media?” She whispered, Hawks hadn’t taken her out on a walk since they had first met, all their meetings had been in her room, and once Ford had nearly caught the secret visitor. “Nah, plus if something happens in public, might do some good for you. You are lower on the billboard aren't you?” He asked, met with a soft glare, “your point is invalid sorry to say, the billboard doesn't matter to me, I’m not a number to be judged.” Hawks chuckled, “struck a nerve there, oh my, I’ve never heard that feisty tone,” she grumbled and put her hands in her pockets, alert as they walked. Occasionally Hawks would feel her grab onto his arm and hide her face at passersby or alleyways, though once she noticed what she was doing, she would stop and apologize. “Its cool, don't worry about it, you’re quirks Paranoia, it's only reasonable your traits might be nervous.” He whispered to her, gently pulling her to his side with the feather dangling around her neck, a soft squeak escaping her as she held his arm again, “I’m not one for touching sir...but I am a bit cold..so this is nice.” 

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt something draped over her shoulders, “there, you can use it till we reach our destination, you'll warm up inside,” looking to her shoulders she found a beige like coat wrapped firmly around her. “You sure? I’ll be fine, you can keep your jac--,” “it's already off, don't worry ‘bout it,” a small nod came from the girl as she looked around the quiet sidewalk. Very few people were out to her liking, though she did hear a camera shutter once or twice behind them, Hawks didn't seem bothered by it though so she ignored it as they arrived at their destination. Moving inside to be loudly greeted by the employees, Hawks walked with her to the register and looked at the menu, “pick what you want, just don't choose an appetizer..you need an actual meal at some point.” His eyes never glanced down to her as he spoke, having her sigh and just order something simple that she easily trusted, “f-fine can I just get a small famous bowl then?..” Hawks nodded, casually talking to the employee with little to no problem as he ordered. Mystic soon tapping his shoulder and handing him her wallet, “said I was gonna order..but since that quickly changed..I’ll pay, okay?” The winged man nodded, “sounds fair,” her eyes flickered in confusement as he responded coolly and took her wallet, calculating the price and taking out the needed amount before handing it back. 

“What? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost? I mean if you like the outfit, you can take a pic and make it la--,” “Oh don't be so bold with yourself birdbrain,” he watched her grumble and look away, slowly taking off his jacket and handing it back to him, “clearly not having this gets to your head,” she wouldn't look at him as if his lowered tone and tease bothered her. “So..you can be slightly flustered, oh how fun~” a soft laugh escaped his lips as she ruffled up her hair, “will that be for here or to go, sir?” The employee interrupted them, her cheeks lightly dusted as they stood there, Hawks glanced to Mystic, watching her mess with her bangs, combing her hair back with her fingers frequently. “To go, thank you,” he calmly stretched his legs as she glanced at him, “hmm? I thought you wanted to eat here?” Mystic spoke with surprise, “no... it's stuffy in here, some crisper air might be nice,” his reason seemed logical so she didn’t question further as they waited for their food. Mystic nervously taking the bag and leaving with him, a soft yawn escaping her lips. 

The pair moved to a simple spot in the park, hidden from the public eye to eat their meals. Mystic was quiet as she ate, glancing to him, “thank you..for ordering,” she mumbled as she took a sip of her drink. “No problem, you don't seem like the people type,” he leaned back, licking his lip from the chicken crumbs, “I don't know if that's a compliment..but I’ll take it as one for fun.” She smiled up at him, putting down her food once she had finished and hiding the fact that her body felt ill by taking a long sip of her drink.

By the end of the night, the pair were heading back, “wanna crash at my place birdie? I don't mind, but I do need to meet a friend early for that school stuff,” Hawks seemed surprised and shrugged, “yeah, a chance to rest my wings from a long flight? Sure, if you’re cool with it,” Mystics expression was back to almost no emotion, just seeming tired, “I wouldn't toss the suggestion if it wasn't okay, would I?” When back in her room she heard her family shuffling about, her blue eyes seeming to go lost in thought, “okay keep quiet. I don't think my dad would be chill with a guy staying over behind his back, so,` ''I can go if it's a problem,” Hawks shrugged blankly. “It's not a problem for me, just..do you want something different to sleep in? I can get you a shirt and such,” this was met by another shrug, “I’m the guest remember?” Mystic stared at him with annoyance, pointing for him to sit down before leaving the room to see her family awake. “Hey..you all are usually asleep by this point?” Ford smiled at her, “the twins are running on adrenaline since the entrance exam is only a month away and they just got in for the fitness gym to build strength.” Mystic glanced to them, “oh well, congrats..Imma be heading to bed a bit earlier than usual, I have to meet Sho for coffee so we can go to the school..if I got in. I’m also gonna lock my door tonight, I don't wanna be bothered if I’m to wake early.”  
  
Ford seemed surprised by all the words leaving his daughter's mouth, “huh, where's my Panda? That doesn't sound like her,” he joked as she blew a raspberry before going to the laundry room, “Hey Dad, can I just borrow these old shirts? I might make a nightgown,” “yeah that's fine with me kiddo,” he called back as she picked up a burgundy shirt that was quite big on her, alongside a black one so she didn't overheat in her sleep. Calmly changing in the bathroom before heading to her own room, seeing the birdman relaxing on her bed, twirling a feather around before hearing her enter, “here ya go, listen uh. Just don't do anything funny and we’re cool, just like the first night.” The man sat up, “aw no fun,” he joked as he calmly folded his jacket and such, changing into the burgundy shirt while Mystic set an alarm on her phone and checked the room over. “Windows locked, lights functioning, pcs cool..alright good..” once she had done her nightly check she looked to see Hawks in the shirt with his beige pants still on. His hair messy as if changing knocked everything out of place, “still sleepy there?” He asked calmly as she blinked and nodded, rolling into her bed happily and snuggling into one of her pillows, taking her hair out of its ponytail. Calmly messing it up with another yawn as the man laid beside her similar to the first night.

“You comfortable?” He asked as she seemed to be fidgeting a lot, “yeah I’m fine, just shutting my body down early is a struggle..I usually stay up late unless I take a nap, don't mind me though.” She pulled her blanket up to her face, holding the end up to the man so he could share it a bit, feeling him accept and lay still, his wings resting off the bed. The pair falling asleep slowly it seemed, or perhaps that was due to Hawks hearing, able to tell the girl's heart was occasionally panicked and watching her yawn frequently as if she needed air. Slowly he reached up and rubbed her shoulder, “you’re okay, if anything happens I’ll alert you,” he whispered, eyes partially open. “I--..thank you,” she mumbled back, her head heavy as she leaned into the pillow more and let sleep whisk her away, Hawks gentle humming easing her far quicker than she expected. As the night passed, Hawks had adjusted himself while Mystic barely moved besides a soft fidget or whine here and there. Hawks was alerted to each of these soft cries, opening an eye in confusion as she seemed to be in a nightmare at random intervals. Part of him thought to pull her close to him, but decided against that as it might upset her, so he opted for an easier option.

His crimson wing carefully draped over her like a feathered blanket, the added weight behaving similarly to a weighted blanket. Her body gently laying an arm on his wing and cooing a bit as she unconsciously stroked the feathers for a few moments before her hand fell limp with exhaustion. “There..sleep well Feather,” he spoke quietly before returning to his own slumber, awaiting daylight to disturb them. The light pouring in from her balcony, though it didn't exactly shine in their eyes with her bed facing the wall and sitting in alignment with the balcony door. The light did shift the rooms dullness ever so slightly that the pair stirred, both mumbling as Mystic moved into the warmth of Hawks' chest. Gripping him lightly and mumbling something sweetly to him, as if her unconsciousness made her more truthful to her emotions. Her alarm ringing to disturb the pair, Hawks waking up like it was nothing while Mystic let out a low hiss and trying to turn it off with her tentacles, but something was blocking them, was it the blanket? Her eyes slowly opened in irritation to find herself with her face close to Hawk’s chest, his arm over her, caressing her back as his wing still laid over her. 

Hawks slowly blinked and looked down to see the girl frozen and just looking at him in shock. A soft smile gracing his lips, “morning Feather, you okay?” Mystic lightly lit red as she nodded and squeaked, “yeah I’m fine, just surprised, sorry,” her voice was full of small lies as she wasn't fine, she was ashamed of herself to be so close to a man. Let alone one that looked like her ex in some areas. She watched the man slowly sit up and roll his shoulders, combing a hand through his messy, morning hair, the girl crawling to her phone and turning off the alarm, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She messed her hair up a bit more than it already was, looking over to the man who was stretching his wings. “U-um, are you thirsty? I can get you something; coffee, water, milk, soda?” She stuttered more, and her lisp showed clearer with her groggy tone.

“I'll take a glass of water so as not to trouble you more, already gave you a heart attack after all Feather,” he chuckled lightly as she got out of bed. Yawning and nodding, leaving the room and heading downstairs, her father was already awake reading a newspaper. “Morning my little storm cloud, sleep well?” He asked as she kept messing with her hair, “hmm? Morning pa.. I slept fine,” she said softly, leaning into the fridge. “Uh I’mma take some water with me today, see if it’ll wake me up quicker,” this was her quick lie as she got herself a soda, and took a water bottle. Ford nodded calmly, “wear something nice kiddo, I’m sure you'll get in and be meeting the teachers” he smiled. “I was actually going to wear what Sho got me, it's not formal..but I want to grow confident, so I’mma try,” she smiled before racing back upstairs. Upon entering she nearly dropped the two drinks, seeing Hawks changing from the borrowed shirt to his hero outfit, “I’m so sorry!” She squeaked, covering her mouth as Hawks just let out a chuckle. “It's fine, dont worry about it,” his tone was chill as he stretched his back out a bit. “That for me?” His hand pointed to the bottle of water in her hand, watching her nervously nod, seeing her vulnerable and tired wasn't new, but it was never not funny.

She walked around him and went to her dresser, pulling out the top and then glancing to Hawks, “what's better a plaid skirt, or shorts with tights?” Hawks raised a brow, “I’d go ripped shorts with the black leggings since you get easily cold,” his tone was teasing as he mentioned her weakness. She puffed her cheeks before nodding and freezing up, watching him face the wall as he adjusted his jacket. Putting on his gloves as if to tell her that he wouldn't look. She gave a happy hum and the sounds of clothes rustling came next as she stayed far from him, getting dressed. Brushing her hair and putting it up into a messy ponytail before putting on her usual mascara and black lipstick. “Alright, you can turn around, birdbrain,” she chuckled, hearing Hawks face her and give a playful whistle. “You can really clean yourself up huh Feather?” 

“What's that supposed to mean Mr?” She squeaked, watching the man laugh, the laugh was warm and sweet, making her puff her cheeks. “I'm sure your co-workers will be ecstatic to meet you, do you want a small ride before I need to head off?” The bird watched as she smirked, “oh anything if it means I can be lazy!” Hawks calmly scooped her up and rolled his soft amber eyes, “careful I might think about dropping you.” Mystic blew a raspberry at her new friend as he calmly opened his wings to fly off the balcony. Watching Mystic text her friend to alert them that she’d be there soon, “you can drop me off at the corner store, I can walk the rest of the way,” Hawks nodded calmly as he flew at a light pace. Playfully twirling in the air occasionally to ‘wake’ Mystic up more, the girl gripping onto him heavily with quiet laughs after the basic shock. 

Soon dropping her off at said location, “thank you birdy, you're gonna be safe today right?” She asked caringly, “awe is someone worried about me?” This earned an eye roll which made Hawks smile, “yeah I’ll be safe, I’ll try and visit you again tonight if you’re up for it, you seem to like the cuddles after all~.” His teasing grew worse as he looked down at her, “oh shut up birdbrain, if I’m free, I’ll message you, now...don't cause too much trouble..and thank you,” a gentle hug was given before he watched Mystic back away and wave nervously. “Sounds good, Feather, good luck with the job,” the pair parted ways to start their own days, both lost in their own thoughts.

**~Heading to meet Aizawa~**

Mystic’s steps were weary as she walked down the path in front of her, the sidewalk busy and alive with waking people. Each with their own destination and giving little care to her presence though naturally she felt stared at and judged constantly. Her steps growing faster as she got close to the cafe where she saw Aizawa sitting outside with his usual tired expression. Calmly she breathed in as she walked up to the outdoor table with an open umbrella and took a seat, giving a gentle smile. "Morning Sho, did you already order?" Aizawa looked up from resting his head on the table, "Morning lil terror, no I haven't yet, would you like to now?'" With a small smile, she nodded, “yes please, let's get the good bean juice before we start the discussion, sounds reasonable right?” 

Aizawa gave a small stretch, looking at the waitress that rushed out to collect their orders, “hi, what can I get you today?” Aizawa ordered his usual dark roast, while Mystic was a bit more complicated, having requested hazelnut and lots of sugars. “Still like things too sweet?” Aizawa joked as he put a few drops in his eyes, blinking afterwards, “but of course, I am what I drink after all,” she joked with a small laugh. “I could say ‘a drug’ but I forget if caffeine counts as one,” Aizawa's tone was calm with her as the pair worked on waking up, “oh, you’re wearing the top I got you? How's it fit, is it scratchy?” The concern from Aizawa was something Mystic had grown used to, “it's perfect, a bit itchy at first, but all worth it afterwards. Do you like it?” Her smile was genuine for once as she looked at Aizawa, “here stand up, be a little model for me.” The words were meant to build confidence as the girl slowly stood up and did a small spin on her heel. 

The older man's eyes widened as he looked to see the younger girl confidently showing the outfit, seeming happy as she glanced back at him. “So?..You okay, you look a little red...is it too much?” Her tone shifted to nervousness as she sat back down, ready to apologize profusely, “oh no not at all, you look great, Midnight will adore it I bet.” The waitress soon returned with their drinks, asking if they needed anything else before heading to the next customer. The pair sipped the coffees before they got down to the reason for the meeting, Aizawa put down a small envelope and slid it to her calmly. She looked at the object before taking it into her hands and opening it nervously, looking up at Aizawa nervously who nodded. Carefully reaching inside she smiled upon feeling a solid object that was smooth, thin, and rectangular. Attached to it was something course and long, a lanyard, slowly she pulled it out to find an ID reading “1A Assistant; Pandora Pines.” Her blue eyes lit up with excitement, “I actually got accepted?” She asked, “did you doubt yourself, lil terror, of course, you got in. You need to have a bit more confidence in yourself,” Aizawa said sipping his coffee, inside with the ID was also a welcoming card, “once you finish your drink we’re going to meet the staff, sound good?”

Mystic’s expression was surprised, yet happy as she nodded, “of course that’s okay, Sho,” she sipped her coffee, watching her friend run his hand through his dark hair, finishing his drink with little problem. She soon followed after him, she neatly put everything back in its envelope while Aizawa went back inside to pay for their drinks. The pair heading to the school, Aizawa keeping her close as if they were together to ward off undesired stares, though Mystic didn't mind walking by his side with her hand in his back pocket, she had no shame with someone she knew for a long time.

**~At UA~**

The school was nearly exactly like she remembered it, pristine and everything, shimmering in the sun's rays. Aizawa glanced over to the smaller girl who froze up at the gates and stared in shock, silent, “Mystic?” The girl stood and opened her mouth a bit to breath, showing air was a struggle, there Aizawa remembered Mystic’s past with the school. Knowing she was messed with to the point of a dark idea, she hadn't completed it though thanks to her companion's existence, as she knew her cat needed her strongly. “It's okay, you got this, I believe in you,” the words had Mystic whimper as she grabbed Aizawas hand. He knew she was just scared, but it had him hide his face for a few seconds as he led her inside to through the hallways, feeling the girl walk beside him nervously. “Remember to breath, remember all the copings we came up with,” he whispered as they walked up to the UA staff room. “Need a moment to prepare your greeting?” He asked jokingly, she took a small breath and shook her head, “I’m quite fine,” there it was, the formal speak, her fear was showing and her mask was up. 

The door was opened and there stood the teachers: Midnight, Present Mic, and a few others she didn't recognize. Midnight looked up calmly at the two, “there's the sleepy m--oh my holding hands~?” Mystic squeaked and pulled her hand away in shock, “e-eh what?” Aizawa gave Midnight a look with a sigh, “don't scare her now Midnight,” his tone was scolding as Midnight tilted her head and chuckled, “come here sweetheart I don't bite..hard.” Mystic stepped forward, “H-Hello miss,” “please sweetheart call me Midnight, so you’re the new assistant I’ve heard so much about?” Mystic looked back at Aizawa who looked away and waved his hand to tell her to go on about the introduction, “tell us about yourself sweetpea,” Midnight's voice was chipper. “Yeah, kid! Welcome to the staff, got a favorite drink?” The sudden loud sound made Mystic physically jump and turn to a blonde man with eccentric hair and glasses, “uh r-right..uh I have a preference for lemonade and smoothies..over most things,” Midnight gave a small squeal, “you’re so adorable and small!”  
  
Mystic tensed as Midnight hugged her, “aren't you that student from a year or two ago?” she nodded gently, frozen in surprise before Midnight looked at Aizawa and smirked. “Here's an important question sweetheart, what's your taste in a man~?” Mystic’s mouth dropped, “i-is that really necessary?” Midnight smirked and let the girl back up, “well um I like any gender but if we're talking men then… I like someone who will be there for me when I need them, someone who can comfort me in my times of fear, loyal and would never hurt me. I like them to be smart, and calming, someone who wouldn't mind that I don't talk a lot, or that I sleep a lot. Um.. I like someone who understands I need time to myself, and let's see what else… Someone who can protect me?”

Midnight never stopped smirking at Aizawa, “I see, well I think your type is close by sweethea--,” “she just left a bad relationship, leave the girl alone,” Aizawa’s tone was sharp as Mystic looked surprised at the protectiveness of his words, “y-yeah I did..not too long ago,” she whispered before shaking her head. “Anyways uh, greetings everyone I’m Mystic, my real name is Pandora Pines, you’re free to call me just Mystic though, it's much preferred.” She took a nervous breath, “I’m excited to work with you all and help teach our future heroes to the best of their abilities, and I’ll be sure to help keep Mr. Sleepy going,” her face lit up as Aizawa glanced over. A soft huff leaving his lips without a word as the team welcomed her around, showing her the lounge room before a large figure entered the room. 

Her eyes went wide with fear as she stared at the muscular figure who hovered over all of them, her heart froze and she could feel Aizawa's glaring occurring from behind her. “Why hello there madam!” The voice spoke loudly as Mystic stepped back, “h-hello sir,” he held a hand down to her, “names All Might, what is yours, ma'am?” “M-Mystic…” she gently took his large hand in her small, fragile one, the warmth it resonated shocking her more as she blinked in awe of his height. All Might began a speech it seemed, talking about how he was excited to work with a youthful young lady like her, Aizawa clearing his throat, “back to introductions?”  
  
Mystic squeaked and nodded, “um, I’m 19, I graduated two years ago.. I think, and now work as a Pro-Hero myself, I believe I’m number 17 on the board if that's important to anyone. My quirk is Paranoia,” she shrugged calmly as the people looked curious, “can we see?” This had Mystic freeze up, “I’d prefer not to use my quirk on anyone to show you..but I grow tentacles an see--,” slowly she showed off a series of black tentacles wiggling out of her back, writhing gracefully like flower petals in the wind. Midnight winked to Aizawa who rolled his eyes and covered his face in shame as Mystic retracted her tentacles and relaxed. She rubbed her arm in shame but was met by praise, “if I remember you from the sports festival, you can cause anyone to have overwhelming anxiety to further correct?” Mystic bit her lip and nodded, her eyes growing teary as she looked away from them. “Oh honey you have bad anxiety, don't you? We’re sorry to be pushing you about,” Mystic waved her hands and Aizawa walked over, covering her eyes with a blank stare.

Nezu was the last to come in, “We have a new faculty member correct? Where is Pandora, I’d love to meet her. Her file says she's wonderful with animals.” The mouse-like being waddled into the room quietly and looked around, “oh perfect timing,” Aizawa sighed and uncovered Mystics eyes. The girl looked to the white creature and smiled, “Nezu, it's been a while?” She sat down to his level, “it's great to see a student returning to teach the next generation,” he spoke with such pride as he held her hands. “Oh you blossomed so well, you look exactly like your mom in so many ways,” Mystic lightly smiled, “I hope to be as good as you and father saw her.” Aizawa smiled, watching her grow comfortable with the teachers she’d find to be coworkers.

This was a good start to everything now it’d seem, nothing seemed like it could go wrong.


	7. Fanart

Speedpaint link [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Xk_sfDA9FA)

I feel like Hawks would have an Instagram so..... in this fic, yes. He will, thank my 7 hour stream members for the lovely fake comments~


	8. Hushed Confliction

Mystic felt drained after getting to know her new coworkers, Midnight had invited her out to a club with Mic but Aizawa was quick to pull her away from there. She assumed it was due to the fact that he knew her and loud sounds didn't mix well, thus she thanked him for giving her an excuse, though Midnight had acted strangely about it. All Might, or Toshinori, was questioning her on her heroism as she was new to the scene and her debut was with Aizawa who wasn't a big name. “If I had known, I’d have gladly taken in a nice girl like you for an internship,” Mystic had politely smiled with her frail hand up, “no no I don't think I’d have been the right fit for someone like you, and the only offer I got was Sh--Aizawa, though if you had offered I’d have thought it over of course.” She seemed to lightly shake in front of the tall man, having him pat her head, “such a polite lass, I’m sure you were a great sidekick for ol’ Eraser,” Aizawa glanced up tired as always, “she was a wonderful sidekick, and is a great hero. I’m sure she’ll go places,” his praise made her day greater, glancing back at Aizawa with bright blue orbs full of joy.

Aizawa chuckled happily at her joy but it was quickly hidden as All Might sat beside her, “what inspired you to be a hero and go to UA?” Mystic yawned, “um well I firstly was inspired by my father...he was a hero after we moved from America. He saved people, and still took care of me...and never once treated me differently.” She mumbled, clearly struggling for a coherent answer, “oh you’re from America?” "Well kinda, I was born there, and didn't stay long, see I got part of my mother's quirk and um..some people there had a deal with my mother? She...was killed, I was only a few months old so I only know what my father had told me, but I’ve been raised here for my life. But that's why my family's name isn't like everyone else's, kinda makes me feel a bit bad.. But I like my name a bit.” 

All Might tilted his head but didn't seem to ask, “and you got your license early?” The girl sipped a drink Aizawa had given to her, “yes, I graduated a bit sooner as my father and a few others had trained me previously with a bit of a private academy. So around 2nd year when people were doing the sidekick stuff I was taken into an agency, I don't like to talk about it though since it sounds like bragging.” She seemed to whisper and look down, “the agency wasn't very kind to her though, because her quirk seems villainous, so then I have taken her under my wing.” Aizawas tone was cold about it, calmly putting his scarf around her neck, noticing the red feather now hidden in her top, raising a brow but keeping quiet. Watching her smile up at him, “you still owe me one of these,” she calmly buried her face into the scarf smelling of Aizawa and strong dark roast. Aizawa leaned on the couch, nodding, “I know, they take a while to make,” finally All Might spoke up, “pardon me for intruding, but are you two..close?” 

Aizawa couldn't hide in the scarf so he looked away, “yes,” Mystic nodded happily, thinking the large man was speaking on friendship, not knowing the way her friend had accidentally spoken about her. “Why would that be intruding? It's nothing wrong to ask...is it?” The girl glanced to Aizawa who sighed a bit, “personally, yes, but if it doesn't bother you then it's fine.” Mystic’s eyes dulled, “if it bothers you then I won't answer next time,” she seemed to care quite a bit about how those close to her felt, All Might cleared his throat, “my apologies. Well, I have business to attend to so I’m going to take my leave, it was a pleasure meeting you.” Mystic lightly smiled, “was a pleasure meeting you as well sir.”

Her eyes flickered to Aizawa now, curious of why that question was wrong to ask, but sensing she wouldn't get an answer. “Ready to head home?” He asked quietly, “I’m guessing you're tired...do you want me to stay with you?” Aizawa messed up his hair a bit, “nah its fine lil terror, just let's go tell the good news to your dad. There you can get ready for your schedule to start in a few days..” The tone felt off but she wouldn't push her friend to tell her if something was wrong, “sounds like a plan sleepyhead, lets go,” gently she grabbed Aizawa's hand and started walking ahead of him with a joyful hum. Hiding the built-up anxiety with the little tune, the feather hidden in her shirt giving a happy wiggle before her phone buzzed. Carefully she pulled it out to see a message from a contact under the name; Birdbrain. The message was a simple congratulations with a small tease on her soft singing having her face turn lightly red. Aizawa looked over to her in curiosity, “that's a new look,” he yawned and watched as Mystics face turned to him in surprise, “sorry just a friend sent me something.”

The grey-eyed man gave a small expression of curiosity, “a friend hmm?” “Yeah, I somehow have those,” Mystic giggled out the soft words as she typed with one hand, it wasn't a surprise that she'd grow shy over the compliment. Hawks had learned that the girl was weak to them if it was out of the blue, and would randomly do them on purpose as if he enjoyed hearing her squeak and seemingly stop working. _‘Thanks, and hush about the humming you-’,_ a soft smile on her face as she replied to the birdman she believed was too good to be true.

The two left the school like it was nothing, Aizawa logically looking tired, “want me to get you a coffee?” Mystic asked gently to the taller man, seeing him glance down, “are you sure you’d manage that on your own?” Mystic's face twisted as if insulted a bit, “I think I can do it…,” slowly she pulled out her phone with a stylus, saying an order to Aizawa as she seemed to write on the phone screen. Her eyes glancing up to the man to see him nod, “Yeah that's my usual coffee order,” getting the order correct had Mystic smile, “then you wait here, I’ll be right back.”  
  
The coffee shop wasn't too busy as she got in line, feeling calm at that moment as she lightly bobbed back and forth, counting the number of people in front of her. _‘Alright, I’m the fifth person..all I need to do is put my phone on the counter and show the order, it's not that hard...two simple steps.’_ She had to plan it out, it was a simple thing, heck she could talk, couldn't she? The first person moved with their order, seeming to be on the phone with someone, they didn't seem very happy either and nearly took it out on the barista, the anger in the person's tone had Mystic momentarily on edge. The next person had a similar grumpy aura but was less interested in putting it out into the world, their goal seemed to be to get their drink and get out. And finally would some the last two, the one in front of her caught her out of the anxiety that began to bubble. The feeling of people looking at her sinking in despite that being the total opposite. 

In front of her was a mother, and a toddler on her hip, the toddler babbling about the colorful drinks and sweets and seeming to plead. “I’m sorry honey, we don't have enough for that today,” the mother's voice was sorrowful as the toddler's face shifted. “But..pwomised,” the child's voice grew a bit shrill, Mystic tilting her head as the mother apologized to the barista while trying to order a drink. “Excuse me miss...here, promises are hard to keep, but they can mean a lot for small k-kids..” The woman looked down to see Mystic holding out a few coins, enough for one of the big sweets the toddler was looking at. The lovely woman's face turned to shock, “oh no I couldn't,” she said as the toddler wiped its eyes a bit, “I insist..please,” Mystic’s voice was shaking a bit but she held it in as best she could, letting the woman take the money from her with a kind thank you. 

Seeing the toddler smile upon getting a large cookie made Mystic smile a bit, “have a good day miss,” Mystic called before horror struck her, looking at the barista. Her body froze up as she could hear the people behind her shuffling behind her, were they judging her for stuttering now? As quickly as she could manage she pulled out the phone and handed the order to the barista, “t-this please…,” her body felt like it was going to fall faint a bit yet she held that in, _‘this is for Sho, come on, breath idiot.’_ She took the phone back when given to her as a total was said, Mystics eyes were wide as she nodded and grabbed the amount from her wallet, seeing her hero-license sitting alongside an ID and credit card. 

Her eyes momentarily clouded when the feather tugged on her a bit, having her squeak and seem confused, the feather flipped about a bit till she began to stroke it, “you..okay?” She whispered, feeling the judging eyes still, “wiggle twice for yes, once for no,” her tone lit with worry as the feather wiggled twice. She sighed in relief before seeing a coffee cup appear on the counter, “here's your order miss,” the barista smiled kindly and repeated the amount as Mystic handed it to her. Her mind screamed to run out of there, or at least move as fast as possible to Aizawa without making a fool of herself. Calmly adjusting her jacket as she took the drink and receipt, rushing away with it to Aizawa who was slightly asleep in the chair she told him to wait in. “H-Here…,” he voice squeaked, Aizawa glanced up tiredly and seemed to let out a small laugh and huff, “you survived, good job.” The coffee left her hand and went into Aizawas, “of course I survived,” she grumbled, feeling herself being pulled into her friend's lap. “Take a breath, I can feel your hands shaking,” Mystic whined and let out a small hiss of irritation, seeing Aizawa stare blankly.

“You can bite me, it won't do anything,” his voice was calm as he patted her head and drank the warm brew with little care for what was going on around them. “Did you have fun meeting the staff?” Aizawa glanced to her as she fiddled with her phone as if trying to calm the nerves bubbling up. “Fun is..an interesting term to use...they were all very unique?.. Very bright,” her voice was losing the shakes one by one, “I don't remember them being like that when I attended?” “Yeah well, when you attended you had a certain s--nevermind you’ve had quite the day.” He cut off his sentence, knowing better than to speak of the boy who Mystic was having trouble escaping mentally. “Come on let's get you home before nightfall,” Aizawa spoke in more of an authoritarian tone, having the girl nod and walk beside him quietly as if she were an obedient puppy.

The pair strolled down the streets, watching lights slowly turn on as nightfall was arriving, the sun low leaving the sky to be a lovely blend of orange and pink. Mystic looked to the sky with a sense of awe, “ya know..I’ve always preferred the sunset and night sky over the sunrise and all that..it's just so pretty and..calm. The colors just look really nice don't they?” Aizawa lifted his head to see the same view the girl was talking about, “yeah I can see why, it doesn't hurt your eyes as much does it?” She thought for a bit, “I hadn't thought about that but yeah, darker colors don't cause too much pain, unlike the bright blue and yellows,” her voice thoughtful as she smiled, “Sho, can we take a picture please!” Her face lit with excitement as she bounced on her heels, “you want to take a picture? Like a selfie-thing? That's rare..but fine, make it quick..” The girl gasped and happily got beside her taller friend, Aizawa bent down a bit for her being about 8 inches taller, Mystic held her phone out and gave a cheerful smile. Aizawa seemed confused at why she wanted the picture but did not question it as she showed him, “see the sunset looks so nice on out darker colors, see the reflection in our hair?” Aizawa examined the selfie before nodding, realizing she liked the color contrast and how they looked in the picture. Mystic wasn't very confident in her appearance, and usually had instant regret after taking a picture, so seeing her excited to take one was something he couldn't say no too.

Once the pair reached her home they both noticed a car was missing from the driveway, “he must be still at work, meaning the house is practically empty. Thank you for walking me Sho, I’ll make sure to make our first day with students great!” She stuck her tongue out a bit before racing to the door, Aizawa adjusted his scarf, reading her like an open book and sighing but just nodding. “I’m sure you’ll be a great assistant, I’ll see you at work,” the pair now completely parting ways to their own activities. Upon entering the house though she was met with the smell of smoke and alcohol, her nose wrinkling a bit as she looked to the source of the smell. Stan was on the couch with some woman, the two going at each other drunkenly, a cigarette in Stans hand and a bottle in the womans. Her clearly dyed blonde hair was short and disheveled as she laughed, Stan growling lightly and burying himself in her neck and chest. His words slurring before he looked up to see Mystic looking away from the sight.

“What are you lookin’ at? Get going ya lil whore,” the man snapped at her, Mystic flinched, “firstly..I’m not a whore, the woman you’re..behaving disturbingly with might be. Secondly, I-I’ll be on my way to my room, but I'm not cleaning up after you nor taking blame for anything YOU do.” The man rolled his eyes, “oh go complain to daddy, ignore her darling, she don't matter come here~.” Mystic felt her gut twist in discomfort as she got a drink and raced up the stairs to her bedroom. Her cat following happily as she went to her dresser and pulled out a different shirt to wear, “..I’m not a whore in any way..I’ve never done anything with anyone..so I’m not,” she lightly mumbled under her breath. Changing her clothes after locking her door, messaging her father to alert him of Stans activities. “He’s got a woman over, I’d be careful walking in if you bring the twins with you. They’re both clearly intoxicated, I’mma assume a few bottles, not too many to cause him to be..violent like last time. Add in smoking. Sorry to bother you while you’re busy,” the message was simple as she reread it before pressing send. Her face distorting in disgust as she put in her headphones and turned on some comforting videos to keep her rather fleeting attention.

A message appearing as her eyes drooped, “you alright feather?” She blinked a bit before replying, “I’m doing the usual, don't worry about me though birdie, pay attention to your work.” She sighed at how often she was messaged about her being okay, knowing sometimes she was lying so as not to feel pitied. The next message came, “what if I don't want too? What will you do?” She could just hear his voice in this message getting her to slightly laugh, “then I’ll ignore you so you’ll have to focus Mr,” the two texted back till Hawks seemed tired of it. “Can I just call you, Feather? I can focus on two things at once,” she could feel herself needing to prepare, “yeah sure,” her message was delivered and the speed of which she was called had her jump. “Ahh, holy shit, speedy there?”   
  
“I wouldn't be the fastest hero if I wasn't a bit speedy right?” He sounded a bit off in his tone, Mystic adjusted her body to get comfortable on her pillow, the shuffling picked up by the phone. “Were you going to nap?” He asked, “huh, sorry, I was thinking about it yeah,” her tone was light as she laid near the phone, “a nap without me? How rude!” He joked, hearing her soft laugh, “well get over here then, and maybe I’ll still be awake.” Hawks joked about being tempted before asking about the background noise, “ah..sorry bout that, I can't hear it cause earbuds are blasting stuff but my uncles a drunk and brought a new lady home somehow.”

She snuggled closer to the phone unconsciously, “I see, are you sure you’ll be able to sleep with all that?” Mystic went quiet, “..it's nothing new so..yeah,” a soft sigh escaped her lips. “I’m just happy he's not extremely intoxicated, he’d have chased my ass down as soon as I talked back to him, so if you’re planning on flying here at any point in time just..be careful.” Hawks chuckled, “careful isn't exactly the word I’d use for myself, Feather,” this had Mystic lightly laugh and sit up, “true..you’re more like...a reckless chicken trying to soar high and flailing about miserably~.” Hawks gave a gasp of being offended, “Feather, you wound me! I am no mere chicken, I’m the finest chicken!” 

“Keep telling yourself that hotshot, till I see you in a KFC bucket, I’m not believing a single word,” she smirked, sipping an Iced Coffee as they spoke calmly like two long time friends. Both comfortable and feeling like they could be themselves without judgement. Having Mystic drink a bit closer to the phone then she usually would have had it been anyone else, “whatcha got there today ms. Caffeine?” Hawks asked with curiosity, “oh I’m not entirely sure, see dad and I got these once and we liked them so we stocked up... Well, I did logically, dads not a fan of drinking too much coffee. Unlike me..he blames Sho for that though honestly, starting coffee at 12 was probably the reason. Had to have energy for those courses before I was removed to prep for U.A-.. Oh sorry it’s an Oreo Iced Coffee, so basic I know,” her voice was growing happy the more she talked to the winged man. “Want me to save you one for the next time you stop by? Heck, how bout you kick my ass at a game like you’ve said you can next time.”   
  
Hawks smirked, “it's a date then,” his words smooth, knowing that it’d catch her by surprise, “wait..wha? Eh?” The stutter began and Hawks snickered behind his glove, “awe where's that confident gamer~?” He teased as she sputtered a bit, “oh s-shut up you flightless birdbrain, it is a date then, and just to be nice I’ll give you a practice round.” Mystic sat with her legs crossed on the bed, her cat sprawled out at the end fast asleep it seemed, “I’m sure you’ll need the practice round miss,” the blonde said, the sound of wind mixing in behind him, “oh ho tough talk for a chicken wing.” Mystic didn't even hear Ford’s car drive up the driveway, too busy smiling with her new friend, twirling the feather necklace as she listened to the wind and the sound of wings flapping.

She sipped her drink and hummed a tune, hearing Hawks hum in return catching her off guard just in time to hear Ford downstairs. 

  
“Stanley! Clean yourself up and get rid of this woman in MY house!” The sudden shout made Mystic squeak and freeze up, Hawks pausing his humming with concern, “what's wrong, Feather?” Mystic didn't reply as her breathing hitched, “what? We weren't doing anything you jerk!” Stan's voice was pissed and still slurred, “you’re on my couch behaving like some savage animal! You’re lucky I don't just kick you out by this point!” Mystic let out a whimper, naturally blaming herself for the argument underway downstairs, “Mystic?... Shit non-responsive..” Hawks lightly huffed, “Pandora, are you there?” She squeaked and let out a small ‘mhm’ as she listened to the bickering downstairs. “Do you want me to take you out again? We can stop by a really nice place to breathe for a bit?”   
  
Mystic took a shaky breath, “n-no thank you, focus on your job.” She whispered, “if you feel yourself to be in danger, then you become my job, remember?” Mystic huffed at this, “lemme..try to de-escalate it..if it gets worse I’ll..tell you okay?” She looked at the phone, “after all...I can just use my quirk if..anything goes wrong,” Hawks gave a reluctant sigh, “that's fine with me I guess. But you better keep your word or no free food next time I stop by,” his tone was stern. Part of Mystic wanted to be playful, while the other wanted to make a bad joke but in the end she just agreed and stated that she understood before telling Hawks a goodbye and hanging up. Standing in front of the door before stepping out into the loud area and peaking down. The woman hadn't left as she was covering herself and in drunken shock, Mystic gulped a bit as she came down. “Didn't I tell you to get lost?!” Stan growled, Mystic glared lightly, “b..bite your tongue,” she moved past him as Ford blocked her off from Stan. She approached the woman carefully, “I won't hurt you, Miss, I’m here to help you. What's your name?” She leant her hand out to the woman, “Rin…,” the woman said and took her hand, “alright miss Rin, please follow me, I’ll get you your clothes and help you get home.” Mystic led the woman to the bathroom with a towel to cover herself, leaving her there before heading to clean up the mess Stan had made.

Her face contorting once again at the rank smell as she collected the woman's dress, undergarments, and shoes, returning them to her and letting her be again. Stan looked to be at a standstill with Ford who seemed very ticked off. “Are you done acting like a child, Stanley?” Ford muttered as Mystic stood quiet, “u-um..I’ll take the woman home..well get her a safe ride...okay?” Ford looked over to his daughter and nodded, “good, afterward we’ll have Stanley clean up while you and I have a talk.” Mystic pointed at herself in confusion, “m-me? But I haven't done anything I swear!” She began thinking back if she had done anything wrong in the past week but got too frazzled to think straight under the impression that she was in trouble.

Ford didn't reply to her as he stared down his twin that scoffed and walked off to get changed, “where are..Dipper and Mabel?” Mystic asked after a few awkward seconds, “I had them stay with Wendy since you said Stan was behaving..unseemly, but Wendy informed me about something so as soon as you’re done with the girl, come to my office.” Mystic whimpered, her eyes watering as Ford was still angry and wrongly pointing his angry tone at Mystic, momentarily forgetting how sensitive she was to that tone, “you’re not in trouble, I’m just curious and concerned. I apologize for sounding angry at you.”

It didn't take much to get the woman a ride, helping her find her address via her phone, luckily she had a roommate which Mystic managed to call up as the ride. The roommate shook her head at the sight of her friend, hooking her arm around the intoxicated woman and thanking Mystic who just shrugged it off as her job. Going back inside was going to be a struggle not that she knew her father wished to speak to her about something after talking to Wendy, but she couldn't pinpoint what she had done at any time with her old friend. A harsh sigh escaped her lips as now more than ever she just wished she’d taken the chance to sleep. Her steps heavy as she crossed the room past Stan who was grumbling about cleaning the mess he had made, Mystic made no comment to him as Ford could be heard organizing his office. A gentle knock disturbing him to see his daughter looking with a slight frown, “I’m here..,” she whispered as Ford sat down in his desk chair, pointing to the seat in front of the desk.

Mystic took the seat carefully, resting her hands in her lap and fiddling with her fingers a bit, her throat feeling dry as she looked up to her father, “whatever I did I apologize for--.” “I’m not exactly mad, so don't apologize yet,” Ford cut her off as he pulled something out of his work bag, a magazine. “Is this you?” He asked as she hesitantly grabbed the slick paper, looking at the cover to see Hawks red wings glowing in the streetlights. Beside him was her no doubt, the purple strand showing unmistakable thanks to her ponytail, though it was slightly hidden by his jacket. A second little image was of her glancing back to the noise she remembered visibly, the cover asking who she was as in the dark she was hard to identify. An audio leak being spoken about in the article making her whine loudly before looking to Ford who seemed to have that ready to hear. “Y-Yes, this image is of me, we just went out to get food cause…” her sentence froze, she couldn't tell her father she hadn't ate or just plainly was forgetting to do so as usual. “I-I got hungry.”

The lie was enough to get Ford to relax, “I’m a bit upset that you were out so late, but I’m glad you didn't go alone...besides that, there is an audio leak from the same night that picture was taken apparently. I’m going to also assume this is you?”  
  
With a click, the audio played clear as day; _A fan ran cooly in the background, “Feather?” A male voice spoke up suddenly, a squeaky gasp following afterwards, “oh no, what's wrong?” Soft weeps followed afterwards as a female voice began to plead, “please don't hurt me...please? I’m sorry...I’m sorry, I’ve been good, I’m sorry!” The pleading stopped after a bit of shuffling before a name was heard, “..H-Hawks?” “It’s alright Feather, I won't hurt you..ever. I have no reason to, are you okay?” The male voice got closer to the mic it seemed as his voice was clearer as the girl began to apologize profusely, “It’s fine...what's wrong? Why did you think I’d ever hurt you?” The male voice was gentle with the females whose voice was full of scared sniffling,“....I...you..look similar to h-him.” The female's voice grew loud and her soft cussing followed before the audio cut off._

Ford knew the man was Hawks no doubt due to the weaker voice stating it, looking to her as she tensed up and her eyes glistened in watery shame. “Yes..that's also me…,” she whispered, Ford sighing as he walked over to his daughter and hugged her. “I’m not mad, I’m glad someone is helping you with me..you’re a young lady, after all, it’s your life now.” His voice was soft, “you’re not my little princess anymore, you’ve grown up, and I know that. But now you have to face the world..of heroes.” Mystic glanced to him curiously, “pa, I’ve trained all my life for this world, even going through that weird training course with all those other kids..I never knew why I got removed, but I reached my goal and that's all that matters.” She lightly smiled before Ford nodded, “perhaps one day I’ll tell you when it's needed, but that's not what I mean,” Ford sat in the extra chair beside her, “the media..Sho’s helped train you for that. But now you’ll have to deal with them being far..ruder than the average person. I know full well you understand how to work with paparazzi, but that boy is different from your father.”

Mystic tilted her head in confusion, “you were my daughter, the media couldn't get anything juicy from you about anything. You’re an adult...Hawks is an adult and you two seemed quite caring towards each other..” Ford's eyes were trying to tell her something but his daughter seemed too sleepy to catch on fully. “And you went out late at night...and were heard being told he’d never hurt you…” Ford moved his head a bit with a hand motion while Mystic sighed, “uh...we do care for each other?..Maybe?” A soft laugh left his father, “you must be too sleepy to catch on for once, it's alright. I’ll be blunt; the media will think you’re dating, and thus you’ll be asked on such things including streams most likely.” Mystic’s face lit up with dusty red, “me and H-hawks? We haven't known each other that l-long though..I mean he is..Mm,” Mystic stopped mid-sentence as Ford kept chuckling, glancing at the feather necklace on her neck. 

“You think he's cute don't you? You don't usually fall for looks, I know that, you’re my little ace-panda bear, but you do fall quickly don't you?” Her father pulled her into a hug and began to lightly tickle her, showing his more fatherly side, “w-what haha, ah pa stop! I mean h-he is attractive in his own way..he feeds me so bonus” she joked between her laughs, “but...his kindness towards me? I don't deserve it...everything he's given me in such a short time, I never earned that..an I don't want to think he's playing with me..but part of me can't help but fear that..” Her voice grew shaky, fearing that Hawks was just messing with her feelings in hopes of getting something more in light of all her past experiences with men.

Ford looked down at his daughter, the dull sorrow in her eyes hurting his heart, “if he ever hurt you..he’ll have hell to pay, I assure you. You may be all grown up and not my little girl dancing in fairy dresses or catching butterflies anymore. But you’re still my little girl that has grown into a fine young woman, that a knight will serve and protect.” Ford gently lifted his daughter's face, “so if you end up liking that boy...I’ll make a fine dinner so everyone can meet, I’m sure he’d be a welcomed addition if he's worth sneaking out for.” The teasing continued strongly from Ford as his daughter glanced away, “it wasn't like that...we just got KFC and hung out,” she mumbled shyly as Ford smiled, “plus he probably sees me as only a friend, and my feelings are all weird and fucked up. I can't tell what I feel unless it's overwhelming..like when I’m sad.. Also if he did want me, I..don't deserve it..him..” Her eyes stayed away from her father's stern hazel orbs that seemed hurt by his daughter's words.

“Pandora, sweetheart, everyone deserves love, no one can tell you otherwise. Your mother would’ve said the same if she were here, she’s so proud of how far along you’ve come. I know you have rough times..times when you think you’re nothing but mud, but let me tell you, you’re nothing like mud. You’re amazing, and trying your best.” Ford gently kissed her head, “so don't ever think you don't deserve something, you’ve worked hard for it. In all honesty, anyone who wins your heart is a lucky man or woman, or person, and they don't deserve all that wonderfulness that you will give.” Mystic clung onto her father, her face in his shoulder as she whimpered loudly at all the praise and stayed still, her father gently playing with her hair. “All I fear for you is other people, no matter what they say, don't let them bring you down.”

Mystic had left the talk with slightly red eyes, “gosh dang it pa, you made me cry, meanie!” She called down the hall, hearing her father laugh, “hey you’re not the only one, just have some fun sweety. And congrats on the job, you’ll be a great assistant, I'm proud of you. Never forget that.” Ford's words meant the world to her in that moment, but her brain couldn't help but try to make her believe they were nothing but cold, hard lies. _‘He wouldn't lie to me, he's my father, stop it,’_ her eyes shut as she tried to block out the thoughts whilst heading to her room. A cold breeze hit her as she walked inside and shut the door behind her, a soft squeak escaped her from it as she shivered, “k-kitty did you mess with the w-window again?” She asked as she watched Vitani roll around on the floor with a new fish shaped toy. Purring loudly at her, “kitty..where’d you get that?” She asked, seeing a red feather and ribbon tied to it making her look around the room in shock.

The balcony was open a bit with a few feathers flowing in from it, the feathers leading to her bed. “H-He was here? Vitani! You didn’t alert me? Not a very good security cat, I’mma have to fire you,” she joked, rubbing the cats head before going to her bed where an envelope was, making her confused. She gently took the envelope and removed the small feather from it, “jeez, you make my room look like I own a molting parrot,” her joke was quiet as she hesitantly opened the letter in curiosity, pulling out the light dusty red paper with lovely writing in smooth black ink.

_You never ended up telling me if you were okay by the time I was close by, so I hope you don't mind me popping by. I heard everything was quiet with a bit of chatter, weird I know, but the wings are quite sensitive. Which means I heard you a bit, and I want to apologize about the magazine in person, so when you can, head to the balcony and hum that little tune you like, I’ll come pick you up._ _  
_ _  
_ _~Hawks_

Mystic’s heart froze up as she looked at the words and double-checked them before her eyes dropped to the feather still dangling around her neck. A sigh of defeat left her lips as she went to the balcony after letting Vitani roam freely around the house and not just her room. Her eyes gazed out to the night sky before she softly hummed the melody that she enjoyed hearing, waiting patiently for the speedy sound of wings zipping through the sky. Red illuminated by the moons glowing light before it dived down to her similarly to an actual hawk swooping down to grab its prey. Her blue eyes meeting Amber as the man who had frequently visited her stood before her, brushing his messy hair back into place, “all set for a cold ride in the night air?” He asked as she stood in slight shock before nodding, letting herself be picked up as she hooked her arms around his neck, looking down at the city's night lights before them as he flew. Her head was not prepared for the apology, he had done no wrong in her mind after all.

The flight was short logically, Hawks was a speedy hero with his large wings after all, the glow they gave in the moon's light enraptured Mystic far more than Bill’s ever had. The red glowing lightly to a soft pinkish-orange, almost like the sunset she had seen prior. Soon he had placed her down carefully on a roof, “ooh perfect place to fake a murder,” she joked looking at him after seeing how high up they were, Hawks chuckled at her form of humor before sitting down on the rim. “Looks nice up here doesn't it?” He asked as she took her hair from her ponytail to lt it flow in the breeze, “yeah..the night is always lovely to me silly, you know that.” She looked over at him as he moved his visor down for a second to see the world without the yellow tint, “I know, I never really appreciated it till now..can you tell me what you hear?” The question as odd as Mystic leaned on the rim and closed her eyes, taking in a soft breath, “I hear the soft wind, mixed with the chirping of crickets. A few cars here and there in the distance, you can hear a few quiet birds preparing for their rest if you listen closely. Why?” Her ice eyes opened to look over to the colorful man that gave a small smile, “before I wouldn't have thought to hear all those, all I’d listen for is trouble, and focus on that.”

Mystic sighed, “well you see, I can't really do that, everything for me is mixed in unless one drowns out the other sounds unless I really focus. Everything really just mixes together into one if that makes sense, I can't explain it but...I’ll try one day.” Her voice lowered in shame, “is your hearing not part of your quirk, like how you can sense someone’s anxiety?” Hawks looked over to see her ruffle the front part of her hair and comb it back, putting his hand on her shoulder, “it's okay, I’m not judging,” he smiled lightly. “I-I know you’re not, I apologize..I have a mental disability that makes me um..see things differently from others. I hear things louder, see lights brighter, etc, and can't really understand social cues..I’ve only researched it a bit in hopes I can find ways to fix it...well no, I dont want to fix it...I want to see what others see and find ways to know when I’m doing something so that I can understand others. But I’m still learning all my own little things..” Hawks looked at her with interest, “I see, that explains a bit of your behavior, I always just thought it was a Mystic thing,” his smile brought her comfort. 

“Yeah that's a way to explain it, I’m just doing things the Mystic way,” she smiled as she sat beside him, keeping close so not to fall, “the thing is, back when I went into this private training thing..I don't remember much from it but I know my father got into fights with them after I got injured in the program..but he had handed in new papers after my diagnosis, I had been told I was lying about my issues. That girls can't have what I do… But it's just harder to diagnose in girls, the program said I couldn’t be a hero with my issues,” her tone lowered as Hawks tilted his head to her. “I think that program was wrong, your little ‘quirks’ make you a better hero than you might think. I can't imagine what you go through every day if you hear things louder than normal, and that explains why you have your room dark, lights must hurt..” His words made her smile, “you really think I’m a good hero?” Her hands rested on the side of the rim, her eyes gazing to the stars, “yes, I do. And so do many around you it’d seem,” his hand pointed to the feather making her give a soft ‘oh’, knowing he heard the conversations she had that day. “You’re a compassionate person, who doesn't care about where you stand amongst others, or so you seem to think..which leads me to my apology.” 

Mystic hummed to him as if to tell him she was listening, “the magazines, I should’ve been more caring to you, knowing you’re still new to the hero world. I doubt you’ve been on the red carpet, so the media will try to smear your name especially when they recognize you..I’m s--,” he suddenly stopped upon feeling a hand on his gloved one, looking down to the shorter figure that gave a derpy grin. “Do I seem upset, Hawks?” She asked as he seemed to crack behind his visors, “no but, you can go now if you don't want to be painted as a concubine, or something disgusting, and be treated like slime.” Mystic's eyes looked hurt as she gripped his hand tighter, “that hurt..” she began, grabbing his attention, “you heard me and my father didn't you silly bird?” Hawks closed his eyes and shrugged to avoid her piercing glare, “that's a yes, you forget I can tell when your nerves are off mr~... Anyways, they can call me whatever they want. Call me Hawks’ pretty new toy, sleeping my way to the top!” She dramatically leaned on him and let herself fall into his lap, tapping his cheek, “I know they’re liars, and poor ones at that. I’m Hawks’ friend, a comfort maybe, and if you think more or less of me? I accept that. But I’ll walk by your side through thick and thin, even if I haven't known you all my life.” Hawks was looking away, but put his gloved hand on hers that held his cheek kindly, the soft-touch nearly breaking him but he could hold that in.

“I know you wouldn't stick around..wouldn't have wanted to apologize, nor would have gotten my kitty a gift.. if you didn't want me around. So fuck the media!” She sat up straight and smiled at him, “they’re just a bunch of dummies, and people who listen to them without a second thought, they’re dummies too. There are two sides to every story, and we know the true one. So if you ruin my rep? I welcome it, I enjoy your company t...too much,” her words slowed as she looked away from him, taking her hand off his now as the birdman chuckled a bit, “that passion, oh my Feather.”

She seemed to shut down now, hiding behind her dark hair that blew in the wind, “thank you, I enjoy your company too,” he needed a moment to close back up, keep his confident demeanor. “Stop that, you can cry if you need too,” “I’ll be fine Feather, just happy,” he reassured gently before his cocky grin returned. “So speaking about earlier, I heard you and your dad's conversion a bit, you really need to learn to talk about me when the feather’s off,” his voice a whisper to her as she tensed up. “I..don't know what you’re talking about chicken boy,” her voice lowered with embarrassment, “you think I’m cute hmm~?” He leaned over to her as she puffed up in defense, “logically..yes you are physically attractive and I'm sure you know that well so hush!” He let out a laugh, “oooh got some bite, I know, I am a model after all.” He watched as she wouldn't look at him, “what did your father mean by you falling easy, and that nickname he gave you?” 

A sigh escaped her as she glanced to him, “romantic feelings catch me easily, **don't** get ahead of yourself here. I don't know how I feel often, especially when it comes to relationships, but if I like someone..it can all transcend super fast for me, sexually...not so much. My dad calls me ace sometimes cause it's just easier than Demisexual ya know? But I’ve never felt sexually attracted to anyone really, maybe, not sure, and I’m working on figuring out if I’m repulsed by all that or not...it's all a journey still for me logically. But romantically I fall for anyone regardless of gender. So when I start to care for someone my father teases me that I’mma date them, I’m sorry if it weirded you out,” she kept her voice to a mumble.   
  
“Not at all, Mystic I’ve heard, seen, and have received worse, trust me, yours was purely innocent, and to be truthful, how flustered you get when it comes to this, it's cute.” She squeaked, having the winged man chuckle, his wing going around her kindly to keep her warm, “I know you got out of a terrible relationship so you seem guilty with your feelings, and for me? I'm not very good with mine, I don't even know if I still truly have them, but if I were to be with someone. You’d seem like my type.” He smirked down at her, “maybe I’ve got a thing for gothic people, cause you’re quite pretty too,” her face looked shocked as she hid her face and whined, “oh shut up chicken wing.” Hawks chuckled more, yawning a bit, “alright, I’ll shut up, just rest your head, if you fall asleep I’ll take you home, don't worry. Thank you for staying and not running away,” the last part was whispered though Mystic still heard it, humming as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes drooped as she smiled at the comforting smell of his cologne. The scent seeming to be crisp sandalwood and amber mainly, mixed with the leftover smell of fried chicken. His wing draped around her as he removed his headphones, deciding to listen to the sounds of the nighttime that Mystic provided. 

Glancing to the girl who held onto him and breathed shallowly in sleep, his chest warmed a bit as he listened to her soft breath mixed with the crickets that were ever so soft, like a night-time orchestra just for them. Some moths flew by alongside lightning bugs, the night was prettier then he remembered it now that he was taking it in. The moon glowing down on them ever so gently as if the moon's light were it caressing them, with a gentle breath he let out a soft whisper. 

_“What has become of me, Feather?... While I figure it out, stay by me…”_


	9. Entrance Exams

A few weeks passed since the incident with Stanley, the girl, and specifically Hawks. The two seemed to try to spend more time together as if trying to investigate their emotions. Hawks was still very closed off about stuff, and Mystic wasn't the prying type, she was open with Hawks though. Having a good feeling he wouldn't rat out her thoughts and feelings which would break the trust between them. 

The time had come for the entrance exams to begin, and Mystic was told by Aizawa how they would evaluate from behind the scenes, meaning Mystic was going to have her first day working as staff. The night prior she could barely sleep from excitement and panic, her father chuckling as the house seemed to be full of this. The twins were in the exact predicament Mystic was, but worse due to them having to take the test, Mystic did her best to assure them that they’d do fine. Dipper thanked her, but his nerves were still shocked, while Mabel practically told her to buzz off and that she had to focus on studying. “Well..I’ll wish you both luck, and hope all your training pays off..goodnight,” she left their room with a quiet whine, Mabel was still cold to her and growing worse by using her quirk to create traps, trying to catch her older cousin. Though each trap failed after the first two, having Mystic being overly alert in her own home.  
  
Ford was on his way to bed but stopped his daughter, “you been doing alright? Heard you got surrounded earlier this morning at the shelter,” she smiled and rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I just got caught by paparazzi as expected ya know? Don't worry it wasn't anything new; ‘are you dating pro-hero Hawks? Does your father know? Are you using Hawks for your ranking?’ the normal stuff.” She seemed calmer talking about it with a few laughs of ease, “are you gonna tell me if you are?” Ford adjusted his glasses as his daughter shuffled a bit, “not sure...we’re still getting to know each other..and he's far busier than I am so it's not like we could do a date right now...pfft I don't even know how to go on a date.” She stuttered a bit with embarrassment and smiled at her father who gave her a look of disbelief, “I've seen a few of your streams, I do occasionally watch when I’m working.” Mystics face paled, and looked at him like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar, this expression had Ford laughing wildly, “ahah, I’ve heard him be over sometimes in your stream. He brings you a drink and food, and helps you find mistakes while drawing hmm? But you don't call him Hawks on stream do you~, no, you call him ‘Nuggie’~?” Ford knew he had caught on to their secret language since neither was prepared to be open about where their relationship seemed to be heading.

She put her hand to her mouth and looked away with embarrassment, “p-perhaps you’re right…, he does stop by to give me a meal in return for my time or something I..I dunno.” Ford lightly ruffled her hair and smiled, “just be safe, now I’m off to bed, sleep well,” the older man walked away with a yawn, leaving Mystic to rush back to her room and flop on the bed. Her cat meowed loudly, licking her chomps from eating her dinner before jumping on the bed. Mystic lifted her head and spit out a few feathers that had been hidden under her pillow, lifting her phone to see the time before plugging it in. Plopping her head back into the pillow with a yawn as she got comfortable for sleep, eyes closed but alert as she waited for the man leaving feathers all over. The balcony door tapping before a feather slipped in to open it, Hawks poked his head in and lightly whistled as he walked in, closing the balcony door before seeing her sit up. Feeling a tentacle grab his wrist and tug him over, “you’re late fluffy pillow,” she whined playfully, “well I’m so sorry, I’ve caused such an issue by being late. Whatever shall I do madam~,” he smiled as he sat on the bed, feeling Mystic hug him from behind and purr at the warmth, “careful of the wings,” the blonde said softly, moving them a bit for her as she yawned, “I know I know. I may be a bit scared of birds but I know how you work, I won't do anything without permission,” she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Your night clothes are in the closet, all warm and clean,” she seemed to wag her foot with excitement and pride, “you’re too kind to me Feather,” he smiled and gently pulled her close, hearing the sleepy girl squeak and look at him. “It's the least I can do for you, after all, you bring me food all the time and don't need too, if I knew another way to repay you I would…” Hawks gently placed his head on hers, having a feather place his visor and headset on the nightstand, “your company is enough for me, I could ask for something though, I don't have anything in mind just yet.” She hummed in understanding, “you can get changed, I won't look as always,” quickly she flopped back down and hid her face with a pillow, Hawks chuckled and patted her thigh before going to change out of his hero outfit per usual. “Did you have a good day Birdy?” Mystic asked as he removed his jacket and belt, “mm a rather tiring one, couldn't get a moment of peace when even eating. People really want to know about my private life, but aye, it's what we signed up for.” He sighed, “I’m sorry people are like that,” she mumbled, “eh don't be, you aren't telling them to bother us. They’re just nosey, though apparently, you’re a minx in my jacket according to one of the reporters,” he calmly laid beside her, taking the large pillow off her face and under his head.

Propping himself up with his arm on his side, “a minx?” She asked, “I’m not a weasel or a flirtatious young woman,” she blew a raspberry and looked at the bird eyed man. “Welp, now you are, but my goodness are they creative, we could tease them later this week if you’re interested.” She moved closer to him, after about a month and a half of getting to know the birdman she had grown comfortable with being near him, “I love messing with people, gimme the details birdy-boi.” Hawks laid his arm over her, “well I heard your dad earlier, so how about you come with me to a modeling photo shoot, and then a surprise afterwards. I’ll give you time to wear something nice,” he smirked as she raised a brow, “I-I’m terrible with cameras,” she whispered. “You’d do great, and I’ll be there with you,” a small whine escaped her, “I’ll think about it.. I’ve got work in the morning so it’s hush time.” She smiled into his hold, feeling his wing cradle her, the black coloring of the room became red as she got ready to sleep. “Feather, before you’re fully asleep, can I ask you something?”

A soft hum escaped the girl as she wrapped her arms around him, “do you like me?... Birdbrain? Not Hawks?” His tone was broken as he held her head gently so she couldn't look at him, “course I do silly,” her voice came out slurred. “I care for you, that means I like you, silly nugget.” Hawks smiled into his hand and nodded, “sleep well..Mystic,” he buried his face into her hair and went to sleep as best he could. The warmth in his chest had grown, and he was struggling to accept that, trying to fight it for her safety. But part of him didn't want to fight it, and thus he let his emotions slowly take over as he held the girl tightly to him. She had fought through paparazzi and was considerate enough to not reveal details until they were sure, and so he planned to do something in return. 

Fear taking over his tired body as his sharp nails dug into Mystic a bit, the girl squealing softly in shocked pain and opening an eye, “H-Hawks, you’re okay..relax please?” She whispered, her body shaking as it relaxed, his nails loosening, Hawks’ eyes opening. “I-I’m sorry,” he whispered as she moved up a bit to move her body closer to him, “it’s okay, go back to sleep, everything's alright,” Mystic whispered into his neck, gently rubbing his back and falling still again. Hawks sighed peacefully, taking in her scent of cucumbers, honeydew, and a few other crisp, sweet scents. The smell was relaxing and fitting for someone who felt everything a bit different than others, the smell was gentle and almost natural like as compared to other perfumes, Hawks breath going steady as he let sleep reclaim him through the night. Waiting for morning to get to them, though that would not be the case.

Around the break of morning, Hawks’ phone began to ring loudly, disturbing Mystic who looked startled. Hawks turned his head over and let out a low growl, sitting up with Mystic who rubbed her eyes sleepily, looking at him curiously. Hawks picked the phone up and answered, “Hawks here...hmm?” He seemed almost irritated answering the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose while talking to someone with a sleep-filled tone. “Yeah, I can do an early patrol around there..mhm...mhm...bye,” after ending the call he placed the phone down and groaned. Mystic straightened herself up and sat on her knees, looking at her sleep-filled partner, “sorry that woke you,” he mumbled and yawned, “its fine, you have an early shift?” Hawks nodded to the question, “alright, I’ll go get you some coffee to wake up, you can get changed while I’m out if you want,” she yawned with a squeak at the end having Hawks chuckle and give a soft thank you. Watching the girl flop out of bed lazily and leave the room, neither noticing a few feathers were in her messy hair as she left for the kitchen.

As she got out to the kitchen she covered her eyes, nearly blinded by the early sun’s light, met by Stan, and the twins but she didn’t care much for them at that time. Her mind had a goal and that was it; get drinks, go back to her room. Dipper smiled as Mystic went through the fridge for one of her iced coffees, grabbing a caramel one for Hawks, having gotten those specifically for him. “Morning Mystic, you’re up early, are you excited for the big portion of the entrance exams like we are?” His voice was filled with excitement as he looked at her, met by her tired expression that screamed of wanting to sleep in. “My head hurts so pipe down a bit ple--,” Stan growled at her, “oh don’t tell the kids to pipe down on their big day, miss. Privilege, and what’s with the feathers? Are the magazines right and you finally became a whore?” Stan chuckled, sipping on a bottle of beer, Mystic looked at the feathers in her hair and took a breath, “I’m privileged? Says the con-artist sitting in my father’s house deciding it’s okay to call his niece such foul language,” she put the two drinks down in tired rage. 

Dipper sighed, “hey let's not wake grunkle Ford..,” Mabel stirred her oatmeal with interest, “she ain't gonna do nothing,” Stan chuckled as Mystic glared at him coldly, “no I’m not, cause I dont deal with low lives, fuck off,” Dipper tensed up as Mystic’s voice was finally at a snapping point with shaky anger. Stan chuckled, “says the whore,” Mystic could hear Hawks ready to leave her room and bud in, “call me a whore if you want, at least I’m not a drunkard finding it fun to be an asshole to their own family with no good reason besides jealousy! I-I’m fucking done this morning, kids, good luck on your exam, I know you’ll do amazing.” Mystic growled the beginning of the sentence, hiding she was upset, being the type to cry when angry. Dipper sighed and nodded, “uh..thanks Mystic…” he wouldn't follow to check on her as Stan would call him back if he had.  
  
When returning to her room, the door was closed by another force and she was met by a jacket-less Hawks, his hand resting by her head as he looked down at her. “Do I need to go tal--,” “no...no,” Mystic looked at Hawks and sighed in shame of herself, handing him his drink, “are you sure? I’m getting tired of hearing that shit downstairs,” she lightly held her arm and whined, “it’s fine Hawks..there's no reason to do that.” Hawks opened the drink but his eyes narrowed, “Mystic there is a reason dammit. There are many reasons.” He combed back his hair and sighed a bit, thinking of what to say while Mystic sat on her bed and looked at the time. Her expression almost a sad frown, “one, you don't deserve to be treated like this by your family..or anyone. And two, I like you..or think I do okay? God, it's too early for this.” Hawks seemed frustrated as if rage was filling him while Mystic stood in surprise, “you..like me?” Hawks sighed in more frustration, “yes, isn't it obvious Feather? I care greatly for you and you don't deserve that bullshit.” He was fired up and Mystic felt sad at how angry he had gotten in the morning.

“Hawks...I care for you greatly too, and thank you for wanting to fight for me..but it's my cousin's first day for the big exam, please don't make it any worse than I have?” She said softly, speaking with logic as her cheeks lit a soft pink, “and I think I like you too, but feelings are weird so it's hard to say yet if this is that emotion..especially when that emotion isn't felt often.” Her eyes never looked up to him but she could see his wings puff up a bit via his shadows, he moved closer to her and kissed her head, “I apologize for the emotional morning roller coaster. How bout you let me make it up to you after your first day?” She blushed and looked up at him, “you don't hav--” “none of that now, how bought after your first day we chill at that same roof we did last time with some food and drinks?” Mystic giggled, “food? Pfft, don't gotta ask me twice,” Hawks chuckled, “well I’ll be there too, you’re not coming just for food are you?” Mystic stuck her tongue out, “I said food, and you nuggie, are included in that--wait a minute not like that!”  
  
The blonde leaned back and raised a brow, “oh my~, if you say so Feather, I’ll see you for that then,” he got up to go to her balcony which she happily followed, “you’re gonna be safe okay?” Hawks nodded, “of course, I have plans to fulfill now, don't be too harsh on the kids now,” Hawks held her hand before calmly flying off, leaving her to watch his winged figure fly off before going to change. That was an interesting way to start her day, but she didn't mind it, hiding her face in her pillow and lightly squealing in excitement.

After a bit she got in her hero outfit as she was told that would be her form of uniform for the school, putting her ID on and stuffing it in her hoodie so as not to cause a disturbance as she went to walk. Carrying her drink as she saw the twins standing outside to get on the bus, Dipper glanced to her, “I’m sorry about Stan,” he sighed calmly, his brown eyes tired. “Eh, don't worry about it Dippy, just focus on the exam, I believe in you two,” she smiled before walking away, noticing her father's car was gone. He must’ve left for work early, her walk to the school wasn't very exciting till she got inside and was met by Mic and Aizawa talking. “Aye newbie, you made it!” Mic greeted, “did you sleep well?” Aizawa spoke after his friend, the girl nervously smiled, “h-hello Mic, and I slept well thanks for asking.”

The two led her in and Aizawa explained what was gonna happen, “we’re just going to observe mostly and if needed we vote on certain things,” she nodded at this, “sounds simple enough. So is it the bots, the point counters?” Aizawa nodded and leaned on her, smelling something odd coming from her, something spicy mixed in with her crisp cucumber melon smell. Part of him felt off about this fact but he shook it off, he shouldn't feel those things, and especially not right now. “The students will be coming in soon so let's go to the observing room,” she turned and nodded, walking alongside Aizawa who put his hands in his pockets. The silence between them was off and uncomforting for once, the dark-haired man had seen the newspapers, the magazines, he knew Mystics sexual interest was low and he didn't mind that. So he knew the headlines were blatant lies, but part of him felt pained perhaps, knowing she had gotten to know the winged hero over the past month, but perhaps the two were just friends and he was overstepping bounds. 

Mystic could sense his unease and looked at him with concern, hesitantly reaching to put a hand on his arm, “I’m fine, stop trying to use your quirk on me,” Aizawa’s eye was red, he had erased her quirk when she reached out for him. Quickly she retracted her hand, “I’m sorry..you’re just usually not this off, b-bad morning I guess,” her hand went to her sides as she kept walking. “I just have a lot on my mind, I apologize,” he lightly patted her head as they walked into the observing room with the other teachers, Midnight turned to her and waved happily, watching the shy girl wave back. Though the greetings didn't last long as Aizawa stood in the back and quietly explained the screens and everything to the smaller girl. 

Mystic stared in silence at the screens as the rest of the teachers took their chairs, the bus appearing on one of the screens, “alright they’ve arrived,” Midnight said casually. Mystic’s breathing hitched as she glanced to Aizawa, noticing his cold glare, did he watch her exams like this? Aizawa’s grey eyes glanced to her, the silence between them was startling, Mystic’s ice eyes hardened and seemed to tell him that they were going to talk later. Something was up and it was putting her on edge before they returned to the screens. 

####    
  
**The Twins POV**

Mabel bounded off the bus with such energy that it was almost as if she had gotten in Mystic’s energy drink stash, whilst Dipper walked behind and took in their surroundings nervously. “Come on bro-bro, we’ve got this in the bag! Hero Twins!” The brunette girl smiled widely as she gave her brother a fist bump, seeing his nervous demeanor as they stood there whilst others piled off the bus. “.. There are so many people Mabel, how are we going to get the needed--,” “don't overthink now bro-bro, I’ve got our backs, stick with me!” She giggled joyfully, while Dipper gave a sigh of frustration with her confidence in this situation, simply the type to overthink in times like this. Present Mic beginning to speak once again to explain the rules; “Right let's start! Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles, run, run, run listeners! You’re wasting airtime here! Go!”  
  
The students raced into the arena, “we have a game plan right bro-bro?” Mabel said as she made herself a large mallet that squeaked when it hit something, the end a bright pink with a kittens face on it. Making a dark blue one for her brother though she seemed drained from it already, “yes, gather points logically. We should corner as many as possible and smash through them right?” He asked her, both skidding to a stop as one of the large metallic robots slid out in front of them. Mabel smiled while Dipper’s knees nearly buckled, holding his weapon firmly, “go on Mabel, smash it!” Dipper got on his knees and let Mabel use him as a launchpad, watching his sister fly into the air, raising the weapon above her head high before lowering it as she came down fast on the robot. The mallet slamming into its metal form with heavy force before the mallets squeak came, the girl took a heavy breath before smirking in victory. “Come on, no time to gloat we have to go on!” Dipper said, racing ahead.

The training they went through didn't seem right for this, Mystic had suggested they work in stamina and strength for this, but Mabel had not listened, she worked on strength most, while Dipper after second thought, realized why. Mabel had felt drained quickly while Dipper was still going decently strong, “over there is an alley, we can lead some in there and cleanly remove them.” Mabel nodded and began to make a scene to draw a series of robots at them, Dipper doing the same to get as many as possible in one area before the pair made quick work of them. Dipper took strong aims at the lower parts to unbalance the robots and make easy work of them, whilst Mabel was still using high amounts of strength to get them in one hit. “You should be more cautious Mabel, you know what Mystic said about battles. You need to reserve…,” Mabel's caramel eyes glared at the mention of her cousin, “we can get in without her advice, that's what Grunkle Stan said remember?” 

“Grunkle Stan never went through this, he isn't a hero either, he’s quirkless!” Dipper scoffed at his sister's behavior as she rolled her eyes and went back to work, gathering points whilst trying to avoid others. Dipper knew it would be smarter to make quick work of the quieter areas than the heavy action-filled ones where people were making a mess. 

This entire journey of running around and smashing robots felt like it was going on forever, Dipper realizing his memory quirk was no good except for remembering his training moves. _‘Mabel's better suited to get in..I should just help her and then go to a regular school’,_ he thought with dull caramel eyes. Not knowing they were being watched and examined during all this as Mabel kept up her quick work. But it was clear that she was drained as she coughed heavily, panting, having Dipper run to her side and defend her from any oncoming robots so she could catch her breath..when it finally came; the zero point robot.  
  
Busting through a series of buildings with insane force, the debris flying to the ground at high speeds as gravity's pull on it came harder and harder. Dipper looked in shock at it as people could be seen racing away from it in terror through the building openings. The robot stood towering high as Dipper studied its structure to analyze it, “we should avoid that,” he spoke softly when he heard it, Mabel screaming. 

Glancing over he saw her, Mabel had been so drained that the debris caught her and knocked her out before she could move, her arm under a large block of cement with a few pieces of glass shoved in her skin from the force. And more was oncoming it seemed, having Dipper quickly build a blockade as best he could, checking her vital signs. She was still breathing, and the robot was still whirring, “oh fudge…,” he whispered as he took his mallet and carefully worked it under the cement block holding his sister's arm down. Getting his fingers under it and with a heavy heave, lifting it up inch by inch before remembering something Mystic said about her fights. “Your legs are just as strong as your arms, never forget to use them, they’re more useful besides running.”  
  
With a sharp breath, Dipper raised his leg and gave the block a hard kick with the bottom of his foot, hissing as he gritted his teeth from the harsh impact. Though it did its job well and flipped the block off, letting him scoop up his sister who had a head injury clearly, “stay with me sis,” he whispered, holding her head to his chest carefully as he got behind a broken robot for protection. There was no medical on sight, it was a battlefield, but for the time being, he decided to lessen his sibling's pain. Ripping his shirt and tying her arm where the glass had embedded itself the most, taking the pieces out and covering as much as he could to avoid infection with the debris filling the air.

The area filled with a shattering sound of metal crunching heavily, looking back to the bot Dipper watched as it seemed to be smashed in the frontal region, someone had destroyed it in a single punch? His eyes stayed glued to the scene in utter awe as the robot fell back and someone fell to the ground. That called the end of the exam it seemed, having Dipper stand with his sister still in his arms. 

An elderly woman walked onto the scene, she was small amongst the crowd of tall teenagers gathering in shock of the events that unfolded in front of them. She seemed to head straight for the boy who had knocked the robot out in a singular attack, Dipper was surprised he hadn't seen that ability earlier but that was besides the point right now. He stood still with his sister, waiting as the woman explained that the harshly broken boy with deep green hair would be quite alright, turning to them. “Oh my,” the woman said softly, “she got hit by falling debris, I managed to cut off circulation to her arm where a series of cuts seems to be, but she's unconscious and breathing.” Dipper was straightforward with the woman, “I can heal her cuts but for the unconscious part I feel its best she comes to the nurses' office.” The woman spoke gently, using her quirk that got a tired response from Mabel, having both her and Dipper relax before they walked to the nurses' office to rest the girl.

  
  


**Normal/Mystic POV** **  
  
**

Aizawa looked to Mystic who seemed to go stiff with shock as she had watched everything and was unable to protect them herself. Aizawa gave a quiet laugh, very short as he held her back, “they’re going to try and join U.A, the injuries are bad, but it’ll be alright.” She looked up to the dark-haired man lit by the light of the screens, her blue eyes worried, “there's so much panic,” was all she could whisper as the teachers gave points for both of the rescues that had occurred. “That twin seemed to give up for his sister after a while, giving her the points, but managed to protect and treat her wounds after the robot attacked. And the other boy took down the bot in one hit to save that girl, I haven't seen that in a while,” the teachers raised little paddles with numbers on them to give a series of rescue points to both the green-haired boy, and Dipper. 

“...This was the main reason I got in..isn't it?... Rescuing,” she whispered to herself, Aizawa kept a straight face, “somethings off about that one boy..,” Mystic looked up at her friend curiously, “yeah..my gut says somethings not right there too.. if he had that power why reserve it for a bot that costs nothing? It's clear he doesn't know about the secret system either.” Mystic's eyes turned skeptical, “and his body broke so harshly, its as if he exploded from the inside out..like his vessel doesn't have the proper preparation for such strength..” Her voice was a soft whisper to Aizawa, watching All Might shift a bit uncomfortably as a waft of anxiety soon came off the more she and Aizawa spoke on the boy.

Something was up, but they’d have to wait to find out.

  
  


**~After the exam, in the teacher's office~**

  
  


Mystic gave a sigh holding the papers to look over the students of 1-A with Aizawa, reading over their files with a drink by her side. Aizawa had left to get them food, his eyes cold on Mystic finally as she looked up, the older man held out a sandwich as Mystic realized. “You still think I can’t see through you?” His voice was stern as he put the food down by her drink, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the younger girl whispered as she got her drink and sipped it, glancing at the sandwich then away to the papers. “Pandora,” the tone in which her name was said set her on edge, ice eyes looking up as if set to cry, “..eat please,” Aizawa's tone softened as he watched her hesitantly pick up the sandwich, reaching for her phone next. This was met by Aizawa taking the object and putting it face down, “don't think I don't know what you’re doing, you’ll be fine to eat that,” the girl whined before taking a bite and hiding her hunger. 

Aizawa sighed lightly and went back to his papers, watching her upset demeanor, “I worry ‘bout you, I didn't mean to sound..harsh.” He was met by the girl quietly apologizing as she hid her face behind the paperwork, the older man looked at her with a sense of care. Putting down a file for one of the many students, “are you faint?” “No…, don't worr--” Aizawa let out a soft growl at her words, receiving a whine as Mystic bit her lip and looked obediently to him, “I am going to worry about you, so deal with it, you can't fight alone. I will tell your father too if you don't let me help, I’m sorry but your fathers not as smart as he thinks he is.” Mystic held in a small laugh after looking terrified at the well-deserved threat.  
  
“Sho, I’m fine..really. I just forget somet--alot okay? I remember in the end, promise, just--” “your heads everywhere, I get it, you’re constantly going places so you forget the basics, that's why I want you to accept my help.” He gently put his hand on hers for a moment to calm her nerves, “do you want to go out and get something to eat later? I think there's an ice cream shop open till 9, we can go get something since I’m betting at most you made yourself sick a few days ago.” The more Aizawa spoke, the more Mystic lightly glared and sipped her drink, “you did, didn't you? No one notices either, and you can't tell if you want them to or not.” Aizawa's grey eyes looked into hers with such care she had only found in a few people, “perhaps I have…” her tone was broken as if ashamed, “then it's settled, we’re going out to eat after work hours,” Aizawa then leaned back and cleared his throat, handing her a file, “you won't believe this one,” he mused.

Mystic took the file calmly and read it, “this is that broken kid...Izuku Midoriya… Do you want me to run a background check?” She asked softly, “if you could that’d be interesting,” Aizawa watched her go to the computer, leaning on her a bit as she quickly typed about and pulled up past records that were public. “He recently changed his quirk,” she told him, “I’m assuming that's what's piqued your interest in his file?” The older man shrugged, “actually I was just wondering if he was accident prone,” Mystic held back a snort at the comment made so casually, lightly smacking Aizawa's shoulder as he leaned back and closed his eyes. That was it now, read their class files, prep for the first day, relax, it seemed like a good time. Especially since Aizawa was completely okay with the fact that Mystic had fallen asleep for an hour after the food had settled in, leaving her to rest as he took the files back to the receptionist. 

After work seemed like it’d be an interesting event for everyone.


	10. First Day Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we reach the show, here begins the events of Season 1, Episode 5, and a bit of episode 6 (Near the end)

After work Mystic sighed and checked her phone, blown up with notifications like always nowadays. Eyes dull as she swiped through each, only saving those she saw as important to her, including Birdbrain. A message from him sat there, catching her eyes as she double-tapped it to view the full item; _“Sorry Feather, I seem to be a bit overbooked with a mission, I think I’ll have to rain check on our plans for tonight. I know you like routine and such, so I’m sorry for fucking that up.”_ She chuckled lightly, opening her phone keyboard to reply, _“Birdie, it’s fine, no need to apologize on something out of your control. Stay safe, I’ll see you whenever you’re free.”_ As she sent the message she watched Midnight and Mic walking out together, chatting amongst themselves, a figure walking up behind her. “You set to head out?” The voice was groggy like, Mystic smiled lightly and gave a small, yet fast nod, “as ready as I’ll ever be, are we going to that place by the beach area?” Aizawa rolled his shoulders, “gotta ruin the surprise hmm?” Her eyes glanced apologetically, “I’m sorry, I didn't know it was a sur--,” “I’m kidding, you don't need to apologize, come on let's go before others get the same idea”.

The pair began their walk to the outside, both wincing lightly at the change in lighting for a moment before seeming to be fine again. Aizawa glanced down at the shorter figure beside him, “did you have fun for your first form of being a teacher?” Hoping to break the silence, he began a conversation, watching her blink and look up at him in thought. Lightly tapping her soft pink lips before speaking, “it was honestly a bit nerve-wracking...since two students got injured..but accidents occur, and they want to be heroes, it's what they’re signing up for; a challenge that grows increasingly more dangerous. It wasn't fun, but intriguing perhaps..all I hope is that they stay true to themselves and that their motives are in the right place..unlike some other heroes…” The last words were slightly mumbled as Aizawa nodded at her reply, “I saw a few challenging students, but each with potential.” Mystic smiled lightly, “awe got a soft spot already~?” Her light tease had Aizawa chuckling slightly with a small eye roll, “don't push it lil terror,” she just giggled and lightly bobbed about as they took a soothing walk to the food parlor. The sun still bright in the sky and the air slightly warm and crisp with the scents of spring swirling about, mixing in with the smell of salty water and freshly made meals the closer they got to the parlor. 

“Here, you can sit and wait, I know what you like,” Aizawa said as he patted the smaller girl's head, letting her find a nice shaded area with a decent view of the beach a little ways away. She leaned back and fiddled with her fingers while waiting for Sho to get their food, he looked dull as usual, slightly slouched with hands in his pockets loosely. Speaking clearly and calmly it seemed before stepping aside for the next person to order whilst he would wait to retrieve the two items and pay. She’d be lying if she said part of her wasn't jealous of how easy Aizawa made it look to order a meal or do anything similar to it, she barely sensed any anxiety coming off him each time. Aizawa glanced over to her, catching her gaze as she blinked and tilted her head in a childish manner as if going back to being a small child at times. 

It didn't take long to get the two items and bring them over, it appeared to be two large milkshakes in a cutely decorated cup with a little cow drawn on it. A pink and white straw poking through the cups cover, “here’s yours,” Aizawa said calmly as he placed the cup down. Mystic blinked and seemed to snap out of her zoning, “huh, oh thank you Sho,” she gave a slight smile, then noticed a small container of fries was placed between them as well. “Didn't think I’d forget to get you something to eat right?” Mystic puffed her cheeks in slight frustration, but looked grateful moments after, “..thank you Sho,” “oh hush with the thanks and eat,” he yawned a bit, looking out to the ocean as they sat there. 

Slowly she reached out and got a fry to munch on, not wanting to be rude, nor the type to reject food when it was given to her by people close to her. Aizawa was decently quiet, sipping his drink before sighing in frustration, “how's your hero work been? Any missions?” His tone was as if something was on his mind and bothering him strongly, “no actually, I haven't gotten called for a mission since I became a professional...but it’s alright, a lot of the villains popping out are in the open and in need of offensive heroes, I’m more stealth ya know? Not everyone's suited for every job,” she calmly twirled a fry between her fingers as she spoke, thinking hard on her words while Aizawa nodded.

“True, you do work best as a night hero, cloaked in darkness, though it's a bit odd, usually new heroes get quite a bit of work.” He muttered, taking a fry for himself as she sipped her drink, “I’m not bothered by it if you’re worried, I’m not really in need of money right now or anything,” her voice was soft as she happily sipped the milkshake. “Hmm, besides that I’ve noticed you’ve been attracting quite a bit of public attention,” the words made Mystic nervous, “it's not really my fault..people are just nosey.. I don't give them much of anything cause ya know, they might twist my words, or go crazy, etc. But they like to push,” Aizawa knew Mystic wasn't very much interested in being a big shot like other heroes, even though that’d probably help her get missions, “seems they’re quite curious about your privacy recently, are you handling all that okay?”

A soft smile crossed the girl's lips, “course I’m handling it all fine, the medias just making a mountain out of a molehill,” part of Aizawa didn't believe it but never questioned further as to not upset her, “well I hope to see you bright and early tomorrow, don't worry too much about running the class, just quirk assessments to test them.” Mystic nodded, “oh yeah I figured not much would happen for day one silly Sho, though do you want me to introduce myself with my hero name or--?” “Do whichever you want, I know you’re more comfortable with your hero name so if you prefer that, do so,” she nodded, grateful that she could choose her manners to introduce herself unlike how she was told to in the past..by some people though they were blurry. “You all done?” Aizawa’s voice interrupted her attempt at reclaiming a memory, having her hum in response, “do you want me to walk you home like usual?” The small girl nodded happily, “you know the answer silly...actually,” a soft smirk crossed her lips confusing Aizawa and made him a tad nervous. 

She stood in front of him with her drink and giggled, “you need to exercise right~?” Aizawa looked down at her, seeming on edge as she seemed to bounce excitedly, “logically yes, why?” The girl held her hands out, “piggyback ride?” Aizawa put a hand to his head and let out a short laugh, “what?” “..I said what I said silly, but it's okay if you say no.” The girl got ready to walk away from him before squeaking as she was pulled back, “never said no, get on.” Mystic’s eyes grew bright, being quite light for her age in all honesty, she carefully got on the older man's back and held on while giggling joyfully. “You know you’re an adult right?” Shota asked as he looked at her head resting close to his face on his shoulder, “I don't wanna adult no more today,” she mumbled and looked at the world from a foot taller, “yeah..adulting isn't fun,” the pair didn't care for any stares they received as Mystic relaxed while holding onto the dark-haired man. “It’s okay to do ‘childish’ things sometimes okay, Mystic? If it's not hurting anyone, do it.” The man's words were calm to her, though his face felt a tad warm, “..I don't know though..I have to help dad with the twi--,” “none of that Mystic, you’re not a parent, you can take time to do things you find fun no matter how silly it may seem to others.”

Mystic gave a soft whine and sighed, “I guess you’re right Sho,” she whispered gently to him, the gravel beneath them crunching softly as Aizawa walked. Holding the girl carefully on his back, though the pampered treatment didn't last long as Ford looked at them, outside the house trimming the garden. The elder ran towards them and soon gave an odd look as Aizawa placed the girl back down on the ground, “did you have fun?” Ford asked as Mystic nodded, “yup, Sho, and I got to watch the students at work, and then we ended up going to the parlor a few blocks away.” Aizawa was quiet as he fixed his shirt, “you aren't injured?” Ford asked, “no I’m not, oh I just asked for an um…” soon the girl looked down at her feet with embarrassment, “it's fine Ford, she just asked for a ride, no trouble to me.” Aizawa stretched a little as Ford nodded in understanding, “oh I got it, okay, well thank you for walking with her home. I really don't want her walking alone so late..ya know?”

The girl tensed up and sipped her drink, acknowledging that they were hinting to Bill most likely lurking about, “I know Ford, I wouldn't leave her alone if I felt she was in danger. Don't worry, and Mystic, try and rest easy, you can call me anytime if needed, but I should head home myself.” Mystic glanced up at Aizawa and nodded, “thank you Sho,” she mumbled with the milkshake straw slightly between her lips, seeming shy now with embarrassment and nervousness as they all said their goodbyes and went to their homes.

Once inside Ford patted his daughter's head, “I’m glad you had a good day, go ahead and get cleaned upstairs if needed, okay?” She blinked at him tiredly, nodding carefully as she took her shoes off. “Mabel’s okay, she was sent home earlier, though she's resting for tomorrow,” Ford explained as he dusted himself off a bit, “that's good to hear that she’s okay.” The pair discussed their day quietly, but some things had to be kept secret for the time being which both understood before going to do their own things. Mystic calmly went upstairs to clean up and get in something comfortable to relax in, humming softly as she picked up her cat and went to her room. Avoiding Stan the whole time, Vitani purred happily in Mystic’s arms before she leaped to the floor and began to play with the toys sprawled out on the carpet. 

Mystic calmly flopped onto her bed and seemingly passed out into another nap, not caring about the time or if she had something to do. The nap didn't last long it would seem though as she felt her phone vibrate a bit with a message near 1 at night. Her eyes opened slowly, a soft groan leaving her lips as she lifted her head to look at her phone; _“Hey Feather, if you’re still up do you wanna call?”_ She carefully texted back a simple ‘sure’, yawning as her phone lit up with a video call, making her hide her face via her blanket as she answered. Hawks appeared to be freshly cleaned up and out of his work clothes, a lamp on behind him, “hello Feather..why are you hiding?” His tone was confused as he looked at her, watching her poke out a bit, “I-I didn't expect a video..call sorry, I just woke from a nap too,” her tone was small and nervous, having Hawks chuckle. “I’ve seen you freshly awake in the morning Feather, you’re okay,” she puffed her cheeks a bit and sighed as she calmly got comfortable, playfully mocking his words.

He rested on his hand and chuckled, “ooh sassy today I see, how was the first day of being a part of U.A staff?” She ran a hand through her hair as she gave a long yawn, “it was just an evaluation of the exam, I haven't met the students yet. But I mean, it's interesting to know how I got evaluated exactly, did you ever go to U.A?” She asked calmly, “mm no, never went to U.A, private training...you wouldn't have liked it,” he seemed off with the question almost instantly, “private training huh? Sounds sucky.. I was a part of that type of stuff once, I think I’ve already told you that though.” She carefully leaned over the phone and got herself her drink, “you said you didn't remember much I believe, though I am a bit curious about what you attended, I won't push that right now, it’s relaxing time.” She nodded, smiling softly as she looked to the blonde man on the screen, “so Feather, I want to apologize for rain checking our plans, I didn't know how long I’d be out on that mission and didn't want to leave you waiting.”

Mystic propped her phone up and plugged it in so as not to be holding it constantly, “that’s fine Birdy, you don't need to apologize for that, I understand you’re a hero who’s got far more work than I do. So don't apologize, okay? All that I cared about was you being safe,” Hawks seemed a bit saddened in thought as he listened before the soft grin returned, “yeah I got overloaded now that the school years coming it's free reign to villains basically, best bet to hang out is the photoshoot sorry to say.” He lightly rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, glancing away from the phone as if shy, “that’s completely fine silly, you seem to forget that I don't really mind being alone sometimes..though… Imma miss that jacket~.” Hawks' expression changed to one of a pout like a child, letting out a sad mumble, “just the jacket?” Mystic covered her mouth as she laughed at him happily, “I don't know bird boi, that's a real nice jacket..though I might miss the warmth too but who knows?” She blew a soft raspberry at him as she laid her head back down on the pillow, “anyways...I’ll do the photoshoot BUT you have to remind me a day in advance okay?”

Hawks rested his head on his arm and nodded, “logically I’d inform you Feather, I’ll even take you shopping so you can get something nice to wear,” Mystic squeaked and opened her mouth to object when the feather necklace floated up and tapped her lips as if to silence her. “No objection, I don't mind, take it as a gift for your company outside food,” she pouted and stared in disbelief, “but it's your money..” she mumbled like a child, “yes, it is my money and I want to spoil you a bit, so deal with it, noodle arms.” Hawks stuck his tongue out at her while she playfully gave an expression of being insulted

“Fine, I’ll accept, but just...I don't know, I’m not the best with attire. I usually just wear a shirt, leggings or certain jeans, and/or a hoodie of some sort.” Hawks nodded, “oh no I understand, I’m more than happy to help you out, I’ve seen your closet, after all, you like dark colors with coverings of some kind, though I think you’d look nice in something a bit see-through on your arms.” Mystic glanced to the screen in surprise, rubbing her rather skinny arm in a manner that screamed of an insecurity, “but...if its a magazine..don't you think I--..mmm,” “Feather...you’re pretty, no lie, you look a bit like a toothpick but a smart one, and to be honest..I doubt anyone would notice. You tend to hyper fixated on what you see as obvious, when I first met you I didn't even notice you had your ‘spots’ till you told me about them.” The girl seemed a bit bothered by that, but knew it was true, “you’re right with that, birdbrain...I know I do, I’m just nervous of it all.”

The male gave a sad sigh as the feather gently brushed her cheek, “gosh I should’ve stopped by, you look like you need a cuddle.” Mystic gently put her hands on the feather, giving a shy smile, “sorry, I’m fine, plus you probably need the cuddles more than I do.” She gave a long yawn as she outstretched her body, tensing as rain began to strike the window heavily, thunder and lightning following in pursuit. The girl squeaked at the sudden loud sound, having Hawks open his slightly closed eyes, “you okay, Feather?” He looked to his screen, seeing Mystic curling up in her blanket and watching the window, counting. He kept quiet, observing her as she waited, her eyes wincing at the sudden flash of light before she yelped at the loud rumble that shook the house a bit.

“You’re okay, it's just thunder,” Hawks reassured after assessing the situation, acknowledging that it seemed the storm was far from him, “I-I know it’s just really loud and startling. I like it sometimes, but it’s really close and..I don't know what could happen. Like what if the tree in our backyard lights on fire or gets hit and falls over and smashes into the house and--.” The red feather gently pressed against her lips, having her look to the phone to see Hawks with a finger to his lips, “how likely is that to happen?” He asked, “...not high but st--,” “you’ll be okay. Put your headphones in, I’ll stay on call with you,” he watched the girl slowly nod and do as directed, hiding under her blanket a little bit. Hawks’ eyes fell shut as he chuckled, shushing her soothingly, “close your eyes lil dove,” the new nickname didn't catch her attention as she yawned and did as told. Hearing Hawks hum a bit, occasionally pausing to lightly speak once he noticed she was on the edge of sleep. A soft smile gracing his lips as he whispered calming things before returning to humming until sleep took him as well.

The pair fell fast asleep, though Hawks seemed more alert than Mystic was as she rested. Sometimes she would wake from panic to find her family in her room, or something being wrong. Like the one time her body had screamed that Vitani had gotten outside during a wind storm a few years back. Other times to quickly wake her, her father would just whisper her name which would cause her body to shoot up in fright. Hawks was different, his body laid still as it refueled, while his senses laid heightened, as if even in sleep he was being hunted by something. Perhaps that was the difference in how they worked, Hawks was a popular pro, while Mystic wasn't all that popular outside her neighborhood.

Ford had walked in, having heard Mystic laughing earlier but had been busy with work, careful as he went over and raised a brow. Seeing her phone still on, ready to turn it off when he looked at it, seeing a mess of blond hair buried into a satin, white pillow. Red wings laid out, the man seeming to sleep on his stomach a bit, the older man chuckling lightly before he looked at his daughter. The girl laid on her left side, head nuzzled into the corner of her strange pillow, not using a normal flat pillow for sleep. Instead, she rested on a backrest pillow, her hair sprawled out a bit and a few locks covering her face. Ford brushed the hair back a bit, watching her tense up and her body fidget a bit before he would cover her properly with a blanket. As he began to leave he heard her mumble a bit, but couldn't figure out what she was saying exactly, assuming she was alert to him leaving. “Shh, it's just Pa, go back to sleep,” he whispered, seeing her eyes open a bit before she hummed and returned to her drowsy state, drooling a bit in her dreamland.

  
  


**~Early Morning~**

When daylight arrived the pair were still fast asleep till their alarms went off a few minutes apart. Mystics rang violently, shaking her bed a bit to wake her, but that only seemed to grind her gears. Her tentacles flying out and shutting it off quickly as she returned to rest, till she heard a voice… Hawks mumbled a bit before his alarm would go off with a rhythmic loud beep, the man yawning and slowly pushing himself up, stretching his arms and wings. Eyes falling to the phone and noticing Mystic stirring a bit, a chuckle left his lips as he leaned to the mic, “Feather?” She mumbled and swatted near her ear, “Feather~,” Hawks cooed and held in a smirk as the girl opened her eyes and looked around, “eh..huh..nugget?” Her eyes fell on the phone as she yawned with a squeaky noise, stretching out, “what time is it?” Her voice slurred out as she blew some hair out of her face, “around 5:30,” he answered, watching her blink and stare at the ceiling as she tried not to fall back asleep. “Come on, gotta wake up, you’re an assistant, up up.” Hawks’ encouragement had Mystic glare at him and grumble, but had her sit up a bit. Hands falling in between her legs as she just looked around groggily, “Imma go shower, wanna come with?” Hawks asked, catching her off guard, “e-excuse me, sir?!” She stuttered, jolting to look at him, “I’m kidding, but I’mma get stuff ready to shower, so I’ll be on the phone a bit longer.” Mystic nodded, propping her phone up on her nightstand, “you shower in the mornings? Doesn't that make you so...sicky?” She asked while going through her wardrobe.

“Not really no, why?” He glanced to the phone, noticing Mystic stood out of frame a bit, “I dunno, showering when you wake up just is weird to me, though I prefer night time so I guess it makes sense.” She explained, removing her large t-shirt off-screen, returning back in her hero top as she brushed out her rather thick hair. Hawks glanced at her, raising a brow a bit at how calm she was despite being on camera, but assumed her mind was too tired to care at that moment in time.

She glanced up a bit at the man staring at her, her face flushed a bit, “what?” Her tone came out a bit more harsh than she meant it but Hawks didn't seem bothered. “Am I not allowed to stare now, dove?” Now the name caught her attention, “huh? My names not dove…,” her eyes fell into confusion as Hawks shook his head with a smile, “it's a nickname, after getting to know you I feel dove might be a nice nickname for you. I thought my crow would work too seeing as you might like that too.” She stared in confusion, “is this all because I call you "Nuggie"? I’m fine if you want to continue using Feather, I don't mind, it's cute.” She ruffled her brushed hair a bit to make it a bit messy as that's how she preferred it, Vitani waiting at her feet and purring loudly.

“Oh so..you like the little nicknames I give you~?” Mystic froze up and crossed her arms, “oh hush bird brain,” the two seemed to enjoy the simple playful aura filling the air. But sadly it wouldn't last much longer, “alright Feather, I need to head off before the bosses chew me out, you have fun, I believe in you.” Hawks stood up, letting Mystic grab her phone, “awe thanks, you be safe out there. Don't need a broken chicken wing, I’ll see you later.” The pair said their goodbyes before hanging up.

She took a breath and questioned falling back into bed, it looked so warm and inviting now, with a thick blanket for warmth lying neatly across. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, “Cous, you up?” The voice was easy to recognize, it was Dipper’s, “huh yup, I’m up don't worry,” Dipper sounded bright and ready to go for anything, “did you hear the news? We got in!” Mystic could feel the boy was smiling more than the Cheshire cat wished it could, “I know, congrats. Get a move on though, don't wanna be late, students should be early.” This had the boy racing down the steps to walk to class with his sister, after he was gone Mystic stuck her head out of her darkroom and stretched. Ford was waiting with a cup of warm coffee in hand, “morning pumpkin,” he greeted, “it's so odd to see the lil bat out of its cave so early, but you did pass out pretty early.” There was a gleam in Ford’s eye as if he was gonna mess with her a bit, “I know, even I’m surprised,” she smiled as she got herself a drink and looked at her phone, Aizawa hadn’t messaged her surprisingly yet. “Lemme guess… You gotta go wake up the grump?” Her father chuckled, sipping the warm liquid casually. 

The girl looked up and nodded, “yeah, he hasn't messaged me so I’mma assume he’s still fast asleep lucky..,” Ford shook his head, “better get on the move then,” the glint in Ford’s eyes were gone as if the tease had left as if he didn't know how to tease her now that she was heading out so early. 

The walk to Aizawa's was quick as Mystic moved about in a speedy manner, humming to herself as she grabbed the keys to open the door. Careful as she moved along inside, “Sho?” Her voice was soft at first in case he was awake, but she was met by silence, a soft huff escaping her as she walked to his bedroom, peeking inside, “Sho?” This time she spoke a bit louder, seeing the man stir a bit in sleep, having her walk over and sit on the bed, gently patting his shoulder, “Sho, it's time to wake up.” The man grumbled a bit, making her giggle and tilt her head, “come on Mr grump, wakey wakey,” Aizawa’s eye opened a little bit, annoyed, “don't make me do what you do,” she warned a little whilst looking at his sleepy face. 

After a few minutes of silence she leaned over, “Sho~, come on now, I got the coffee pot running~,” she whispered to him in an attempt at a tease, not knowing Aizawa was conflicted with his emotions and that this might cause trouble. Seeing him look a bit surprised, having her giggle, “there he is, come on, I’ll go get you a cup.” The man sat up a bit, seeming confused but she assumed that to be his grogginess as she left for the coffee machine with a soft hum. Not knowing the man had woken up quite quickly and came out of the room, calmly going up behind her as she poured the coffee. His hands placed on the counter, on each side of her, catching her off guard a bit. “Ah! Sho, you..scared me,” she whined lightly, feeling the man put his head on her shoulder, “shhh too loud,” he mumbled a bit, not looking at her. “Ah, sorry, morning.”

Aizawa hummed a bit in reply, taking the coffee when handed to him, his arms gently around the smaller girl, “is it a snuggly morning?” She asked gently, seeing Sho glance to her after taking a sip, “..yeah,” he watched the girl smile and nodded, letting him hold onto her as she trusted him to not do anything wrong. “Do you want a hug?” Sho shrugged, “if you want to give one I don't care,” his voice was monotone, feeling the girl carefully shift and snuggle into him in a calm hug, “there, get a nice hug Mr cuddle grump.” Aizawa chuckled lightly, holding her close with one hand, and coffee in the other, lost in his own thoughts afterwards; settling a bit before the pair got off to the school.

  
  


**~At UA~**

* * *

**Season 1; Episode 5 and 6(partly)**

* * *

  
The twins had gotten to class early, finding their seats with little care, looking over the other students who had gotten in with no problem it seemed. Dipper sat quietly in the back, reading a book he seemed quite enthralled by with how focused his caramel eyes were on each page, whilst Mabel was talking to the other student. Greeting each happily with her bubbly personality finally showing, till she glanced over to two boys fighting over the other's actions. A light blonde boy had his feet on the desk, and that was apparently bothering another student who just read of properness and routine. The light blonde seeming full of himself and shouting almost every word, Mabel gave a soft laugh watching the two bicker, though neither noticed her in doing so. Before the door would open to a green-haired boy Dipper recognized; Mabel wouldn't remember him, having been knocked out after the exam, but the class seemed to erupt into excitement. Greeting the rather nervous boy a bunch, even the studious male had tried to formally introduce himself till the nervous one explained that he already knew. The only one who didn't seem interested in the boy was the angry blonde with reddish eyes, though that was just Dipper's observations. 

Soon a girl with short brunette hair appeared behind the boy, “hey I recognize that messed up hair!” She exclaimed, catching the boy's attention and seeming to send him into a flustered state as he was complimented by her. Each of her movements were full of excitement and admiration as she spoke about how he rescued her during the exam, whilst the boy made a series of anxious motions and thanked her through small studders. Dipper could tell the boy was going to need a confidence boost perhaps if that was how he acted over attention, though even his cousin was a stuttery, blushing mess when complimented too. “What do you think we’re doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like, I can't wait to meet everybody!” The girl continued with a smile while the boy was looking away shyly, then a deeper voice spoke up, Dipper had heard it many times before but there was a difference in reaction. Despite having been around the house over the past few months, Dipper and Mabel had a hard time trying to get to know Aizawa, and thus weren’t close to him. The twins felt nervous in his presence as compared to Mystic, thus when he spoke the two stiffened.

“If you’re just here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff now,” the brunette girl and green-haired boy turned in stiff shock, meeting the cool coloured eyes of Aizawa, staring blankly in a bright yellow sleeping bag. When he had gotten their attention he continued, “welcome to U.A’s Hero Course,” opening the sleeping bag he pulled out a small snack pouch, putting it to his lips and giving it a squeeze to consume some of the contents. They stared in disbelief as the man stood up and began to unzip the sleeping bag, beside him walked up a smaller form, stopping before bumping into him. Staring in surprise that the door was blocked off by the four, though Aizawa continued to speak once more. “It took 8 seconds before you all shut up, that's not gonna work, time is precious. Rational students would understand that.” He seemed to have his blunt demeanor back as he held his sleeping bag to his side, Mystic stood quietly, not making a comment herself though with a glance Aizawa could tell she would’ve added onto his words. But perhaps in that situation, her voice was too weak to speak up, neither of them minding much as the students just looked shocked. 

Once alittle ways inside the classroom he introduced himself, looking tired as always but it seemed to be cleared this time, or was Dipper just nervous not knowing Aizawa personally. “Hello, I’m Shota Aizawa; your teacher.” He then glanced at Mystic who held a clipboard with papers on it, alongside a small suitcase which held extra training outfits for the students, having been told Aizawa’s plan for that class. “And this is my assistant teacher,” he stayed cold to keep the students in their silence as Mystic accidentally mimicked it, speaking up clearly and softly. “I’m Pandora Pines, but you can call me Mystic instead.” Her voice shook a bit near the end as the class tilted their heads in confusion, Aizawa taking this chance to pull out a training uniform from his sleeping bag and showing it to the class. “Right, let's get to it; put these on and head outside,” Aizawa's voice sounded drained and uninterested as the students came up to receive their uniforms.

“They’re easily a one size fits all, so don't worry much about looking for tags,” Mystic explained as she let the students take a uniform before letting them go get changed. Putting the case away behind the podium where an extra sleeping bag laid neatly.

When outside, Aizawa had the students line up on the side of a large open field, Mystic stood quietly out of the way so as to not disturb his work, knowing what the plan was. She quietly eyed each student, getting a read on them for any panic, or anything useful to know. The students soon let out a loud exclamation upon the news of going through a quirk assessment test, the bubbly brunette speaking up a bit. “But orientation, we’re gonna miss it,” there seemed to be a glint in her eyes as she moved her hands a bit in dismay, “if you really want to make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies.” Aizawa spoke bluntly as he faced away from the students, “here at U.A we’re not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class however I see fit, you’ve been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you’ve never got to use your quirks in physical exams before.” He held up a tablet to show them he’d be paying attention to their scores based on past evaluations, “the countries still trying to pretend that we’re all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It’s not rational.” 

The students stood in silence as he spoke, a few had a nervous aura to them the more Aizawa spoke, “one day the ministry of education will learn.” Aizawa stepped back before calling onto a student now, “Bakugou, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam, what was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in junior high?” The boy stood alert almost like a soldier as he was questioned, answering the question with “67 meters I think,” Aizawa blinked and calmly replied, “right, now try doing it with your quirk.” Mystic picked up a softball and calmly tossed it to the boy, tapping the circle with her foot to direct him before backing away from it. “Anything goes, just stay in the circle,” Aizawa said as he stood aside, all eyes on the boy now as Aizawa spoke up for the boy to throw the ball as time was being wasted. “Alright man, you asked for it,” the boy said lowly as he stretched, a sense of cockiness to his words it seemed from Mystic's point of view as she watched, ready to record the score for filing outside of the tablet data. The boy soon lunged forward with a heavy grunt like noise, tossing the ball into the air with a stream of orange and yellow, a small explosion coming off as it flew through the air at a fast speed. Rings of smoke coming off the object every now and then as the students stood in shocked silence, “all of you need to know your maximum capabilities, it's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero.”

Aizawa spoke coolly, as if not even impressed when showing the boys score of 705.2 meters, the students gasping in admiration and growing excited about being up next to throw. Mystic smiled lightly as none of the students seemed anxious besides one or two, whilst she remembered being utterly terrified of the spotlight the ball toss brought. As the students gasped about in excitement Aizawa stood still before watching them off guard; “so this looks fun, huh?” Mystic glanced to him worried he’d snap at the students already, but after a moment she let out a quiet, very short chuckle, hiding it as she wrote on the clipboard, adding notes about the students' quirks. “You have three years here to become a hero, you think it’s all gonna be games and playtime?... Idiots, today you’ll compete in 8 physical exam tests to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately.” Mystic watched and shook her head a little to snap herself out of making a comment on Aizawas tone.

She found it funny, but at the same time, she thought the look was good for him in a way she knew better than to think, dazing out as the students suddenly became a writhing ball of anxiety. Having Mystic look up a bit overwhelmed seeing the black and purple mass looming around and over them, now bright and clear as day to her,if these students were a bunch of villains, now would've been a prime time to strike an attack. “Like I said I get to decide how this class runs, understand? If that's a problem you can head home right now.” His tone was cold and practically dead serious as he stood there before the same brunette from before spoke up, Mystic smiled lightly at this and looked for her picture amongst the pieces of paper to write a note. The young girl had a good habit of speaking up when she felt needed, Mystic saw this as a good trait and thus marked it, she seemed to show a bit of intelligence though sadly she knew that sometimes speaking up had a backlash to it. “You can’t send one of us home, I mean, we just got here. Even if it wasn’t the first day that isn’t fair,” there it was, those last few words had Mystic look at Aizawa, knowing he was going to smackdown reality that she already had learned from the very first day of training back when she was young. 

“Oh and you think natural disasters are? Or power-hungry villains, hmm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No, the world is full of unfairness, it's a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you’re gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next 3 years U.A will throw one terrible hardship after another at you, so go beyond. Plus ultra style, show me it's no mistake that you’re here.” Aizawa’s words were surprisingly blunt yet motivating, Mystic gave a faint grin before returning to being stoic as the students stared in awe of their teacher, now seeming to challenge them to be their very best. The anxiety wore down, the black and purple mass lessening to a very faint, gentle miss instead of a looming cloud of smoke as each student grew determined before the tests would begin. Starting with the 50-meter dash.

Each student showed potential in their own ways, though some had physical advantages that helped them with things like their speed and accuracy when staying in a straight line. “Well he’s definitely in his element, but speed won't help him in every test,” Aizawa commented as he watched, Mystic slightly leaned on him, tapping the pen to her lips as she marked stuff down on each paper needed. “Sadly you’re right, he's fast surely, and looks like he has a possibility in training for strength, but I feel like if it shows more as time goes on, he should work on stamina. Logically cause if he runs like an actual engine, they have time limits to their usage..would you like me to note that down?” The girl looked up a bit, her ice eyes lit with focus as they met Aizawa's cool grey pair, watching him listen to her before nodding, “good observation, yes.” 

As time went on she jotted down possibilities for each student using small sticky notes before looking up to hear a series of small explosions; watching the blonde named Bakugo using his explosive quirk as a way to gain momentum and seemingly fly along at higher speeds than running. The boy against him was the same one she recognized from the exam, _‘he had a physical quirk from the exam, so it's logical that it might not help here if it’s strength-based.’_ She hummed a bit in thought as the pair watched, each thinking on ways they could improve even if just slowly, Aizawa seemed particularly interested in the green-haired boy who was knocked clear of wind after running the 50 meters. Inside, Mystic felt something was off as she saw a static skilled misty figure loom over the boy, anxiety, she could’ve controlled the monster finding its way to taunt the boy but decided to stay out of it till necessary. 

Next came the grip test, a simple test of strength via a device one would pull the handle on and it’d give an estimate of how much force was put to it. Mystic walked around to record each of them, giving a small nod of approval to each when seeing the results, though her eyes narrowed with confusion upon jotting down the green-haired boy's results. For someone who knocked out the largest robot enemy in the exam with a single punch, 56 seemed like a very low score. Her eyes met Aizawas as if to tell him something seemed wrong as she patted the boy's shoulder and moved on. Next came the standing long jump test, where some students seemed to work with their quirks, using them to fly and such across the ground, while others naturally had great jumping abilities. Here though the boy once again was scoring with the average of someone not using their quirk, she kept silent on this observation, watching her cousin use her quirk to make a pole used for high jumping appear. Using it to aid her in her distance.

After those tests were repeated side steps and back to the ball throw, where Mystic casually tossed softballs to each student and watched their scores. The brunette calmly throwing hers and having each wait to see its distance, only to discover it was an infinite answer, Mystic raising a brow in slight surprise at that. Finally, she saw the creature again, now forming behind the boy as the students cheered about the brunette girl's results. Cautiously, Mystic approached the boy, handing him the ball with an interested expression that seemed cold and serious like Aizawa’s, except skepticism was in the mixture as well. She then backed away to let the boy go up the circle and prepare to throw, the static mass that only Mystic could see coiled around him, almost suffocating him it seemed. “If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he's the one going home,” the engine legged boy spoke up, the blonde beside him grew angry as he replied, “of course he is. He’s a quirkless loser,” Mystic’s eyes grew confused as she listened in, seeing Aizawa was focused on the boy, yet heard the students, his eyes meeting hers for a split second to see if she might’ve been thinking the same.

The boy continued to stand frozen before the mass of static darkness disintegrated away and the boy prepared to throw, his quirk starting up. Mystic watched, ready for anything as she grew unsteady on her legs after remembering how badly injured the boy had been. Even Dipper seemed to be uneasy, having seen the event in person after a scary event. When the ball was let loose from the boy's grip, there was no amazing display of power or anything like everyone might have been expecting, no the ball was thrown the same way someone not using their quirk would’ve tossed it. The robot that announced the distance of each ball finally spoke up, “46 meters,” this had the boy frozen in terror as he must’ve realized something went wrong. ”What gives? I was trying to use it right now..,” the poor boy's voice was low in shock as he looked at his hands, Mystic glanced to Aizawa with concern, knowing he wouldn't go easy on the boy. 

“I erased your quirk,” the boy turned to face the voice, startled as Aizawa’s scarf floated around him along with his black hair, standing on its ends instead of being the messy mop it tended to be. But most shocking were that his grey eyes now grew a glowing red color, “the judges for this exam, were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school,” the boy stood in silence as he registered the situation, “wait you did what to my..those goggles… I know you!” The boy seemed to be in a frenzy, “you can look at someone and cancel out their powers, the erasure hero; Eraserhead.” The students seemed confused, muttering amongst themselves in a small circle about who Aizawa was, “you’re not ready, you don't have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?” Aizawa’s voice was harsh as the boy stood frozen in front of him, having him speak up, “no that's not what I was trying to do.”

Aizawa's scarf reached out and looped its way around the boy like the capture device it was, dragging him in closer to face the dark man; restraining the frightened boy before continuing to speak. “No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle,” his eyes cold and nearly shaking Mystic to the core, “you have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know, one who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, you’re worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry, Midoriya, with your power there’s no way you can become a hero,” the boy's green eyes narrowed at those words while Mystic’s mouth slightly opened a bit as if ready to intervene, but knowing better than to do so. She didn't really know what she’d say if anything had left her lips anyways, watching the class be shocked before Aizawa’s hair fell flat again and the scarf returned to its original shape.

“I returned your impractical quirk, take your final throw, hurry and get it over with.” He calmly walked away from the boy like nothing happened as everyone seemed to stare in disbelief, each student taking guesses on the conversation that took place between Midoriya and Aizawa. The boy began muttering a bit in thought while Aizawa watched, putting a few eye drops in his eyes casually while Mystic let out a low huff of air. The boy soon clenched his teeth, determination filling him as he prepared to throw the ball with a heavy lung forward, everyone taking a slight inhale it seemed as each prepared for the results. Watching the ball oar through the sky at an immense speed, nearly whistling as it broke through gravity and left an explosion of dust behind it. The boy’s hand wasn't badly broken this time as he watched the ball ripple through the air, the results of the throw being 705.3, “Mr. Aizawa, you see, I’m still standing.” The boy spoke through slight pain as he turned to Aizawa, whose attention was peaked at hearing his name, watching the boy clench his fist while holding his arm a bit to show him the very minor injury on his singular finger, and not the whole arm. Which seemed to have impressed Aizawa who’s expression seemed a bit unnerving to those who weren’t used to it.

Now she noticed a bit of movement watching them, glancing over to see All Might dressed in a bright yellow fit for his brand. Seeming to be watching over Aizawa’s evaluation, and even surprised as well by Midoriya’s throw. The class began to cheer for the boy in astonishment, some stated the obvious about the distance and the boy's past with his quirk, and overall just making comments after the show. Though Bakugou seemed distraught in shock of what he’d seen take place, soon his hand twitching and small explosions began to form from it while a wave of agitation flooded over him. Mystic looked at the scene and tensed up, lightly tugging Aizawa’s shirt to alert him as the boy charred at Midoriya, shouting loudly, “hey!! Deku, you bastard, tell me how you did that or you’re dead!” The boy being charged at froze up and let out a sound of fright before Aizawa’s scarf went flying and gripped onto the angered boy who tried fighting back. “Ack, why is your damn scarf so strong?” Aizawa stood his ground as the boy twitched as if still fighting, “because it's a capture weapon made of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down,” Aizawa's tone was authoritative as he looked at the boy, Mystic appeared ready to restrain if needed as well though part of her was nervous as her use could be unpredictable as this boy appeared to be full of rage.

“It’d be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much, it gives me serious dry eye,” Aizawa spoke more, holding the scarf firmly whilst erasing the boy's quirk, Mystic’s tentacles peeking out a bit as she grew ready to take his place if needed. Once the boy seemed to have calmed down he pulled back his scarf and began walking away, “you’re wasting my time now, whoever's next can step up.” She watched the boy move around the blonde still brimming with rage, while other students checked up on him seeing as his finger was broken. The boy's eyes still narrowed on the other as Mystic walked up to see how badly damaged his finger was. “It isn't as bad as before, but please try to continue the other tests before going to the nurse okay? If it gets unbearable, alert me and I’ll take you aside to recovery girl,” her eyes met Aizawa’s who hadn't told her to check up on the boy, though both knew Mystic would’ve been better as a healer if she had been given such a quirk, and clearly her compassion for others was why. She showed too much empathy, and it drained her behind everyone's back, not even Hawks knew about that, but Aizawa did, sighing as she gave a light glare as if to tell him off from possibly scolding her for caring; impractical quirk or not.

The boy smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, and agreed to her words with a soft thank you before they would run the other tests, simple evaluations such as long-distance running and the toe touch. After all of these tests, the students gathered for their results and the wave of anxiety began looming over them, the air hard to breathe almost as the dark cloudy mist swarmed around them like fog. Worried about which one of them was to get sent home, and on the first day no less. “Alright, time to give you your results; I’ve ranked you all from best to worst, you should probably have a good idea of your standing already.” Aizawa said back to being monotone, “I’ll just pull up the whole list, it’s not worth going over each individual score,” Mystic watched over the students and noticed the injured boy was creating the most anxiety, and reasonably so. Aizawa pulled up the tablet which created a projection showing each student's scores within the class, letting them all look for their names to find their standings, “and I was lying, no ones going home. That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests,” Aizawa seemingly smiled at his little ruse on the students who seemed shocked. “I’m surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out, I’m sorry guess I should’ve said something,” a girl with dark hair up in a ponytail said whilst noticing the others who seemed dumbfounded. This was the highest-scoring student, Momo Yaoyorozu, the others seemed to be released as the thick fog of anxiety floated away once again.

“That’s it we’re done for the day, pick up a syllabus in the classroom, read it over before tomorrow morning.” Aizawa began to walk away when Mystic tapped him and handed him a slip since he was closer to the boy, “Midoriya,” he called, startling the boy, “take this and go have the old lady fix you up. Things are going to be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins, make sure you’re prepared,” he handed the boy the slip of paper before continuing to walk off with Mystic at his heels. Moving slightly aside so she could walk beside him instead, the pair quiet before they got their silence interrupted, “Aizawa that was a rotten move,” All Might’s loud voice spoke up catching Aizawa's attention, “All Might, so you were watching, no talk shows today?” The snide comment made Mystic bite her lip lightly at how cold he was seeming as compared to how cuddly he was that morning, “a rational deception, that’s cute but you’re not exactly known for being light-hearted. I read your file, last year you expelled an entire class of freshmen students, you have no problem kicking students out, anyone you deem unworthy. You were planning to send last place home, so that can only mean you see the same kind of potential in Young Midoriya that I do!” The man commented while Aizawa just gave him a side glance, “what is this about? It almost sounds like you’ve been in his corner the whole time,” this caught All Might off guard making Mystic playfully smirk, “isn't it a little early for you to be playing favorites?” After this Aizawa began his sluggish walk again, “he doesn't have zero potential I admit, if that were the case I would have sent him straight home after class without hesitation.. It's cruel to let a kid keep dreaming about something that’ll never come true.” 

Aizawa continued his walk, having more important things to do it’d seem, glancing down as Mystic looked up at him and then looked back at All Might who was moving his mouth as if continuing to speak when out of range. “I know you have some words on your mind, what is it? You’re not usually this silent when somethings bugging you, if you’re concerned I’ll snap I can assure you I want.” Mystic gave a relieved sigh as she stretched her back a bit, “I just don't agree with some things that's all but it's mainly opinion based, such as letting a child dream.. But I can see it from your point here as the world they want to join isn't the same one they might expect..the same one media glamourize it to be. But sometimes it’s better for someone to realize their dreams are nothing more than that..cruel or not, it's the only way for them and the world to find out what's possible.” Her words were nervous and soft as she looked up at Aizawa who hummed in thought of her words, “kinda like..asking someone you like out. It's scary..you fear rejection because it can utterly kill you, but you’ll never know if they like you back if you don't ask.” Those words had Aizawa nearly stumble a bit, caught off guard making Mystic put her arm out in an attempt to catch him.

If the man hadn't caught his own footing the two would’ve tumbled down hard, “Sho?” Mystic whispered with concern, seeing the mist forming on him, was he slightly panicking or worried about something? “Don't worry about that, just tripped on my feet, but I see what you mean yes. Anything else Miss. Mystic?” Aizawa's voice was a light tease as she nodded before smiling lightly, “you’re so extra grumpy, and those faces you made were weird~” she giggled to let him know she was just playing around as the two ended the school day there. Whatever after school and tomorrow held would have to wait.


	11. Battle Test Trouble

After school came a lot of paperwork even for her, having Aizawa laugh a bit as he watched her try to organize the work into a neat binder she carried around sometimes. Clipping the more important into a firm pile before putting them in the bag, looking up at the grown male when she finally heard him, “it's not funny!” The girl hissed lightly as the older man looked through his work at his desk. All Might glancing over at the two, “is everything alright there?” The blonde man asked casually, making Mystic freeze up, “huh? Yeah, everythings fine,” the girl lightly smiled and went dead quiet in her frustration. Helping Aizawa fill out what was needed from the data collected that day, the older man leaned over her as her fingers tapped the table a bit, though she didn't feel him there for a bit. “Eh bap-bap,” she mumbled after a bit, squeaking when she noticed the figure who seemed to be checking over her work. “Don't smack the table too hard,” he mumbled under his breath a bit, knowing sometimes she couldn't help making random noises under stress or excitement, one she really seemed to like was tapping the table or making a car like noise. Though these sounds usually came when she was focused and drawing, “I smacked the table? Sorry,” she bit her lip and moved her hand down to her lap, the older man sighed and picked her hand up carefully, placing it back on the desk. “Don't feel ashamed, I doubt anyone else noticed, I’ll be right back.”

The dark-haired man walked away and out of the office, leaving her to be as she continued to work with no noise apart from occasional small whines and an occasional shake of the left hand she was writing with. All Might, or Toshinori, looked up and came over after a bit. “You sure everything’s alright? Your wrist hurting?” The girl looked up in shock, glancing at her hand and then the man, “no it doesn't hurt at all..,” All Might raised a brow and looked at her with confusion, “are you sure? You were shaking it quite a bit,” upon inspection, he noticed the girl's hands were quite frail, and boney looking before seeing her pull her hand to her chest apologetically. “Ah, I’m sorry,” he noticed she wouldn't look at him straight on for long periods of time, “if you’re sure everything's alright I’ll go back to work.. I know you’re Aizawa’s assistant but it's okay to ask for other’s help.” 

Mystic smiled lightly but held her tongue, feeling Aizawa place a cup beside her before taking a seat, the man leaning back silently and continuing to work. Mystic returned to filling the papers out with knowledge she knew and putting them into a neat pile once completed. Sitting back with the drink and sipping it happily, glancing at Aizawa who had fallen asleep on her shoulder, having her blink in confusion as she slowly put the drink down. Reaching over she checked his papers quietly, giggling lightly as she placed them down on the desk and messing with a bit of his hair a bit. “Sho, you can take a nap at home?” The man opened an eye and let out a huff, “or not, okay, we got time.” After that, she was careful as she used her tentacles to grab a piece of paper and pencil without moving too much on the sleeping man. Deciding to sketch a bit since she had finished her portion.

After a bit, she looked up to see another man leaning into their bubble, lightly poking the sleeping man, “same as always, you okay there kid?” The voice was recognizable, but she didn't really notice it for a moment, “Mystic, you okay there?” She blinked and looked up, nodding quietly, “you can ask him to move if needed,” the girl shook her head, “no he’s fine, it's only fair, I use him as a pillow sometimes so…” The loud blonde she learned to be Hizashi smiled, “ain't that cute,” Mystic seemed confused by all the people coming to talk to her and nodded, “it is cute I guess?” She slowly returned to drawing as time passed by, only glancing up to check on her sleeping friend who rarely stirred. She smirked and slowly pulled out her phone, taking a picture and drawing on it a bit, adding cat ears and whiskers to them with some floating Z’s to state that her friend was sleeping. Posting it online after a bit of thinking, instantly regretting it a bit since she wasn't very fond of her appearance in any way.

By the end of the day Aizawa had woken up and returned to his work, seeming a bit bothered upon discovering he had fallen asleep on her, but Mystic reassured him that it hadn't bothered her in any way. She helped him pack up for the day and got up with a yawn, “heading straight home to sleep?” She asked as Aizawa nodded, “but I can walk with you so your dad doesn't bite our heads off,” “biting heads are we~?” Midnight spoke up as she came up to them, watching Mystic tilt her head a bit while Aizawa glared a bit, “have fun you two, I’ll see you tomorrow. Try not to be too crazy!” Midnight walked away as Aizawa seemed to hide his face with his hand as if annoyed before shaking his head, “is that an inside joke?” Mystic asked softly, seeming confused as Aizawa seemed to contemplate an answer. “Yeah kinda, don't worry about it, lil terror let's just head home,” the girl nodded and moved forwards ahead of him, humming calmly. Aizawa glanced back at Midnight who gave a playful grin and wave as if she did nothing, though he knew she found this all funny.

Mystic didn't notice much as she walked along in front of him, soon slowing her pace and putting her hands in her skirt pockets. Soon glancing back at him, seeing his eyes looking at her and then the window, “Sho, I don't feel well… I’m sorry if I don't talk much..or anything..,” Aizawa sped up to her and pulled her back gently, putting a hand to her head and letting out a long sigh, “Mystic..,” his tone lowered as he looked down at her, she seemed to look ashamed, “I’m sorry..the heat and panic and everything mixes together and..” her hands fell to her skirt as she rubbed the fabric. He pulled her close carefully, “you did technically eat something today, so do you want me to carry you again?” He felt the girl shake her head, “no, don't let me burden you any more than I have.” She whispered, closing her eyes as she stayed still for a minute, breathing slowly. Aizawa gently played with her hair and sighed quietly, “alright well if at any point you appear faint, I’m going to carry you whether you want me to or not.” 

Mystic gripped his shirt and whined an apology for feeling a bit ill for a few moments, “come on now, fresh air might help,” he carefully put his arm around her and led her along. The girl seemed to just need a few minutes to relax her stomach and breath before she was fine, unsure of why she entirely felt the wave but accepted it nonetheless. 

Aizawa walked with her calmly outside the school, avoiding the cameras that occasionally bothered her with a sharp glare to tell them to back up. Her posture off as she leaned on him a bit, eyes closed for a few minutes occasionally, “I can take you to my place to nap if you want,” he said calmly, “no I need to go check on the twins and dad, and I have to..do other work, no time to nap.” She yawned a bit, shaking her head a bit to wake up, “if you’re sure, though you do get tired when it gets really warm.” She puffed her cheeks at the comment, “I know I do, its called hibernation without the cold,” a small laugh left her lips as Aizawa patted her head, the two discussing tomorrow's plans for class 1-A. 

“Well All Might will be taking over for battle class, you can stick with me or watch the classes scores in my place. I don't mind either one, just don't pick a fight,” he watched the girl appear a bit offended at the words, “me? Pick a fight~? I would never,” she purred out the words, knowing he was right, rolling her eyes with a playful smile when Aizawa gave her a serious glance. “Alright, I’ll hold my tongue and make sure he isn't too...I dunno, make sure he doesn't play favorites.” Aizawa gave a nod, walking her up to the door of the house seeing Ford was out once again, “if you need--” “anything I’m just a call away.” Mystic finished his sentence with a playful smirk, seeing the older man pat her head, “yup, if I don't respond immediately, I’ll reply as soon as I can. Make sure to eat something,” the young girl nodded, “I’ll try to remember,” her voice was gentle as she watched her friend soon part ways when she unlocked the door to go inside.

When inside she was met by the twins, both excited after their first day before turning to her, “welcome home Cous,” Dipper smiled brightly. “Mabel and I are celebrating with a little treat since we didn't get expelled...was your friend gonna expel us?” Mystic looked them over and combed her hair back a bit, “he has expelled many students, even an entire class once, so yes he would have if he saw you as unfit.” Dipper’s eyes grew wide with slight fear, “I don't mean to be rude Cous, but how do you get along with someone like that? Especially with your anxiety..doesn’t he scare you?” Mabel rolled her eyes as she listened and went to go talk to Stan who was proud of the younger girl, “we just work, I’ve known him for a long time, he's actually really nice in his own way. Or maybe I’m just lucky,” she blew her cousin a slight raspberry at him before moving past as soon as she heard Stan’s footsteps. Rushing to find herself a snack before going to the studio area of the house to work out for a bit. Checking over every part of the room out of fear before putting her phone down and playing a series of songs, doing routines to them casually for a while. Occasionally she’d check her phone and see she had a few messages from the other teachers.

_“Hey newbie, wanna come out for drinks this weekend?”_

She smiled at the kind gesture, but declined out of a sudden dread looming over her. So many things could go wrong if she agreed, she hadn't even drank before, _“Shota’s gonna join, live a little, we’ll have a spot for you in case you change your mind_.” A soft sigh left her lips, saying she’d think about the offer then as she left the studio room. Ford was on the couch with a book in hand, “how was your first full day? The twins said Aizawa was a bit nerve-wracking for them,” this had Mystic nod, “yeah they told me, but you know Sho.” Ford looked up a bit, “honestly I only know how he taught you, not how he teaches a class,” the stern tone confused her as she sipped her drink after throwing out what she had ate. 

“Well he’s just more blunt than one might expect, that's all, they’re in the hero course..it's a rough world as you say..” Was she supposed to justify how Aizawa worked? She wasn't sure in all honesty as Ford adjusted his glasses, “I know he’s blunt for sure, I remember a lot of the comments he made when you were little about the...private teaching I got for you. He wasn't very fond of that, and did not hold his tongue on it, guess you picked that up as you grew hmm?” Mystic went silent and tilted her head as if getting ready to sit for a story, “I’m just worried for you is all sweetheart, after Cipher and all, I don't know what would happen if you’re not close by anymore.” Ford’s words made Mystic lightly frown a bit, “I--I get that completely, I made a stupid choice, but...Sho’s there, he’d do anything to keep me safe like a good friend, just as I’d make sure he’s safe. Plus I’m sure I can make more um..friends..and have a circle of safety and comfort.” She lightly smiled as Ford raised her brow, “honestly..I’m glad we met the people we have..there are few things I’d want to change, and I’ll be happy with whatever the future brings as long as I can see my lil princess happy and safe.” The older man hugged the younger girl who looked at him in confusion, lightly patting his back awkwardly, having never been one for hugs.

After that Ford cleared his throat, “sorry just a lot is on my mind after everything,” “you’re thinking about mom aren't you?” She watched Ford stiffen and sigh a bit, nodding with a small smile on his thin lips, “yeah..I’m wondering what she’d think of all this; you growing such a strong bond with Sho, despite fearing friendship… Growing past what happened in private training, and now going on to help teach children.” Mystic blinked at him, “what happened in private training?...,” Ford looked up, shocked a bit, “you don't remember? Honey...all this time I thought you knew,” the man gently cupped his daughter's face as she looked in harsh confusion, waiting for an answer, “you thought I knew..though not long ago you said you’d tell me at a later time?” “I meant that as we’d talk about it when you were more prepared...but I guess we should have that talk sooner than later hmm?” 

Stan came over, “talk about what? Is it that time already?” The man chuckled at his own comment, watching Mystic tense and grimace, “.. it's none of your business, I’m going to bed...class is going to be doing battle training in the morning.” She mumbled and got up, feeling the need to leave fill her despite her curiosity, “how fun, gonna beat some kids?” Mystic’s eyes narrowed, “wouldn't you like to know,” her tone was sharp as she lightly spat without a second thought, “Panda, be nice, Stanley leave her alone.” Ford sighed lightly before turning to his daughter standing at the staircase, “sleep well, and have fun tomorrow.” Mystic just hummed and left to go to her room, regretting what she said as soon as she reached the top, knowing it wasn't Stan’s fault he had no quirk and thus couldn't do battle training unlike the twins and all.

Upon closing her door she sighed and got changed into something better for sleep, squeaking when a red feather lightly tickled her side, smacking it out of surprise. She could hear the man chuckling, and feel his smirk without him being around. “Give me a heart attack will ya Birdy?” She smiled as she picked her necklace off of the floor and plopped down in bed beside it, gently brushing her fingers over it, rubbing it as the texture between her fingers was soothing. A message soon popping up on her phone, _“you’re tickling me Feather, is this payback?”_ Her eyes lit up with mischief as she calmly replied, asking if he could feel everything she was doing, receiving a yes. Calmly she leaned down and blew cold air on the tip, before giggling as she saw him typing, “don't tempt me, I’ll do worse,” calmly watching his typing bubble before resting her head down. _“I’m sensing a challenge?”_ She thought a bit, “if you’ve got anything you’re free to use it against me later, but I’m a bit tired so I’ll probably pass out.” With her message, she playfully gave the feather a little kiss and relaxed under her warm blanket. Feeling the feather brush against her hand before sleep would come.

By daytime, she woke to both a sweet goodnight message and a good morning message with a little note saying there was a surprise for her. She slowly lifted her head and saw some feathers laid out on her nightstand with a drink, he must’ve dropped by really early seeing as her alarm had just gone off for work. She laid in bed for a bit and groaned a little, ruffling her messy hair to help it fall more naturally to hide that she didn't plan on brushing it. Plus, she thought her messy hair looked pretty nice sometimes, though usually she just didn't have the motivation to brush it out. After a bit of staring into the abyss, adjusting to sunlight, she sat up and looked to the drink again, squinting to see a letter with a flower resting on it. A small blush rushed to her face, “..is this like..paying a debt for all the snacks I bring?” She muttered with a yawn as she swung her body out of the bed and stretched, going to change before even daring to look at what was given to her. Quietly singing as she heard her family-wide awake downstairs, “should I even dare a bit of makeup today?” This question was more to herself but a soft laugh left her lips as she watched the feather float up and shoot over to her hands, tapping the one holding the lipstick as she lightly shook the bottle. “Excuse me Mr, listening in on me again?... Well thank you, I’ll put some on today,” it occasionally made her feel a bit more confident in her looks, the dark color looking nice on her pale features.

The feather wiggled a bit as if he were to be replying, making her roll her eyes as she put it on, “okay I’ll wear this today but don't be a pain okay?” A smile stayed graced on her black lips as she put on the metallic chain before going to the letter and drink. It seemed he had remembered what she had mentioned liking when out and about, having gotten her a sour raspberry lemonade, and left a little sakura branch-like hairpin on it.

_“Morning Feather,_

_I hope you slept well, you seemed pretty tired last night which seems rare for you. I’m glad you did though, so here, have a drink on me. Oh and this hairpin? I saw it, it was pretty and shiny, and I remember you said it was your favorite flower, so perfect. No, I won't tell you how much it is, so don't even try that, but I’d love to see you wear it, especially when we meet up on Sunday. Have a good day._

_~ Hawks”_

Her eyes widened a bit before she carefully picked up the hair accessory, biting her lip a bit; _‘I don't deserve any gifts though…’_ Her thoughts made her daze off while gently feeling the metal, snapping out of it as her hand touched the cold drink, “um..thank you, it’s very pretty.” Carefully she slid the accessory into her slightly tamed messy hair, not letting her thoughts on how she looked or how she felt undeserving of his kindness slip from her lips..not while the feather was on her.

After all that she walked out of the room, seeing the twins had already left to get to class early, meeting Stan who was smoking out the kitchen window. Her eyes stayed to the floor as she moved to walk out the door, “going to have any more men over?” Stan’s voice erupted and ripped the slice apart, “I apologize, I don't bring men over,” her tone stayed low to hide her nervousness. “Ya huh, a liar, and good ol’ Ford lets you get away with it~. That scraggly old man, what is he, a sugar daddy?” Her eye shot over to glare at Stan, “I beg your pardon?” “Oh fancy mode, okay, the man who always brings you coffee or takes you out, walks you home..I’ve seen how he looks at you, it's like he's hiding interest. So tell me, is he paying you for all those goodies you get?” Mystic blinked before laughing, “Sho? He’s my friend, and a very close one I’m lucky to have in my life, yes he gets stuff for me but not for any strange desire. It's what friends do, but with your attitude..I don't expect you to know that.” She didn't even think about what Stan had said about Aizawa’s glances, she couldn't imagine her friend ever having affections for someone like her. And how annoying she must’ve been, all the times he’d taken care of her, “what was that girly?” The older man snarled lightly, catching her from her momentary thoughts, “turn up your hearing aid next time you want to belittle me...you can call me names, leave my friends out of it.” She calmly got ready to block anything as she got to the door and left, ignoring Stan’s comments.

Her steps were quick as she looked down, looking up to meet a neighbor, “oh. Good morning Mrs. Kasai,” the woman gasped and rushed over to the gate, “look at the night owl out of its cave! Okay, what stirred you up sweetheart?” Mystic laughed lightly, “I’m on my way to work, night patrol is planned but that's well..for tonight,” the woman smiled, nearing the same age as her elder father, her hair greying a bit with deep brown eyes on her slightly wrinkled features. She looked like a sweet older aunt of sorts, “a job? Oh my, you should’ve told me, I would’ve saved you a cookie as congratulations. Oops, you're probably running late, have a great day sweetheart!” The woman's kindness made Mystic smile despite her brain seeming to short circuit at the sudden conversation, “ah heh, that's not necessary but it's kind of you to say, have a nice day as well Mrs. Kasai.” She quickly rushed off and let out a small wheeze once far away, it was way too early for that.

Upon reaching the gate she finally took a sip of her drink, realizing she had forgotten it was in her hand the entire time and slightly shaking her head at herself. Moving inside she made her way through the hall, as it was still early there were students mingling in the halls, “good morning Miss. Mystic,” a voice said, having Mystic look over and put on her softest smile, “good morning to you as well, Yaoyorozu.” A small voice in her head was surprised by the sudden ‘Miss’ in front of her name. Walking along and almost bumping into a familiar figure in the teacher's office, the man looking behind him before casually putting his arm on her head and leaning, hearing her squeak. “I’m not an armrest,” she huffed as she glared at the familiar figure, being met by the man Stan had been talking about, rehearing his words, _‘Sho? Staring at me with attraction? Pffft no, get that thought away, you know no one likes you that way let alone Sho..’_

“Morning Terror, you look nice today,” Aizawa’s voice was a bit quiet as he spoke though it was just the two of them in the office, her face turned to shock at the compliment as she scrunched her face and shook her head. “What? No way, I didn't do much of anything to look nice at all,” she felt her friend carefully cup her face, “don't start with that, you do look nice.” She looked at him and let out a whine as she couldn't make eye contact, her cheeks heated with embarrassment, “..thank you Sho...you look nice too, did you eat?” Quickly she changed the subject, not used to compliments, let alone from those close to her, and all the while the little comment from Stan stayed in her head while she talked to Aizawa. The pair talked but Aizawa could tell something was off with Mystic, “did something happen this morning?” His tone was sharp as he sat bundled up in his sleeping bag, Mystic wasn't leaning on him as usual as she was thoroughly lost in her thoughts. It might’ve been a bit weird to others, but if Sho did actually like her, which she didn't believe possible, she’d be fine with it and could probably recuperate though the concept of love let alone feeling it was an overwhelming puzzle. If he did like her, he’d probably be great to be with, knowing how she was..knowing her bad habits, and helping her through them, not to mention he was great with cuddles.

But now came the moment she hated, her thoughts of she wouldn't ever be good enough for him, or even her new friend with odd feelings; Hawks. She wasn't worthy of them, their kindness, their care, just imagining how stupid she was compared to them had her vision go foggy. Is this why Bill had chosen her? Cause she wasn't good enough for anyone, thus she was probably easy to toy with in every way? “Mystic, what’s wrong?” Aizawa’s voice invaded her thoughts as she blinked quickly to erase the droplets forming in her eyes, giving a shaky laugh as she fixed her messy hair to hide her face, “nothing I was just thinking, sorry.” Her voice broke on her, making her clench her fist, he knew now, she fucked up on hiding her thoughts just with a simple shift in her tone. Aizawa scoffed and tilted his head to her, “very convincing, come on, tell me what's on your mind.” She shook her head, “It's nothing..rather it's very stupid,” lightly she went to go and scratch her arm a bit, but her outfit had them covered, so instead she played with her skirt. “If it’s stupid, then why can't you tell me? I mean I won't push, but you know I’m here,” she gave a shaky sigh, “why must you be so smart Sho...it's not fair..”

Aizawa knew to hold in his chuckle as he unzipped his sleeping bag to carefully pull the girl close, “why’s it unfair? You’re smart too,” there he heard the whisper of her stating how she wasn't smart, cutting off with a whimper which tended to signal there was more. Carefully he played with her messy black hair, knowing it would soothe her a bit as she leaned into him and seemed to quiet down, “I get your upset right now...but let's talk about this later okay? If your uncles starting shit again, I’ll tell him off for you,” he felt her flinch, “that's not neca--,” “nonsense, you’re upset about something and usually that means something was triggered. If need be, I’ll do it okay? But if you don't want that, how ‘bout we patrol tonight and you can come watch your favorite movie at my place? You tend to like that to ease yourself.”

She looked up at him, “I--” _‘don't say it..you know better, people get mad when you say you don't deserve stuff..shut up,’_ her thoughts rushed at her making her glance down and lightly nod, “s-sure...I’m sorry.” Aizawa moved her drink, greeting Midnight who stumbled on the scene, watching Aizawa shake his head as if to tell Midnight to not do anything sudden for a minute. Carefully rubbing the girl's shoulder as she sniffled and seemed to go into a quiet slumber, “you never were a morning person..must’ve exerted all that energy, Midnight can you put this in the fridge?” The older woman nodded and put the drink away, “is she okay, does she need anything?” Aizawa thought for a minute, “she’ll be fine, just a bad morning,” Midnight sighed softly and looked at her, “poor thing, you’re such a softy for her,” the woman smirked at Aizawa's cold glare as he carefully adjusted his sleeping bag so he could rest for a bit too.

After a few hours, Aizawa had been awoken by Hizashi who was a bit loud but not too much, the girl sitting up at the noise in confusion, rubbing her eyes as she watched the two men chat. “All Might’s taking over right?” Aizawa gave a simple nod, “you going to watch over the class, Mystic?” The blonde man asked as the girl gave a squeaky yawn and nodded, “yeah,” her voice was quiet near the new person she was still nervous around naturally, “cool, good luck with the big guy!” The blonde went to get some coffee, watching Aizawa who seemed hesitant to let her up, “are you gonna be okay?” The girl lightly wiggled free, “I’ll be fine..I usually can hold in anything..just tend to break around people I’m comfortable with is all. Don't worry about me, and um..thank you Sho, for being there for me..,” she got up quickly and rushed away as if embarrassed with thanking him. Leaving Aizawa to watch her go and sigh, getting some coffee for himself in the meantime.

  
  
  


* * *

**Season 1, Episode 6(Partially) to Episode 8**

* * *

When arriving at the class she carefully made her way to her usual spot near the podium, setting up anything that was needed before jumping as a bunch of students greeted her. “Ah, g-good morning everyone,” a soft smile crossed her face, noticing Mabel was snickering and having Dipper lightly smack the back of her head. Another student, a boy far shorter than any of the students seemed to be studying her, having her tap a pen against her leg as she put the date on the board with her dominant left hand. The door soon swung open loudly having her squeak and look over, all the students looking over as a voice loudly proclaimed their arrival. “I AM HERE! Coming through the door like a hero!” All Might’s large form leaned into the room, his manners just screaming of popularity as all the students turned to him with pure excitement. Some asking questions on his outfit to his appearance while others were excited that he was actually a teacher at U.A whilst he strutted proudly to the podium. Mystic stayed to the side of him, quiet as she watched over everything.

“Welcome to the most important class at U.A High, think of it as Hero-ing 101!” He said in his strong, and loud voice, Mystic lightly twitched her head at his words but it wasn't noticeable to many. “Here you will learn the basics of being a pro, and what it means to fight in the name of good,” the man continued with such energy, “let's get into it! Today's lesson will pull no punches!” He proclaimed while seeming to show off a card reading ‘Battle’ to the class, one student seemed very ecstatic while another seemed nervous now. “But one of the keys of being a hero is..looking good!” The tall man, or more so giant like being pointed over to a series of metal lockers inside the classroom wall, “these were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started.” The students grew extremely excited at this, “get yourselves suited up, and meet me at training ground beta!” All Might spoke clearly, the students clearly energized in his presence as they carefully went to get their costumes whilst All Might and Mystic went down to the training grounds.

Mystic didn't talk very much, only really asking if he needed her assistance with anything or if he had come fully prepared, the man having her help set a few things he had but that seemed to be it. Receiving thank yous for her assistance as they waited for each of the students to arrive, All Might never seeming to let down his heroic presence. As the students began to come into their line of sight, All Might began to speak, “they say that clothes make the pros ladies and gentlemen, and behold you are the proof.” Mystic raised a brow at this, quiet at the confidence boost he seemed to be giving, which was true, usually a nice outfit did make you better since you felt better in them. “Take this to heart, from now on you are all Heroes in Training,” the students stood in front of them in their costumes, All Might stating how excited he was and how cool they looked. Mystic smiled and nodded, “you already look more pro than me,” a small laugh leaving her as the students seemed proud in their new costumes, each well made and fitting for their quirks.

“Now, shall we get started? Ya bunch of newbies!” All Might’s teaching didn't seem so bad to her as of now as she observed to keep the peace, the students talking a little bit as they prepared for the day's lesson. “Now that you’re ready, it's time for combat training,” All Might spoke once more, a student in armor raised their hand, “sir, this is the fake city from our entrance exam, does that mean that we’ll be conducting urban battles again?” The voice she recognized was that of Tenya Iida, he was quickly observant which was personally very good in her eyes. “Not quite, I’m going to move you two steps ahead,” All Might began to explain, “most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking run-ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors. Think about it; backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows, for this training exercise you’ll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys, and fight two on two indoor battles.”

“Isn't this a little advanced?” Tsuyu spoke up, having All Might answer almost instantly, “the best kind of training is what you get on the battlefield!” Mystic glanced at the man before turning her gaze to Tsuyu, “you have three years here, it’s best to make sure you’re even better than advanced..a pro.” Her voice was quieter as compared to the giant beside her. All Might nodded, “but remember you can't just punch a robot this time, you’re dealing with actual people now.” The students' questions became piling in from who was deciding wings, to being expelled, to how teams were paired and how much damage could be caused, All Might seeming bothered by this having Mystic turn her head to chuckle. Soon the man pulled out a tiny booklet, a script, “listen up, the situation is this; the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans, to do that the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes.” The explanation was simple enough, “times limited, and we’ll choose teams by drawing lots,” All Might said as he picked up a yellow box, “isn't there a better way?” Iida asked, “think about it, pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we’re seeing that here.” Midoriya spoke up as he looked over to the armored boy.

“Yes, Midoriya is right on the nail with that, it’ll also teach you how your quirks can work better alongside others' quirks or perhaps where your downfalls might be. Which we can work on as you go through the hero course,” Mystic spoke up calmly, Iida nodding. “Yes I see, life is a random series of events, excuse my rudeness,” he bowed forward a bit in his apology, All Might’s large energy returning, “no sweat! Let's draw!” 

Each team was drawn carefully, though one would have to either be 1v1 or another team would have to go again seeing as the twins made it uneven it seemed. Mystic thought about being the villain for them in their case, but that didn't seem fair, nor safe as Mabel could take every emotion out on her rather quickly. “I declare that the first teams to fight will be...these guys!” All Might announced as he held up a pair of black and white balls with the letters A and D on them, Mystic’s heart freezing up as she looked at the teams. Midoriya and Uraraka vs Bakugo and Iida, after the way Bakugo had acted towards Midoriya at the ball throw she felt in her gut something might go wrong. “Team A will be the heroes, Team D will be the villains, everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch.” The students speaking obediently while Mystic glared at the giant, if she spoke up about her concern would he listen? Would it be worth it? Maybe she was just overthinking for the safety of the students and this was all just worry in her head.

“Bad guys, you can go on in and set up, in five minutes the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start.” The students calmly replied with a simple ‘yes sir’ after All Might spoke, Mystic looked back to them and sighed in her nervousness, trying to convince herself that she was just paranoid. All Might was a full teacher, she was just an assistant, he had to know what he was doing right? He had even seen the way Bakugo had behaved prior she was sure of it, so there must’ve been some planned, part of her wanted to call for Aizawa to ease her worries, but she knew better and simply played off her emotions like they were nothing. The student prepared to head into the building, “young Iida, young Bakugo, the key to being successful in this challenge is to embody villainy. Think from the perspective of an evildoer, if things go too far, I’ll step in.” All Might stated as Bakugo looked over to Midoriya who seemed to fidget while facing away from the blonde.

Mystic and All Might then moved to watch over the fight, Mystic taking the back area of the monitoring room, leaning on the wall like before during the entrance exam. Having it be easier on her eyes so she could watch all the cameras and spot quick movements as compared to having to take in large screens one by one. Once set, All Might spoke through a speaker system; “alright, let's begin the indoor combat training, team A and team D your time starts now!” He then began to speak to the students as they all watched the large green screen with about 5 cameras on it showing different parts of the building, “pay attention kids, think about what you would do.” Mystic’s eyes stayed sharp on the camera’s and All Might, reading him for any signs of anxiety and making sure he wasn’t being biased. 

Everything seemed fine so far, the heroes had come into one of the upper floors being a window, but after a bit of silence Mystic knew something was coming. The pair's guard seemed to be down as they scoped the area, having Bakugo strike out of nowhere, missing the two due to Midoriya moving them out of the way. The reflexes were quick, that was for sure, but had their guard been up they might’ve been capable of countering offensively than dodging. “He almost got the jump on them,” “sneak attack Bakugou, what kind of man pulls cheap crap like that.” The students seemed shocked and frustrated with this first move, “it’s a viable strategy, he’s playing the part, acting like a true villain would,” All Might stated, having Mystic softly tch in the background, “stealth is a great option in small areas such as a building, it can save you and others if pulled correctly, and a fine strategy for winning.” Mystics tone was cold as if the response to stealth bothered her, being a hero who dealt more on that end of the spectrum than hand to hand combat. The students grew excited with Midoriya’s reflexes before watching Bakugo go in for a second strike, but grew shocked when Midorya dodged and latched onto his arm. Pivoting his body to slam the other boy onto the ground with a strong counter flip, the boy laying still as the shock wore off while the one in a soft green seemed to monologue in a defensive pose.

The blonde seemed frustrated with rage as he returned to standing, though Mystic was sure the fight could’ve ended there and then if they had restrained Bakugou and then moved on, but it seemed something more personal was on the line. “Hey, who is Bakugou talking to? I’m not hearing anything, can we get any sound with this video?” Kirishima asked upon watching Bakugo press on his ear and seem to talk to another person besides the hero team, All Might turning to the student to explain. “He’s got a radio in his ear so he can talk to his partner, I gave it to him before the match started along with a map of the building. Also, this..a roll of capture tape, wrapping this around your opponent means you’ve apprehended them and they’re out for the rest of the game.” He showed a roll of thin white tape before a student began to analyze it seemed, observing how there was a 15-minute time limit, and that the heroes had no idea which floor the dangerous weapon was on. All Might calmly nodded and told the girl she was correct, “then the heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here, a big one,” “Real pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis, that's life even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight!” All Might told them and seemed to bring their spirits up, having the students all cheer together before a student stated that one of the people in the battlefield was moving, Mystic taking the moment to speak up a bit. “Ashido, as a pro you will always be on the side with weak points when it comes to events like these, it's quite normal. But it’s not difficult to overcome if you play your cards wisely..” She lightly sighed as she noticed the students glanced back at her while she seemed to be resting her sensitive eyes.

Everyone's eyes returned to the screen as Bakugou began the fight once more, Uraraka seemed to race in the opposite direction as Midoriya blocked Bakugou's kick. Leaning forward she noticed Midoriya had used the capture tape to possibly restrain Bakugou who grew more frustrated and struck again. Using a strong blast and Midoriya moved out of the way, the students standing impressed with Midoriya’s moves as the boy had yet to use his own quirk at all against the aggressive boy. She could see the soft purple mist of anxiousness forming on the two boys as a chase began to proceed, watching how prideful the blonde truly was which she made note of for Aizawa. Time passing as Midoriya seemed to go into hiding from the other boy, both teams split which occasionally could happen in battles, but not usually. 

Uraraka on the other hand had made it to the weapon, watching Iida seem to talk to himself from behind one of the many pillars. Soon though the girl's guard was let down and she made a noise which alerted the boy to her presence having Mystic lightly pinch her nose, _‘don't comment, they’re still new and still kids, don't comment.’_ The girl moving out from hiding into the boy's line of sight, the girl seeming to contact Midoriya who seemed set on capturing Bakugou who found him only moments after. The blonde preparing an attack that woke Mystic from her irritated ‘rest’ as All Might began to scold him into the speaker; “young Bakugou, don't do it. You’ll kill him.” This caught Mystic's attention as she got up into an alert position, noticing the blonde wasn't listening as he released a rather powerful explosion at the other boy, tearing up the building. The monitoring room shaking from the blast and startling the students, “All Might it might be best to intervene soon,” Mystic spoke up a bit, able to tell that Bakugou had his eyes set on a prize no matter the cost.

All Might spoke into his mic to check if Midoriya was still there, the boy still alive on the cameras but probably knocked out of wind for a few good moments. The other boy soon approaching the fallen one whose purple aura grew stronger now, on another screen Uraraka was using the distraction to her advantage and racing for the weapon, Iida coming back from trying to contact his teammate to stop her. The girl making herself float before the boy activated his speedy quirk to move off with the weapon. “Sir isn't this getting out of hand?” Kirishima spoke up as they all seem glued to the rather nerve-wracking scene, “that Bakugou is acting real crazy, he’s gonna kill him,” All Might watched intently, “not so… Bakugou, use that stored up power again and I’ll stop this fight, your team will lose.” Afterwards explaining why this was, simply put though, Bakugou should’ve been trying to keep the safety of their hold, not destroy it recklessly.

This seemed to frustrate the boy even more, Midoriya quickly talking to his teammate before Bakugou charged at him once again, the boy incapable of dodging and trying to counter-attack. Which failed. The angered boy seemed to turn himself last minute and fire a blast from behind his opponent while they were too busy in a counter frontwards. The students seeming shocked before a red and white-haired boy spoke up, “he doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy, but he’s actually quite intelligent,” two other students looking at him in curiosity of his words. “He changed his trajectory while in midair using a blast that doubled as a smokescreen, very clever..” Next Momo spoke up, “a fade attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision, he had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his quirk.” Which bothered a few students that the angry student was well versed in his style and quirk already.

The other boy battling against Bakugou was not at a disadvantage, taking attack after attack as compared to before, and showing no sign of using his quirk. “This is hard to watch, all he has to do is wrap tape around him, not kill him!” The same pink girl from before piped up, “Bakugou’s certainly acting like a villain,” another student spoke up, “I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing at the start of the fight, but he’s completely outmatched in terms of combat power; not to mention Bakugou seems like a natural at all this stuff.” Glancing to All Might, Mystic could feel the nervousness seething off of him, watching the boy begin to flee whilst the students made comments about the action, the boy standing near the window as Bakugou continued to press forward. 

Soon the two raced towards each other, preparing for the final blow it’d seem, both parties' quirks activated, ready to launch. “They’re gonna kill each other, sir!” The red haired boy called again as they watched the two boys grow close to contact, All Might finally speaking up for them to stop, but it was too late. The boy sending his hit upwards instead of at his opponent, plumbing through all floors of the building to the roof with absurd strength. But this move created obstacles for his teammate to use with her anti-gravity quirk, smacking a ton of the flying debris towards Iida to distract him while she took her shot to fly over him and land on the weapon. Successfully capturing it with a sigh of relief. Time ran up as the monitoring room stood speechless, “you did it,” All Might finally spoke up softly as Midoriya began to wobble before falling faint. “The hero team **wins**!” 

“Your indoor combat training is over,” All Might’s voice lowered to that of a softer tone, “what a weird way for this to end, the losers are practically untouched, and the winners are both on the ground,” a student commented. Mystic drowned them out a bit, holding back the urge to scold the taller man for having let it gotten that far, but then the blame was also on her for not actively pushing herself to bud in either. Having believed he knew what he was doing. The pair heading down to retrieve the teams, Mystic carefully putting the broken boy on a robotic stretcher with her tentacles, sending it off before glancing at All Might coldly before he met her gaze. The giant walking over to an overwhelmed Bakugou, placing a hand on his shoulder, “young Bakugou, cool your jets, let's go review your work; whether you win or lose you can always take something away from an experience like this..as long as you’re open to learning.”

Back in the monitoring room, All Might began the review, “well despite the results the MVP of this exercise is young Iida,” this seemed to shock the students as a series of gasps filled the room. Some of the students muttering amongst themselves and questioning this decision, “hmmm, valid question; why didn’t I choose one of those two?” All Might began when questioned on not picking a hero, asking if anyone had a guess when Momo raised her hand to answer; “sir, I can tell you why. Iida embraced this challenge, he was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role.” This answer seemed to catch All Might off guard as Momo continued, “I’ll explain; Bakugou’s judgment was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya, as you pointed out earlier launching a large scale attack like that indoors was a foolish move. It could have been disastrous, similarly, Midoriya’s plan was also poorly thought out considering the amount of damage that he received. He rendered himself helpless, not smart, as for Uraraka..she let her guard down mid-battle. And her final attack was far too reckless given the hypothetical stakes, if she had treated the fake weapon as though it were real, she never would have risked using such an imprecise move.. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival, he had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon. Even if he was foiled in the end.”

These words seemed to fill the armored boy with great joy as he shook in place and smiled, whilst Uraraka and Bakugou seemed ashamed of themselves for their actions. “Technically the hero team won yes, but they took advantage of the fact that this was training; they didn't respect the spirit of the trial.” Momo finished calmly, having Mystic cock an eyebrow towards her before looking to All Might’s reaction, the man straining as he spoke, “yes, well you overlooked a few things. Young Iida could have relaxed a little bit in the exercise, but otherwise, you nailed it!” He gave the girl a thumbs up as she then proceeded to quote another thing within her moment of pride.

“Now then, time to blow this joint, let's move onto the next match. Think about everything we saw and discussed as you tackle this training for yourself.” All Might prepared the next matches but Mystic let him do that alone as she checked up on Bakugou, speaking softly as she tapped his shoulder, “do you need a glass of water? I can get you some, and a place to sit,” the boy dazed off still in thought, having Mystic move back and let him be, but keeping an eye on him as the next match took place, the hero team showing to have an incredible amount of quirk control from Todoroki. Though with this control on freezing an entire building, the monitoring room grew freezing, having basically all inhabitants shivering.

The students seeming intimidated by the powerful boy who had gotten in on recommendation, moving onto reviewing that match and moving to the next till there were no more to watch. The Twins having almost won as villains thanks to Dipper's memory quirk, having watched most of his teammates fight and their movesets had him at an advantage. Using Mabel to create things that would disable them in some way with his ecstatic sister bouncing about during their trial. If it wasn't for Dipper's low combat strength he was sure they might have won.

By the end of the class, they all left monitoring and returned to where they had entered, Mystic having kept Bakugou with them in his odd state. “Alright, that's a wrap, super work, you really stepped up to the plate and we didn't have any major injuries besides Midoriya. You should be proud, excellent first day of training all ‘round!” All Might gave the class his usual thumbs up that seemed to be a habit, “it's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class,” Tsuyu said upon raising her gloved hand. “Mr. Aizawa was kinda a buzzkill,” the class nodded in unison as All Might loudly spoke with a sense of joy, “I’m happy to bring such staggering positivity to my own homader! That’s all for now folks, I should go and check on young Midoriya’s progress; now watch how a pro exits, **like you’ve got somewhere to be!** ” 

The students watched the great hero race off at high speeds down the tunnel, leaving them with Mystic, each in awe of him and idolizing as young kids tended to. After All Might was out of sight Mystic turned to the class, “alright everyone, you can head off to the changing rooms from before and return to your normal uniforms. I understand that’s upsetting but your costumes need cleaning logically, and you should finish whatever's left of your schedule,” her tone was cool and collected as they looked at her now. A soft sigh escaping her lips as she felt a bit awkward there, “you’re not gonna tell Mr. Aizawa about what I said, right Miss. Mystic?” Tsuyu asked upon realization, “no, I don't think that’s important knowledge for him to be informed of right now, and I’m sure he knows full well of his intimidation to you, students. So don't worry about anything, just move along and enjoy the rest of your day,” she lightly smiled with a soft tilt of her head before watching them all pass, following from behind quietly.

Once in the teachers' lounge, she looked at Aizawa who seemed fast asleep, bundled up in his sleeping bag once again. Mystic put her notes down and placed a paperweight on top of them before looking at the time. They had while till she’d go off for a short patrol, having her carefully lay on top of the man and fall asleep quickly after having been cold, shivering momentarily into the warmth. The man beneath her opened his eyes and looked surprised, lightly flicking her head after getting his arm free, “so, how’d it go?” “Are you sure you don't want me to spare you the headache..?” Mystic mumbled as she put her hand out to tap his tiredly, “..no not this time,” the man's words were cold as he sat up a bit, undoing the sleeping bag so as not to overheat in the warm room. “I'll summarize; All Might’s very loud and energetic holy shit… Midoriya and Bakugou were teamed up against each other, ending with broken bones and fractured spirits. That's probably the most important..I have no clue if this was an act of favoritism either, as I’d have assumed All Might would’ve stopped the battle as soon as it was getting dangerous and physically intervened...but he kept freezing up… And no I did not bitch him out..I may have glared, but I held my tongue.” She rattled off a series of information for Aizawa who sighed in frustration, “I see..well I’ll be sure to hear out All Mights reasonings if he brings them. You can nap for a bit, we’ve got time though.

She nodded, “sorry I didn't do better..I would’ve gone in and sedated them but I assumed that wasn't my place..” Aizawa hummed, “it's fine, you are just an assistant after all, if it was your class only, then you’d have an earful perhaps. Don't stress it lil terror,” she mumbled another apology as she seemed to doze off on the warm man, the pair laying on the couch and ignoring the vents around them for that time being.


	12. A Storms Brewing

After school had ended, Mystic looked up at Shota who looked to be decently awake now and ready to go join Mystic’s patrol. “So the plan is to do a very short night patrol, then move to your house and check over the students' scores and such?” Aizawa looked down at her, “that's the gist,” he answered as they casually began to walk to where Mystic patrolled usually, quiet in her sleepy thought. Wondering if she should ask him about what Stan had said during the patrol, or after, or if she should rephrase it. The street was dimly lit by street lamps of a soft glowing yellow, attracting moths to its warmth. Aizawa walked like normal, slightly bent with his hands in his pockets, while Mystic seemed to wobble a bit and have her arms crossed, her eyes bright and alert as she watched around for anything. “The streets have been rather quiet recently in all honesty so it should be an easy night for a few hours.” Mystic smiled lightly up at Aizawa who lightly smiled back for a moment and nodded, “that’s great darl--terror,” this caught Mystic’s attention as she looked to her older friend, “hmm?”

She hoped just her simple hum would make him open up about what he was going to say, “oh nothing,” he shrugged off as he looked around them. The crickets were loud that night it seemed, it was almost too quiet for Mystic’s own liking, her eyes locking on any minor movements. She felt Aizawa calmly pull her close, away from the shadows as they walked, “I get you do best in the dark, but I don't trust the shadows,” he explained as he looked to their right while she blinked in surprise. Her cheeks lit up momentarily as she nodded in appreciation from the simple action as they continued to check over the streets. Soon she softly just hummed, seeing if that’d drag out any villains, it usually did for her in all honesty. When it didn't she seemed confused and grew nervous, “it's really..quiet tonight Sho…,” she whispered, “don't tell me you’re scared lil terror~.” Aizawa teased quietly, leaning down to her as she whined, “Sho shut up.. I’m startled..there’s nothing at all. Not even a simple graffiti artist which..to be honest, I mostly point them to a legal painting area.” Her voice stuttered a bit naturally as she looked at him, hiding her face quickly, “I see, I can agree it’s unusually tame, something is up.”

As time passed, the pair heard nothing and soon moved on to go home once it seemed like the night would be safe for those doing last-minute errands. Aizawa still held her close as they went, moving her around people who dipped their heads in greeting. Aizawa adjusted his scarf, glancing to her, “you cold?” Mystic looked up at him, “I can wait till we get home..or to your house exactly,” this had the man roll his eyes, “doesn't answer my question but, okay.” She stuck her tongue out happily and soon just leaned on him, giving up on her thoughts about what she had been told. Why did it matter to her so much? She shouldn't treat her friend any differently over something so silly like a crush or anything, and she didn't have any evidence for it

Once they reached Aizawa’s home she realized an error in her judgment of staying over, “Sho, I don't have any extra clothes, I should probably only stay for a little while..” Aizawa looked at her calmly as he placed his phone down on his table, “you can borrow some of my clothes, I don't care, they’d be basically a nightgown on you anyways..” He seemed casual about it as she glanced away, “if you’re sure then..okay,” with that she went to his room, “I’ll steal a shirt then, and if you want I can keep my leggings on instead of stealing your sweat pants.” “Do whatever you feel comfortable with,” he shrugged as he took a seat at his computer to prepare for the work he had to do. Resting his elbow on the desk and his chin in the palm of his hand, staring blankly as he searched for the recordings of their battlefield test.

Mystic took a bit to change out, lost in her own mind at random times, but when she was done she held her hero outfit in her arms. “Do you want me to put these and your clothes in the washer?” Aizawa looked up to see the girl in one of his dark grey shirts that draped a little ways past her hips, along with a pair of his sweatpants she had tied up clearly from how baggy they were. The ends rolled up a bit as well, Aizawa blinked for a few seconds before nodding, “if you want to I won't stop you,” this had her go and grab his laundry basket. Watching her calmly go about carrying the heavy item to the washroom where the rumbling of a washing machine began moments after.

After that she seemed to have placed the necklace down on a hanger as the chain irritated her neck a bit before she went to him, leaning on the chair he was in, “so..what's all this?” She asked quietly, looking at him as he leaned back, “files of each student's battle, do you want to review them with me?” She softly shrugged as he calmly moved the chair and put her on his lap, using her shoulder as a chin rest as he began examining each fight. The girl watched quietly, listening to her friend make small comments under his breath, mainly frustrated by the first battle and with good reason. One student was broken, and the other showed an extraordinary amount of pride, both were going to be trouble to train clearly. She gently patted Aizawa’s leg as she wrote down his notes for him as neatly as possible, quiet in her comfort.

Once done with note-taking, she stacked the papers neatly and paperclipped them for him, sighing as she glanced to him, “so are we gonna talk about this morning?” Her eyes fell down in thought, “It's..really dumb..,” Aizawa huffed and picked her up, setting her on his lap to face him, “you sound like you’re still upset, that doesn't make it dumb.” Once facing him she kept her face hidden and rubbed her arm a bit, “yes Stan said stuff this morning per usual..an one triggered thoughts..not bad ones..just sad ones.” Her tone was broken as she hated opening up, but she needed some form of an answer, “and what were these thoughts?” “About how..no one would like me..I’m worthless ya know? I can't do anything, my functioning ability is..stupid. I forget important tasks, basic needs, even when they can be right in my face. I--” Aizawa gently lifted her chin and looked stern with her as she glanced to the wall, “...I’m nothing..no one would ever love me truly… Plus I don't deserve anyone's kindness or love..especially not yours or Hawks’..” Her eyes naturally watered as she thought these things once more that day.

“Mysty..that's far from the truth you know?” Aizawa was careful with his words, he wouldn't openly reveal anything himself, no..not now at least. “Sho I”m not wrong, you can't prove me wrong.. Someone like you wouldn’t love someone like me.” Aizawa used his thumb to wipe some of her tears, “I could technically prove you wrong..but I’ll just tell you that you are completely wrong, anyone would be lucky to have you lil terror.” She glanced to him and gently put her hand on his, “how could you prove me wrong?” Aizawa sipped his coffee as he leaned back, “that’s not important now that I’ve told you that you’re very wrong. So try not to think those thoughts okay? You have lil bumps but hey, you’re really great for love and attention. I’ve never met someone who would work 4-6+ hours out of their day just to make a gift for me, nor someone who gives the best sleeping bag cuddles. So come on, lets watch your movie and fall asleep okay?” She puffed her cheeks a bit and went silent before nodding, squeaking as he calmly stood up with her in his arms before dropping her on the couch, listening to her squeaking and giggling.

She smiled lightly up at him, squeaking when he leaned down to her and got close, “so what's the rule before we move on?” His tone was back to stern, “...not to let some silly person get to my head?” She whispered in surprise, seeing Aizawa nod, “exactly, you’re too good to waste your mind on them.” He stood back and calmly put the movie on before lying himself on the couch, feeling her happily snuggle close like she was still scared. “I’m sorry, I really try not to, it’s just really hard to not listen..” She felt him gently brush his fingers through her hair, having her coo happily, “I know, it’s okay..maybe at some point, your thoughts will truly be proven wrong, but till then, be strong for me.” Aizawa gave her a small reassuring hug as she used him slightly as a pillow while watching the movie. 

They sat still, eyes gazing at the tv that played a movie that calmed Mystic and made her bubble with childish delight. It didn't matter how many times she had seen it, or read the book, it was something she always loved. Aizawa glanced down at her, seeing her soft blue eyes wide with joy as they took in the adventure. Seeing her give a soft yawn as time went on, a sleepy hum escaping her during musical numbers, sure they had seen the movie, and knew the plot almost too well, but that didn't matter to either of them. All that matter was that both of them were happy with it, and it seemed near the middle of the movie Mystic was drifting off, lightly muttering some of the lines as her hand fell limp on the older man's chest. Aizawa let a small chuckle rumble from his chest, gently rubbing her hand before seeing if slumber would take him along as well.

By daylight, Aizawa’s back hurt a bit, having him grit his teeth, feeling something stir beside him to see Mystic was sitting up and ruffling her mess of black hair. She seemed to be shaking a bit, holding onto one of the couch pillows, the man cautiously sat up, “Pan--,” he closed his mouth as she yelped at his voice, curling up a bit, “did you have a nightmare?” He moved a bit to see if she was half asleep or dazing off while awake. “I-I don't know what it was...why..h-how?” Aizawa gently put the couch blanket over her, checking the time to see it was too early for her to ever wake, “want to tell me what happened?” She whined, “what if he hears?” The girl looked around a bit, “you’re safe, it's just you and me okay?” Aizawa’s voice was low and groggy with sleep making it a bit deeper, “I'm not sure, it was all fine..you know I... I don't dream..well more so rarely… Then I heard him again, telling me I should’ve stayed..been obedient...that I could die by his hand..if he didn't enjoy seeing my fear.”

She must’ve been talking about Cipher, having him rub her shoulder, “it was just a dream, you’re still afraid, and that’s okay. Ford, I and your friend are here to keep you safe,” she sighed and gave a short laugh at herself before a simple nod, “I’m sorry if I woke you, its early, you should sleep...you need it more than I do,” the grey-eyed man stretched and got off the couch, “nope too late for that, terror, want some coffee or are you in a mood for something cold?” She looked up at him, “I’ll get myself a drink, don't worry, take care of yourself first.”

She watched him nod and walk over to the kitchen, which wasn't another room, more so it was blocked off by a long counter, outlining the tile floor. He flicked the light on and seemed to be at his normal emotion whilst Mystic went off to the restroom. “Since it’s early..do you want me to change?” Aizawa took a breath, “that’s up to you, not me,” he chuckled as he heard her mock him playfully. The two having a rather quiet moment as she got herself just a glass of juice, finding it too warm for coffee, “can I ask you something, Sho?” The man looked down at her, sipping his drink, “are you ever going to tell me how you could prove me wrong last night?” The man froze and coughed on his drink a bit, having Mystic apologize in fright, “I’m fine...maybe I’d tell you, but I’d probably only do so drunk, which won't happen anytime soon.” 

Mystic’s eyes glistened with mischief, “awe no fun, but okay Sho,” she smiled brightly before walking to her phone, checking her messages before looking at the time. “Sho, we have time, you can shower and I can warm the laundry for you.” Aizawa glanced at the clock, “huh you’re right, call if you need me okay, Terror?” He put his cup down on the counter and walked to her, ruffling her messy hair on the way to the bathroom. She squeaked and nodded, “I’ll be fine, Scuffy,” Aizawa’s eyes seemed curious at the sudden nickname but chuckled and went to clean up.

She went off to run the dryer, sitting on it and dazing as she waited for time to pass, listening to the machine rumble while Aizawa’s shower ran loudly. Reading her phone messages in that time, “maybe I should do something fun this week, since I haven't drawn or played any games...eh I dunno,” once the dryer slowed to a stop, she got off it and calmly opened the door. Humming as she picked up the warm fabrics, purring a bit as she held them tight and walked to the bathroom, knocking. “Sho, I have your clothes, do you want me to leave them h-here?” The shower wasn't running, as she noticed that she heard footsteps having her step back. Aizawa opened the door, his hair wet and draped over his bare shoulders as he used an extra towel to dry it, looking down to see the smaller girl staring at him in surprise. She blinked a bit, silent before she nervously laughed and held out his clothes, looking away, “sorry I guess you didn't hear me...here are your clothes.” This reaction confused Aizawa, she was blushing. There was no doubt about that, but why? He didn't see a reason too since they were friends, carefully taking the clothes, “I don't think I did, might need to speak up a bit next time, but it's alright. Thanks, I’ll get out of your way now so you can get changed too,” she nodded as she stepped back a bit more to let him through.

After he had left to his room she moved into the bathroom, the heat of the room catching her off guard let alone the scent of shampoo and conditioner filling the air. It smelt definitely on the masculine side, perhaps sandalwood and amber, she couldn't tell exactly. But it was pleasing as she got set to strip out of his clothes and into her hero outfit, looking at herself in the mirror and thinking about what had happened moments prior. Her face lit up again as she shook her head in frustration, telling herself to stop, that such thoughts were bad. After that she let out a sigh before she brushed her hair out, hissing a little from time to time as it logically did hurt a bit. “Sho, I’mma borrow some of your cologne, okay?” She asked as she peeked out of the bathroom, seeing the older man sitting on the couch, watching him shrug, “if you need to, go for it.” The scent wasn't normal for her at all, but she didn't care much, it was just for today. When done she came out happily, “and~ done, sorry if I took long.” 

Aizawa looked up at her, “didn't take long at all,” he spoke casually as if nothing happened seconds prior, “you ready to go?” She watched the man stand up, “mmhmm,” her feet bounced a bit as if she were full of energy, sadly that energy would diminish quickly. Neither knew how bad the day would end up being as they headed off.

**Season 1, Episode 9(Partially)**

  
  


When arriving they were met by a surprising sight, but it was one they should’ve expected since All Might arrived, the media had been wild with the news for days. Though today it looked like they were growing more determined, having a crowd getting Students on mic, hoping for anything they could use or get an interview. Aizawa glanced down at the girl who stopped her excitement and met his gaze, “joy..sneaking past isn't an answer today huh Sho?” “‘Fraid not, come on, I’ll talk if they try anything,” he carefully pulled her along by her waist, she kept close as she counted her breath and prepared to put on her kindest smile. 

A woman with her brunette hair in a ponytail looked seemingly defeated as she leaned the mic towards Aizawa, whose face was emotionless and tired. Mystic stood close, waiting for his response since they were looking to him for an answer and not her, which she was thankful for. “Please sir, can you get All Might for us?” The woman asked, her voice screaming of being a reporter, before she continued with a comment Mystic saw to be unnecessary, “also you look like a mess what's your deal?” Aizawa looked unphased by this,” All Might’s not on campus today, now get out of here, you disturb my students enough already.” The woman seemed to freeze up as Aizawa began to walk away casually, Mystic by his side as fast as possible to avoid having to speak up about something she didn't know much about. “But my viewers want to know how he’s adjusting to life as a teacher,” they could hear the woman call although Aizawa seemed to be in his own world for a bit as they walked into school calmly, the people still chattering about Aizawa and his appearance.

The woman seemed to grow frustrated with having no answers for anything, stepping forward before a loud blaring sound and rumble came. Mystic gripped Aizawa’s arm, startled by it as she looked back to see the school’s defenses had been alerted and the gate blocked the media out swiftly. The older man patted her hand as if to tell her to calm down, “it’s alright, they just acted brashly and got what was coming to them.” Mystic nodded a bit and loosened her startled grip, eyes looking back at the gate wearily afterwards as they proceeded to go inside the school. Logically the two had a small bit of free time before they’d need to go to the classroom, and that time was spent in the offices doing more work for when it came to the students.

In the classroom the students were seated and chattering quietly, “hey your last names match Mr. Aizawa’s assistants..are you related?” A boy with fiery red hair asked the two brunette twins, “huh? Oh yeah, she’s our cousin, older than us by about 3 years, why?” Dipper smiled while Mabel seemed too busy whispering with Mina, giggling excitedly after yesterday’s class. “Wow, it must be so cool to have a pro-hero that's so young as a cousin! And teaching us no less, I bet your life's so cool too huh?” Dipper gave a nervous smile, not used to the positive conversation. “I mean, yeah it’s cool sometimes, oh, and uh hi, people call me Dipper, this is Mabel, my twin.” Dipper pointed to his sister after holding his hand out, “nice! I’m Ejirou Kirishima,” Dipper calmly shook the boy's hand with a sense of joy filling him. Making friends was difficult for him seeing as he was an awkward teenager, so the simple conversation was great.

Mabel glanced over to her brother as he talked to the boy and even ended up chatting with some others, returning to her conversation with Mina before the door opened. Mystic walked in calmly, “good morning everyone,” she lightly smiled, having everyone's attention as she placed the paperwork in her hands on the podium. The paperwork was simple notes on each student's results with the mock battles from the day prior, waiting to see Aizawa enter next. The students went quiet as if quickly learning how to behave in the classroom, Mystic moved aside from him so he could look over the paperwork and begin class. “Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys,” Aizawa began casually as he held the papers “I saw the video feeds and went over each of your teams' results.” 

The man turned slightly to glance at the fiery blonde student, “Bakugou, you’re talented, so don't sulk like a child about your loss okay?” The boy just let out a simple ‘yeah, whatever’ before Aizawa moved to speak to the other boy, “and Midoriya,” the boy jumped and looked down as if already feeling ashamed. “I see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again. Work harder,” Aizawa’s voice grew stern, as the boy kept his head low while being talked to, “and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk, that line’s already getting old. You can’t keep breaking your body while training here, but your quirk will be really useful if you can get a handle on it.” This made the nervous boy look up and smile brightly at the small amount of praise, “so show a little urgency, huh,” the boy grew a determined demeanor, “right!” Mystic looked over the class, quiet as she mainly made sure everything was neat and working fine, “let’s get down to business,” Aizawa began after a few seconds of silence.

“Our first task will decide your future,” the way he spoke clearly put the students on edge in a matter of milliseconds; “you all need to pick a class representative,” the words brought ease to the students before chaos emerged. Students began calling out for each of them to be picked like logically expected, the spot did come with a high reward when it came to U.As heroing works. Mystic looked over to Aizawa as the class spiked in activity, a familiar boy with darkish blue hair soon shouted above the class, “silence, everyone please!” Dipper looked over to the boy, his head on his desk as the level of noise gave him a quick headache, Mabel froze while standing up, having been one of the many to call out to be picked. “The class representatives duty is to lead others, that’s not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom, therefore the most logical way to fill this position is democratically; we will hold an election to choose our leader.” The students looked at Iida who held his hand high while speaking, questioning on whether or not the idea being tossed out was a good one, having it been only a few days. Iida began to explain his reasoning behind why the idea was a fine choice, catching Dipper’s attention as he just listened in quietly.

“It’s the best way, right sir?” Iida looked over to Aizawa, who in that time had bundled himself up into his sleeping bag per usual, having Mystic blink in surprise a bit. “Do what you want, just decide before my nap is over,” Aizawa leaned over to fall asleep with his words, leaving Mystic just staring in dismay as now she was stuck with the class of rowdy children, _‘if this morning wasn't enough with you sir...I mean, what? This morning? I shouldn't think about that at all,’_ her cheeks lit up a bit as she rapidly shook her head to return to reality. Mystic spoke up in his place, “that sounds like the perfect solution Iida,” her voice was a bit shaky at first like usual seeing as talking much wasn't her thing, “thank you for your trust.” Casually Mystic went up to the board, careful around Aizawa as he was resting, “alright let's get everyone's name on the board. I’d like everyone to put their heads down so the votes can be anonymous, then when I say a name please raise your hand. At the end, I’ll tally and mark the board, remember you only get one vote.” Aizawa stirred a bit at her feet as she stood in front of the class, her body screamed of panic, but for some reason it wasn't overtaking her this time like it would’ve years ago.

Mabel sat back and lightly rolled her eyes with a soft groan of annoyance, looking to Dipper who seemed frustrated by his sister’s behaviour. Iida glanced over at Mabel after she seemed to whisper about how dumb she found Mystic to be before they all placed their heads down to vote. One by one Mystic would say a name and count the hands, marking it on paper, going through each calmly and swiftly. At the end she wrote everyone's name on the board from first to last depending on the number of votes, letting everyone go and raise their heads to see it over. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were at the top with 3 and 2 votes, which caught the green-haired boy by surprise, the fiery blonde stood up with anger. “Okay you idiots, who voted for him,” the other students looked at the blonde a bit and made comments on the boy seeming to think anyone would vote for the aggressive boy. 

Iida seemed a bit out of it at seeing the results, causing a small laugh to leave Mystic’s lips as she knew the boy had given his vote to the green-haired boy who one. A selfless act that she admired for the moment seeing as he had clearly hoped to win himself, though he didn't wish to win by selfishness and giving his own vote to himself. No, he wanted others to see him as a suitable leader, and played fairly, a noble standing. “I’d think you’d make a fine student rep if given the chance, Iida, try not to be so shaken up by the results okay? And Midoriya, just take deep breaths, the students wouldn't have voted for you without reason, you’ll be okay.. And Bakugou, please try to keep it down just a little for me please? Seeing as Mr. Aizawa’s asleep and I’ve taken over, it's best to have a teeny tiny softer tone, that way no issues arise alright?” Her voice was passive as she looked to the hot-headed boy who seemed to be gritting his teeth, glaring at her, “really? Fine, whatever..,” the low amount of resistance made Mystic beam, as if seconds prior she was nervous, “thank you for your understanding and cooperation,” a soft smile laid gently across her lips as she leaned on the podium and seemed to be doing something on paper.

A shorter boy spoke from near the back of the class, seeming to mutter about how the other boys had gotten praise of some kind or just noticed. Frantically he bounced about, “Miss. Mystic right?” He called, having Mystic look up and nod, “yes, that's my name, do you need something before I wake Aizawa?” She tilted her head naturally, “yeah, I was wondering something.. You’re around our age right?” This had Mystic nod again, “yes I am, I’m 19 to be exact..why?” Dipper seemed to keep a cautious eye on the boy while Mabel seemed to wait with a laugh, “well if you’re 3 years older than us...then why are you so underdeveloped compared to the others?” The girls seemed to straighten up and shout a bit at the boy as Mystic blinked in dismay, lightly coughing into her hoodie sleeve as she thought of a polite response, “young man..that isn't something you should ever say to a lady, and to be quite frank it shouldn't matter how...someones grown up in anyway, everybody is beautiful.. Now if that's all,” she leaned down and lightly tapped her older friends shoulder. 

Dipper had glared strongly at the boy, “I’d really like it if you kept eyes off my cousin,” he grumbled under his breath, though the younger boy didn't seem to care. All the other girls were momentarily in a state of shock as Mystic worked on waking Aizawa, “Sho, wake up, they’ve chosen their rep.” She whispered to him, blowing a bit of air on his face to cause the man to open his eyes. Slowly standing up in his sleeping bag, “alright, the class rep is Midoriya, and our deputy is Yaoyorozu,” the boy seemed to constantly tremble. Mystic’s eyes locked on him, seeing the same dark purple shadow wavering around the boy, writhing about as he seemed to be in a state of shock still. The class talked quietly amongst themselves as they accepted the chosen two. Mystic glanced at Aizawa but kept glancing to the boy, she couldn't just take his anxiety away. No, he’d have to learn to beat it on his own, but a few comforting words couldn't hurt perhaps? Before she could step in though, the lunch bell rang loudly, causing everyone to look up and head out. As silence filled the room, while students talked amongst themselves in the hall, Mystic took in a breath and melted onto the floor beside Aizawa, “you left me alone, you asshole.” She grumbled, “they behaved...kinda, am I really underdev--nevermind,” Aizawa looked down to her, seeing her look drained from the social interaction, “did..something happen?”

The girl whined in response, hiding in her hair a bit and glancing at the man unsurely, “it’s nothing important, we should probably move to paperwork to say who is the class rep and deputy..” Slowly she began to get up, but felt the man lightly tap her head, “what is it?” His eyes looked more tired than before, “it’s weird..?” She gave an unsure expression as if trying to deter him like usual, watching him cock a brow at her as if telling her that he’d wait. “Ugh, fine. I just, a student made a comment that compared to the others, I’m..underdeveloped, okay?” Aizawa sighed, knowing full well her self confidence was extraordinarily low. She tended to have a smart wit to come back at comments and such, and act as if she wasn't bothered, but she would usually lose herself to the comments later. Carefully he thought, lightly rubbing the side of his face, “Mystic, you don't need to be like others to be..attractive, societies standards or others opinions shouldn't matter.” The girl kept her eyes up at him, dull with shame as he tried to build her confidence, he stripped from his sleeping bag and began to fold it. Continuing to talk as he sat in front of her, signaling for her to sit up too before cupping her chin and raising her head gently, “you’re a very lovely young woman, okay? It’d be a shame to see such pretty eyes filled with tears over something so silly, come on, where’s my strong lil terror? You’re supposed to scare people, come on, whatcha got?” He watched her glance away as he tried to build her confidence, chuckling lightly once she let out a cute “grrrr” as told. 

“There she is, come on up we go,” he lightly raised her with his hands under her arms having her squeak before she apologized about the question. “Eh, it's fine, doesn't bother me you know that,” he patted her head before looking at the time, “come on let's go get some coffee.”

Down in the lunchroom, Dipper and Mabel pulled out their own meals instead of needing to wait in line. Thanks to Mystic’s little quirks, quick to make meals were nearly always in the house in some form, thus they had brought some. Mabel had left Dipper to join Mina, and the other girls it had seemed, having the boy sigh and find a table with his other classmates. Giving them space as he ate his meal in silence, “heh, it’s always so crowded in here,” a short, brunette haired girl said, “that's because students in the support, management and hero courses all share the same cafeteria.” The deep blue-haired boy from earlier in class commented, Dipper looked over, their meals seemed to be the ones given out by the school making him slightly regret his choices on bringing a meal from home. Listening to the group discuss the green-haired boy's latest position promotion, and how he didn't feel right for the part. Both the girl and boy then spoke up about their votes to him, both had voted for the boy and explained why, though the brunette questioned Iida on his actions. Seeing as the boy had wanted the part, and in her mind matched the ideal appearance due to his glasses, which was not a smart idea when it came to voting in Dipper’s mind.

“Wanting a job, and being suited to it are quite different things. Observing the Iida’s hero agency has taught me that much,” Iida spoke calmly, though the words surprised the two students whilst Dipper raised his head. There was a reason he recognized that name, he was sure, if his memory quirk served him right then his grunkle Ford had done business with that family around the time he first arrived in Japan for the program as an exchange student. He remembered it distinctly, Mystic had been there logically as Ford’s daughter and when she was being offered to join agencies. She had worn a light grey dress with long sleeves, with a black waist corset, and a black cardigan that she let lay off the shoulders. Her hair was down as she tended to keep it with her hands constantly held in front of her together. Her smile was fake, he knew that now, inside she must’ve been terribly shaken as they discussed business matters in front of the two. 

Ford had Mystic go and assist the eldest son by getting him water, ending up in a deep conversation with the man that she was clearly not prepared for. Her hero ideals were a bit off here and there to others, but the meeting attendees did see her as acceptable if she did wish to join, though he later discovered that she didn't take the opportunity. Though while the others were discussing something that seemed obvious to Dipper, he was brought back to reality by an alarm ringing loudly. His caramel eyes shot up in confusion, “warning, level 3 security breach, all students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion,” a soft groan left Dipper as he sensed the chaos that would arise in only seconds. Being from a place where kids would rush out of places during drills for sheer fun, an orderly evacuation was not a likely thing about to happen. Students were already panicked as one 3rd year explained what a level 3 breach was and how one had never happened during their entire time attending the school. Having them get up in a frantic matter, the students piling out and the hallways growing crowded with panic.

Mystic and Aizawa looked at each other in the teachers' office, putting down their cups and heading out to handle the breach, Hizshi joining them while the other teachers went to handle opposing departments. The taller blonde looked at her as they walked to see the situation, noticing Mystic seemed to bob a bit or be more alert in all the ruckus, her blue eyes wide like a birds seeing something that interested them. She tended to twitch her head about too before finally noticing the louder man looking at her, she gave a bright smile and wave, though nothing more as she never really knew how to initiate conversations. Aizawa seemed to be leading the group out, noticing the crowd of people outside, Mystic blinked as she observed the mayhem that awaited them, questioning on how they got in. 

  
  


The trio stood outside in front of the group which blocked off campus grounds, “all you have to do is bring us All Might, he’s here somewhere.” Mystic pinched her nose, “ma’am this is not very professional,” she muttered lightly as the reporter pointed the mic at them, Mystic naturally glaring as her face stayed stoic, “I said it’s his day off,” Hizashi spoke calmly, “just give us one good comment on record and then we’ll leave.” one of the men in the group said, Aizawa raising his hands a bit, “I know how you people work, give you an inch and you’ll want a mile.” Hizashi leaned over to his dark-haired friend, “they are trespassing, that means they’re kinda like villains, why don't we just beat ‘em up?” Aizawa’s expression never shifted as he glanced to his friend, “Don't you even think about it unless you want your name dragged through the mud, let's wait for the cops.” Mystic sighed to the side, bouncing on her tippy toes to try and see above the sea of people. The people still tried desperately for some form of comment, “you’re disrupting students education for your own selfish desires, All Might isnt here so it’s best if you just leave.” Aizawa glanced to Mystic who had a mic shoved in her face, and was just reading of snippy yet calm, “Mystic…,” the older man’s deep voice caught her attention. She glanced at him before the mic, “I have no personal opinion on All Might and his teachings, and no personal relationship that would convince me to even try to urge him to this rampage. Please stop asking and keep the mic from my face, thank you.”

Despite her history with paparazzi, it was clear these reporters had quickly gotten on her nerves by her cold tone of speaking, as compared to how she’d smile and speak sweetly for other events. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she would have a reason to be so cold, she was a staff member after all, and they were disrupting what would qualify as class time. Though the police were quick on their feet to arrive and round up the rowdy bunch, “that's a wrap. Get these vultures out of our station!” Mic called over the crowd, Mystic held in a sigh of relief as they headed back inside, “I can see why Eraser likes you small-fry,” the man said casually as he patted her back. Watching the girl glance up at him as Aizawa seemed to move steadily back to his coffee, “huh? I honestly don't see why he stays friends with me, I’m a handful,” she lightly laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, “I mean I get he’s known me for a while but I’d understand if at some point he wanted to leave,” Mic raised a brow, “it may not seem like it but he’s loyal, really. As for you being a handful, you just got a bit of spice to you small-fry, flavours important to a nice meal, it's better than being bland too.”

She couldn't help but laugh at the nickname Mic seemed to have associated with her as they talked casually till they reached 1-A’s classroom and parted ways. After settling the class down, Mystic and Aizawa let Midoriya and Yaoyorozu take the podium, “it's time class rep, let's begin.” Once again the green-haired boy was shaking as Mystic’s quirk watched the mist form on him once again, slowly growing more and more ink,“um..okay, so we need to figure out who the other class officers will be..but first, there’s something that I wanna say..” The boy paused before continuing, “I’ve thought a lot about this, and I think that Tenya Iida should be our class rep!” Mystic watched the blue-haired boy stiffen at this, _‘see, with patience the right folks will flock to you and see you for who you truly are..not who you think you are.’_ Mystic smiled lightly in thought, “he was able to capture everyone’s attention and get us in line, so I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on.” Midoriya smiled and spoke clearly making his choice sound confident as compared to where he was only moments prior trembling, the mist she had seen forming a shadow-like being fading away as quickly as darkness being drowned out by sunlight. 

The confidence seemed to spread to the rest of the class as they accepted Iida as a class rep just by Midoriya’s words, quietly Mystic gave a soft nod of approval as she could tell joy was filling the deep blue-haired boy. Though the students' praise was quickly overturned as Aizawa spoke up dully inside his sleeping bag, “this is a waste of time, I don't care who the rep is just hurry up.” Midoriya looked like he had just seen a ghost as he looked over to Aizawa laying on the floor like a yellow caterpillar, Mystic shook her head and felt a minor urge to bop Aizawa, but held it in. “If Midoriya is nominating me for this job, then I humbly accept. I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities,” Iida spoke up loudly, standing in his usual well-mannered ways. Mystic smiled as the class all accepted Iida who stood proud, though Yaoyorozu seemed a bit down by this due to having two votes. “Well seeing as Midoriya vouched for him and your classmates are all in agreement, that counts as new votes..plus you’re still deputy, and should feel proud of your classmate, he sounds very deserving of such a role, just as you.” The younger girl froze up upon seeing Mystic standing right beside her, the girl looked at where Mystic had previously been standing, noting that the classroom assistant had moved without a sound, looking down to see a sly smile. “Oh sorry, I have a habit of startling people, but please take my words into consideration for class tomorrow, I feel they’ll prove useful at some point.”

There lied the end of the day, students and teachers all heading off to their homes, though as Mystic was talking to Hizashi and Aizawa on their way out she felt her phone vibrate. “Sorry Hizashi, you can keep talking I’m just gonna check my phone,” her words were gentle as she pulled out her phone to read a message from Bird Brain. Hizashi was still going on about different events from his jobs to the reporters, Mystic hummed as she replied to Hawks while they walked, “oh you have a radio show?” She asked once she turned the phone off to look up at the blonde who grew excited and nodded, “yeah! We rock out to some great tunes all while waiting for some amazing hero news!” The energy this man seemed to have made her lightly laugh, “great tunes you say? While I’m not picky, maybe I’ll listen in sometime when I’m free,” she saw the man light up with delight as they walked together, Aizawa buried his face in his scarf, glancing as he watched her laugh calmly instead of nervously..she was actually happy and comfortable, which made him glad, glad to see the shy girl get along with his energetic friend. All while enjoying her happy laughs, though occasionally she’d cover her mouth and state how she hated her laugh, maybe the new friends she was making would help her out of that shell. Wanting to say that he liked her laughs, and wanted to hear them often as they showed she was happy, no matter how weird or loud they got, maybe he had made the perfect decision to protect her..and help her grow into an even lovelier flower.


	13. Frantic Decent; Part 1

She made it home in time for dinner, greeted by her father who was working over the stove, “welcome home sweetpea, I’m making your favorite today, wanna sit and wait?” Mystic yawned as she stretched, “awe dad, you didn't have too, here lemme help in some way,” Ford watched the girl put her hair up messily and move to wash some dishes as he cooked. She smiled lightly at her father as the pair worked together, “can you get the milk?” Mystic blinked and nodded, happily going to the fridge and grabbing the container of milk, bringing it to her father casually before stacking the plates for him and taking a second to get a drink. “Thanks for your help,” Ford’s voice was soft with her as he took out an earbud he was using to listen to a book, calmly setting the table up in the quiet house. 

As Ford set the table, Mystic went and prepared her cat’s dinner, the cat jumping on her and meowing loudly at the sight of wet food. “There's my chonker,” Mystic cooed as she gently rubbed the cat's head upon it jumping on the counter. The cats rumbling was loud as she rubbed up on Mystic, meowing softly as she waited for her own nummies that made Mystic lightly scrunch her nose at. The cat climbed on the small girl a bit, her tail swishing excitedly as Mystic made sure the bowl was neat before placing it down and cleaning the cat's water bowl to fill it with fresher water. Her father watched the bonded pair, seeing how the girl didn't care how weird she was as she chatted with the tortoiseshell that frequently meowed back as if it understood. Soon he spotted the feather dangling around her neck in clear view, a chuckle leaving his lips, soon spotting her looking to him in confusion. “Want me to call the twins down?” 

Stan scoffed, “no, I’ll handle the twins, they deal with you enough as their teacher.” The other man seemed to have been watching the pair with extreme annoyance, going to the twins’ room to call them down. “It’d be reverse, but alright,” Mystic replied blankly as if not affected by her uncle's words as she walked to her room for a quick change into nightwear. Putting on a simple, large cream t-shirt with a red feather design on its pocket, with a pair of black leggings, coming back downstairs to get dinner. Usually, she’d take her plate and go to her room, but Ford gently placed his wrinkled hand on hers to stop her from going upstairs. “Please, sit with us sweetheart, I wanna know all about your first few days!” Ford’s hazel eyes shimmered excitedly, his meal steaming as he waited for the kids to speak up. “It’s great in all honestly, we trained with All Might yesterday, U.A is what it's cracked up to be. Tough but necessarily so, the top-notch school for heroes,” Dipper chimed joyfully, Mabel rambled about all the new people she was meeting and how cool their quirks were.

“So All Might really is a teacher there huh? Bet that's super exciting for you two, you’ve always looked up to him.” Ford seemed proud as he talked with the kids, Stan grew annoyed, “so he’s getting more money now hmm? Such a great hero, wasting his specialty like a common folk,” Stan was mumbling and thus it was harder to hear upon the ramblings of excitement. “Seems like a show off to me that will only cause trouble, some great symbol of peace. I’m not sure why anyone here wants to even be a hero, just seems like a disgusting place of power for only the special..looking down on the weak.” Mystic quietly munched on her meal, listening to the mumbles that screamed of jealousy to her, “Mr. Aizawa still seems a bit...well a buzzkill, unlike All Might.” Mabel smiled as she talked about the battle testing and such before Ford looked to his daughter, “so how is it working with the big guy?” The dark-haired girl looked up from her utensil and blinked, “we haven't spoken too much, he’s a lot of positive energy with high hero morals. That's for sure, though it is causing a small stir up with reporters, nothing too big or exciting on my end.” She lightly smiled, not wanting to give Stan more reasons to complain about the school, and heroes, though she noticed Stan had some form of hatred for them or something. 

Ford raised a brow to have her go on after Dipper mentioned that Mystic had helped and even lead half the class that day. “Uh yes, it is my job as the assistant to help run the classes for 1-A, and thus I see how everyone tends to run them. All Might is a grand teacher for the students, I’m sure he’ll have a big impact on them and help us create the finest next generation.” She smiled lightly and looked over to her cousins, no longer speaking calmly as she had been prior to sitting for the meal, lying about her feelings on All Might after what had happened at the battlefield. Stan sneered behind his drink, “I’mma go get a smoke,” the man gruffed out before getting up harshly and leaving in a huff, leaving For a bit flabbergasted. He always noticed his brother's rougher behaviour around topics like this, but never got an answer as to why Stan had behaved worse upon discovering Ford had been one of the top #10 heroes back in his prime when Mystic was in special training.

Mystic shrugged and returned to her awkward state of eating, the twins still shattering in joy of all the new things happening in their life since the exchange. “Well, we’ll certainly have to video chat with your parents to tell them the exciting news,” Mabel let out a happy shriek of joy at the mere mention of telling their parents their achievements. Mystic lightly smiled into her drink, her ice eyes tired, and dropped to the floor as she finished her meal. She calmly got up and took her items to the sink when complete, washing them as Ford softly said her name, “do you want me to say hi for you when we see your cousins' parents?” She looked confused, “you don't have too, I’m sure they’ll need all their attention,” she mused as she directed her eyes to the twins, “I’mma go relax on the balcony.” The girl lightly smiled and dismissed herself from the kitchen, letting out a sigh of relief upon reaching the stairs, looking at the sliding doors leading to the back garden. There sat Stan, cigarette glowing in the sunlight that was fading, he seemed to be intensely on the phone with someone. A mist of anxiety forming around him, his inky shadow seemed alert and...almost terrifying to her, in those odd eyes of the shadow she read danger. 

Never before had she seen a inky mass of anxiety read of danger like this, no, only for villains which made her nervous. Dangerous masses of anxiety were odd to her, harder to control, they had to be broken as the ones that read of danger made more of a guard than a weak spot. Stan’s head snapped in her direction, his hazel eyes glowing brown, narrowed at her. Her pupils shrunk as she stared into the inky shadows, it seemed to pierce her with a sense of fright, but why? Why did her body say run, and hide? Quickly her feet moved and had her go to her room, should she draw what she had seen? Document it? It seemed like a smart mood having her grab her locked journal and get to work on it, she had documented many forms anxiety and paranoia took when it came to her quirk. Most had just the soft mist, a little glow swarming off them like fire in a deep wine-like purple, others had the bubbly mass. A mass that looked like an inky puddle dripping upside down, which she could use to basically swallow the person or cage them in their own fear.

Last were the shadows, a strange ghostly mass with swirling eyes and smiles that taunt the victim, these were best for paralyzation and complete insanity. They could swirl around a victim and restrict air and swallow them into their terrors, or drive them wild into fits of anger and later pass out from exhaustion. The fact that this one wasn't whispering to Stan about anything, but more so seemed to guard and mouth “keep it down, they can’t know, we can't fail”. Her mind screamed to call her father and tell him but something else called her a liar and useless. Her eyes stared at the drawing, listening to the silence of the house, the laughter downstairs, and Stan talking clearly with the rest of them. She couldn't ruin their mood, maybe she was overthinking, after all her quirk was paranoia, maybe it was just affecting her. Though her thoughts were ripped from her as her phone buzzed a bit having her jump a little and answer it nervously. “H-Hello?” “Good afternoon Feather~,” a familiar voice smiled into the phone, she swallowed her breath as she took in the interaction hesitantly. _‘Play it cool, nothing’s wrong, we can't let him worry,’_ her thoughts drowned out each other as she spoke, “what’s up Chicken-Wing?” The man chuckled at the nickname, “just wanted to call you for a bit as I head home, since I don't know if you want to do another sleep call.”

Part of her screamed out for him to come get her, to take her out of the house, something was going to happen and it made her feel sick. But nothing came out, nothing except a broken squeak as if she was beginning to cry, the sound was raspy-like as it diminished as fast as it came. She shut her mouth and cleared her throat, “I-I see..if it’s not too much..I’d love to do another sleep call,” closing her eyes she pleaded that he’d say yes, “nothings too much for my..I.. you Feather,” the man stumbled on his words making her nervous, “i-if you’re certain then um..later we can call and sleep. But for a bit I’mma go relax after work, you be safe on your flight,” the two hung up, but she whispered a plea for him to stay there. Something about Stan’s creature made her feel on edge to the point of nausea. She calmly went to her desk and began to sketch, trying her hardest to focus yet everything just couldn't sit still no matter how hard she tried. Finally, she gave up after being unable to focus on her sketch and left her room in frustration, going to the living room where the twins sat on a video call. Ford was with them, telling their parents that the kids were well and such as needed, Mystic cleaned herself up and went over, waving at the camera as she was greeted. Talking a little before requesting that she talked to her father alone in the office. “Huh? Oh sure sweetpea, I have some paperwork to do anyway.”

The pair walked to the large office they had many talks in prior, she closed the door and put the locked journal on the table, looking at Ford. “So you know how I’ve been documenting my quirk for as long as I can remember?” Ford nodded, “yes I remember you started to document it after the accident.” Mystic’s eyes looked curious, “I’ll ask about 'the accident’ later as um...look at this.” She opened the journal and pointed, “usually these don't look or behave like this, I don't know why but..It frightened me..I felt like it was murderous, dad something bad is going to happen.” Ford picked up the journal and adjusted his glasses as he looked at the image on the paper, “where’d you see this one?” He asked as he looked at the normal creature compared to this one, “on Stan…,” her voice was low as if something in her told her to keep her voice low, “honey are you sure you didn't mistake this one?” Ford wasn’t believing her, that was new and made her nervous, “no! There’s no mistake with how that all felt, how it glared at me like a..a monster, I’ve only seen that kind of creature on...on Bill, and I think it’s a warning! Papa you have to believe me, something’s not right!”

Ford walked up to his daughter and brushed his hand under her hair to place it upon her forehead, taking her temperature. “Honey, you feel a bit warm, get some rest, everything will be okay,” he tried to reassure as she stared in disbelief, “you don't..believe me,” her whisper was hurt as she stared up at her only parental figure, “honey it’s not that I don't believe you, it’s just a bit silly to think your quirk is warning you maybe...you have been stressed in the past few months, after all, maybe it’s a build-up, go get some hot cocoa and sleep,” he went to kiss her head, but she stepped back and took the journal, “f-fine..goodnight.” Her father stood there, it wasn't uncommon for her to avoid affection but the timidness of this caught him off guard, before he would bid her a good night's rest and head to working on his paperwork.

Mystic left the organized room with a sense of frazzledness, startled as Stan stood close to the room, his cold eyes on her, “you alright there..little hero?” The way he spoke was dreadful, raspy and spiteful. Her ice eyes froze up in confusion as they stood in the dim light of the elegant hallway, “I’m fine.” Quickly she shut down the conversation with him, feeling like a deer being watched by the barrel of a hunters shimmering gun, with no shelter to rush to and hold her securely as she raced off. To play everything off like nothing was wrong she sat at her desk and began to stream a bit, singing songs that fit her mood of fear and unsureness. People watching didn't think much of it, but a new person had appeared in her chat as she did karaoke against other people. The name eased her; ProNugget, that was Hawks in disguise watching and complimenting. But soon his messages turned to concern as he heard her shake while singing, hiding her fear in the confidence of her voice, but knowing he was catching up. The lyrics slowly grew desperate, and her tone sounded scared but most would assume she was getting into the song for a better score as her personality was known for being a bit competitive.

No one would bug her if she was busy, giving her a sense of peace to relax as she took breaks to reply to chat. “Mysy, you okay?” Hawks commented hearing Mystic’s voice crack as she answered that she was fine. Soon her phone was messaged, “after this call me, I know something is wrong in your voice.” She took a relieved sigh, thanking him and doing this competitive act for about an hour, ignoring some scary comments that popped up as time went on before she’d finally get someone who’d believe her!

The computer was turned off quickly as she rolled into her bed, connecting her headphones to her phone before she gave Hawks the okay to call. Having to explain that she might have to text him something in case someone was listening since he couldn't see her till the weekend. Hawks stared at the message, his golden-brown eyes wide with worry for the one person who made him feel calm, safe, and happy. She wasn't safe, or at least she didn't feel safe, having him be cautious as he called her, staring at the screen with worry. “Feather, what's wrong?” His tone was heightened as he sat up, running his hand through his messy blonde hair. There she sat up and grabbed the book she had shown to her father, her ice eyes alert as she pointed to the picture, Hawks tilted his head in curiosity. She had told him about her quirk quite a bit, how she could even take someone's anxiety from them which made her great comfort, despite the fact that it’d cause her to meltdown later. “Okay, what’s that?” She seemed alert as he watched her dart off her bed and grab her small tablet she used when on the road to draw, opening a drawing program, and writing in it. “It's one of the many forms of Anxiety or what my quirk sees basically...but it's different.” She showed him a normal one and let him compare, “the other one definitely gives off bad vibes even in drawing format...almost like a nightmare like feeling,” he watched the girl aggressively nod.

“Yes! Bad vibes, I can't explain it on paper but… It was attached to Stan.” Hawks’ golden eyes narrowed as he read this message, seeing her eyes telling the truth, “you’re thinking it's a warning?” He asked as she nodded, “yes, a big one, it was whispering stuff to him about a secret or something, something we can't know about..” He watched Mystic start to type on the tablet instead of write, “I went to tell dad about it, dad didn't believe me...but when I left the room there he was, with those eyes..I don’t know but my gut is screaming fear.” She showed him this message, rubbing her arm and lightly scratching it which was a signal that her body was going into a slight nervous state. “Alright, I’ll stay with you all tonight, everything will be okay.” Hawks’ words only drew some ease away as she mouthed a thank you and laid down, trying to speak but only ending up whispering. “Don't waste your voice Feather, save it for later..,” she needed and lightly smiled at him, mouthing that she missed him, “I missed you too, I would’ve almost forgotten those lovely eyes if you weren't on my mind all the time.” This wasn’t the first time Hawks had said something like that, but Mystic squeaked and hid her face at it, whining in a shy fashion as she peaked out behind her pillow that she had pulled close. 

After a few seconds, she spoke quietly, “I wish you weren’t busy...I want your um...snuggles cause you’re really warm. And I'm like a reptile, really cold,” she covered her actual thoughts, knowing she was losing her heart to two men and the one in front of her seemed to be flirting too. Though what did she know about flirting, he was probably just being sweet and she was misreading it and making it awkward. Hawks chuckled as he looked at her flustered expression mixed with tired, “soon I’ll be able to hold you in my wings again, get some rest though, I’m right here for you.” She hummed and snuggled her large pillow, hearing the other man sing to her as she yawned, muttering something intelligible to either of them. Hawks laid in his bed, singing a sweet melody to ease her into her slumber quickly, watching her drift off with a sense of exhaustion he knew full well. Once her eyes had fallen close, and her breathing had softened and grown steady, he rolled to his own tablet and went into the commission's database, finding a file with her father's name on it. He was going to do something he should’ve done long ago when he noticed something was off with the household; dive into whatever the database had about them.

* * *

## Season 1, Episode 9{Contiinued}

* * *

The next morning was almost unbearable, Hawks had woken up a few times to hear Mystic whimpering in her sleep as if partially awake. She had pleaded for someone to stop coming closer, to leave Sho alone, all these pleas spiraled into small shrieks of fright as she sat up and panted. Her tentacles had coiled around her in a protective manner throughout the night as Hawks soothed her back to sleep, wishing he was there to help ease her easier with a firm snuggle. Hawks was up in the morning, bright and early as always it seemed, while he let Mystic rest a little longer as she needed it. When her alarm did go off he casually leaned to his phone's mic and whispered her name, having her jolt up and grow a bit frazzled. “Good morning Feather,” Hawks greeted almost in a sugar-filled tone, seeing her ruffle her messy hair, “mmm it’s morning?” “Yes, but you wouldn't know that with how dark your room is huh~?” His voice was full of teasing this morning it seemed as she huffed, casually looking at the time and brushing her hair. Part of Hawks wanted to ask about what was making her scream so much in her sleep, as he had never seen her so distraught, but he decided against it as he could always ask when she was more awake. 

Mystic covered her camera as she changed with a few grumpy mumbles, “oh aren't you adorable,” Hawks purred into her ear thanks to the headphones, causing her to squeak, “oh shut up you overgrown turkey,” even if her tone was a bit pissy, Hawks could hear the playfulness. This was a normal virtual wakeup for them, light bickering and name-calling without the physical teasing, aside from what he could do with the feather, though the morning meetings never lasted too long. Both had work to do, Hawks was kept busy with missions, and Mystic was a teacher, so the both parted ways, though she could've sworn Hawks said three certain words when he had hung up.

On her way to work she heard a bunch of people whispering that the outsides of town were having more villain attacks, the closer to U.A she got. Watching heroes work together to take them down, momentarily questioning if she should assist, though by the time she even questioned helping, a familiar figure appeared. Practically one tapping the villain in front of her very eyes before seeming to disappear, going the same way she was. To quicken her pace she casually used her tentacles to grab a pole and swing herself up into the air, going along above the crowd carefully as she swung with a well-practiced technique. After a bit she recognized a certain figure flying above the clouds, having her walk on the ropes between the poles casually. Gently blowing on the feather around her neck, watching the flying figure dip for a second having her laugh. The crimson feather lightly bapped her nose as she waved, blowing a raspberry, the man paused in his flight, doing a loop to say he saw her before zooming off to his own work.

In class, Mystic seemed a bit tired still, more wobbly than usual but it was nothing she couldn't play off to Mic and Aizawa, “don't worry I just had a slightly restless nice, nothing extreme though. I’m still bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!” She’d tell them, but in all honesty, her mind was clouded by what had kept her up, she had seen Bill again in her sleep, he had been counting. Walking closer to her with a chain tightening around her neck, “I’m almost there little lamb~, I can't wait to devour you,” she shivered at the words. Aizawa had appeared in the dream, badly injured, and the students were scared, the dream had ended multiple times with Bill grabbing her chin and whispering “tick-tock doll.” Her clouded mind returned to reality once they had walked into class, today was special, they would be teaching rescuing in different areas, including Mystic. Mystic would be taking on her own part in this with her mainly being a rescue type hero, making her ground herself in reality as best she could when Aizawa got ready to speak.

“Today’s training will be a little different, you’ll have 4 instructors. Me, All Might, Mystic, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you,” the students seemed shocked by this, even Dipper and Mabel were a bit confused. “Sir, what kind of training is this?” One of the many students asked upon raising their hand, having Aizawa answer accordingly, “rescue, you’ll be dealing with natural disasters; shipwrecks, stuff like that.” The students seemed to grow an excited, buzzy energy, “disasters huh? Seems like we’re in for a big workout,” one of the few blonde students said casually, Dipper and Mabel even joining in on the excitement before Aizawa cut them off. “Guys, I’m not finished yet, what you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you’re excited about costumes. But keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet, and they might limit your abilities.” He looked to the side where a series of numbered lockers slowly emerged from the wall with a mechanical whirring sound, “this special training’s at an off-campus facility so we’ll be taking a bus to get there, that's all, start getting ready.” 

Dipper and Mabel lept up to go get their costumes with the same excitement as a child on Christmas morning, while Aizawa turned to Mystic and called her outside of the room to walk with him. “Okay, what’s up with you? No lying either,” he gruffed out calmly like it was nothing, the smaller girl stared up at him, her body felt a strange sensation of happiness just like she had gotten with Hawks. Someone noticed when something was wrong and it brought her joy, or at least that’s what she was working to convince herself of. “I just had some..night terrors, the same ones kinda..it’s a lot to talk about I’m sorry,” she dipped her head apologetically. “Have you told your father?” He asked coolly as they stood outside the bus' waiting area, “n-no...he wouldn't believe me, just trust me on that right now. But I’ll be fine Sho, I’m a capable girl right?” The younger being looked up at her friend, smiling reassuringly as the elder man sighed and lightly ruffled her hair, “indeed you are. I’ve watched you grow into a formidable foe if pissed off just right,” he smirked as she just gave a derpy grin and held his arm a bit. “Yes, formidable, rawr!” A soft girlish giggle left her pink lips as she tried to ease her worried friend whilst they waited for the students.

Mystic and Aizawa loaded onto the bus, the pair sitting in the front with Mystic lightly leaning on the window with closed eyes. The coldness of the bus making her a tad tired just as too much heat might, Aizawa didn't mind as he laid a small blanket over her since the trip wouldn't be too long but she might’ve grown uncomfortable or cold. Her body flinching as Iida could be heard blowing a whistle and ordering the students on how to board the bus, though his organized strategy would soon be tossed by the bus' layout, having two rows facing vertically unlike normal buses. Dipper sat near his sister who was slightly standing as she leaned on the seat to chat with the other students and talked about their quirks. “If we’re talking about no flash, then look nowhere else besides good ol’ Dipping Sauce!” Mabel giggled as she leaned on her confused brother, now alerted that people were talking about him, Midoriya looked up, “what is your quirk?” This caught the brunette boy off guard, “my quirk isn't special..it's a memory quirk, I can basically remember anything for a certain amount of time, like a building's floor structure or anything of that sort… It's nothing cool like my sisters,” this confused Midoriya, “how’d you get into U.A? Since most of us here have offensive like quirks,” Mabel glanced at her brother who stretched, “can't be a good hero if you only rely on your quirk, I used mine to memorize fighting routines and techniques, from how they work individually to how I can combine them, I also have a weapon that belongs to someone close to me, though Mabel and I also share a support item of sorts as well.” Mabel shook her head, “oh boy, now you’ve got him rambling.”  
  
“Lemme guess, you two got special training from Bedhead up there,” the angry blonde most of the class looked at with some form of odd respect due to his quirk spoke up, “excuse me, who?” Dipper had never heard such a name, “well tweedle dee, her,” the boy flicked his finger at the front to direct their eyes to Mystic, “firstly the names Dipper, secondly that's Mystic..our aid.” He seemed a bit off-put by how Bakugou had spoken about his family, “yeah huh, answer the question here smarty, Bedhead’s been teaching you.” Dipper’s eyes narrowed on the blonde hair boy, “in some form, yes she has taught us,” the boy’s red eyes narrowed, “I’ll kick your ass then, see how well a dumb quirk is being put to use.” Mabel huffed, “you know, you don't sound very heroic threatening your classmates like a rabid dog, you may have a great quirk but it doesn't mean you’re better than us,” she tapped her foot with irritation at the boy. “Yeah, sure Braces,” Mabel covered her mouth and growled lightly, a small commotion rising in the back of the bus now.

As the battling in the back continued, Aizawa folded the blanket resting on Mystic and woke her up, “up and at 'em,” he whispered, watching her ice eyes look confused for a bit before giving a squeaky yawn and apology. He slowly stood up and glanced behind him, “hey hey, we’re here, stop messing around.” The students all spoke up with a calm ‘yes sir’ upon hearing their teacher, the bus driving up to an odd dome-shaped building where they all would dismiss themselves off the bus calmly. A figure in an astronaut-like suit greeted them, the pure white outfit nearly blinding Mystic whose eyes were adjusting to the light in their sleepy state. “Hello everyone, I’ve been waiting for you,” the figure said in a feminine voice, the students all gasping in awe at the space hero known as Thirteen. “I can’t wait to show you what’s inside,” the students all practically cheering about how awesome this exercise was gonna be as they walked inside. The dome-shaped building was even larger on the inside than it looked on the outside, with multiple zones for different types of disasters. From landslides to fires, to snowstorms, this place practically had it all in the nature department. 

“A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, ect.. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters, I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it U.S.J.” Thirteen explained proudly to the awestruck students, Aizawa walked up beside her with Mystic quietly beside him, checking on the students' anxiety levels at random times. “Hey, shouldn’t All Might be here already? Lemme guess, he booked an interview instead,” the tone was similar to the last time the pair had spoken about the symbol of peace, Thirteen leaning close to keep the confidential answer on the down-low. “Actually it’s something else; apparently he did too much hero work on his way to school this morning and used up all his power, he’s resting in the teachers' lounge.” She explained whilst holding up three fingers, Mystic cocked her head to the side, keeping her thoughts silent though it seemed Aizawa spoke for her. “That man is the height of irresponsibility.. the clock’s ticking, we should get started.” Mystic rolled her shoulders in wait, calm as she assumed she’d be assessing the fire zone or something close to that area, but she wasn't sure exactly making her a bit uneasy. 

“Excellent, lemme just say one thing before we begin, well maybe two things, possibly three, four or five..” Thirteen spoke till the students seemed a bit frustrated, Mystic looked to Aizawa as he leaned on the wall before tilting her head and staring blankly at nothing, clearly trying to hear all the noises around her in a strange fashion. “Listen carefully, I’m sure you’re aware that I have a powerful quirk, it’s called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust,” Thirteen began to explain, Midoriya began to ramble a bit like he had with Aizawa on the first day, whilst Uraraka was nodding her head in a form of frantic excitement. “That's true,” Thirteen stated solemnly as she answered Midoriya’s question, “but my quick could very easily be used to kill,” this sentence startled the students at how dark it was even in her tone. “Some of you also have powers that could be dangerous, in our superhuman society all quirks are certified and stridently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly, even if you’re trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa’s fitness tests you have a solid idea of your quirks potential, and because of All Might’s combat training you’ve likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class, today you’re going to learn to use your quirks to save people's lives.” Thirteen’s voice rose in a proud way, “you won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help, after all, that’s what being a hero is all about; ensuring the safety of others.”

This was something Mystic agreed with silently as she listened to Thirteen talk as if both other adults were her superiors in some manner. Thirteen soon bowed, “that’s all I have to say, thank you so much for listening,” the students grew excitedly at this now. Mystic tensed up though as her body grew alert again after the other's speech, “right, now that that’s over,” Aizawa began to speak when a sudden charge of electricity flowed through the domes light system, powering it all down. The place growing a bit dimmer as something strange formed at the water fountain below them, a murky portal of purple and black, she had recognized it from her dream when Bill would tug her to it. Aizawa turned his body as a misty figure formed largely, a hand and face peering through the strange portal. “Stay together and don't move,” Aizawa warned, “Thirteen, Mystic, protect the students,” he added on as the students grew nervous, gazing down to see more emerging from the enlarged gateway. “Wait, has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people,” Kirishima asked while Dipper stepped forward, “this seems extreme for training.” Aizawa quickly scolded them to stay back, putting on his yellow goggles whilst Mystic slowly pulled up her hood in a defensive position. The students stepping back as her tentacles emerged and formed a slight barrier around her for a moment, watching the figures below, “this is real, those are villains,” Aizawa explained to the students who froze in shock.


	14. Frantic Decent; Part 2

####  **Season 1, Episodes 10-13(partailly)**

Below the students laid the portal with multiple enemies emerging from it with ease, alongside a strange, large beast-like creature. Mystic looked over to her friend, all her life she had prepared for this yet here it was happening and her own breathing momentarily stopped. Below in the crowd, she could see two figures, one looked ordinary with deep hair, tan skin, and dark eyes, the other was unmistakable. The wings ruffling as each eye blinked, that golden eye that made her stiff glancing up at her, her tentacles froze on the spot instead of writhing like a snake preparing to strike. “So you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked onto campus,” Aizawa’s voice cut the air cooly, his eyes covered by a pair of yellow goggles with rectangular slits. The villains below them began to walk forwards, there were so many it was almost unseemly to think the three of them could beat all of them, let alone enough to escape unscathed. Thirteen had her hand held out behind her to keep the students at bay, whilst Mystic stood a few steps ahead of her, close to Aizawa who prepared to strike the enemies below.

“What, real villains? No way, how could so many of them get into a U.A facility this secure?” Kirishima spoke up, another student pointing out that the alarms were silent instead of blaring to call back up. Mystic gritted her teeth a bit as Thirteen answered that she wasn’t sure, though to her it was obvious, someone down there shut the system down to leave them helpless. Todoroki spoke up to answer the question that Thirteen could not, simply put; the villains that were walking towards them had planned this attack. “Thirteen, Mystic get them out of here, and alert the main campus.” Aizawa’s voice was that of an order, Mystic staring at him in disbelief, “actually if they’ve got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications too.. Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school.” The boy was quick to listen, giving Mystic time to speak up in disobedience to his order, but before she could, Midoriya took the stage. “What are you gonna do? You can't fight them on your own, there's too many of them, even if you can nullify their quirks, your fighting style’s not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one on one fights, that’s not gonna help with a group.” Mystic held out her hand a bit, lips lightly parted to add on to the boy's analysis, and insist on helping her friend since two was better than one, and Thirteen could handle racing to a door right? It seemed only logical in her mind, but once more she was cut off. “You can't be a pro if you only have one trick.”

“I’ll leave it to you Thirteen, Mystic don’t you dare come with me,” Aizawa lept down the stairs and sent himself flying skillfully toward the enemy. Mystic looked in shock of his words, fighting two parts of her that said to obey or rebel, her eyes narrowed on her stubborn friend. Watching him cancel a set of threes’ quirks whilst racing towards them, before wrapping his strange scarf around them and tossing them up and into each other with precision. The years of his career showing clearly in that moment as he dodged quirks he couldn't even erase, able to lasso with his scarf and land decent physical hits. Perhaps that was the reason he left her to be with the students and Thirteen, experience, or maybe he still saw her as a student and didn't want her harmed. Though most around her knew option two was slightly off, she wouldn’t think about it.

The students began to rush off though one laid slightly behind, “woah, he’s holding them off..I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him,” Iida spoke up and scolded Midoriya for analyzing the scene before he’d join the rushing group. Mystic used her tentacles to climb up the gate to give a push for them to reach the door, watching how far away it really was from them, standing up carefully she launched herself forward to join the group. Fighting her urge to abandon Thirteen to assist Aizawa, but before she could even rethink that decision a hole formed in the flooring to stop them in their tracks. The strange misty figure from before now in front of them, Mystic calmly slammed her tentacles onto the floor to flip herself over and stand beside Thirteen in a defensive pose. The figure speaking as it formed, “there is no escape for you,” everyone seemed on edge and with good reason, “it’s a pleasure to meet you, we are The League of Villains. I know it’s impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello, and besides..isn’t this a fitting place to All Might, the symbol of peace to take his last breath?” She could hear the students’ breathing grow light with terror as the misty figure spoke, her eyes narrowed and analytical as she prepared to lunge her tentacles at the man while he monologued. “I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him, there must’ve been some change of plans we could not have foreseen… Ah well, in the end I suppose it doesn't matter, I still have a role to play,” the man spread his arms a bit as Mystic heard the clink of metal from Thirteen's finger caps, she was preparing to attack and Mystic had to stay back for it. Perhaps it’d be possible to use the verbal part of her quirk and cause the man to panic, but before she could even start to chastise, two students lept forward almost recklessly. 

An explosion rang off signaling that Bakugou had been one of the members in the strike, as the smoke cleared from the attack Mystic saw Kirishima begin to speak. “Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?” As the smokey air cleared away, shock filled the students as one of the strongest quirks in the class appeared to have zero effect on their target. “You live up to your school's reputation, but you should be careful children, otherwise someone might get hurt.” Thirteen finally spoke up, calling for the two students to move away, “I’ll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades, **and your death,** ” the black mist began to surround them at an impeccable pace, forming a dome around the few that stood inside of it. The feeling chilly and almost as if mint could have a touch instead of taste; prickly like snow falling on cold bare skin. The next thing they all knew was darkness as the world shut off on them to be warped in another region around the facility as the figure had said.

Mystic felt gravity return, dropping her and three others to the ground at a sudden fast pace, _‘snap out of the panic, he’s here oh god, no, protect your students!’_ Mystic took a harsh breath and flipped herself so that when she hit the ground she could tuck and roll, dispersing the pressure throughout her body so as not to injure herself. “Who’s here?” She asked, eyes opening to the squall zone, the sudden gust of wind shocking her making it difficult to prepare her quirk at that moment. “I’m here Miss, as is Koda and Dipper,” Tokoyami spoke up calmly as she nodded. “Alright, I want everyone to head off the main roads and stay out of…,” “too late there missy,” a voice spoke up before the students found themselves surrounded.

It seemed there were many mutation quirks surrounding them, Dipper looked to Mystic who went dead silent, but her expression wasn't something he’d ever seen. Wouldn’t she be scared like him? His heart felt like it was losing itself and ready to crawl out of this throat sickeningly, his caramel eyes growing wet with panic. Yet here was his cousin, stone-cold with a smirk, her ice eyes mischievous and almost unreadable when it came to her thoughts. “Change of plans, the enemies in front of you, strike at your leisure,” she barked, Dipper gulped and pulled out a tiny cylinder from his pocket. Pressing a button the cylinder expanded into a metal staff he had received from Mystic a few months back to train with as a weapon, twirling it to prepare before spreading himself evenly in a defensive pose. The staff pointed at his target, a strange mutated reptile-like being that licked his lips at the sight of a fight.

On the other side stood Mystic with her stance similar to Dipper's, her target the only one with a physical weapon shining in the light a bit. With the air being too cold for her quirk her best bet was option two; physical fighting. In her hand stood something folded, “come on, don't be a chicken, you have a knife~.” She lightly hissed, watching the villain huff before lunging at her, this had her spin aside and open the weapon, a fan, using her arm to jab the man as hard as she could. Keeping her tentacles a secret as she assumed the villains knew nothing of their quirks, or at least the students. The man grunted as he lightly skidded to the ground but quickly stood up, the man definitely seemed determined to land a hit though with Mystic being overly alert that seemed like a challenge to someone who hadn’t been through years of training. 

The man watched Mystic fan herself while watching for another attack, quickly kicking her leg behind her to slam it flat first into another villain's chest, swinging herself around to slap the back part of the fan near a pressure point on the target's neck. Careful not to kill as the man coughed blood a bit as he fell to the ground, the one with a knife taking his chance, launching himself onto her in an attempt to pin her. Tokoyami looked over, busy on his own but ready to help as Mystic released a squeaky noise as she felt her body flip and get slashed. The man getting ready to lick the knife it seemed, having her hiss and grab his wrist, twisting it hard so he’d drop the knife. “Don't you know it’s rude to touch a lady there?!” Her side had a heavy cut down the side as she pinned the man down while he held a fistful of her hair held tight.

Dipper yelped as his enemy slammed its tail onto the staff that he held in a protective manner, falling back and turning it inwards as to jab at his target that now flew at him hungrily. It looked as if it wanted to eat every bit of him, like a starved wolf, a large squeal of pain leaving its mouth as it got hit by the pole. Dipper laying on his back quickly to raise his legs into the bottom half of the creature, using the pole to held flip it as he kicked into it hard whilst rolling himself backwards to stand. Tokoyami and Koda stood with theirs momentarily out, “we need to get out right?” Dipper asked, glancing to Mystic who kicked the villain's knife away and slammed him into the ground with enough force to knock him out, having her body be kicked and her head being pulled down all the while. Spitting to the side once the target had gone still but was still breathing. She calmly sat up and pushed her hair back, wiping her lip as she looked to the students, “what are you waiting for? An invitation?! Go!” Dipper jumped at her order and raced off with the group.

The group seemed to be followed by more and more villains, the kids handling themselves quite well as Mystic held her bleeding and bruised side when the kids weren’t looking. No, she wouldn’t let them see her hurt even just a smidge as they raced through the alleys to find an exit. Dipper panted heavily through the race, though Mystic’s endurance training seemed to be paying off for him as he took his staff and used it in various ways. Spinning it to distract before smacking an enemy's lower feet, then swinging his leg around to land a decent shoulder hit, slamming them to the ground with a strength he hadn’t seen before. In Mystic’s eyes, she could see Dipper growing less hesitant on his actions and more confident in his moves than he had in practice with her, though the reason why was sinister. These were villains they were attacking, their lives were on the line, thus the confidence was more so determination to come out alive. No child should feel that in her mind, leading her to tell the students to keep running as she took on the enemies trying to stop them. Using her tentacles to slam as many as she could, getting an intense shock flooding through her as she touched one, having her clench her teeth and through the cause. Watching the villain catch himself on something thrown down to him.

Dipper glanced back, noticing his cousin seeming a bit hunched after her body got hit with a blue shock, Tokoyami urging him along with Koda at his side. “We can't just leave her guys, she won't last forever!” Dipper said with a sense of frantic anger, “and neither will we, if we hurry out we’ll be able to get help which will be good for all of us.” Tokoyami’s words were right as he used Dark Shadow to defend themselves easily in the dark, the logic in the words making Dipper pause. _‘But what if help doesn't come in time? She shouldn’t be risking herself for us,’_ Dipper thought as they raced away till the pale figure was out of sight for them. His caramel eyes wide with worry as he realized Mr. Aizawa was doing the same for them, and Mystic was trying to stop them; was this what being a hero would truly be like? He had been told about the risks, and his parents were supportive of his and his sister's goals, but they were worried. Did they know about this type of stuff? Villains didn't care that they were kids clearly, they were going for the kill, and that included his cousin. Dipper could already see his Grunkle’s face if his only child died protecting him..it’d be his fault wouldn't it?   
  
Was he even a good hero if he couldn't even save one person? Was he a good hero for running away? Did he leave his clearly injured cousin to die?

Tokoyami was easily reducing their numbers as they ran through the alleys, as did Dipper help with his studies in different martial arts forms. Though his eyes kept glancing behind him in hopes to see his cousin racing after them, what he saw from afar is what he least hoped for though. They had gotten six down alone, but the amount from the portal was far more than that meaning they had spread themselves out. 

Mabel was in the landslide zone, her breathing was high in panic as she had followed the red and white-haired boy. Holding her kitten mallet weapon, “calm down, most of them are paralyzed and when they thaw they’ll be too weak to cause damage.” The boy was speaking cooly, “calm down? We...It’s the third day and we’re doing what real pros should be doing, not students!” She seemed to be in panic mode, that confidence she seemed to always have falling apart after having been nearly choked out by a villain with a quirk to extend needles out of his body anywhere. A bruise on her neck and right arm where she had been held down, her right arm seemed out of commission making using her mallet difficult. The villain having struck large needles into her arm and most likely striking nerves making her arm numb, if it hadn’t been for Todoroki, the villain would’ve killed her and watched the oxygen leave her slowly. 

The boy sighed casually as they moved along to the exit, “that’s not really important... they said they knew how to kill All Might, let's get information from them. I’m curious.”

Back with the group in the squalls, Mystic heavily panted, defending herself but she could only do so much against a group. Though her ice eyes read determination, even if she knew death could be at her door, she had given the other three enough time to get out free, that's when she heard a voice. “Move away boys, you’ve exhausted her enough, she’s mine.” The villains scoffed as two figures approached, both smirking proudly. The two-toned hair one tilting his head with a twisted grin that nearly broke her fearless expression, “you!” She hissed, holding herself up against the wall, “nice to see you again, Doll~, did you miss me? Cause I missed you~,” the wings of the man fluttered with excitement, seeing her bruised up and bleeding, “my don't you look lovely~.” The speaker cooed with delight as he approached, getting the fan snapped at him to keep him at a distance. “Stay away from me, Cipher,” her tone was cold despite the fact that she was terrified and wishing she could fall to her knees in fear. 

Though as she stared, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, spinning her around and slamming her into the wall, listening to her wheeze as he pushed his knee into her back. “No, I don't think I’ll ever do that again, see you decided YOU could leave me, and that’s just simply not so~.” Quickly before she went to use her tentacles he grabbed her other arm and slammed her to the ground, in front of the other person's feet as a cigarette fell on her face. The sensation of fire hitting her cheek and burning her harshly where she had already been bruised, “nice to see you again...Pandora, how’s life been~? Oh wait, it seems you can't talk,” the voice chuckled, laying his foot on her head as she seemed to blink in shock. Leo, the boy she had met back in school stood in front of her, a villain. She remembered when Bill and Leo had been expelled for extremely inappropriate fighting and breaking school rules having almost killed two students without hesitation within their first year. Leaving Mystic alone through the torment to become a hero, now and only now did she realize what Bill had been doing and suggesting for her all those months ago. He had wanted her to join him in becoming a villain.

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt one of her tentacles snap, a sharp shriek leaving her lips as unlike octopi, her tentacles had strange muscle and bone-like structures like a snake inside them. “One~, that wasn't so bad, your screams are beautiful my love~,” Bill purred as she growled and tried to force herself up, clawing at Leo’s leg hard to throw him off of her. Little did she know that a certain bird had heard her screams due to the feather around her neck, pausing on his patrol. He quickly pulled out his phone and began trying to call her, though the phone alerted him to there being no signal, quickly he flew off to her home, what a strange family meeting was about to occur.

Quickly he knocked on the door, “sir? Mr. Pines, please answer quickly,” the man said as he kept trying to call anyone near Mystic, but nothing seemed to be working. Ford was quick, “I’m coming, this better not be something stup--oh hello Hawks..to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Hawks looked at the elderly man, “sir..it’s your daughter, Mys--Pandora..,” Ford raised a brow at this and moved aside to let the winged man inside his clean home. “What is it about my daughter? Am I finally meeting my son in law?” Ford seemed excited until he saw Hawks’ stern expression, “she’s in danger, I’m unable to reach her via cellphone, not even texts are getting through.” Ford stared in disbelief, “what? That’s not possible, she’s at work at U.A,” Stan raised a brow, sitting on the couch watching a fight with a can of alcohol in his hand. “I understand how odd it seems sir, but she’s wearing one of my feathers and I heard her scream...which I know she can't do on command even when she wants too, something is wrong and I don't know who better to go to than her father.”

Ford did remember his daughter had been wearing a red feather more often as if it were a comfort item, and remembered how on her birthday she had shown it to him, explaining how Hawks had given it to her. “True, that isn't in any way normal for her,” he began to think as cooly as possible, “sir, if you help me now, I’ll answer any questions you have regarding me and your daughter when I’m free.” This caught Ford’s attention from his plans on how to save his daughter, this boy was determined and it showed.

Back to the U.S.J, Mystic had escaped Leo’s hold and was dealing with his siren attack, a loud shrieking sound that bounced through the alley, having her grip her ears. Grabbing him with her few working tentacles and tossing him into a wall to try and silence him as the world rang. Bill grabbed her, and soon she heard a pop fill the air, feeling one of her fingers snap, having her wince in pain as she tried to jab him with her fan. He flew up to block and kicked her downwards, “did you forget we used to train together darling? Such a silly girl thinking you can actually fight me~, I don't want to break you..too bad. No, I want to break you just enough that you’ll be back to being my good little lamb, whimpering my name as I claim every inch of you~.” He gently traced his hand over her cheek, watching her gasp before spitting her blood in his face, “you’ll never break me again, you sick bastard!” Bill growled and scratched her face, grabbing her throat as she squeaked in pain, a series of four marks to be exact, drawn down, and leaking blood. 

She watched the golden-eyed man lick his sharp nails, “you taste so sweet doll, you’d taste even better if you weren't being such a brat to me.” Leo began to stand up again, pressing on his own earbud from the other members in the league, it seemed a student had gotten out and was going to get help. “Bill, we might not have enough time to toy,” this angered Bill as more pressure was applied to the psychosis hero's neck. There Bill saw the necklace, his golden eyes shrunk, “replaced me already? And with some stupid, bird-brained puppet?!” Mystic couldn't speak as she worked on jabbing Bill’s arm so she could breathe, though all the enemies had been wearing her down slowly. 

“You think that fucking bird would amount to anything like me for you? Do you think he’d make you happy? A little bitch like you who can't even say she loves someone?!” The anger Bill was producing made Mystic’s confidence shatter a bit at how loud he was, staring into his golden eye nervously as she grabbed his shirt. Pulling him close to her before raising her legs and kicking him away, coughing as she held her bruised neck. Her voice hoarse as she took in air that had been restricted, but before she could rejoice in freedom, her body was smacked to the ground with a harsh wind blast before her arms were pinned. Leo handed Bill an item, sighing, “I’m sorry Mystic, I did truly see you as a friend..though it’s clear you want to stay with your shepherds,” looking up at Leo she soon felt a sharp item strike her shoulder blade, having her grip the concrete and grind her teeth in agony. Seeing a dagger shoved harshly into her, Bill holding the handle before he pulled her head back. “Be happy I didn't decide to slice that lovely neck of yours,” his voice was filled with poison as he ripped her necklace off. 

There her eyes went into a panic, her comfort item was being stolen as she laid helpless almost. Her hearing was off after Leo’s attack, but she could still slightly hear Bill’s angered ramblings about how karma would strike her for her stupidity. How she should come back to him before the worst hit her, that she was too weak to handle herself alone and needed him to keep her safe, not some corporation's little mutt. “Say all you want about me, Cipher, you have no effect on me no more.. But shut your grimy mouth up about him, you don't know shit you fucking asshole,” it took a bit for her to snap as she heard Bill scoff and push down on the dagger. Watching her writhe in pain, before trying to get up, holding her head up as he snapped a few of her other tentacles despite how draining it was on him. Hearing her cry out before huffing, “are you so insecure about how **weak** , and **boring** you are in comparison to him that you can't say anything? Are you realizing that you can't do shit to me no matter how much agony you put me through? Is it finally hitting that you’re **nothing** to me?”

Hope filled her as she noticed the mist form around Bill who just snarled at each of her taunts, finding a stone and walking away with the feather. Calmly he struck the stone to anything, quickly trying to create sparks though that seemed to be quite a struggle as the wind was strong. He opened his sharp-edged wings, blocking off the wind as he worked on a quick flame, their Mystic could see he had worn out most of his eyes. He was running low on attacks, having her use her one working tentacle to pull out the dagger, aiming for one of the remaining eyes and throwing the sharp blade. A harsh cry of pain left the taller man's throat as the blade lodged itself into his wing, Mystic stood up carefully with her hand holding her stabbed shoulder. “It’s really funny to finally hear you scream now Cipher, after all the shit I’ve been through. I want to see you run back to your lackeys, tail between your legs!” This was her final shout as he kept the knife in his wing as to not cause bleeding yet, lighting Hawks’ feather on fire. “That’s real cute sweetheart, but I have one more eye..are you going to risk yourself for those little students?” He slowly approached her as she stood her ground without a word, her eyes narrowed with her last tentacle swaying like a snake, the others receded into her to protect them.

He put a hand to her chest, pushing her into the wall, she didn't have much left and so she put a hand on his arm. Her ice eyes prepared for the pain she was about to feel, but it was for the innocent kids, this was her job after all. A cracking sensation filled her chest as Bill’s final eye popped, his feathers wiggling in pain as she gritted her teeth and held his arm tight. “Heart Race,” this was the best attack she could produce with her quirk as it was too cold for her to produce anything stronger. Bill’s body froze up as his nerves felt heated up and alert, his breathing quickened quickly as the attack caused anxiety to flood the target a bit and make them momentarily blind. Leo hissed and grabbed Bill to take him away as the man grew angered with his blindness, Dipper having come back for his cousin with the others.

Leo growled as he shot off a grappling hook to pull him and his blind friend out of danger so they could reach safety with the others. Mystic chuckled lightly, struggling to breathe a bit as her ribs were fractured from Bill being unable to fully break them, she finally fell to the ground and closed her eyes a bit, exhausted. “Cous!” Dipper’s voice rang through the wind, “Miss. Mystic!” Tokoyami added, “careful, we’ll have to carry her out, she looks too broken down to walk,” she could hear them, her eyes slightly opening as she reached to the wall to stand. “I’m fine...just in pain,” her tone was airy as she tried to show the kids she was okay, angered that they saw her bleeding down so bad. “No, you’re not, come on um..Tokoyami do you think Dark Shadow and carefully cradle her? We don't want pressure on her chest region it looks,” Dark Shadow nodded, and together they worked to scoop her up. Mystic had so much to say, wanting them to not worry about her, but her body was too exhausted despite seeming so energetic prior. 

The group was racing out, they had practically cleared their main obstacles thanks to Mystic taking the most loads the further they traveled. “It’s okay Cousin, you can relax, we found the exit and are heading there now.” He tried to soothe Mystic who was still twitching and holding in her wheezing as if she was still trying to ease them that she was okay instead of reverse. This was the danger pros faced, despite his cousin knowing she was better in stealth and solo fights she willingly put herself in the most danger for them. Despite her knowing death was at her door as soon as she saw Cipher upon his entrance, she still had them go and leave her. If they hadn't come back, would she not have made it? Cipher had looked out of tricks, and Leo looked tired after a few long attacks with his voice, had Mystic defeated them alone? Even when her body was running low on everything?  
  
The pair rushed out of the Squall Zone dome, met by All Might entering it seemed, there Dipper could see Aizawa was on the ground as well. “Don't freak out, but we’re gonna try to go around the villains to the exit, Aizawa’s down--,” instantly Mystic’s hand twitched, “Sho?... Put me down, get Sho..,” she seemed to be trying to push herself out of Dark Shadow’s grasp, eyes partly open despite how tired she was. Her stomach curdled at the thought of her friend dying, or was she feeling more now over the past few weeks, she couldn't tell nor did that matter. “Mystic we’re not gonna drop you for Aizawa, sorry… All Might's here too, we’ll be okay,” he gently put her hand back on her lap as she whined at Dipper’s disobedience. “..Dad..would be proud of you Dip-Dot.. Make sure Sho’s okay..I’m so tired,” Dipper’s eyes went wide at his cousin's words, “she’s fine, just exhausted.” Tokoyami eased, looking at the knocked out group with All Might zipping around before he dropped Midoriya, Asui, Mineta, and Aizawa by them.

“Everybody back to the entrance,” All Might’s voice was suddenly clear to Mystic’s ears, “and take Aizawa with you, he doesn't have much time and by the looks of Mystic neither does she.” Dipper looked to the other three students who stared in shock, the three carefully picking up Aizawa as best they could to carry him. “All Might, you can't..that brain villain took One For--I smashed him and didn't break my arm this time, but he wasn't phased at all..he’s too strong,” this was Midoriya speaking she was sure. He must’ve been talking about that creature that had come out of the portal, it would probably give her night terrors for weeks to be honest. All Might spoke next, confirming she was hearing Midoriya warning him, the buff man reassuring the kids that he had this handled before they would all begin to walk away with Aizawa and Mystic carried carefully.

“Are you guys seeing this? That suplex looks like a huge explosion, All Might's on a whole nother level!” One nasally voiced student said, Mystic was seemingly resting though her body still responded to the noise. “And yet he still has to look at his notes when he’s teaching us,” a female spoke up, Dipper was quiet as he took his cousin from Tokoyami so Dark Shadow could rest outside the light as the poor shadow seemed bothered with it all. The two sure were noisy, and it showed as Mystic’s working hand twitched each time they got loud, but he wouldn’t say anything as in hopes to speed up the journey. “Asui, will you carry Mr. Aizawa for me?” Midoriya spoke calmly, and the girl agreed to carry their teacher with curiosity. “Mido..ya stop..dammit,” Mystic’s tired hisses showed she was still fighting to be awake despite the group trying to have her rest as to not harm herself more, Dipper glanced back at Midoriya with a sigh, he couldn't stop him..not with his cousin's life in his hands.

Back at the center of the action, Mabel stood with Todoroki as everyone seemed to race towards the center, her arm in a sling she made after calming down. Having made her two-handed weapon disappear Mabel tried something new, a long-range weapon so as not to injure herself more despite Todoroki telling her to go to the exit. “No way, after what these party poopers have done, I’mma help too!” She casually made a pink and gold wand-like handle, extending from it was pink pieces that shimmered into a gold point, it looked almost too princessy for anyone's liking besides Mabel; she smiled with delight as she curled the weapon up to be used. It was a first time creation, and it came out great, her first ever whip for battle.

“One of your poorly trained thugs said you were here cause you think you can kill All Might,” Todoroki’s tone had a sense of authority to it as he spread ice towards the strange creature, freezing it in place. It’s body partially in a warp portal with All Might, the pro hero jumping out of the creature's strong grasp now that he had the chance, though he held his side that bled clearly through the white shirt. Mabel looked around to see Midoriya staring in shock, and Kirishima and Bakugou working on the other two villains there. “The symbol of peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you,” the red and white-haired boy stated blankly, Mabel glanced to Midoriya who seemed to tear up for a moment as the group surrounded a strange man with light blue hair covered in disembodied hands. 

Back with Dipper and the others, they seemed to have slowed down to glance back, pointing out all who were there in the center ready to fight with the great pro. Dipper’s eyes widened when he saw his sister out there, her hair up in a firm ponytail, the curls swaying as they stood idle, the group realizing they needed to stop watching and get a move on, carrying Aizawa and Mystic carefully once more. Mystic laid her head against her cousin's chest weakly, having succumbed to the exhaustion and sleep which made her light body just a bit heavier, “we’ll she’s finally out..when we get to recovery girl we should be cautious..she wants to make sure Mr. Aizawa is safe and will probably fight to do so.” Dipper warned quietly, knowing his cousin appeared frail and weak but had an extreme amount of determination to protect those she cared for, “it's really odd how much they fight for each other huh,” Asui said casually as they walked, “I bet they’re--” Dipper used his leg to lightly jab the small, purple boy with a harsh glare. “Now is not the time for that, and it never will be,” he seemed to prickle with anger, knowing his cousin wasn’t comfortable with such things with anyone at that time.

Mabel was too busy focusing on everything in front of them. She didn't even see that other students were racing to help her brother and the other with their injured teachers. Especially since Bakugou was saying some rather dark things whilst restraining one of the villains, the strange creature in the portal slowly moving once again and breaking in the areas that he was covered with ice. The creature struggled to stand in its ice covered form, leaving the students shocked and questioning how it was still moving, whilst All Might told them to stay back. The creature soon breaking the ice around its body and seeming to regenerate its lost body parts quickly. Even All Might seemed confused as their strange, blue-haired enemy explained the creature having multiple quirks to them, before sending it to go save their way out. The creatures apparently called Nomu shooting forward at almost the same speed as All Might, having their golden pro go to block off the student who couldn't move in time. A harsh force filled the air, having the small group of students covering their faces as the smoke slowly cleared, something rumbling and breaking in the midst of it. As the air cleared, the students could see the Nomu standing over the misty figure, with Bakugou no longer there, but beside them. Midoriya praised him on his reflexes though it was obvious those weren’t Bakugou's, as looking up they could see All Might with his arms up in a blocking stance, coughing. A cement type wall lightly crumbled behind him.

“These are kids and you didn't hold back?” All Might huffed out, the lanky man beginning to speak, “I didn't have much choice, he was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels, the plain-looking one..he tried to kill me with a maxed out punch, what kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it’s for the sake of others, well you know what All Might? That pisses me off, why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic, and others are villainous, casting judgment as to what’s good and what's evil. You think you’re the symbol of peace? Hah, you’re just another government-sponsored instrument of violence, and violence always breeds more violence. I’ll make sure the world understands that once you’re dead,” Mabel stood in silent disbelief, government-sponsored was something that confused her, maybe she could bring this up to Mystic..no, Stan would probably scold her for taking advice from her cousin, Mystic was a weak hero anyways, right? In Mabel’s mind she had always believed such, heck she didn't see her cousin helping them fight at all..nor did she see Aizawa and Thirteen..did they get too injured to fight?

All Might spoke up and pulled her out of her thoughts as he called the villain a lunatic, “criminals like you, you always try to make your actions sound noble. But admit it, you’re only doing this because you like it, isn’t that right?” Todoroki spoke next, stating that the group had them outnumbered which was true, everyone stating what they had found out and preparing to strike only for All Might to command that they do not attack. Soon adding on for them to get out of there when Todoroki spoke, stating that All Might would’ve been in trouble if it wasn’t for him, and how he needed their help, “I thank you for your assistance, but this is different.” All Might said, “it’s gonna be alright, just sit back and watch a pro at work!” The man spoke with determination in his voice, the man with blue hair began racing towards them, having the group get into a ready stance before All Might sprung forwards with an insane amount of speed. Smashing his fist into the Nomu's with a great amount of force yet again, watching All Might punch the strange beast hit after hit in record time. A gust of strong wing beginning to push the students back.

The battle was a sight to see up close as the air was forcing the group to cover their faces and hold their ground, no one could get near the creature and All Might as he kept going. The sight was inspiring for those who hadn't even thought about the danger All Might was in, even Mabel looked up to the golden man, and seeing this sight for her was almost inspiring as the small areas of the USJ slowly began to be torn up. The two seemed to be unable to hold back, going at their all and flying about like crazy, landing blows with precision. Soon All Might grabbed the creature's arm, rolling a bit in the air before sending the creature flying down and creating a large crater in the ground upon its impact. Mabel’s eyes were wide, and a small smile laid on her face in awe of the battle despite how frightening this whole villain attack was in the beginning. All Might soon landed with a hard hit to the ground as well, appearing disheveled and roughed up. The man was clearly preparing for a final strike as he slammed his fist into the navy black creature's torso, seeming to charge up and attack before firing it off with immense speed. The creature slammed into the dome's walls and began to bend it, leading to the lights exploding rapidly around it and the whole area to shake. The creature finally blasting through and landing on the outside, still shooting off far into the atmosphere. 

As the air around All Might began to clear, she could hear the man speak, “I really have gotten weaker. Back in my heyday five hits would’ve been enough to knock that guy out, but today it took more than three hundred mighty blows.” All Might soon turned his roughed up body towards the lanky man, “you’ve been bested villains, surrender, we all want to get this over with quickly.” The villain stood quiet, and seemed to be scratching at his neck, was he nervous? Mabel couldn’t tell, “what’s wrong?” All Might seemed to have a taunting tone to his words, “not attacking me? Didn’t you say you were going to clear this level earlier? Well come and get me if you dare,” everyone seemed to calm down and relax once All Might had taken care of everything it seemed. All of them ready to head to the exit to avoid capture or getting in All Might's way, Midoriya seemed frozen, “what are you scared?” All Might taunted, Mabel walked up to Midoriya, but as she was about to tap his shoulder so he’d join the group, the lanky villain appeared to be snapping. 

The fallen villains began to stand and head towards them, catching Mabel by surprise, they had stayed frozen for too long, and now the lanky villain was raising towards All Might. The warp gate guy launched forwards as well, forming a portal and heading straight at All Might when out of nowhere Midoriya had shot off into the fight to seemingly protect the pro. “Hey, Midoriya are you out of your mind?!” She called to him in shock, as the boy flew forward with clearly broken legs, a warp gate was open and a hand came out to meet the green-haired boy's face. Time felt like it was slowing down in shock, before a gunshot rang out of nowhere, then a few more… The pros had arrived.

As Mabel glanced over to see a bunch of their teachers, a few more gunshots rang out, and looking over she saw them hitting the lanky villain before his protector seemed to cover them. A black figure shot out across the sky it seemed as well, a figure with medium-sized, black wings. It dodged any attempts to take it out of the sky as best it could as it flew out the hole created by All Might’s and the Nomu’s battle. Mabel rubbed her eyes to do a double-take, she couldn’t believe what she saw, that looked like Cipher, and that would mean her cousin's ex had been a villain. She had to tell Ford when they got home! Thirteen soon caught her thoughts off guard as the hero began to rapidly suck up the villains that were fighting back, though soon the warping villain and the lanky man disappeared into thin air..they had escaped.

Tokoyami, Koda, and Dipper had returned with Iida though they were a bit later, going off to help restrain the villains they had helped knock out unconscious. Mabel stood with her group though, noting the school was safe in her head whilst Kirishima seemed to be racing toward Midoriya who laid injured. Before Kirishima could make it over though, one of the teachers had made a wall and blocked him off, in Mabel’s mind that seemed a bit odd. They soon all gathered up as police were called down to help collect the large number of villains. They were all counted as uninjured except for Midoriya.

Everyone went amongst each other talking about the events that had occurred and where they had fought, “Todoroki..I’m sorry about letting my nerves getting the better of me and barely helping,” Mabel’s voice was an apologetic whisper as the scarred boy glanced down to her, “it’s fine,” the words didn’t seem like much to her apology, but she had seen the boy as a stoic type and accept it none-the-less. “Let’s go ahead and get these students to the main campus, they’ve been through a lot, we don’t need to question them right away.” A strange man in a beige trench coat and hat said, “Detective, what about Mr. Aizawa,” Asui said as she lept forwards similar to a frog. “And Miss. Mystic,” Dipper’s tone was shaken with worry though he tried to hide it, this catching Mabel’s eye, had something bad happen to Mystic despite her being a pro? 

“The bones in his arms are splintered, and he’s got facial fracturing, fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any serious brain damage. But his orbital floor has been almost completely destroyed, we have no way of knowing if his eyesight will be impaired once he’s healed up.” A man on the phone said before continuing, “as for Mystic well, she’s alive and still going strong.. Her tentacles seem to be already in the process of quick healing as long as she doesn't use them, a few bruises and cuts came to the face and body, the worst of her wounds seem to be a deep cut to the shoulder, stomach, and a series of severely fractured ribs due to her weak form.. She should make it out fine though, the injuries aren't as life-threatening as they sound surprisingly..just agonizing.”

  
  


###  **~At The Hospital~**

A monitor beeped in a quiet pattern, the room was white and making Mystic opening her eyes opening a bit difficult. There she saw her father and a pair of familiar wings of red, “honey oh god you’ve woken,” her father said as he put a hand gently on her face, kissing her head with a few tears leaving his eyes. “I was so worried, we couldn’t get any answers on where you were, you’ve been asleep for a few hours,” her father spoke softly as Mystic blinked a bit, “I’m sorry,” her tone was weak as she seemed to lightly yawn with a small squeak as she tried to sit up. “Careful, you don't need to break yourself more,” Hawks scolded, having her tense and apologize again, “is Sho okay?” Her tone was dull to her own agony, though she had gotten a quick healing for her scars and broken fingers, the only things that really hurt were her bandaged chest, and tentacles. “Aizawa’s..he’s going to make it out just fine, don't worry your head about him, he’s been doing this far longer than you, he’s strong.” Ford smiled sadly at Mystic who blinked at her worried father, Hawks was confused, Mystic wasn't freaking out or anything, she seemed emotionless asides from wanting to know how Aizawa was feeling.

“Can you go make sure he’s able to hear?... I want to scold him once I’m able to move,” this had a small smile as Ford laughed lightly, putting his forehead to his daughters, “sure sweetheart, I’ll do that just in a bit for you. Just let me hold you for a bit, I was so worried for my baby girl,” he cried lightly, Hawks watched Mystic glow a bit purple, “it’s fine papa, I’m okay, I’ll always be okay.” She soothed to her scared father, “I could’ve lost you, honey, I can't imagine losing my little girl..,” he whispered, calming down till Mystic stopped glowing, she had used her quirk on him to take her father's anxiety away. The group stayed there until a nurse came and told them visiting hours were over, Mystic put her hand on her father’s “don't worry about me okay Dad? I signed up for this, plus.. I made it through and am still running of spite..make sure the twins are okay for me.” Her father nodded and left after kissing her head, Hawks on the other hand she grabbed as quickly as she could, pleading that the nurse let him stay a little longer.

Hawks looked surprised as Mystic clung to his arm, “please don't go just yet…,” her voice broke once her father left, she had been holding in a lot now and it was showing. Hawks sat down with her and nodded, “alright, I won't go Feather,” he sat on the side of her hospital bed and held her gently as she clung on to him, “thank you for coming..I know you’re really busy, I’m sorry to trouble you yet again.” She felt Hawk’s rub her head gently, “Feather, I’d never let my work keep me from you if possible, though now I’mma need to fill out your father's twenty-one questions,” this had her lightly laugh and relax into him. “Here...for now you can borrow my jacket okay? I have a spare at home..you need it more I bet,” she blinked up at him as sleep seemed to be slowly coming back for her. He carefully took the warm jacket off and laid her back down with it, watching her bury her face into it and mumble a sleepy thank you. He gently ran his hand through her messy hair and chuckled, “feel better soon Feather,” the winged man slowly stood up and left once she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I mess with the timeline a bit to give some time for some events, so a few things will be meddled with and placed as best I can make them ^^'


	15. Fanart: Dipper and Mabels Hero costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some hero designs from Chapter 12  
> Might get updated in the future, these were just quick things

[Base Used](https://www.deviantart.com/rika-dono/art/2014-Fashion-Base-Female-NO-COMMERCIAL-USE-430585481)

[Base Used](https://www.deviantart.com/rika-dono/art/2014-Fashion-Base-Male-NO-COMMERCIAL-USE-430585690)

[Speedpaint Link Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPokWV3OtzI)


	16. Sealed by a Flame

The next couple of days were proving to be quite troublesome for each member of the Pines family. The twins parents were concerned about the safety of them being so far now let alone what just happened. And to learn that their family member was in the hospital from protecting them. Mabel had been wanting to ask her cousin about a few things after having gone to see the condition she was in. The nurses were struggling with her, she and Aizawa wanted to be released, but weren’t healed enough. Mystic constantly sassed them till Hawks or her father came in to calm her, usually she’d sass Hawks as well though. “I’d really like to get up, and walk around.” Mystic’s tone was slightly irritated as she fiddled with a set of dice, rubbing them between her palms to hear the soothing clacking sound they made. “Sorry ma’am, we can't let you move till we’re sure your ribs are in an okay condition.” The poor nurse helping her was met with a cold, icy glare, “I’ll be fine,” she grumbled. Hawks peaked in and raised a brow, seeing the nurse appear frightened, “Feather, don't scare your caretakers,” he chuckled, the nurse leaving them be as Mystic just hissed and looked away.

“Awe, poor feather, so angry. It’s only been a few days,” he patted her leg only to hear her whine with bored frustration. “Want me to go get you something to drink or eat?” He asked, “no, fuck that,” her attitude was something he expected and thus didn't flinch too. She hated standing still, despised it, when they had hung out in her room she would frequently be moving about to entertain herself. Drawing, writing, gaming, or maybe just staring into space thinking while listening to stuff. Or she would rapidly scroll through social media, “how about this hmm? I go get you something to play, and we talk about something.” Hawks tone scared her, getting her attitude to sink as she whined, “did I do something?” Hawks chuckled and gently shook his head, “nope, nothing bad, just wait here. I’ll get you something you’ll like, but you have to eat something while I’m gone.” He watched the girl nod, whining lightly still in nervousness as Hawks left the hospital.

Her family waited before they came in, Dipper rushing in and hugging her legs, “you’re alive!” The boy shook, over the past few days he hadn't been allowed to see her. The guilt of having left her was something that engulfed him, he couldn't eat, or focus. And the boy had even fought with Stan when Stan kept suggesting that the twins don't visit her, he remembered that moment vividly, the first time he snapped.

  
  


**~Pines Household: Family Dinner~**

The table was silent, awkwardly so, a seat was empty and the air felt suffocating. Ford wasn't there, busy questioning the pro-hero before seeing him out, the red wings disappearing from sight as quickly as they appeared. “Done being friendly to a bird?” Stan growled under his breath, he had seen the hero in their home too much for his liking, “what next, a party full of heroes?” Ford rubbed the temple of his forehead. “Stanley, I don't understand what’s up with you, he’s a guest and if others were to come, they’d also be my guests,” the air thickened, having Mabel glance to Dipper. “Grunkle Ford...is Mystic okay?.. We haven't gotten to see her, and the police said she was in an agonizing state,” Mabel’s tone was different over the past few days. Having heard about how their cousin held off as many as she could, till her body was done for. Even against her ex, the one who caused her insomniac, paranoid state, and probably still affected her to this day. Months later in fact, after the birthday incident.

“She’s still quite tired, I think the medication they're using to try to get her to rest isn't going to last long, her quirk might overpower it...especially since Dipper said Cipher made a startling appearance. She’s probably petrified, and just won't let it show to anyone, cause she’s a hero..she doesn't want you to worry. So don’t worry Mabel, she’s gonna be fine..she’s a fighter, and wont go down on Cipher’s orders that’s for sure.” The older man gently reached over the dinner table to tap her hand gently, Mabel’s brown eyes clouded. All this time, she was being rude to Mystic, believing Stan to be right, that she was a useless, lazy, boring hero. Not even a hero, just someone wearing a fancy title, but now? Having heard that she did the best she could to protect the students, it made her wonder if Stan’s opinions on her cousin were valid.

Dipper looked to his concerned sibling, lightly rubbing her back, “we can go see her I’m sure...Hawks and Grunkle Ford have been, so surely we can,” he spoke softly, noticing how irritated Stan was growing more and more frustrated by the conversations taking place. “Y-Yeah I’d like that, I have to ask her something, I think…,” this got Stan talking, “you want to ask her about those questions? Kid, she isn't going to answer them, she doesn’t care for what you want to know, you’re nothing to her. We’re nothing to her, and all the other heroes.” Dipper huffed and stood up, “goddamn it! If she didn't care for any of us then why the hell would she have risked herself for us?! Just like Mr. Aizawa! They both knew their limits and went past them enough for our safety that they are now in the goddamn hospital!” Dipper panted, the guilt from what he experienced now turned into rage at Stan’s words about his cousin that had been nothing but caring to them. 

Ford tensed up, “okay everyone come on let's settle down,” he sighed, seeing Stan and Dipper having a staredown, “no not yet. Mabel, we can go see Mystic tomorrow, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it,” after that, he sat down and began to eat. Mabel looked shocked at her brother, the quiet boy had just shouted and shut Stan down, having the older man appear more pissed than he had been prior. He was standing his ground about his thoughts and then sitting down with his eyes telling Stan to not even try saying they couldn't go again. The night ended with a few more fights between Ford, Dipper, and Stan. 

  
  


**~Back at the hospital~**

Dipper sat still, holding her legs tight and never letting go, Mystic looked surprised and tilted her head. Listening to the boy panic and pour out all his fears about her. Behind him was the shadow, calling him a useless hero since he didn't fight to save her, a failure, a real screw up, that he didn't belong in the hero course. Mystic’s eyes softened as she reached out, putting her frail hand on the boy's head. “Shh, it’s okay, breathe for me,” the shadow slowly diminished, its misty, ghost-like form shrinking as her hand glowed purple. The boy slowly calming down as she seemed to use her quirk once again on him, quiet about doing so. Gently she pulled the boy into a hug, despite the fact that the pressure made her grit her teeth a bit, “everything is going to be okay from now on, see? I lived, I’ll always live for you, Mabel, father, all of you, just as you would for me.” 

Dipper held her close, relaxing in her almost motherly hold, looking to Mabel who seemed nervous to approach. “You promise?” Mystic looked down at the boy, lightly kissing his head, “cross my heart, hope to fly, seal my soul inside thys sky, if I fail, let me fall, I’ll be with you..through it all.” Dipper looked confused at Mystic's form of promise, but found it more comforting than the average one as she had put effort in it, making it her own. Her ice eyes looked up to see Ford whispering to Mabel who looked like she had just broken a vase. “Mabel, it’s okay, you can come sit,” her tone was gentle, seeing the usually happy girl was covered in her own mist as she approached. A soft sigh left Mystic’s lips, knowing that taking in everyone's anxiety was going to backfire on her, carefully she took Hawks’ jacket and moved it to her other side. The brunette girl hesitant as she sat down beside her cousin, “h-hi..,” “hey Mabs..what's on your mind?” Mabel was close enough that Mystic could touch her hand comfortingly whilst holding Dipper. “I want to..apologize..about how mean I’ve been since..we arrived,” Mabel looked at her lap as Mystic tried to ease her, feeling the wave of nausea from their panic. Ignoring it as her mind was on easing her family's worries.

“It’s fine kid, I’m used to it,” Mystic seemed unphased as she looked at them, Ford was sitting down relaxing after the past few days. “But, it’s not okay Mystic, I’ve been so rude because..I thought you weren't a good hero… I thought you didn't care for us, and were weak and l-lazy...like Stan said..you were just a no-good lazy girl with a dumb title.” She seemed to keep whispering, remembering how quick Mystic had jumped, ready to defend them in the USJ before being teleported away. And here now she saw her cousin in a hospital gown, her fingers bandaged, and the bandage on her chest occasionally peaking out, those were proof of what Dipper had told her. “Honey, those weren’t your own actual thoughts..yes you did hurt me alot with your words, but you were just repeating Stan, over and over… I accept your apology, careful though..it still kinda hurts.” Instead of a big hug, Mabel laid down beside her cousin and held her waist, in that one moment, she wanted the comfort Dipper was getting. Feeling like her mother was there in a way, as Mystic hummed softly and rubbed her back, “I have some things to ask, but for a bit, I just..want to apologize.” Mystic chuckled, “okay, for a bit we can sit here,” her tone amused as she tried to ease the young child. Not only had the girl nearly experienced death, but now she was realizing what it was like to be a hero just a bit.

The young girl's grip on Mystic was tight, she knew a lot of what she did in the past was wrong now, her opinion was wrong. Mystic did care, she wouldn’t have risked herself if she didn’t care, and Mabel was hoping her apology would be a thank you. As time passed she finally asked the question, “Mystic.. When the villains attacked.. They called All Might a strange thing, could..you explain it to me?” Mystic raised a brow as if to tell the girl she was listening, her expression neutral as she laid back, “the villain called All Might a.. Government-supported instrument of violence… Are heroes just..tools?” Dipper looked shocked at his sister's words, while Mystic seemed confused, her head aching a bit as the idea being presented to her brought back a flash of some memory. Some men in suits, and a bone snap, being told she was useless for a weapon. She shook her head aggressively, “ah..I’m not s-sure?” Mabel looked up as Mystic hissed a little and held her head, Ford lifting his head from his resting position out of worry for his daughter, realizing what Mabel asked. “If I..have an answer, I’ll be sure to give it to you though, okay?” Mabel slowly nodded, sitting up with Dipper who nearly fell asleep on her.

Ford calmly got the kids up and set to leave, “can you guys wait outside for a moment? I’ve got to ask Mystic something..” Dipper seemed curious, but nodded and obediently moved on his way to stand outside with his sister, soon when they were out Ford leaned over her. Kissing her head gently, “honey are you okay? What happened?” Mystic rubbed her head a bit, “ah, just a bad headache..fuzzy voices and pictures ya know?” She chuckled lightly, assuring her father that she was fine, “can you describe it?” The urgency in her father's eyes confused her as she described a strange, cold room, and older men around her, the vision seemed blurry with tears and she felt a surging pain in her back like her tentacles breaking. Ford nodded, “I see, well..um...no, now's not a good time to tell you, but relax, we’ll see you in a bit.” The family had left, and what felt like hours had Mystic frustrated and wanting to break down. Aggressively shaking a container of dice in her hand, sighing as it slowly grew boring, her fingers tapping the bed, “I fucking hate this already..this is bullshit.”

**~Hawks P.O.V~**

A chime came from a bell on the store door as the pro-hero walked into the shop, dressed casually as he seemed to be on break. Looking around in slight confusion, he was gonna get Mystic something nice, something that could occupy her long term, knowing her attention span was difficult to keep for long. “Hello sir, need help with anything?” A male employee spoke up, “uh yeah actually..,” Hawks walked over to the counter and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m looking to get..someone special a gift. They’re in the hospital at the moment and it's really frustrating them that they can't do anything.. I know they like gaming, but don't know all that much,” he said a bit nervous as the employee smiled. “Alright, so I’m guessing you’ll want something portable?” Hawks nodded and watched the man take out a box, “well we have some new Switches in stock, I think this’ll be great for your special someone.” He smiled, Hawks looked at the box, “do they come in different colors?” The employee nodded, “of course, let me grab what we’ve got in stock, one moment.”

Hawks stood calmly, looking at games she had stated liking on her streams, humming to himself. The man came back with a few joy-con sets to pick from, “we have these, but they do make skins that your someone might like that you can get online.” He nodded happily, “alright well if that's the case then I’ll just get 2 of these, and do you have any game suggestions? I have a list of games she um..likes.” The employee nodded as he got a second box and took the joy-cons away, “alright I’ll see what I can suggest sir.” Hawks took a breath, “she likes this hunting game here, plays it for hours… She also likes this game, it's the fighting one ya know, um she loves these scary games, and her favorite series is this?” Hawks was showing a list he had made on his way over. 

“Oh okay, well we might not have some on hand, but she might like this hunting game, we do have that game and that one on the walls I believe. If you’d like to follow me, I’ll show you them.” Hawks nodded and walked over to the wall full of games, “here’s the hunting game she might like, um.. We have this, this, and these. This is the killing multiplayer game--,” “its multiplayer?” Hawks asked, “yes, you play with a bunch of people, there's a bunch of counselors and a killer, it's randomized each round, plenty entertaining for a hospital stay.” Hawks calmly took the game, then looked at the others he was handed, listening to what the employee knew, “alright, I’ll take these, and this cause..I think it’d be fun to play with her.” The employee nodded and led him to the cash register, paying for everything, and getting a bag. “I hope your special someone likes the gift sir, good day.” Hawks nodded, “I hope so too, have a good day as well,” he then left and flew off, pausing as he saw some flower. He knew he had something to ask, and was ready to do so now.

Flying down he looked at the selection, nervous and slowly beginning to panic, “h-hi… do you have anything with Sakura?” The florist smiled and nodded, “yes we do sir, would you like to see?” Hawks nodded, and was soon shown a small, lovely bouquet, “oh wow..that's perfect for what I’m looking for, thank you,” he smiled as the employee and him discussed the price and paid for it. Now he was fully returning to the hospital, his breathing was now getting difficult, but why.

  
  


**~Back at the Hospital~**

By that point she saw a red feather sail in, catching her eyes from her quiet rage of not doing anything. “I’m back, Feather,” the voice cooed, walking in with something rectangular in his hands. “I gotcha something I think you’ll adore~,” he gave a few happy chirps as he came over joyfully. Sitting beside her on the hospital bed carefully, seeing her tilt her head curiously. He had his hands full as he put a bag down for himself to relax. “You’re nervous..everything okay?” He nervously smiled, “yeah, just something on my mind,” he said as he pulled out the box and game, “here..careful, but I figured you might like this,” he watched her eyes grow big as she held the console box, looking to the birdman next. “Y-You didn't have to Birdie! I don't deserve this..,” she felt Hawks gently put his hand on her cheek, “none of that now, go ahead and open it.. I got myself one to play with you for that one killing game.” He watched Mystic nervously open the box, smiling excitedly at the gift, “wow it looks so cool, thank you!” Hawks nearly melted inside as he looked at her, her eyes watered at the gift though, nearly scaring the hero as she pulled him into her arms. “Thank you so much birdie, you didn't have too but you did, it means so much to me that you’d do this! I'll pay you back,” her tone was sincere as he felt her breath on his neck.

His breathing shortened as a blush hit his face, “no need to Feather, I had cash to burn anyways, let me use it to make you feel better.. Come on let's set them up together,” he smiled lightly. Hawks carefully got a chair and sat beside her bed instead of in it to give her space, going through the process of setting everything up, from profiles to the games. Hawks was happy to put his thing down once it was all set up. “Feather...can I talk to you about something now?”

Mystic smiled, “of course you can Birdie, what's on your mind?”

Slow steps filled the halls, it seemed one of the other severely injured patients had gotten out to go for a walk. The iv going along with them as they made their way to the room, having heard stories about Mystic’s behaviour being nearly feral. The patient walking was Shota Aizawa, he was making his way to Mystic, learning that she was severely injured as well, his body screaming at him for not being able to protect her. Hero or not, he would admit he still strongly liked her, why? He wasn't sure, she was funny, cute, peaceful most of the time, she was someone he could see himself living his life with. Thus his feelings somehow emerged, she had even grown confident, and her sassy, competitiveness was a personality trait he thought was entertaining. But to hear how she was stuck sitting, not allowed to walk cause her body was fragile, he didn't believe that. He believed something else was going on making him anxious to get to her, to make sure she was truly okay. Inches away from her room when he heard voices inside. Standing outside the open door, taking a breather.

Hawks put his switch down on the small table, ruffling his hair nervously as Mystic put her switch down. “Whatever it is, you can always tell me Birdie...even if it’s murder, I’ll help you bury the body.” She playfully laughed and smiled, hearing Hawks let out a soft laugh as well, “I just..okay so I’ve been thinking, and I think now is a better time than ever since..its made me realize we might not live forever...especially as heroes..” His words confused Mystic who adjusted herself on the bed, gritting her teeth, “ow, hey..it takes a lot more than this to take this girl down silly..don't worry ‘bout me dying now.” Hawks sighed, “I know, just,” he sat close to her, holding her hand, a feather grabbing the flowers from the bag. 

“I didn't think we’d get this far, Feather..when I saw you in danger, I didn't expect to return to you, I thought I’d fly along to the next job. Just let you keep the feather, but something in me had me fly back…” He rubbed her hands as she put her opposite one on his, looking confused, “I couldn’t get you out of my head, you were so scared, but you were trying to push me away. You wanted me to be happy and carefree, and when we reached your home..you tried to pay me.” He laughed lightly as he reminisced in their first meeting, no matter how scary the circumstances were, they welcomed it. “I became your guest more and more for those months, you made me feel safe...calm...validated and loved?” Mystic’s eyes softened at his words, “course I did silly, you deserved that much…,” Hawks let out another chuckle, “our small ‘dates’ were something I began to look forward to.., you didn't care about my rank, my looks, anything. To you I’m birdbrain, Birdie, STILL..after all this time.” He closed his eyes and pulled her hands to face carefully, she felt the soft shaky breath on them, “I waited for your cuddles, to feel you close, and over time I felt odd about it..”

Slowly Mystic realized what was going on, her lips slightly parted as she grew nervous and lightly blushed. “I began to miss your voice on those missions, your eyes, your cute laughs of happiness at my stupid jokes. I watched you through your best and worst times, and began to need you more.” His amber eyes looked to her as he lightly pressed his lips to her fingers, his light stubble making her giggle as it brushed her hand. “You’ve changed me somehow, I’m not Hawks..the hero, the model, the fastest climbing young man!... No.. I’m Hawks, your birdbrain..” His breathing became uneven as he grew embarrassed, light stutters leaving his mouth.

_“You became my hero when I needed one..”_

He met her ice eyes, “but I wasn't your hero in your worst time of need, so Feather?... Um… We might not live forever..definitely not, and to be honest, this has been slowly killing me, wanting to say all my head screams when near you.” Mystic was careful as she moved closer to him, only for him to stop her, “don't hurt yourself… and not when I’m here again, we aren't going to be here forever.. I..” He cleared his throat and looked away, “I don't deserve your 'yes' if you give me one but,” the feather slowly pulled out the flowers to her. “I’m pissed I couldn’t protect you, and I don't want that to happen again so… if you will…” he sighed as his throat dried again, meeting her nervous gaze.

_“Let me protect you Fea--Pandora… Be mine?.. Be my..lover?”_

Hawks closed his eyes tightly, hearing Mystic go dead silent before nodding, “yes, I’ll let you be my hero when I need one..” Hawks looked up, amber eyes big with confusion as he nervously smiled, “r-really?” She nodded as she held the flowers, her eyes loving as her cheeks tinted pink. Hawks leaned over her, putting his forehead to hers, his eyes closed as he let out a happy cry, “you’re being s-serious?” Mystic laughed softly, putting a hand to her cheek, “Hawks...I wouldn't joke about a yes. I’ll be by your side as long as you’ll have me, don't cry my sweet bird.” She used her thumb to lightly wipe his tears away, squeaking as he let out a shaky breath, “I’m sorry I’m just so happy, it's so weird I know…. May I kiss you?”

Mystic’s face lit a harsh red, “...you may,” she whispered, feeling him put a hand on her neck, lifting her chin a bit before trapping her soft lips with his own, feeling her pull him close. Her arms around his neck as their breathing slowed, relaxing in each other's touch, a soft huff leaving their lips once the kiss broke, eyes meeting with a new emotion neither really understood. Hawks smirking, “I just kissed my very first princess,” a soft laugh left Mystic, “and you’re about to do it again,” quickly Hawks felt himself pulled back in for a second one, a soft sound leaving he lips, putting his free hand to the wall for balance. His wings open and covering them, “so Birdie...do you want to count our past snuggling and food dates as pre-dating? Cause that’d mean we’ve been together for a while hmm? And you can take me out on another KFC date, I’ll even pay this time~,” Hawks let out a breathless laugh, caressing the smaller forms cheek. “If that’s what you want then absolutely my sweet feather...though I’m starting to wonder if you’re only in this for the food.” The two joked, letting their breaths mingle in the moment.

The person outside the door froze and looked down, gripping the iv. Aizawa had heard all of it, not wanting to bother her when she had a guest already. His body felt off, paralyzed, and dizzy out of nowhere. His heart region had a sudden sharp pain, as he covered his mouth to hold in a slight nauseous feeling, all while his breath shortened. Slowly he walked away as silently as he came, sighing with the softest, broken laugh never heard from the older man in years. His heart being held together by how happy she sounded after months of hearing her terrified, and upset. He always wanted her to smile in the end, no matter how dark things got...

_“He is better for you..little terror.. As long as you’ll be happy in the end, maybe one day I’ll tell you..not now, no..you deserve that beautiful smile.”_


	17. Unnerving Discharge

The rain on the window was peaceful, the small thunder adding to the soft tapping the water droplets caused. A small flash of light here and there, it was almost shocking at times as the lights flickered after a soft rumble of thunder. Mystic gripped her game console tightly, seeming to fight sleep yet again, it had only been about a week, and Aizawa had come to her. Helping her frail form walk now that she was free too, the small walks around the hospital were nice, though Aizawa was off, it worried her a bit logically. Her closest friend was off near her, was he? Her mind had been clouded over the past few days, or had it been nearly a week? She began to lose track, but one thing never left, her red-feathered partner had been visiting her so much it scared her. She felt herself smile around him, but her body felt weird, yes there was certainly joy, but it was always struck away by fear. A simple laugh made her panic, every minute she worried he was just pitying her, or that she’d slow him down on his way to the top. No matter the amount of kind touches, kisses, sweet words, loving gazes..she felt undeserving of him and fearful he’d leave her with good reason; she wasn't good enough for him.

Hawks would come for her walks, watching her regain strength as they would stroll about, he seemed cautious with her, a feather ready to hold her up at any moment. “Hey Feather, once you’re out of here, how about I take you out so we can get you something nice to wear. Not that you don't rock the hospital gown,” his light voice joked gently with her, Mystic lightly smiled and put a hand up as if preparing to deny. “You don't need to get me anything silly, but if you want to go out and about somewhere, I don't mind,” her head on the other hand sunk into turmoil. She didn't deserve to have this man spend money on her, not one bit.

Today was one of the days Aizawa and her strolled around the hospital, the man still wrapped in bandages, glancing to her curiously, “you didn't take Recovery Girl’s offer to heal yourself up?” His voice was calm as she looked down and nervously sighed, “no, I declined..I can't fall asleep in there..at least, not at night..” The dark-haired man looked at her, realizing she must've been scared after learning Cipher had nearly destroyed her, “you’ll be oka--,” “Sho, no… Don't lie to me, I couldn't beat him, now I’m stuck here for a couple more days, he can find my room and finish the job.” She hissed under her breath, the ever lingering glint of fear in her eyes, “I know, I worry about that too..,” Aizawa solemnly admitted after a few moments of silence through the linoleum halls. “And then there's..Hawks.. I worry about him, he keeps visiting me every minute he can, I feel bad, cause he wasn’t doing that till..I became restless… I’m a burden to him most likely, he has so many more important things to do..and he’s coming to see me..a broken hero, with a broken family…” Mystic's tone sunk into full sorrow, Aizawa glancing down in light surprise at her words, especially since she always seemed so happy around the winged boy. The man realizing he had to soothe her doubts to keep her happiness, “lil terror, you’re no burden..he has the choice to come see you, you’re not forcing him to come in anyway, are you?” 

The girl shook her head in silence, “then see, it’s his own will, I think he enjoys spending breaks with you. You may not see it yourself..but you’re fun company, even if you don't talk a lot sometimes.” Hesitantly the girl looked up, biting her lip in shame of her thoughts, “but if you’re that worried, talk to him about how you feel.. He may not understand your feelings, just as you struggle with yourself, but he will be honest with you..I’m sure.” Aizawa had a point, knowing Mystic's past relationship was full of shattered glass, covered in blood even if she tiptoed, and now she was with someone at least a bit better. She needed to just learn that her feelings were okay, and so was talking about them.

Seeing the girl look up and appear slightly more at ease made Aizawa pleased, he knew she had a terrible habit of giving herself to others. That she would listen to others, take their problems, help till it drove her mad, some called her a saint when she finally snapped after years of doing all this. But with her terrible habit, something was clear..she wasn't capable of being there for herself as compared to being there for others; others who then only came when they needed her. Never vice versa, which led to her low amount in friends, luckily bringing her into the staff brought her Mic, the fact that she got along well with the loud blonde had surprised Aizawa. Though the surprise was welcomed simply, soon drawn out from his mind at the soft tugging of his sleeve. “Thank you..Sho.. I don't deserve your kindness to me over all these years. It’s comforting, truly, even if you don't let people see it. This side of a softie and not a grumpy grump.” Her gentle tone flowed across the echoing halls, it was lighter than usual, even after all they’d been through, her ice eyes soft in the bright lights of the hospital.

A nurse walked up to them, “is everything alright you two?” She asked gently, making Mystic tense up and blink rapidly as if processing the new person's arrival. “We’re fine..thank you,” Aizawa muttered, his eyes back to cold, though underneath Mystic could read suspicion in them, as his eyes glued to the nurse. “If you’re certain, I think we’ll need to change your IV miss. Pines,” the nurse's smile seemed off, her blonde hair falling in front of her darker complexion. Mystic raised a brow, “I’m sorry to sound rude and ungrateful, but no nurse has informed me of that prior. And I simply requested being told hours in advance to things such as the change that happens on the same time every day.” Aizawas recent suspicions were in the process of being confirmed as he listened, seeing the nurse becoming confused, “also I’ve had repeated nurses, the same ones cycle through as my main nurses, there have been no newbies. I’m certain you must have the wrong Pines.”

In recent days, Aizawwa had been seeing a series of men in suits discussing Mystic's condition, their interest in her was disturbing to the older man. And here was a woman neither of them had seen, wanting to change her fluids, and Mystic was suspicious as well perhaps. That or her desire for routine had gone through the roof since she had been bedridden. The nurse looked at her clipboard, “oh my apologies, I’m new and mistaken your name for another's,” the nurse walked off quickly. Her small heels tapping loudly against the floor, leaving the darkened pair to their walk. He glanced back, believing he saw the nurse look frustrated as Mystic appeared annoyed and tired. “Has that been happening a lot?” Aizawa asked, keeping her close to him, with her close to the wall as if to make it more difficult to grab her from him. “Kinda yeah, they don't come by when Hawks or Father is visiting..,” she let out a tired yawn, “I think they’re trying to put me to sleep via my IV,” a soft chuckle left her lips as they walked by to her room.

That confirmed his suspicions on her safety, even more, deciding to stay with her in her room, calmly letting her lean on him and show him her gaming console for a bit. “I get you’re a bit nervous lil terror, but try to rest, I’ll stay here with you,” Aizawa gently ran his unbandaged hand through her hair despite it hurting a little bit. The girl's ice eyes looked nervous at what she was being told, nervous as she put the console to her side, seeming like a scared child once again as she had when at his house..days before the breakup that terrified her. Aizawa gave a very kind smile, watching her lay down hesitantly, lightly rubbing her shoulder before grabbing Hawks’ jacket. A secret grunt of pain leaving his lips from how much the jacket weighed, it was heavier than it looked, and probably acted as a weighted blanket. Carefully, he draped it over her, and almost instantly her eyes drooped and she left the conscious would, there he could see her bags had returned, not like they ever disappeared. 

Clearly, Hawks had a soothing effect on her, as the jacket still had his faint scent of amber wood, and some type of ocean-like scent mixed in with something Aizawa couldn't name. The girl lightly gripping the soft tufted ends as they brushed her face when she’d stir in her rest. After about half an hour of relaxing to the sounds of the seasons, Aizawa let himself drift off with her. Though both suspected her sleep would become disturbed as it had during their ‘sleep-over’, the girl flinching and her breathing growing panicked. Aizawa couldn't hear it just yet, but it was clear that it didn't take long for a nightmare to kick in.

  
  


* * *

#####  **~Nightmare(Past Memories)~**

~~Warning: Attempted Assault, Violence~~

* * *

The room was cold, it was keeping her awake despite her desire to return to sleep. She recognized the room she was in, the walls looked tattered, the window was open revealing herself to be on the second floor of a building. She slowly found herself sitting up, the wind was loud as it blue inside, this was normal to her, hearing the sounds before drowning them out by focusing on something. That something was the opening of a door, the creak startling her as wild laughter erupted as soon as it opened. The sound of music below at high amounts, perhaps there was dancing as well seeing as there was scuffing below. Inside came the familiar blond with darkened, mutated wings, from what was happening on his face she assumed there were lights too below. Her head pounding a bit, “yeah yeah, go have fun I’ll be down in a bit. I’ve got her to check on,” the blonde rolled his eyes before closing the door harshly, the sound limiting from the act had the girl flinching.

Instantly she felt the need to go silent, her body felt like it was in danger, “hey Baby, you’re finally awake.” The tone sounded off to Mystic's ears, but she wouldn't trust them right now, nodding to Bill, she seemed to have nodded before the boy put a plastic cup down, her nose wrinkling at the smell limiting from the drink. “Wanna explain why the fuck you had to do that?” Bill's yellow eyes glared down at her, “..do..what?” The boy sneered and sighed, “god I’m dating an idiot. Or are you just playing stupid, AGAIN?” Mystic felt herself shrink and whisper an apology, “you just have to make a scene at every big party don't you?” “I-I don't know what I did? I’m sorry…?” Bill huffed in frustration with her, “you had one of your stupid breakdowns, it's always the same excuse! The lights are too bright, there's too much noise, I’m dizzy! Do you need medication or something?!” Bill’s yelling was drowned out below by the sounds but from what he was saying, she must’ve had a meltdown or something close to it.

“You know I can't handle that stuff, why yell at me for something I warn you of… I didn't even want to come here. I don't like parties, I don't like these people..” She needed to defend herself, it wasn't her fault that the light hurt her eyes, that the sounds hurt her ears, that there were too many overpowering smells of cologne, perfume, and alcohol. Though backtalk resulted in a hard crack, “I thought we worked on this, and you need to get out of the house, or do you care more about your hero studies than your partner?” The girl put a hand to her cheek that now stung and was red, eyes lowered whilst her body lightly shook with some form of fright. “I..I do care for you, but..is going to a social event the only way to show that?” Her tone was meek, before feeling her body fall back on what seemed to be a bed. 

Above her was the partner, his yellow eyes glinting with something that made her need to run, but felt him take her hands and hold them above her head. “Do you have something else in mind there, sweetheart~?” The boy’s voice sunk as he leaned close to her face, the smell of alcohol rank, lacing in his breath as he was nearly nose to nose with her. “N-no?” The girl's heart raced as she could see his legs on both sides of her hips, appearing to straddle her, the boy huffed before using his free hand to cup her face. Taking her lips in his, the taste of the disgusting drink filling her mouth from the boy’s, feeling the need to gag almost instantly. Her arms writhed as she tried to free them, panicking and biting the boy's tongue just enough to get him out. The boy on the other hand gave a noise of pain before chuckling, “feisty today~?” He then began trailing his lips down her neck, holding her throat down a bit, a slight squeeze restricting her vocal cords. The longer this went on, the faster Mystic’s heart raced with terror, her eyes blurring as oxygen was difficult to get in the middle of her panic.

She could feel him traveling more and more, saying words to her that muffled together before fear struck and caused her to lash out. The sound of a belt clicking, feeling her legs soon pulled on once he removed his grip from her frail neck. A harsh breath coming in, watching his wings cover her, each eye seeming to observe in sick pleasure. “Please stop,” she managed out clearly, going to move away from him only to feel his nails dig into her leg. “Come on darling, just once?” The boy asked with desire, “you said you care for me, aren't you going to prove that?” The girl tensed up, her words used as a weapon now, “I want to go home...please?” No amount of pleading seemed to change Cipher’s mind, and finally, her quirk reacted just as it had previously. The built-up panic reacting and sending a shadowy figure to strike her partner, clearly paralyzing him, as was the move's name. As soon as he was away from her, she quickly looked for her phone and raced out, running through the crowd downstairs to stall Bill if he was chasing her.

The flashing lights nearly stunning her as she raced out, the music loud and becoming more rumbled like in her ears, as if even the speakers couldn't handle the volume. Racing out of the house into the street, her breathing rapid as she knew what was coming now..another lesson for using her quirk on him, already hearing him tell her that wasn't how heroes should act. Her body moving before she began to call someone, “Sho...can you come pick me up?.. Don't tell Dad.” In minutes she soon saw the headlights of a car driving up to her. But this switched her dream it seemed, the light shifting into a newer room..this one was grey and the light was sickening. 

There were voices, deeper, she saw something red close to her. A child? She couldn't tell, it was blurry, but it seemed she was on the floor, was she fighting someone? “I don't want to do it! You can't make me hurt something innocent!” Was that her? It sounded so different, she must’ve been a child, “you want to be a hero right? Do your job, you really think that creature is innocent?” A male voice seemed to say, looking up she saw a bag writhing about, something animalistic crying inside. Beside her, something red flew at the other before whatever was inside stopped moving with a gurgle, the vision growing watery. “See, it isn't so hard, your turn,” the girl hissed loudly, as if mimicking a large cat, before the feeling of a snap and a hard crack brought her back to reality.

* * *

**~Nightmares/Memories over~**

* * *

“Feather, Feather wake up,” the voice was calming and soothing, her vision filled with light to see familiar deep blonde hair, almost seeming like a honey blonde, then there were the golden-brown eyes that she grew to love over the past months, nearly a year maybe. “..Birdie?” Her voice came out shaky as if for a bit she stopped breathing, Hawks’ face came clearer and a smile showed brightly as he looked down at her. “You’re awake, thank goodness,” he breathed out, beside him stood Aizawa and a doctor. “You were having a nightmare, and it seemed to have started a panic attack while you rested,” Aizawa full well knew her attacks were normal, and Hawks had learned that it was something that just happened over his time of getting to know her. Having experienced a few with her, the moments were sweet as he’d calm her down and then take her out of a flight to get some cold air. 

The man helped her up carefully, “I’m sorry to worry you if I have then,” she whispered, hiding a massive headache as she sat there quietly. The doctor reading over her vitals calmly, “you seem to be in stable condition, it's almost morning.. Your family is excited to hear that you’re capable of returning home now, both your conditions are in a decent state, you both should be fine for some home rest. And after your past report in the hospital..this will be to your liking.” The doctor adjusted his glasses, eyes deep brown, skin warm and dark, with hair that was a shimmering silver, seeming to be braided and laying along his shoulders.

Her ice eyes lit up with excitement, “wait really? We can leave?” Her tone brimming with excitement as well, having Hawks smile, “yes you are miss, we have your clothes in the restroom waiting for you, after that you’re free to sign yourself out and go along with your day. Mystic looked up to Hawks, it seemed she had forgotten waking up from a panic attack, he gently brushed her hair out of her face, “can you get up?” The man asked, seeing her nod and carefully move her legs to the railing, and slowly pushing herself up to her feet. Standing happily, the doctor had left, letting the group be, “do you still need me here or should leave?” Aizawa asked calmly, knowing Mystic was safe with the extra hero nearby, “You can leave to Sho, so you should get changed too! Then we can all leave together,” she smiled, hiding what happened in the dream as Aizawa nodded.

She looked back to Hawks who calmly stood by, folding his jacket up that now was laced with Mystic’s scent of her sweet, and light cucumber, and honeydew-like perfume. Carefully she went into the stall and changed into her hero outfit, yawning on her way out, the doctor was right..it was early morning now, she could see the light.

Hawks and Mystic seemed to enjoy the silence, Mystic’s arms were wrapped around his slim waist, holding him firmly. Whilst he carefully wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers, “everything’s okay Feather,” he whispered, only receiving a peaceful hum from the girl in his arms. Aizawa watching the scene as he returned to them, “all set?” He asked calmly, the monotone voice cutting the air, “yes, we’re ready to go,” Mystic chirped, releasing Hawks from her hold and moving to hold his hang, leading him out. Hawks feathers carrying a small bag with Mystic's items, chuckling as they went along. A few people stared in awe as the bird hero walked through the halls with her, Mystic’s expression going dull as the nurse from before seemed to be heading to her room. A group of men behind her, Mystic looked at Aizawa who seemed to notice and lead them down a different route. Seeing as their walks had them figure out the hospital's layout decently, knowing where the exit was by this point.

Hawks raised a brow but didn't complain, watching them move about, Mystic swinging their hands carefully as if to keep him from seeing their odd behavior. It was clear something was up, but he was happy that now he could take his feather out on a date, and pamper her. The journey out of the hospital though seemed more time-consuming than when he had came in, the pair seeming to lose a series of footsteps behind them. Aizawa and her talked quietly whilst signing themselves out, her eyes glancing to the door that they came from, seeing the group farther down. Aizawa seemed to notice too, keeping them blocked by other patients before rushing outside. “So what's the first thing you wanna do, lil gremlin?” Aizawa asked as Mystic covered her eyes from the harsh light, “to be honest, I just want to move about and do anything. I don't care what it is, just something that isn't sitting in a white room on end.” 

Hawks tapped his lips in thought, bobbling back and forth, “let's just walk around, maybe get some coffee then and stop by your home?” The blonde suggested, coffee seeming to pique Aizawa's interest, “yeah that’ll do”. Mystic nodded gently, the walk beginning once more as the pair left the hospital, feeling themselves being watched on their way out.


	18. Fanart

Drew some art of an important trio for Mystic's childhood. They may come in more later on in the story~

[Speedpaint Link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHs5nhMXYmM)


	19. Chapter 19

Life at home was back to the calm, and natural, though Ford seemed off in many ways. He was frequently checking on his daughter, asking about her memories, and spending time with her out of the house as if they were being watched or someone was listening. They had gone to the store, Hawks and her, taking a calming walk around the place once they were released from the hospital's confines. Aizawa had stayed home in recent days, seeming more drained than usual but that was okay, she figured the hospital was tiring for the pair. While at the store Hawks was keen on holding her close, finally feeling the warmth of the man's hand with her own frail one, humming peacefully. When he had arrived, he didn't have his wings which confused the others around them. Though Mystic had learned that he would remove feathers whenever off duty so as not to draw the public eye, hiding the little wings in a shirt with a jacket to cover any movements. As their steps seemed to go to the same rhythm, she lightly swung their hands, catching the man's attention with a curious hum. 

He had noticed how she seemed to calm in his presence, from the times they had gone out months ago. She wasn't tense and seemed to lightly smile more, even humming more clearly as if she didn't care who could hear her. Her outfit seemed to consist of the usual black shirt with slightly ripped sleeves, and a plaid corset skirt, a pair of cat tights on her legs with galaxy ankle-high sneakers. It hadn’t taken her long to get ready to head out with him, her lips seemed to just have chapstick from their light shimmer in the light, along with her lashes seeming to only be covered with mascara. She had definitely brushed out her hair as well, as it was a bit more neat and flat, which usually was a good sign of her feeling okay. Hawks didn't know he seemed to be gazing too long at her, admiring the small person who made him at ease somehow. The one person who he felt like he had known for years somehow, for her ice eyes soon met his and she slightly tilted her head with a small ‘hmm’. Hawks used his opposite hand to rub the back of his neck, letting out a nervous sound and finding words to help make her uneasy. “Sorry, I just thought you..look very pretty--Not that you don't look pretty all the time, just..hah.” The words stumbled out of his mouth like a series of rapids down a river, Mystic gently squeezed his hand in hopes to calm him once she could see his nervousness from his failure with words. “It’s alright, thank you, you look quite handsome as well Birdbrain,” this made him seem to melt with a sense of joy to those words.

The numbs on his back lightly fluttering, it would be silly to say he was head over heels somehow, and anything she said seemed truly genuine. Though that might’ve been due to how blunt she could be in person, not feeling the need to hold back on what she’d say. “So where we off to exactly, you just said you wanted to take me out shopping for something special later tonight.” Her ice eyes gazed ahead of them before glancing at him, “that’d ruin the surprise a bit, but since I know you get very nervous about this stuff.. I’m taking you out for a proper dinner tonight, you earned it and it’d be like those first dates from films. Fitting for a lovely maiden,” He gently raised her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles as if he were some fairytale gentleman. “Hmm, I see, aren't you not supposed to see what the lady is wearing~?” Her tone was cool, but it was clear to him that she had gotten nervous quite quickly, as to why he’d never really know. Her father was a retired hero and now CEO of a hero support company, surely she had been out on fancy dinner trips at some point. Plus he had found the perfect place, with an area that they could use all to themselves, a balcony with curtains to block out the other guests and just in case..paparazzi. Though she had told him prior, she didn't care to be seen with him, he had a sense of nervousness to truly being caught, yet as to why was another mystery.

“I won't see it per se, unless you want me to,” a light smirk covered his features as she rolled her eyes playfully, “alright..as long as it's nothing expensive..” These were the words that always confused him, after having spoken to Ford during his little interrogation he had learned that she was indeed rich from both of her family's sides. Yet she didn't use the money too much, and if she did, it clearly wasn't going to herself. It was almost if she was preparing to not have all that money despite being raised with it all her life, meaning he might have to show her that there was nothing to worry about. As they looked through store windows he seemed to tousle his blonde hair about as if it needed to be messed up more, surprisingly without his wings..no one seemed to recognize either of them.

The first store was rather brilliant looking, it was something Mystic would never see herself walking into something like this in a million years, it basically screamed of sophistication, and maybe an ounce of snobbiness. “Here we are Feather, take a look around, don't care about the price tag.” His words were stern, knowing she had a habit of not getting stuff she wanted if it was too expensive, lightly biting her lip at his words. Carefully they walked in, the place even smelt fancy as the two got hit with a scent of rich vanilla and cinnamon, similar to a Christmas scent perhaps. Hawks could see her visible confusion as she glanced around, “what if they don't have anything that will fit me? I am quite small...everywhere,” she mumbled softly, “if it's not in your size, we can get it tailored after purchase.” His response came with no hesitation, catching her by surprise, but not fighting him on it as they took in the surroundings. The racks looked to be rosegold like instead of plain metal, and the hangers clothes laid upon screamed of eloquence as well.

Gently, her hand went across the silk-like fabrics, eyes wide in awe from the entire scene lying out before her. Hawks stood behind her in confusion of her reactions, confirming more and more that she didn't do many things that involved large amounts of cash. “Pick anything you want, I’ll support you in any outfit.” He whispered to her, lightly kissing her cheek which caused her to blush, “are you sure?.. Something might be too revealing..,” her eyes looked fearful as if the thought running through her head was heart-stopping. Hawks gently turned her around and raised her chin gently, “then tease those that can't say a beautiful dove like you is theirs. I’m not ashamed of you, or your body and neither should you be, you’re beautiful, and I’ll never stop thinking that,” his words were gentle as he leaned down to her. Gently kissing her with a soft hum, the girl stood up on her tippy toes and smiled lightly into the kiss, “..thank you Birdie..if you’re sure..though I won't go far.”

Hawks smiled gently down at his anxious lover, gently rubbing her shoulder before letting her browse, her hand feeling each texture carefully. Once she was a bit ahead, an employee approached her. The woman had a calm expression, wearing a turtleneck and fashion scarf, her hair curly and short. “Hello Miss, need any help?” Mystic's eyes widened at the voice that was definitely not Hawks, her temperature rising, or so it felt as her hand hovered over a dress. She began to tremble a bit as she glanced back as quickly as she could, _‘just say “no I’m okay, thank you”, it's simple.’_ Her mind whispered, but that came out in a wave of stuttering, her throat closing up, dried as she shuffled a bit. “No thank you...m-miss,” her voice wavered as the employee smiled, “alright miss, have fun browsing,” the employee began to walk away and air slowly returned to her.

The tears filling her eyes were blinked away as she tried to play off like nothing happened, though she was able to hide her fear. On the outside she just looked cold and normally nervous, but Hawks had learned her signals over his time getting to know her. Gently taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, “find anything?” He knew better than to ask if she was okay or tell her she would be okay if she was still panicking, having known her to break during them quite easily. “N-No, not yet, I’m sorry,” she whispered as if ashamed by her slow pace, “that's alright, take your time sweetheart, you can try on as many as you’d like too.” Her glance to him was clearly filled with the aftermath of her panic, having him kiss her head before she’d hum calmly and move onto the dresses.

Calmly she began to look at a few, looking to Hawks for feedback, but he’d usually tell her she’d look good in anything. This made her pout as she was more so hoping for criticism on why not to pick said dress from just a glance, calmly putting a few on the crook of her arm. “You want to try this set on first?” He asked calmly, “not really, I think I saw one over there that looked nice too, so I..want to grab that first, then see how they look...if that’s okay.” Hawks’ wings ruffled happily to see her interested in the little adventure they were having, “of course that’s fine, this day out is about you, Feather, so do what you want.” Her face screamed of guilt, “afterwards..let's do what you want then...cause I’d like to see you happy,” her words gentle as she went to grab the last dress her eye had spotted from afar.

Once she had the series of dresses, they approached an employee to receive a key to the dressing room, “if you need help I’m sure we can have someone assist you, miss.” The lady seemed to be glancing at her frail form, this made Mystic’s heart freeze, “um..okay, thank you,” her eyes flashed to Hawks, who must’ve puffed up a bit at the thought of someone seeing his feather so vulnerable. “If you need help, you can call me in,” he mumbled to her, “I’ll be fine, silly bird,” she smiled lightly, not sensing his protective undertone. Hawks kept a hand on her lower back as they walked to the changing rooms, where he watched her go in and found himself seated on a plush, cushion bench.

He waited quietly as she tried on an outfit, “huh..alright, this is an odd choice,” he could hear her whispering from behind the door. Seeing it open, and her in view wearing a baby blue v-neck dress, it seemed to be covered in a decorative lace to below the knees. The straps small and tight on her shoulders, her eyes looked to him as she seemed to grow shy now, “that looks lovely on you.” His words were calm as he watched her lightly smile, knees close together as she hummed, “you think so? It's a nice color but the decorative lacing seems a bit breezy,” she spoke softly, smoothing the dress down. “You do make a point, that's not a very good flight dress,” his tone amused as she giggled, “especially for someone who enjoys warmth a little too much,” this just made Hawks smirk in a playful manner, “means you’ll need me to keep you warm.” 

Her eyes widened before she lightly rolled them to hide her flustered expression, “no comment luv~?” Hawks teased, “I wasn't complaining, nor will I, you’re like my own personal heater,” she stuck her tongue out playfully before disappearing back into the changing room so he couldn't do something. The next dress she came out in was something that caught Hawks off guard with the fact that she usually didn't wear anything near pink, but here she was in a bright fuchsia dress. The dress loose to her knees with a silver, decorative waist belt, “who are you? Where’s my feather?” He asked playfully, watching her chuckled as she had the straps cover her shoulders, this one was clearly a bit more to her liking..outside the length. “I dunno, just thought it looked pretty from afar..and this place doesn't have a lot of black dresses,” her words gently as she tilted her head whilst examining herself in the mirror. She’d think about this one for sure, going back in to check a few more randomized choices, Hawks could definitely tell her usual style was no wear on the shelves.

Finally, she came out, saving the one she liked most from afar, for last. Hawks looked up, blinking in surprise to see her in a long burgundy dress. The bodice was wrapped in an elegant fashion, attached to two sleeves that rested off shoulders, a slit was drawn up on the side with almost a seductive charm. The back was even a bit lower, meaning she could use at least one tentacle if needed without causing a rip. The neckline lined up around the same region as where the sleeves laid, he watched her play with the sleek fabric and smile lightly. “Wow, that looks amazing on you, the color really fits,” he whispered in soft awe of her. She rubbed her shoulder, blushing, now he could see what made her nervous, there were slightly tan patches scattered across her chest, shoulders, and arms. On her back, they were more compiled like, but they were slightly unnoticeable to those who glanced for only a moment, but he tried to see her fear from her eyes. That even if it seemed unlikely others could tell..she knew they were there, and anyone could notice.

She looked at herself in the mirror and seemed embarrassed, “what would father say?” She whispered, though, in reality, all she could see was the black, eye-filled wings, whispering to her in disgust. Feeling the familiar hand grab her arm, and grip, calling her horrid things, though when looking to the hand..she found Hawks. Eyes wide with concern, “you okay? I’m sure your father won't be upset, he wants you to be your own person after all.” She stayed silent, holding back telling him about the horrific yellow eyes that haunted her, “if you say so..I do really like this one.” She felt Hawks’ hand lightly caress her cheek, leaning into it a bit, “alright, go change back and I’ll buy it,” this was time to be quick and slick so she wouldn't change her mind based on price.

As she stood inside the changing booth, he casually sent a feather swiftly under the door and hooked onto the dark-colored dress. Holding it, he realized he could match her for what he had planned, quickly going to the check out where he saw another object awaiting him. There in a jewelry case was a gorgeous light blue topaz and pearl necklace. The Topaz gem was a teardrop shape right in the center, with two small topaz on each side, along with three, small bunched up pearls. Forming a neat, sparkling arrow, another six seemed to be bundled below the teardrop and outlined in a floral fashion, at that moment all he could think of was it matching her light eyes almost perfectly. “I’d like to get this necklace as well,” he spoke casually as the woman unlocked the case to grab it and place it with the dress. The worker carefully swiped and scanned the two items for a total of around ¥30978.60($300), Mystic was sure to kill him if she knew. Carefully he held the neat little store-branded bag and went to wait for her, seeing her come out slightly confused. “Birdie, did you see the burgundy one? I was certain I..hung it up in there and now it's gone--,” her eyes fell on the bag beside him, connecting the dots. “You cheeky chicken,” she sighed lightly, “am I allowed to know the price now that you’ve bought it?” This seemed reasonable to her since there were no take-backs now, right?  
  
“Mm, no, you don't need to know the price right now sweetheart,” Hawks stretched a bit, watching her pout a bit before giving in to him. “You really do test me, ya know that Birdie?” She mumbled into his chest as he ran his fingers through her dark hair, “oh I know Luv.”

**~Back at the Pines Household~**

Upon returning to her home, she was greeted by her father, something was off with him though most definitely. She could see something, something like the mist of someone's anxiety, but it looked dull. Like he was repelling her quirk from seeing something dealing with the mist, perhaps a shadow. Yet why he’d be hiding it was something she couldn’t figure out, should she ask him about it? No, it was probably best she didn’t know maybe, but it did sting to see the man who raised her being so secretive about something to the degree of hiding it from her. “Welcome home storm cloud, how was the date?” The elderly man smiled up from his cup of tea, eyes landing on the bag, “ooh I see you must’ve gone somewhere fancy for shopping?” Mystic looked at the bag, then her father, and nodded, “yeah he took me to this really..uh.. Lavish store, it was..very different from what I’m used to.” Her response made her father stand up, “did you have fun? I’m glad to see that boy’s treating you so well already,” he smiled lightly, “almost like he’s done this before for you huh?” Those words made her confused, “I guess he did behave as if he had similarly done this for someone, but he is popular..an older than me so he might’ve dated a bit prior.”

Her father ruffled her hair, “mm, I don't think he has much experience honey if I’mma be honest.” Mystic raised a brow at her father's words as he went back to cleaning the house. “Why do you say that?” She asked softly, placing the bag on the counter. Before glancing up to see her father lightly shrugging as he wiped down the kitchen table. The older man gave off an expression she didn't understand all too well, as if he was telling her that he knew something. “Well honey, just because a man..woman..person, is attractive or popular in any form, does not mean they’ve taken time to date or anything. Or some meet someone they could never stop thinking about, and no person can fill that same void, so dating just isn't desired… or they just prefer the single life.” The words made Mystic even more curious of her father’s series of expressions, “that is true, you have a point..,” she lightly tapped a cup in thought.

Her eyes fell to the liquid in her drink, feeling a sense of exhaustion washing over her, having felt the tired feeling earlier..as she did nearly every day. “You okay honey? You’ve been looking at your cup for an odd amount of time, are you worried?” A short chuff left her lips, “always, but no I was just thinking a bit… I think I’ll take a nap before tonight. Oh, I won't be home for dinner, Hawks took me out for a dress to wear to dinner…” Her eyes glanced away as her father stiffened, the urge to hide filling her, but why? Her father never hurt her, so why was she suddenly feeling scared of him, “oh my, is that what's got your head going, honey?” She felt her father cautiously pull her close into a hug, resting his chin on her head, “you deserve to be treated nicely, sweetheart, if your mother was here..she’d tell you the same.” A soft pressure pressed against his chest, Mystic had leaned into him deeper and closed her eyes. “I just..it’s fine, don't worry about it,” her words cut off, as touching her father told her he was definitely repelling her quirk. 

The silence was deafening as she kept trying to use her quirk, ease whatever her father was feeling, only to feel a sense of being extremely shocked like an electric fence. Instead of feeling a numbing sensation similar to ice with a feeling of dread, hiding the pain she felt as she drew herself back away from him. “Thanks pa...I’mma go take my stuff upstairs and rest up a bit,” Ford heard the shift in her tone and could tell she had been attempting to use her quirk on him. Not just because he felt it, but the fact that her hand looked slightly burned, or shocked multiple times right in her palm; it’d heal quickly though, clearly. Walking away, she dipped her head to the twins who were relaxing after having gone for a run and done a few reps before meeting Stan again. In mere moments, that fear she felt weeks prior shot through her, eyes scanning up to meet Stan’s. Her breathing hitched as he glared down at her, silent with the shadow from before also hidden. She could tell that it was still there, it’s voice like a broken radio, switching channels to become gibberish, its form hidden besides a small black smoke shape, instead of the usual ghost-like form with a twisted face.

The pair stood in silence before Mystic dipped around him, holding her bag close to him, her cat chasing after her as soon as she let out a shaky breath. _‘Am I losing my quirk or something? Why can't I see their shadows? My father wouldn't be hiding anything from me, no never, he’s always been open with me…’_ The thoughts came crashing as soon as she shut her door, running a hand through her hair and combing it back nervously. Carefully she put her items down on her nightstand and laid down on her bed, her cat leaping onto her bed to lay with her. Meowing loudly and rubbing up against her, carefully beginning to knead into her shoulder as she purred loudly. Mystic ran her hand over her companion's soft coat, feeling the silky texture mixed with the soft vibrations, easing her more than one might expect. “Thank you ki-ki,” her voice came out tired as the cat soon laid down on her, as if knowing her weight might calm her. 

After a bit she questioned calling Aizawa, wanting to check on him, and not be alone as her eyelids drooped slowly, over and over. Capable of sending a text to ask if he was doing any better before her hand fell and her body decided sleep was no longer optional. It wasn't new to have springs of energy, and long periods of exhaustion for her, though no matter how much she slept..there were days when napping meant she was upset and thus she’d sleep more. Just to escape the feeling of crying, since some days it would hurt, though she hadn’t let Hawks see her like that. No, he had gotten to see her flaws, but not her full burdens. He had gotten to see her stims, her hand flapping, and vocal trills, and would laugh when she would accidentally mimic a bird. Repeating things like “whatcha doing..Peekaboo..BEEP BEEP.. Bacon Bacon Pancake~, Good bird~.” But these were never directed at the man, they more so happened at random it seemed, and came with excitement every time he had heard them, she always smiled while doing them so he assumed these sounds were a comfort. The worst he had seen was a mild panic attack if she remembered correctly, feeling his wings around her after asking if that was okay, and feeling him pet her head as if he knew the sensation was soothing to her.

The boy had seen a lot of her, but not all, she didn't want to burden him like that. These thoughts swirled in her sleep, along with the fears of why she couldn't see and use her quirk on two people in her home..somewhere that was meant to be safe. All throughout her rest, she seemed to be whining and stirring a bit, her phone vibrating as Aizawa was messaging her back. 

When she woke it had been around three hours, Aizawa had called her once seeing as she accidentally sent a random message with a string of letters. Shota having asked if she was okay since she had asked him how he was prior and then went dead silent. Squinting her eyes she began to type an apology, explaining that she had fallen slightly asleep and that she must’ve accidentally hit her phone keyboard in her sleep. The older man chuckling as he accepted that and asked her about how she slept, getting a simple response of her sleep being the usual. Part of him had a feeling she was bothered but didn't press it, “did you want to call?” His response caught the now awake girl off guard. “Uh yeah, if you’re cool with maybe being on speaker? I gotta get ready for something,” after that the phone buzzed and the tired man spoke up. Mystic sat up and stretched, her cat asleep behind her on the pillow, “hi Scruffy,” she answered cheerfully. 

The man smiled at her cheerfulness, resting in his bed with the phone to his pillow, eyes slightly shut. The pair talking calmly about their past few days after everything, “the twins are still working hard on keeping up their training,” she mentioned when she was told they had a few more days to themselves. “You wanna meet up for coffee later this week then?” Her tone was tired as she brushed out her hair, brushing out the small snarls that developed in her rest. “I’d love some good coffee, but it's suggested I try to keep my bandages on a bit longer.” This caught the girl's attention, “so what you’re saying is...Bring me coffee,” the man chuckled, “yeah sure lil terror.” Hearing the man give a small laugh made her momentarily smile.

“Hey Sho, what happened to you anyways? You never told me,” her eyes glanced to her phone, greeted by a picture of Aizawa asleep where she drew cat ears and whiskers on the image. The man groaned as he stretched, beginning to retell what had happened in as much detail as he could manage. Trying to keep her from worrying with the less gruesome details though that proved unsuccessful when she clearly gasped in shock, “Sho it was that bad?! And you never told me at the hospital?!” She whined lightly in disbelief that her friend's extraordinary pain was hidden from her as well, “terror, there were more important thin--” “what's more important than you, and your health?!” The scolding she swore on doing was coming on now, Aizawa froze up a bit in response, “I’m not sure what to say besides I’m sorry for not telling you..but your health and safety mattered more to me at the time than my own.” She lightly huffed, unable to scold him for that as she had been the same, “fine just...don't do anything reckless again..next time let me help you. No, know what, fuck it, I don't need permission, I’m going to help you. No if, and or buts about it.”

The pair bickered a bit as Mystic sat at her desk, using a small mirror to try and see her face, sighing in frustration. “I hate my looks,” she mumbled aloud on accident, Aizawa questioning her words. “What? Why?” He hummed in confusion, “I...nothing, don't worry about it, just trying to do makeup…,” she mumbled in response, attempting to avoid a scolding from her friend. Would it be bad if he supported her and told her she was pretty, with and without makeup? Would it be out of bounds? After a bit of thinking, he sighed, “you’re really pretty, I don't see why you hate your looks,” he closed his eyes tiredly, resting them. “I..don't worry about it Sho,” this was her trying to swerve around the support, and avoid giving reasons as if hoping to get out of that conversation. As it seemed to work as he didn't press her any further on it, “so why are you putting on makeup?” He asked, knowing that was very out of character for her, “I um..have a date so..I figured I should look a bit nice,” she spoke softly as if concentrating on following a tutorial. Having very little makeup knowledge, the momentary silence was odd, though she figured her friend had fallen fast asleep for a moment or two. 

After a few seconds, the man spoke once more, “that’s good to hear, I’m assuming your feathered boy is taking you?” She hummed, “yeah..he doesn't get much free time he said, so when he does he’s always close by and ready for a fun time.” A soft smile crossed her lips, “you don't seem like the date type,” “I-I know...it’s nerve-wracking in all honesty but..I wanna give it a shot. He put a lot of thought into this, far more than I could, so I should at least put some effort in.” Aizawa gave an amused hum, “well I’m sure you’ll look great,” he couldn't dampen her mood, no matter how much it stung a bit. “Wanna see the dress he got me?” She asked excitedly, “well...he paid for it, I picked it out,” she began to prop her phone up in wait for her friend's answer. “Sure,” Aizawa groaned, lifting his head up to hold the phone in front of him, instead of laying upon it.

The phone screen flickered with life as Mystic’s usually dark room came into sight, though instead of the purple glow, she had a room light on. “Sorry, it’s a bit bright..if I did anything in the dark it’d look strange in the light..,” Aizawa squinted his eyes to adjust to it all. “It’s fine, surprising, but fine.” After a bit he relaxed in the light to meet a sight he hadn't expected, eyes wide in disbelief as Mystic clearly wasn't finished, but as of now she looked as if she might’ve been a royal. Makeup barely showing besides some tinted lip gloss, “I don't know if I did anything really right but um… I tried,” a nervous laugh left her lips as she spun around to show the dark dress. Aizawa sat in silence, trying to find the right words for her, noticing she would rub her arms as she usually hid them. “You look amazing, I’m sure you’ll turn heads with a single glance,” he spoke honestly before seeing her laugh a bit, covering her mouth, “no no that’s too much Sho.” She sat down at her chair finally, beginning to try and fluff her hair to make it look as if she hadn’t napped and cried in her sleep a bit. Aizawa just listening to her hum and work away in her strange ways, with the occasional mumble of confusion and frustration.

When she was done he watched her sit back and sigh, “you look amazing, don't think otherwise...you’ll do great.” His voice was soothing to her, “Sho..before I go...you wouldn’t hide anything from me, would you?” Aizawa froze up at the question, seeing her rest her head on her arms, looking away from her camera. “If it was to keep you happy and safe, I might..but usually, no..” It took a bit for him to answer, “I’m sorry, I know it’s weird just, I--I feel like some people are hiding stuff from me, and it’s worrying me..like did I do something or..nevermind, I shouldn't think of that right now.” A soft shushing sound came from her phone, “it’s okay, I understand a bit, try not to worry about that right now..have fun, and try not to stay out too late missy.” A soft chuckle left her lips as she lightly smiled, “try to get some rest Scruffy, I’ll drop by in the morning with some coffee.” There the call came to an end and a message appeared, “I’ll be there in ten Feather,” the message made her hum with excitement. 

Her father came by, knocking on the door, “you okay in there hun?” She jumped at the knock and glanced upwards, “yeah, I’m okay pa, just my nap lasted longer than I expected.” She calmly put her phone in a small purse, holding it nervously with her frail fingers as she walked to the door. Opening the door and meeting her father’s hazel eyes, the elder raised a brow in shock and soon smiling. “My my, there’s my little princess!” He gently brushed her slightly styled hair off her shoulder, “it’s been so long since I’ve seen you dressed up and happy sweetheart…,” the hazel eyes shimmered with shame and guilt, causing Mystic to feel the same. She wanted to apologize to her father that she couldn't control her emotions, that she wished she could have been capable of making herself happy all the time. Instead of the same feeling of numbness, sadness, and occasional anger..out of all of her feelings, joy and love were the oddest to feel, and love was the most difficult to feel for a human. 

She stood there with a soft smile, humming as her father gently held her face, “gosh who knew I’d have such a pretty young lady..you definitely take after your mother.. You’d be able to make a man's guard fall fast with a bat of your eyes,” he joked lightly as she rolled her eyes. “Thanks papa, I tried to clean myself up a bit,” “well if you hadn’t told me you were going on a date I would’ve assumed you were going on a mission.” She glanced down at the dress, it would be a good one for her undercover missions, though it had been quite awhile since she got one. If she were to be honest, she missed them, it was always fascinating watching villains work away and gaining info instead of taking them in herself, no, that wasn't her place. She got info for others to take them into custody. 

  
  


As they stood there, the awaited knock came and this had her father step aside, “go have fun, honey. And remember, this isn't Cinderella, you don't have to be home by midnight..though keep me in touch.” He wanted her to be able to have fun, hiding the lingering fear of her leaving the home, though what he feared he wouldn't say...yet.

The dining table was filled with a large family meal, though her stomach managed to keep quiet about it. Dipper and Mabel looked up in surprise as she seemed to reek of false-confidence, trying to treat the outfit as a mission instead of something fun. Stan scoffed at her, but she was gone before she could hear a comment, answering the door. There stood a familiar figure, his wings hidden beneath a jacket yet again, he had been doing this every time they went out. The man had his hair neatly swept back per usual, his amber eyes meeting hers with a smile. His outfit surprised her from his usual hero clothes and casual; now he wore a cream dress shirt, the sleeves to the middle of his arms, his hands no longer covered by a glove. Revealing slightly black fingers with trimmed talon-like nails, part of her felt nervous meeting the talons with her eyes, but she didn't state it. His jacket slightly off as if she caught him putting it back on, the jacket matching his vest in burgundy that matched her dress. His pants black with a slightly dark belt with a gold buckle, “sorry I was adjusting my..self,” the boy blinked at her in surprise.

Her hair was just a bit more wavy than normal, as if she hated it being flat like earlier that day, in her hair was the sakura hair accessory he had given her a while back. The light behind her gave her pale skin almost a heavenly glow that was far brighter than in the soft moonlight, the dark dress assisting in that. She blushed and looked at him in concern, meeting her eyes, his lips agap. There he saw she had lightly brushed on soft rose pink and brown eye shadow with a golden shimmer with clear mascara and eyeliner. Her blue eyes nervous as his eyes seemed to scan her, her lips stained with soft gloss, that made them a bit darker than the soft pink they tended to stay. The dress looked even more magical than that morning, fitting to her quite well, she soon tilted her head. “Birdie?” Her voice was a mere whisper as he blinked in surprise, “I--uh, sorry you look stunning, I couldn't help but stare.” He admitted bashfully, getting her to giggle before he held his strange hand out to her, feeling her place her own in his gently. “Ready to go? I figured we could take a car instead of flight for today, save yourself from a mess,” she raised a brow at his words, as he always seemed to love flying. “That’s fine, Birdie, but you don't need to do all this for me,” she spoke quietly as the man led her to the car, opening the passenger door for her; “well, I want to.”  
  
Carefully, she scooped her dress up and took a seat in the sleek, dark red vehicle, taking it all in curiously. She watched her father wave to her before closing the door, swearing for a mere second that she saw the dreaded shadow. She waved back to hide her confusion before turning to Hawks as she buckled herself, “I didn't know you drove silly,” she smiled lightly. Hawks glanced to her, “there are quite a few things you’ve yet to know, Feather, gotta keep a bit of mystery...you seem to like that.” He chuckled, revving the car's engine, seeing her looking at him in awe, “yeah I do kinda like it on you, birdie.”

The car drove smoothly throughout the quiet streets of the night, it was around 7-8 meaning most likely after this Hawks would go home to sleep and be rushed off in the morning. So she wouldn't put a damper on this, glancing over at him as he turned the radio on softly, playing some music so the silence wouldn't unease either of them. Mystic bit her lip as she began to softly hum with the music playing, knowing the lyrics which caught Hawks’ attention. His golden-brown eyes glancing over to her as she quietly sang with as if fearful of doing so, after a bit he let himself join her. Switching parts for a playful duet with the high beat song, Mystic turned her head to smile at him, growing a bit louder with him as she sang happily. Hawks letting out a soft chuckle, noting that singing was usually a way to make her happy, or state when she was, as usually she only sang when upset or cheerful, and with that smile, it was clearly the latter. 

Both enjoyed the ride to a lovely building that looked too fancy for Mystic to ever go to aside from business perhaps. The place had a small ornate garden outfront but definitely screamed of more modern design instead of traditional, and maybe had a more outlandish feel to it..as if it were screaming of something from Las Vegas with a twist. Hawks drove the car up, “I know this isn't your type of place, it's not really mine either..but I figured a first true date shouldn’t be KFC in the park again. You look like a princess, so I’ll treat you as one,” he said calmly, going to her door to assist her on getting out. Gently taking her hand and kissing the knuckles, “you’ll be my princess for now, and then one day perhaps..I could treat you as my queen,” he smirked down at her while she rolled her eyes and blushed, “how many fantasy novels have you been reading?”

The winged hero gave a soft laugh, “just enough,” he gently held her hand as they began to walk up to the man out front. Hawks handed the man his keys quietly, Mystic blinking in confusion but holding her mouth shut as she held onto his arm a bit. Taking in the scenery as Hawks lead them up to a person at a podium. “Name?” The woman asked calmly, her hair up in a crisp bun, eyes of dark brown that looked near black, adjusting dark blue glasses in wait. Hawks was a bit nervous, having not told Mystic his real name yet, “Takami,” he muttered as if the name left a bitter taste in his mouth, noticing Mystic looked confused at him. “Ah yes, table for two, balcony," Hawks nodded before the hostess took the lead, nervousness filling Mystic to the brim as they approached the balcony. The red curtain raised calmly to reveal the setting sky, lightly lit along the rim of the lovely marble-like structure. 

Hawks walked around and pulled her chair out for her to sit before taking his own seat, “so..what do you think so far?” He smiled proudly, most likely pleased with himself if he hadn't done this prior, “it's rather astonishing Birdie...I’ve never seen a place that serves food like..this,” she listened to Hawks chuckle as he nodded. “Yeah, it truly is something,” a waiter came up to them, “good evening sir, miss. I’ll be your waiter this evening, can I get you anything to drink?” Mystic’s heart dropped, they had only been there for such a short time and suddenly the waiter had arrived. She hadn’t even picked up the menu, barely having a chance to notice the fancy set up for a table. She picked up the menu and quickly skimmed, spotting a drink she knew all too well, and she met Hawks eyes, he must’ve known as he blinked and mentally scolded himself. Her throat drying up a bit as she parted her lips, “..I’ll have a lemonade..please and thank you,” the very fact that she managed to speak up startled Hawks before he ordered a coffee. Knowing that he shouldn’t get an alcoholic beverage as he was to be driving.

The waiter nodded before heading off to get their drinks, later he’d bring appetizers for them since the line for food was a bit long tonight. When the man had left, he lowered the curtain to give them privacy, having Mystic finally release the air she was holding in. “You alright?” Hawks asked softly, taking her hand in his gently whilst looking up to her, “I’ll be alright, don't worry about me,” she smiled lightly at him. ”You look very nice in candlelight,” the words slipped out of her mouth far quicker than she could’ve expected, having Hawks light blush before a smile crossed his face. “Why thank you, as do you,” the pair sat awkwardly for a moment from the complements as Mystic’s eyes glanced over the balcony. The table sheet was a decorative red with a lighter red floral pattern and a dark red trim. A bright, soft brown candle sat between them on a decorative golden candle holder. The smell was that of walking through a summer woods, strong and fresh, blinking as the scent was familiar but she couldn’t place it at that moment in time. 

The waiter came back with their drinks as they discussed their meals and appetizers, Hawks having decided he would order for her so she wouldn’t have a miniature heart attack on their first date. The fact that he did this made Mystic squeak, seeing Hawks chuckle before kissing her knuckles again, “oh don't be so shy.. The least I can do is speak for you when you have trouble, it’s no bother to me. As long as you’re safe and well that’s all that matters to me,” his words made her blush and hide her face shyly. Soon they started small talk, “so Birdie, since this is a date..should we throw questions at each other?” She calmly played with a keychain as a form of calming comfort, “I don't see why not,” he said casually, smiling like the dork he tended to be. “What’s your ideal type of future?” She asked casually, seeing as he said they wouldn’t live forever back at the hospital, the man blinked as he sipped some of his coffee when their appetizers were brought to them. “My ideal type of future is one where hero-ing isn't all that needed, I can kick my feet up and complain about how boring life is,” he glanced to her, feeling an odd sense of worry wash over him.

She hummed, cautiously taking a stick of Yakitori and taking a bite, thinking, “I understand that, in all honesty, I’d want a world that’s just safe for..as many as possible. I know you can't save and protect them all, but the few I can are important, and the ones I can't..I’m sure someone else can in time.” She spoke thoughtfully as if Mystic was coming from a place she knew too well with her past relationship and seemingly memories that came back at random..especially in her sleep. “Now it’s my turn… What is a deal-breaker for you in this relationship, what are your full boundaries? Since you’ve never really told me any of them.” He wanted to make sure he never crossed any wrong boundaries with her, especially since she wasn't very open about her ex all too much still. It was almost like she wasn't telling him about her ex for his safety, and not her own.

For a moment she seemed confused, “what do you mean exactly?” Her eyes read of someone who had been taken advantage of when it came to boundaries as she didn't seem to immediately have an answer like he’d expect. “What are you okay with me doing? Let's take it slow..what are you okay with physically?” She hummed lightly in thought, “I guess all I can say here is that..if I ask for you not to touch me, you don't? Or if I need a moment..I should be allowed that..and not yelled at for it?” He raised a brow and nodded, “how about your emotions, I’m guessing they’d be the same?” He was gentle with each word, seeing her nod but still confused; when it came to her feelings she had always appeared to be the type to hide it all from him. He wanted her to be able to confide in him, even if it was just a tiny bit, “what about more intimate things? You have said you were nervous about those things in the past, is there anything you don't want me to do so as not to make you uncomfortable?” This confused Mystic who looked at his hand in silence.

“I get a choice in that?” She whispered aloud without noticing, “of course you do, why wouldn't you, Feather?” Her ice eyes looked up to him, the candlelight reflecting in them, “I..didn't usually uh..it's nothing important for now.. Um. Don't get mad at me..if I don't want to do anything..i-immediately… and please don't um..touch in any way when I say no?” Her tone was confused as she began to stutter, gently feeling him rub his finger back and forth on her hand, “Feather I’d never do anything without your consent, okay?”

They discussed a bit more after that, leading to a soft joke of Mystic asking that she help pay the check as a boundary, having Hawks playfully roll his eyes and agree. After her boundaries were set, he placed his, explaining that he didn't have many in all honestly since he had not been in many relationships; all he asked for from her was how she had been throughout his entire time knowing her. Loving and supporting. That was simple for her as she agreed, “course I’ll love and support you Birdie, you’ve been nothing but amazing to me and many others, so why would you worry about that?” He lightly shrugged before the waiter came in with a large tray, carrying their meals to them; Hawks having a chicken katsudon and Mystic having chicken cordon bleu. Both meals smelt delicious as soon as a wave of steam hit their noses, the waiter light dipping themselves and giving the usual “enjoy your meal” before disappearing back into the regular dining area. 

Once the person had left, Hawks took off his jacket to reveal his little wings, lightly flapping, “why were you hiding your wings Birdie? If you’re worried about paparazzi I've already told you I’m not bothered, and I can lie if needed.” She knew the hero life was tough but she didn't want Hawks to be uncomfortable in any way because of her. “I’d rather a bunch of nosey news reporters and their cameras not bug us during our times out,” this was a lie, but he was good at hiding it. There was something more sinister; he felt as if he HAD to hide her, that if she were to be seen with him..something bad would happen to her, so he’d take as many precautions as he could, since it was clear no one recognized him without his wings outside of work. He had constantly felt dread when he was visiting her, and it hadn’t helped when they were apparently being followed at the hospital, as if she were already in danger and he couldn't fully protect her.

“I guess I understand that,” she said calmly as she carefully cut into her meal, eyes big at the very sight of food; the pair were very loyal when food was involved. “Are you cold? I can give you my jacket, I don't mind,” he smiled softly to her, watching her gently nod, “a little bit naturally, but keep your jacket, it's fine,” he tched and walked over. Draping the thick fabric over her shoulders and kissing her cheek, “I’m covered more than you are, and while we’re here...may I give you something?” He asked softly, feeling her cheeks warm up as she raised a brow and nodded. Carefully Hawks pulled out a velvet box that was a bit too big for a ring, opening it to reveal the necklace from before as he carefully took it out and draped it over her chest to clasp it from behind her neck. Brushing her hair aside carefully and letting his talon-like nails delicately graze her soft skin, “there..I saw this necklace and couldn't stop thinking about your eyes..I hope you like it.”

Mystic blinked in surprise as she let her fingers lightly brush the gold gem, looking at it in awe, “oh Hawks..you didn't have too, this is so beautiful.” “It truly is..now that it’s on you,” he spoke suddenly, his words smooth as if practiced as she turned red, “I um..t-thank you, I apologize that I have nothing for you. “Just your smile is enough, now go ahead and dig in, let's see whose chicken tastes better,” he smiled as she took a bite of her food and gave him one too. The taste of hers was savory with a nice creamy richness having both be pleasantly satisfied with the flavours enrapturing their taste buds. Now came Hawks’ meal, he carefully lifted Mystic’s chin as he put the fork past her lips, letting her take the bit of chicken and rice happily. Keeping away any egg, knowing full well that the very smell bothered her sometimes, let alone the taste, even her father had told him this.

She happily hummed in satisfaction of how well cooked the meal was mixed with near perfectly cooked rice, “I guess I found someone with as good a taste as me for chicken,” he chuckled happily. “When it comes to chicken, definitely, since I can't really have anything else ya know meat wise, fatty meats aren't good.” Hawks nodded, knowing full well of her dietary restrictions, or more so what her father had raised her on. The pair happily enjoyed their meal, talking as they usually did about their day to dating stuff before both took a sip as calm music played into their area from the outside. “Have you ever danced with anyone, Feather?” He asked softly, “no not really, why?” Her eyes followed him as he walked over to her and slightly bowed with his hand out. “How about we bring this evening to an end with a proper dance for my lovely maiden?” She blinked in surprise before nodding lightly, taking one last sip of her drink before gently taking his firm hand and feeling herself be gently pulled up.

Gently leading her to the center of the balcony to give them space after he carefully made sure his jacket was secure on her. Watching her roll her eyes with a laugh as she placed it on his chair, “a dance should warm me up just fine, just keep me close.” Hawks smiled down at her, lightly spinning her into his arms before he would have one of her hands in his and the other on her waist while hers sat on his shoulder. Lightly swaying back and forth to the beat before he slowly turned her and let their hands fall to her sides, retaking her hands and moving counterclockwise. Their eyes never leaving the others as their counter-clockwise walk together stopped and he lightly twirled her back to their original position, waltzing backwards with her. And going in almost a circular shape. Carefully spinning her back into his arms from time to time at a soft, sweet pace.

At that moment it almost felt like some fairy tale, and that she truly was a princess, occasionally he’d let her go father back before leading her back in, letting her go under his arm that was raised with a soft twirl and then back. Hands connecting again as they seemed to step in and out before he went under her arm which made them both lightly laugh. Soon he gave her another before he held both her arms and she had her side to his chest, swaying back and forth in a small loving embrace. Twirling her out and back in before leaning himself back with her on him, smirking as she was clearly charmed and surprised by this. Leaning back up before the embrace returned though both her hands were freer this time, looking at each other from front to back as they sidestepped and changed positions a bit. Doing a backwards square like waltz before returning to the basic position of one pair of hands together, and the others on the waist and shoulder.

The twirling returning as the steps repeated, both looking at each other as if it was the first time they had ever seen the other. Eyes seeming to sparkle with care, and hope. The moves repetitive from the stepping away from each other and pulling each other in, into the back to chest sidestep. Each minute that past felt like forever before he calmly spun her into his arms and lightly picked her up just a bit, letting her slip softly back to the ground a bit, though her feet didn't touch yet. He held her to where their noses met, both panting very lightly from dancing for quite some time, “may I?” Hawks soon asked as their lips were mere centimeters apart, Mystic smiled lightly, her hair falling back into place thanks to hair products, “you may.”

Hawks didn't take any time to put his lips to hers, smiling as he got to feel them again and be met with her dove-like gentleness once more. Letting her go to the floor as she put her arms around his neck, pressing up against him. Letting him take as many kisses as he pleased no matter the kind as they stood there in that magical moment beneath the stars. Just the two of them with candlelight, and soft music wrapping around them, Hawks didn't show his excitement with his expressions though, no. His little wings were fluttering so fast it made Mystic chuckle against his lips, when they parted she decided to mess with him a bit. “Ti amo, mio caro.” Her smile was sweet as Hawks blinked in shock of her speaking another language before putting his forehead to hers, pecking her lips, and giving a sweet reply in return.

“Ti amo, mia dolce colomba~”.


	20. A/N// Happy New Years (2021)

**Happy New Years everyone**

This year has been quite a pain for a lot of people, sad to say. But hopefully, with the new year, things will slowly get better and everyone can work towards completing their goals and trying new things. We've got 365 new days, that's 365 new things you could try (just like Unnus Anus lol).

Try and keep your head up, you've got this, and things will get better in time.

With that I'd love to thank people who have been reading this, I honestly didn't expect this to get many views but it's really cool and super motivating that it is. Writing this story has been something I enjoy thoroughly and is a blast to work on. So, thank you to everyone who reads and drops likes, it's super cool of you all ^^. Anyways, here's some art of the main "cast" for this story. 

[Speedpaint Link Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0chNwhm1WA)

I hope you all will enjoy the development of Feather Heart as we carry on with this lil rollercoaster of a story ^^

  
~Mystic


	21. Trouble in Paradise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if this has taken so long, it got a bit difficult to write over the past few weeks due to a loss of a pet. Hopefully, everything will carry on as usual now, with art and all ^^ thank you for reading, now onto a trainwreck of lovey filler.

Like everything in life, it has to come to an end, even this magical moment that was the pair's sweet date. Hawks’ wings never stopped fluttering even as he covered them, having Mystic laugh away at the action. His face was a bit red as he covered it and looked away from her, holding his wings back as best he could, clearly struggling even with the small nubs. “Aren't you just adorable~,” Mystic teased, looking up at him with a troublemaking smirk, met by Hawks’ playful glare, those golden-brown eyes used to startle her, make her heart race like a rabbit in fear. Yet now, now they would make her feel a sense of comfort, and to see them glint with a form of calm, happiness made her want to never stop gazing in them. Though some days she knew full well he wasn't what the public saw, no, she had seen him at his lowest, even if he didn't know it. Not really being able to handle his own insecurities, which had caused the shadow of doubt to taunt him until she’d pull him close and tell him how great he was to her. All those nightly visits ended in gentle embraces and words of reassurance, which probably sprouted both of their falls. 

Hawks had never expected to fall for a girl who seemed so insecure of herself, yet ready to fight for him even if it put her in danger. When the idea, the simple silly thought passed his mind of real romance crossed his all too-busy mind, it was usually with someone rough and bratty at first...though the more he thought about it, Mystic did fit that description at times, as if flipping a switch in comfort. The more he had gotten to know her, the less nervous she grew, and the more sarcastic, and sassy side came out, including lots of her playful teasing. As he thought about it more, her way of teasing and not caring for his hero status must’ve been the reason for his fall, though part of him felt he knew her far longer somehow. Soon he was pulled from his thoughts, back to reality, and met the all too familiar ice blue eyes carefully standing close to him. Feeling fabric draping over him, realizing she had grabbed his jacket and placed it around him, “you looked cold Birdie,” she spoke softly, seeing his surprised expression. “Perhaps you could keep me warm then~?” His tone and voice caught the girl off guard with a squeak, glancing up at him, “if you mean cuddle and a movie then sure chicken wing.” The response took a few moments, as to make a good comeback, she needed composure.

A soft laugh left the blonde's lips, getting close to her ear, knowing full well she’d break down on him and grow flustered in seconds. Lowering his voice to a hushed whisper, “with a pillow fort of course, my dove~,” in seconds he watched Mystic hide her face in his chest and whine as if complaining about him making her blush. Another laugh leaving his lips as he leaned down and kissed her head, “so, perhaps my place? Get some time away from your family?” He asked, seeing her look up curiously, “you want me to see your place?” Her tone confused as he cocked a brow, “I’ve seen your home for months, nearly a year, I think it’s only fair that you see mine.” The words were reasonable, her eyes grew curious and nervous, “I’ll even let you borrow some of my clothes to sleep in~,” he whispered as if trying to seduce her, seeing he had won. Her eyes big and nearly sparkling like diamonds, reflecting the starlight above them, “I take that expression as a yes?” 

Within moments, she nodded a yes and felt Hawks let her go to adjust his jacket once again to cover his wings. “Alright then, shall we get out of here then?” He began to walk over to the curtain, prepared to call the waiter over, “I'm ready when you are, do you want me to help pay?” Her tone was quiet as she realized how much money he must be spending on this date, “no need, again I have cash to burn, just enjoy today that’s all I want.” She looked him over curiously, the entire time he had no anxiety it seemed, neither of them was stumbling to woo the other, they had no need to now.

  
  


*** * ***

The ride home was nothing different, they had left with no problem as to who they actually were with people too busy eating to care. Hawks had let her hold his hand during the whole time, seeming to grow more dependent on her touch, despite her being a not really affectionate person. He had watched her eyes droop, resting her head on the seatbelt a bit once they began to drive home, “sorry, car rides mess with me big time,” she whispered. Opening an eye a bit to glance to him, “you’ve said something like that before, do you want the window open?” He asked in slight confusion, though it did make sense of why she didn't appear to leave with her family much; she was easily car sick for a multitude of reasons. Sometimes it was due to her lack of sleep, forgetfulness or just struggle to eat, and sensitivity to heat.

“No, it’s quite alright, I’ll just rest a bit, try to calm everything, and hope,” she chuckled lightly. Her breathing going steady as if she was counting them, focusing on them to ease herself and the nauseating feeling filling her body. Hawks rubbed his thumb gently on her hand, back and forth, hearing her hum in a relaxed state meaning it must’ve felt nice. The radio played quietly as the sound of the car mixed soothingly with it, Hawks driving to his place, one might think the #2 hero had some big penthouse suite, but he seemed to have an apartment as Hawks drove his car into a car park for the residents. Calmly turning the car off and looking over, “Feather?” He asked, seeing Mystic waking herself up and looking over to him, “yes Birdbrain~?” He unbuckled himself and stretched, “ready to head up, we’re gonna take the elevator, that okay?” The girl nodded quickly, “oh I’m fine with elevators...escalators are another..dilemma,” she smiled lightly as she stretched out a bit. 

The two exiting the vehicle and walking inside the building, Hawks kept her close as if to hide her identity, “I’ll show you the way up so next time if you ever drop by you won't need to ask.” Mystic glanced up to him curiously with a quiet hum before nodding in understanding as the elevator came down to their level and the two metal doors slid open, letting them inside. Hawks pressed the top floor, that area seemed to have many balconies for its renters so it made sense Hawks would have one with such. 

The elevator ride up was calm and smooth, almost as if the ride was checked constantly to restrain from any possible accidents. When reaching Hawks’ apartment, the man grew nervous and looked to her. “Hey um, it’s nothing fancy like the magazines will claim..I hope that's okay,” he seemed off as if he had shown others and was judged. Mystic let out a soft laugh, “birdie, when have I cared about how expensive something looks?” After a moment, Hawks gave a curt nod to her response, it was merely logical that was sure; never before had she given a single thought to his paycheck besides simple jokes on his eating habits. Opening the door to the apartment and turning the light on, Mystic looking around in surprise, “ **wooow** , it's not a birdhouse!” She ducked as Hawks went to playfully flick her, “hah, you’re quick, but sorry it’s got no twigs.”

Inside was neatly clean with wood-like tile flooring covering most of the area besides a carpet covering the living room. A sliding set of doors aligned with it, seeming to have a balcony lined by bushes that were rather tall, probably to block out paparazzi from their insufferable harassment. The couch was rather big and looked like one that could fold out into a bed, but she wasn't sure if that assumption was correct, the color was a simple creamish white and clearly plush. In Front of it was what looked to be a crystal clear, glass coffee table, sitting on a light cream and black diamond pattern rug. It looked soft and clean from afar, which had Mystic’s brain immediately desiring to touch it but she held back, seeming a bit surprised at a raised black ashtray, an unsmoked cigarette sitting on the edge of the coffee table. Her eyes glanced to Hawks who was taking his jacket off, too busy to notice how keen her eyes could be.

_‘He really does smoke...will he put it in my face again?.. I don't want to inhale smoke in a kiss again…’_ Her mind rolled with memories of her ex, how despite knowing she didn't like the scent directly in her face, he pushed it. The smell of a burning cigarette wasn't too bad from afar, no she could sit by someone smoking, it was when they blew it in her face that it was a problem. Or how Bill would kiss her and make her inhale a cloud of smoke, remembering the sickening taste as it filled her mouth, burning her tongue and throat. Causing her body to go into a mental frenzy as clean oxygen was ripped away, quickly she shook her head, Hawks wouldn’t do that to her, he was respectful of her boundaries.

The winged man walked over to her and gently brushed her hair over her shoulders, lightly kissing a little tan patch, noticing some looked a bit faded than others, perhaps they disappeared to match the pale skin over time. Though the soft kiss startled her, catching her from her wandering thoughts, “are you alright? Would you like a shower? I can prepare you one and get you some warm clothes,” he was really trying wasn't he, though that surprised her. Her face reddened, “I’d..like that, if that’s okay,” she whispered, “I wouldn't ask if it wasn't okay,” he chuckled, gently holding her close. She leaned back into him, humming, “I’ll make sure to give you lots of cuddles as a thank you,” she whispered, taking in his warmth for a moment. Feeling his lips gently brush her head for a second before he moved and led her to the bathroom. This was the most luxurious place she had seen so far, there stood a large walk-in shower. Big enough to handle Hawks’ large wings most likely, with a little built-in shelf holding hair and body products, and a place to sit she assumed. She had never seen something like this, her bathroom was basically a normal shower and bathtub combined, so she stared and let out a soft “oo” sound.

Hawks glanced back at her, opening the glass door to walk in, “like it?” He asked, touching the wall that looked like white wood, fitting the peaceful environment. “I’ve never seen anything really like it,” she commented, holding up her dress, having taken off her heels at the door. Hawks blinked curiously before smiling, “well come check it out then, you can go ahead and undress, if you need help I’ll be out in the living room okay?” Her eyes followed him to the door, mouth a gap before nodding, “yeah, that’s okay, thank you,” though secretly she grew nervous, unsure how to use the shower, praying that it’ll have labels of some kind..and not be backwards. 

Slowly walking inside once he had semi-closed the door, she assumed he kept it open a bit for if she were to call out to him. Carefully stripping from the lovely burgundy dress and folding it neatly, placing it on the sink counter as her tentacle went and started the shower. A small yelp leaving her lips as the sensitive appendage got pelted by a stream of hot water, “Feather?” Hawks’ voice immediately spoke up with worry, “it’s fine, I just accidentally burned myself, don't worry,” her voice was hopingly reassuring as her mind taunted her about how idiotic she was. The thoughts of doubt and fear beginning as she looked at herself in the wide mirror, slowly taking out her hair accessory and placing it on the dress. Sighing softly about herself as she ran her hand across her chest, “you really can see em huh?” She whispered, talking about her discolouration once again, turning away from the mirror to remove the last few fabrics before entering the misted shower. Enveloped by a decent warmth as she walked over and into the shower's water, spraying down like a quick and heavy rainfall. 

She let out a hum, letting the water slide down her happily, though stepping out caused her to shiver immensely, squeaking as a few feathers slipped through the door. One was carrying clothes, another stealing hers to wash, and lastly one seemed to bring in a little shampoo bottle that you could get at a hotel. “I know you might not like my stuff so you might like this lil trial thing I got sent to review,” he explained from behind the door. Mystic used her tentacle to grab it carefully, “are you sure I should use it if you’re being asked to review it?” She looked at the bottle, it was soft green and light yellow like gradient. “Yeah, it's a scent I think you’ll like, you don't like things too strong right?” She looked up, “yeah, thank you, this is very generous of you birdie” her voice trailed off in a dreamy manner, feeling the soft grin on her face. She felt safe, she didn't feel like the shower would be open without her consent or anything. And the very fact that he was remembering these things only drew her to him more, it showed her he cared even if it was rough to show in his own way.

She cleaned herself up now that she had the proper equipment to do so with the okay from Hawks, lightly humming and singing along with whatever song was playing outside the bathroom. Hawks seemed to be having a relaxing party to himself, getting drinks as he messed with his combed-back hair, having taken off his vest and changed into comfortable yoga pants. Keeping his soft dress shirt on in case being shirtless were to make her flustered, though to mess with her he was all ready to unbutton a few and reveal a little. Listening to her hum away before the shower would fade after a while, the shower door clicking open as she stepped out. He could hear her shiver a bit, laughing lightly at how easy she shifted from warm to cold.

When she came out she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, buttoning up the color of a deep red shirt, a bit embarrassed about her chest around him still, the shirt draping a little ways past her hips. Her hair dried a bit thanks to Hawks’ feathers pointing her to a hairdryer, having heard her many complaints on how her hair would stay wet for long periods of time. Lightly fluffed and placed around her shoulders, still a bit wet of course. “Are the clothes comfortable?” He asked, putting down a cold refreshing drink for her, “Yes thank you, I didn't expect them to drape so far though..” Her form of sentence worried Hawks, panicked a bit and ready to accommodate, “you’re only a few inches taller than me, ya know~?” She lightly teased him on height, sipping the drink as his brows furrowed.

After a bit, Hawks had taken a seat on his couch, turning on the decent-sized tv, about as big as Mystics, having the girl sitting beside him. Letting her snuggle into him and a blanket, watching him go through a series of applications before glancing over to Mystic. Handing the remote to her, “you wanna take a pick with movies? Go wild with them,” he said, having her frail hands take the remote and blink, “you sure?” She had given him a look asking for 100% confirmation, watching him nod before leaning his head back. “You’re okay with me smoking right?” He asked, the unlit cigarette in between his fingers, “yes, but it’s your home too so don't worry about it,”.Hawks gave a slight glare, “even if it’s my home I’m more than willing to hold back or go outside,” but given the yes he calmly flicked the lighter and lit the cigarette, letting it lay between his lips. The soft light from the now lit end glowing orange as she looked through random movies. “Man, you have like everything huh?” Her tone was in awe, “gotta have fun stuff for free time right?”

With a gentle nod she began to scan through movies, “is there anything you like? I don't want to impose and gross you out,” she spoke thoughtfully, “I think you have an interesting taste, isn't there some musical you wanted to show me? Maybe we could watch that, music tends to be decent to rest too,” he explained, “oh yeah, though it does involve murder...and cannibalism kinda,” she let out a soft, nervous laugh. Feeling Hawks shrug, taking a drag from his burning cigarette as she found the movie and began to let the dark tale play. The story of revenge with a barber and a baker, a tale that seemed passed down quite a bit in the musical world from what she knew, Hawks watching the dark movie take place. There wasn't much colour, and the tale immediately gave off a feel of loathing from the main character, a soft chuckle leaving Hawks lips which caused Mystic to grin.

As the movie continued on calmly, Mystic felt the slightly larger form put his arm over her, letting her nuzzle into him. Watching as she carefully dragged the large blanket over Hawks as well, glancing up to him in the darkroom, lit by pale lamplight in the corner. Softly humming as time passed slowly, Hawks had learned full well how much of a bad habit Mystic had with singing to things. But here, he could tell she was holding back to some of the songs, calmly Hawks adjusted his collar, leaning down to her ear gently, “go ahead and sing along, be a lil songbird hmm?” She whined at his words, met by his playful smirk, “what? No, I’m annoyi--..I dunno the lyrics,” the quick change had her feel Hawks lift her chin, “none of that now missy. You can't annoy me, you can try, but I bet I’m pretty resilient.” In actuality, he knew she didn't like her voice too often, and that showed as she lowered her eyes in shame.

After a bit though Hawks sang a bit with one of the chorus lines, having heard it repeat so he mimicked it, catching the girl off guard enough for her to join in. “come on~, you said you were a choir girl right? And once in theater for a bit?” She bit her lip and nodded, sighing at his egging before singing quietly, giggling at Hawks as he kissed her cheek as if that was his way of showing excitement outside his wings. She would never brag about sounding good, she found herself to be decent, having been told to keep quiet for years as a kid when she did sing before UA, and when Stan moved in around graduation. At UA she was rather praised by teachers, since it seemed to be something she enjoyed to do with her quiet voice, seeing that she never really spoke, so to see her using her voice was something to praise.

Her notes were off with some songs as she got nervous, but it seemed Hawks didn't care, leaning back happily as she laid close to him. Her singing slowly turning into soft humming as she yawned, “tired dove?” He asked, “it is pretty late...we should try to sleep shouldn't we?” She had her eyes resting a bit as he let out a final puff of smoke, putting out the cigarette and nodding. “Yeah, that sounds like a smart idea to get some nice rest.”

He let Mystic sit up first, “we can build a pillow fort real quick and sleep there,” he offered calmly, watching her smile, “I’m okay with anything you want to do birdie.” She soon then squeaked as Hawks playfully pinned her down, “alright, grab yourself a pillow,” his tone low as she blinked in shock. Looking up at him then the pillow above her head, sitting up and pecking his lips before grabbing the pillow, “you got it, sir, pillow one check!” After that they got up and moved the table to pull out the bed part, using a few of the bar stools from the kitchen counter to make a place for the ceiling. Draping large lovely sheets over them carefully, working together to form a decent little tent. Hawks using a few feathers to help pin things in place, flopping down on the bed once it was complete.

Mystic organized the pillows as neatly as possible, glancing to him before flopping her head down and looking at their handiwork. Smiling peacefully as they took a few breaths to relax, the large blanket falling on them due to Hawks’ feathers. “Tada, we did it, we now have a fortress of our own~,” she laughed gently, Hawks sat up, “indeed we did..I’ve never really done this before.” His tone was sleepy and gentle, having Mystic move over to him, gently hugging his waist. “Well, we can do all the things you’ve never done,” looking up to see his eyes now dim as if saddened by his own thoughts, feeling him put his odd, talon-like hand on hers.

“Do I scare you?” He asked after a few minutes of their silence, hearing his Feather hum in response, confused by the question he was proposing. “Why do you ask that?” Her tone was concerned for him as he continued to rub her hand a bit, “I just notice.. every time you’re near me you look like you’ve seen a monster sometimes, like I’m going to hurt you,” his hand tightened around hers as she shook her head, nuzzling into his neck. “No, know that it’s never you...it’s **him** … I promise you could never scare me,” she lightly kissed near his collar bone, looking up at him, “you know I’d never want to hurt you right?.. That I’d never do anything to you if I didn't see something good in it for you?”

Hawks looked over at her, his usually carefree demeanour always seemed to diminish once they were away from their work and public eyes. “I know Birdie,” Mystic whispered almost in a loving manner, squeaking as Hawks carefully moved her so she wasn't slightly behind him, before laying back, taking her down with him. His arms held her tight, seeming fearful of something possibly taking her, The girl gently resting her head on his chest a bit, looking up a bit with worry as Hawks seemed to daze. “Come here birdie, I promised you cuddles,” she spoke up, shifting to gently put her arms around him, her taking the spot as the big spoon, unlike Hawks. Feeling him moving in close to her, buried into her a bit as his arms held her frail waist, wings fluttering wildly for a few minutes which made her laugh lightly, “that's my brave birdie, never fear okay? Remember what you said at the hospital?” The quiet air was filled by their whispers as Hawks hummed lightly. “I’m your hero whenever you need one, and I won't leave you if I can help it... “ A moment of silence came as Hawks looked up, did he desire to cry?

_“I love you.”_

Hawks’ wings poofed, feathers fell about as if surprised, seeing him hide his face in her chest, a series of laughs leaving her lips happily as she covered her mouth. Soon feeling a feather lightly whack her in a playful manner, “go to sleep Feather,” he muttered as if flustered as he gripped onto her tightly. “Alright, alright, goodnight, mio caro,” she hummed, resting her eyes, Hawks stayed still as he listened to her breathing. Glancing up to see her resting her head on her arm a bit, the other holding him close, “I love you too, Mystic…”

As the pair rested, both were met by their own form of sleep, though Mystic’s wasn't what she’d hope for the most. No, the darkness engulfed her as usual before feeling her smack onto a familiar grey floor. Standing up after a few minutes in confusion as she looked down a long hallway, “go to your room, frustrating child.” A gruff voice huffed, her body moving on its own down the hall, a light turning on and flickering further down the hall which had her following it. Once reaching it she was met by Hawks in a room that was pretty empty. It looked like an old school dormitory with 2 plain beds on opposing sides of the room. The other bed had a ghost it seemed, a boy she recognized, but her brain wasn't letting her comprehend. Before the body disappeared and Hawks looked up at her, he appeared hurt but hiding it from her, She felt her mouth open but no words came out..or at least she couldn't understand, the words were jumbled as she went over to him. Putting her arms around his neck and pulling him into her for a small hug as he stayed seated, and she stood still. The boy held her tightly and let out a few soft tears, clearly, both were young from looks to his cries.

Finally, a set of words were heard, “hey...when we can this weekend.. let's go to the fair like old times okay?” A name was jumbled before she continued, “--wouldn't like you to be sad..we can go win one of those new Endeavor plushies okay?” The pair seemed to be fans of the stated hero, “we’re gonna get through this..and be strong just like him okay? Come on birdie” she smiled lightly, young Hawks seemed to look up and lightly smile, “yeah..you’re right, I’d like that.”

The scene felt as if it were dimmed as a figure appeared behind her, “awe, isn't that so sweet~?” The voice said, approaching her and gently brushing its hand across her shoulders, leaving a gross, lingering feeling. “A memory I presume hmm? Of you and your birdie? Awe isn't that so cute, you were just destined to be together--” the hand tugged her back into him, “weren't you?!” There stood the figure that she expected almost every night since her dreams first happened, her heart racing as she stared at him, crystal clear in front of her.

His amber eyes full of rage at her, “you’ve been blocking me out, so clever hmm? Focussing to avoid any entry for me...you failed~” he mocked as she hoped staying quiet would make him go away. Though it only angered him further, “now I’m getting the silent treatment?” His tone was more crazed than it had ever been in life, Mystic backing away from him knowing his signals of attack. “Say something!” “Fuck you,” Mystic spat out, trying to force herself to wake up, but her body wasn't in a frenzy yet it seemed. “Oh, ouch, Doll you wound me with your harsh words, so cruel~... So tell me, are you having fun? Enjoying your new boy, your little hero?”

Mystic backed into a wall, cursing herself, “quite so,” she hoped maybe angering him would have her panicked enough to wake up.

Bill raised a bow, “he’s just playing with you, how long has it been? 8 months since we broke up, it’s been almost a year… How long have you been dating now and he’s just SOOOOO Thoughtful?” Mystic glared at what he was insinuating, “it’s been about a month, you’ll be going back to work soon huh? Maybe I’ll see you the--,” Mystics tentacles sprang out defensively, growling, “you will NOT go near the campus EVER.” Bill nearly jumped before laughing, “awe, has the teaching life finally made you all protective? What has U.A done for you besides let you down.” 

“More than you did,” he snarled lightly as she felt her body flinch, “I remember all those times you were in Recovery Girls office, always complaining about headaches during fights, she couldn't even fix your stupid tentacle.” Mystic scoffed, “my tentacle has always been broken since I was a kid, she can't heal what healed itself..as for the headaches, she couldn't find a problem so you’re just showing how oblivious you were to my time in U.A... The only one U.A failed was you, and now here you are, acting like someone who's holier than thou.” Every step he made had her panic a bit, “U.A is a shit place full of pompous attitudes, and false hero complexes, it doesn't care for any of its students!” 

“This is true, it’s not the best, it took a lot of convincing to fix what you cause and give the students a break. But I hope while there, I can make the finest heroes...ones who will help put an asshole like you in your place.” That was it, she felt Bill’s hand firmly grasp her thin neck, “you’re as brainwashed as them,” he muttered, “if you just came with me that day, instead of asking your ridiculous questions this would all be different. **WE’D** be villains, you would see things like I do! All those heroes are idiots, All Might will go down with the rest of them!” Mystic stayed still, reserving breath as she listened. Personally she didn't care for All Might, she tolerated him, but his work ethic wasn't the best to her, “killing someone doesn't get the job done, violence only causes more violence!” “The heroes took you away from me! If I get rid of their precious symbol, well..society would crumble, you’d see my way, he goes down and I’m accepted for who I am.. **YOU'D BE ACCEPTED TOO** , aren't you sick of being told your quirk is evil?” He asked, towering over her, “I’ve proven myself to be a good hero, and I don't need society's approval to continue onwards in my job.” Bill rolled his eyes.   
  
“You’re so **FUCKING STUBBORN**!” He slammed her back into the wall, causing her to gag as his nails dug into her soft skin, this was it, she could wake up, one more was all that was needed. She composed herself and gathered her spit calmly, meeting Bill’s eyes and using the last of her saliva to hit him in the face. Feeling her world go dark as Bill snapped, the pressure in her neck tightening almost like she was about to pop as oxygen left.

There she woke up with a soft gasp, her hand going to her throat as she quickly gulped down air tiredly, soon stopping as Hawks stirred and frantically sat up, “are you okay?” He asked quickly, seeing her body lightly shake as she took in air, a few tears escaping her eyes as she carefully sat up. “Y-Yeah I’m fine,” she whispered, letting out a soft cough, Hawks’ eyes narrowing on her neck, he had seen something like a bruise. Carefully he brushed her hair back, and sure enough, there was a strong hand mark on her neck and five nail marks that lightly bled as if the skin was being slowly clawed open. Hawks froze and looked up at her, “I’m sorry....,” he began, having Mystic hold his hand, trapping his trimmed nailed fingers with her own, “you didn't hurt me..it’s hard to explain. Can I tell you in the morning?” She wanted to make sure he didn't stay up for her, feeling him pull her close, “yeah..tell me whenever you’re comfortable.” She laid on his chest, resting her eyes, “thank you, I’m sorry I woke you,” Hawks kissed her head, “wake me whenever you need.” The pair slowly falling back to the world of sleep, Hawks now holding her with his wing outstretched over her..as if blocking her from anything instead of her holding him.

His mind swirling with confusion, how did she have a clear strangulation mark around her neck? He’d have to look that up, but for now, hopefully in the morning, she’ll tell him everything.

  
  


*** * ***

In the morning, Hawks had gotten up thanks to a phone alarm, growling lightly at the light, looking down beside him to see the small form, all curled up and seeming to be peaceful. Her hair was not a mess unlike other times, it laid neatly behind her..well as neat as it was sometimes, almost like a princess. He smiled and ran his hand over her cheek, sighing, the mark faded strongly as compared to last night. Carefully he got out of the pillow fort, knowing she liked to sleep in, and seeing as she didn't have much planned besides visiting her friend Shota, he’d let her be. Calmly starting his coffee maker before deciding to shower, the shower having her faint scent of aloe vera and cucumber as he cleaned himself. Preening his feathers for most of the shower before drying up and walking out in just a pair of yoga pants.

The tv played the news quietly in the background, they seemed to still be covering the incident at U.A and trying to connect it to other villain based issues happening in recent time. Sighing in thought as a few hours passed and Mystic finally sat up tiredly, rubbing her eyes gently. “Hawks?” She asked, jumping as he leaned down to peer under the pillow forts sheet ceiling, “yes?” She smiled lightly, “morning birdie,” the man held his hand out to her, “afternoon actually sleepyhead,” her eyes widened a bit. “Oh, I’m sorry, you could’ve woke me up,” Hawks shook his head as he helped her up, “and poke the bear, no I’d like to live another day,” this was a joke they seemed to make a lot over their time together, a soft smile on her lips as Hawks happily leaned down and gave her a soft, short kiss. “I got coffee ready for you, you like the vanilla kind right?” She nodded as they walked into the kitchen, “are you hungry? I can go get something for us to eat,” he offered, fluffing his wings a bit to show he would be quick, “if you’re hungry go ahead and eat..I don't really eat in the morning.” 

The pair enjoyed a bit of coffee, Hawks held her close, being very clingy in their alone time, but when in public it was very light and small. She sipped the warm cup of coffee happily, looking up at him as he watched the news quietly, frustrated with all the ridiculousness. “Villains are growing more audacious,” this got Hawks to hum in agreement, “making more work for all of us, it seems out of nowhere too.” 

Mystic sighed softly, “yeah well...the villains seem to be growing less dim-witter..more organized,” he chuckled lightly at her, “yeah..you’ve dealt with them too huh?” She nodded, “yup..my...ex is the one that hospitalized me.. He appeared in my dream last night, I saw some other things but its not important. But, he got mad, very mad, furious and..to wake up I knew he had to make me panic like I was dying...so I edged him, and he choked me.. Thus I woke up with a mark?” Her words were nervous, Hawks blinking in thought, “so he can affect you outside your dreams? I thought his quirk was mutilation or something?” She rubbed her neck a bit, sighing as she knew she’d have to cover it from Shota. “It’s called an ‘Eye for an Eye’, he can break a part of your body, no matter what it is, but it costs one of the eyes on his wings or more..he has to be touching you I think..I’m not sure there, I think he’s been working so that he can do it in a vicinity..” She sipped her drink again, “I see, I’m here..I’ll do my best to keep you safe,” even though he wasn't sure how he’d manage to if this was all in her head at night.

Fear clouding Mystic, how was he able to affect her out of her head in her sleep? And what was that scene she saw with Hawks as a kid..it had felt so familiar, but she couldn't remember. Perhaps more time would tell.. Maybe someone close to her knew the answer.


	22. A/N: Happy Valentines Day

**A/N** : Happy Valentine's day everyone, I hope you stay safe out there. Eat something and remember to hydrate, if today your spending time alone. Try to hang out with friends or maybe do some self-love ^^  
  
I apologize the story hasn't gotten very many updates in recent time, I've run into a small block with how to move to everything that happens next. Alongside another story idea, lol. But I'll try to get a new update soon, for now, please enjoy some Hawktic and Erasersanity.

[Speedpaint Link Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6a3g8zwWOQ)


End file.
